La mejor noche de nuestra vida (FSOG)
by ursubg
Summary: Christian Grey ex gigoló y dueño en la actualidad de la mayor cadena de clubes nocturnos de la ciudad. Ana Steele escritora de novelas románticas de gran éxito a la que le gusta el anonimato. ¿Como conseguirá el destino juntarlos? ¿Tendrán algo en común? ¿Llegarán a enamorarse? ¿Podrán juntos llenar ese vacío en su corazón? Contiene lemon. Aparecerán algunos personajes de Twilight.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

ANA

Me miré de nuevo en el espejo antes de salir, no podía creer que yo Ana Steele saliera así vestida. Desde que tengo uso de memoria he sido muy recatada en mi forma de vestir, supongo que eso es una de las cosas por las que solo he tenido un novio ¡Y menudo chasco que me llevé con él!

-¿Quieres dejar ya de mirarte al espejo?- me reprendió Kate, ella era mi hermana gemela y estábamos muy unidas. Aunque físicamente éramos casi iguales mientras ella era muy abierta yo era muy tímida. Sólo cuando me achispaba un poco por el alcohol conseguía soltarme un poco, cosa que pasaba muy raramente. A veces envidiaba su vida, ella encontró ese amor por las que todas soñamos y yo en particular escribo desde la universidad. Ella e Ethan se conocieron en la universidad, al terminarla se casaron y ahora junto al pequeño Ethan forman una hermosa familia. Algo con lo que tanto he soñado y tantas veces escribí… Sin embargo yo solo he tenido una relación que solo me causó dolor y era mejor dejarlo en el olvido… Entonces me fui llorando como una niña cuando me rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos…Hoy día le daría un buen puñetazo en toda su hermosa cara-¿Otra vez en tu mundo Ana?- suspiré.

-Kate no estoy acostumbrada a esta ropa…No sé siquiera si podré aguantar toda la noche con estos zapatos- me guiñó el ojo.

-Ana lo hemos hablado muchas veces, ahora eres una escritora famosa- resoplé-no lo niegues ¡Si van a hacer una película de unos de tus libros!- iba a debatirla pero me volvió a interrumpir- No puedes seguir vistiendo como lo hacías, te prometo que te acostumbrarás- asentí sin mucho ánimo.

-Kate entiendo lo que pretendes, pero a los escritores se nos conoce por nuestras obras no por el físico o en este caso nuestra forma de vestir- rodó lo ojos.

-A ti te conocerán por ambas- me abrazó y me miró a través del espejo- eres hermosa Ana y quiero que todos los demás lo vean- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Estoy convencida que esta noche encontrarás a alguien digno de ser mí cuñado!- no pude evitar reír ante su entusiasmo, es lo que más deseaba en el mundo y lo que veía más difícil de conseguir.

-No sé Kate- volví a mirarme de arriba abajo- este vestido más que un futuro marido conseguirá que encuentre un buen polvo – reímos ambas.

-Por algo se empieza- me guiñó el ojo de nuevo- recuerda que así empezamos Ethan y yo- sonreí y asentí, recordaba ese día perfectamente.

-Tienes razón, el amor llegará en algún momento mientras sigo esperándolo me limitaré a disfrutar del sexo- no sabía si podría hacerlo, nunca me gustaron las relaciones casuales, no es que fuera puritana ni nada, pero prefería el sexo con amor. Puesto que éste parecía haberse olvidado de mí lo mejor era empezar a disfrutarlo aunque sea casualmente. Tal vez Kate tuviera razón y por ahí encontrara a mi príncipe azul.

-¡Así se habla hermanita!- se separó de mí y me agarró el brazo- ¡Ahora bajemos al salón para disfrutar de esa fiesta de la que me hablaron tan bien! ¡Además tú eres una de sus protagonistas!- negué y me entrecerró los ojos.

-Le dije a James que no quería ser el centro de atención- me encogí de hombros antes su cara de sorpresa- sólo seré Ana.

-¿Qué?- gritó cuando por fin salió de su sorpresa- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- suspiré.

-Me gusta mi privacidad…Así que nadie allí sabrá que soy Anastasia Shadow- volvió a suspirar.

-No entiendo como James te ha dejado hacer algo así- reí recordando el día que lo discutimos.

-Créeme que él también puso el grito en el cielo cuando se lo dije, trató de convencerme de no hacerlo pero me mantuve firme- volvió a negar resoplando.

-No entiendo tu afán de mantenerte anónima- puso su mirada soñadora- ¡Yo estaría encantada de ser tú!-reí.

-¡Kate, es normal en tu caso! ¡Eres modelo!- rodé los ojos- No puedes salir a desfilar si no enseñas tu rostro- le guiñé- yo en cambio no necesito hacerlo.

-En eso tienes razón…Solo espero que con el tiempo dejes que todos admiren a la grandiosa Anastasia- reí.

-Ya veremos, ahora será mejor que bajemos antes que me arrepienta- dejamos nuestra discusión hasta aquí, cogimos nuestros bolsos y prácticamente me arrastró al enorme salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta para promocionar la próxima película de mi libro "Buscando el amor", al llegar al lugar me sorprendí de ver a bastante gente famosa…Tanto la editorial como James que fue el encargado de llevar a cabo todo junto a ellos en base a mis gustos, habían hecho un trabajo excelente, pero mi falta de experiencia en estas situaciones me estaba pasando factura ¡Dios, me estaba poniendo nerviosa antes de entrar! ¡Menos mal que traje a Kate conmigo! Ella estaba hecha a este mundo y seguro que conocía a la mayoría de los asistentes. Con Ethan dueño de una agencia de supermodelos y ella siendo su modelo estrella ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Ana- puso su mano en mi hombro- estoy convencida que te acostumbrarás- asentí sin mucho ánimo- Y además James y yo estaremos para apoyarte- le sonreí agradecida.

-Si…Tengo los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera desear- reímos juntas.

-Y hermanos- me guiñó- aunque no nos una lazo de sangre James es como nuestro hermano mayor- reí.

-Sí, ha sido un gran apoyo para mí- sobre todo después de lo de…

-¡Ana! No voy a consentir que te deprimas por un imbécil- suspiré- ese idiota no te merece, así que olvídalo de una vez y disfruta de tu día- me guiñó- estoy segura que no será tu única película- reí.

-Si…Se mostraron interesados en que firmara con ellos para poder hacer más de otros libros…Todavía no está nada acordado, James trabaja en ello- sonrió.

-¿Ves? Solo queda que muestres tu cara al mundo.

-Ya veremos, de momento prefiero mantenerme así.

-¡Bien! Pues ahora a disfrutar de mi noche libre de marido e hijo- reí – Ya sabes que a Ethan no le gusta que salga sola- reí, no me extrañaba, Kate desplegaba encanto donde fuera y siempre tenía chicos alrededor intentando tener algo con ella e Ethan se encargaba de alejarlos, era algo muy divertido de ver. Además mamá también se fue con él por si necesitaba algo…Suspiré triste, desde que murió papá hace algunos años solo se ha volcado en nosotras y en el pequeño Ethan, me gustaría que ella también encontrara el amor… Sólo el tiempo no daría el gusto o eso esperaba. Me arrastró a la barra donde se encontraba James esperándonos- beberemos, bailaremos y disfrutaremos como hace tiempo no lo hacemos.

-Está bien Kate…- cuando llegamos junto a él llamó al camarero que enseguida nos trajo nuestras copas.

-¡Buenas noches bellezas!- nos besó a ambas-¿listas para divertirse?- asentí no muy convencida y bebí de mi copa-Todo saldrá bien- me pasó el brazo por el hombro- recuerda que para todos sólo eres una invitada más – miró a Kate y sonrió- o en este caso la hermosa hermana de Kate Steele- reí.

-Si- contestó Kate- y veremos si entre tanto invitado guapo encuentras un chico atractivo- resoplé pero ella solo sonrió poniéndose al otro lado y pasando también su brazo por mis hombros- y si lo encuentras te dejaré un rato a solas con el- ¡Ojala fuera tan fácil!

-Tal vez…- normalmente no era una persona muy llamativa, siempre iba con ropa cómoda y odiaba las faldas y tacones…También maquillarme, pero hoy Kate me había transformado en una muñeca Barbie…Y para ella era el primer paso para mi transformación de oruga a mariposa.

-¡No seas negativa Ana, debes disfrutar!

-Kate tiene razón, tomaremos unas copas para entrar en calor y después empezaremos a conocer a gente- asentí, pidieron unos cocktails y me puse a beber.

Tras 2 copas y algo más animada, me llevaron con el resto de invitados con los que estuvimos conversando amenamente, había captado el interés de varios de ellos pero ninguno me atraía lo más mínimo…Suspiré en derrota, tal vez José me dejó peor de lo que creía, a pesar de hacer más de 2 años de nuestra ruptura, todavía no lo supero. Desde entonces ningún hombre ha captado mi interés aunque fuera sexualmente.

Tanto James como Kate se veían muy cómodos y yo necesitaba un poco de aire, así que cuando la conversación tornó en un grupo de música que apenas conocía decidí salir de allí…

-Si me disculpan, necesito ir a retocarme.

-¿Te acompaño Ana?- me preguntó Kate y negué, necesitaba un poco de soledad.

-No hace falta Kate, regresaré enseguida…- James se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites preciosa, lo has hecho bien- sonreí, el me entendía como nadie.

-Gracias James, sólo será un momento- se separó de mi me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarme ir. Me aleje de allí, primero fui al baño, después a la barra por una copa de algo más fuerte y después salí al jardín a sentarme un rato. No había nadie alrededor justo lo que necesitaba, así que me acerque a un banco y me senté, la luna se veía inmensamente hermosa, me perdí en ella y en mis tristes pensamientos hasta que alguien se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa aquí sola?- suspiré sin mirarlo.

-Estaba un poco agobiada allí dentro y necesitaba un poco de aire- rió.

-¿Tu novio no quiso acompañarte?- ahora fui yo la que comenzó a reír.

-No tengo ningún novio-dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz.

-Pues me alegro mucho - lo sentí acercarse más a mí, y por alguna extraña razón no me molestó ¿Sería el alcohol? - ¿Sabes? A mí me pasó algo parecido…

-¿Tampoco te gusta este tipo de fiestas?-pregunté, no sabía la razón pero sentía curiosidad, solo no me atrevía a mirarlo por miedo a que su exótica voz no concordara con su físico.

-La verdad es que no, a todas las que he asistido ha sido por trabajo, nunca por placer…Pero me alegro de haber asistido hoy- sonreí ¿Estaba ligando conmigo? ¡Dios notaba mis colores subir por mi rostro! Así que cambié de tema, todavía no me atrevía a mirar.

-Aunque estoy convencida que pronto mi hermana vendrá a buscarme como loca…Parece mi mamá- reímos ambos.

-Es bueno contar con alguien así en tu vida- asentí sonriendo.

-Si…Me gustaría ser como ella- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Por qué exactamente?- ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Para tener amor… A pesar de escribir sobre él nunca lo he encontrado…- pensé en voz alta y tan pronto las palabras salieron de mi me arrepentí, no lo conocía de nada y aquí estaba yo contándole algo que no quería que nadie supiera.

-¡Pues ya somos 2!…- se acercó más a mí, tanto que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, noté una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo al sentir ese simple roce y fue cuando me atreví a mirarlo… ¡Madre de dios! ¡Era simplemente hermoso! La luz de la luna no hacía sino resaltar sus hermosos rasgos, noté como los colores subían por mi rostro sin poder hacer nada y me puse nerviosa, el debió notarlo porque me ofreció de beber de una botella, casualmente de lo mismo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Te apetece brindar conmigo por ello?- me quedé embobada mirándolo y sin contestar, era la primera vez desde José que un hombre despertaba mi apetito sexual, el solo verlo me hacía desear probarlo por todas partes, me relamí los labios y contesté algo nerviosa.

-¡Claro!- puse mi copa para que me la llenara, al principio estaba algo cohibida, pero conforme charlábamos y bebíamos me fui soltando más. Era un tipo increíble, me gustaba, no sabía si llegaríamos al amor o no pero lo deseaba y notaba que él también, así que aprovechando la soledad del lugar y la valentía que me dio el alcohol me dejé llevar por mis instintos, subí mi vestido a la altura de mi cintura y me senté sobre él. Él se veía algo contrariado pero el deseo brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Ana estas segura que quieres hacerlo o es el alcohol el que manda?- me preguntó con la voz muy ronca.

-El alcohol solo me ha ayudado a dar el paso… Te deseo y espero que tu…- antes de terminar de hablar me besó intensamente, movió una de sus manos a mi coño, apartó el pequeño tanga y empezó a masajearme el clítoris. Empecé a moverme al compás de sus movimientos, el dejó de besarme y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegas a la altura de mis pechos, bajó el vestido con su mano libre liberándolos y comenzando a chuparlos con fuerza ¡Dios! Mi orgasmo estaba cerca… Entonces él sacó su erección y me penetró mientras su boca seguía comiendo mis pechos y su mano masajeaba mi clítoris… Así que empecé a cabalgarlo sin parar…Las sensaciones que despertaba este maravilloso hombre del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre era increíble, aunque seguro que la falta de sexo también tenía algo que ver. El alcohol hizo maravillas para lograr desinhibirme tanto, así aprovecharía a este maravilloso hombre hasta que pudiera… Seguramente no lo volvería a ver nunca más…Los hombres como él seguro que solo querían a las mujeres para el sexo, pero ahora mismo no me importaba ser una más. No tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo, después de corrernos intensamente nos quedamos un momento quietos en el mismo lugar, el me apartó para colocarme el vestido y me miró seriamente a los ojos.

-¡Vamos a mi habitación!- asentí sin chistar…Después de haberlo gozado a plena luz de la luna y sin poder hacer mucho más por el lugar público en el que nos hallábamos , estaba deseando ver lo que podía hacer en la intimidad de una habitación… ¡Estaba convencida que esta sería la mejor noche de mi vida!

CHRISTIAN

¡Menudo aburrimiento de sitio! A pesar de los años que hace que dejé mi trabajo como gigoló todavía les hacía un favor a algunas de mis clientas más influyentes. Elena me había ayudado mucho a conseguir todos los papeles necesarios para abrir mis clubes, así que cuando me pedía un favor como acompañarla a este tipo de sitios lo hacía.

En mis tiempos de gigoló fue una de mis mejores clientas y la que más me pagaba por tener sexo…Aunque seguía insistiendo en tenerlo, ya le dejé claro que no estaba interesado en seguir esa vida. Ahora era un empresario exitoso con una cadena de clubes nocturnos para caballeros…Y muy pronto abriría uno para chicas. Pero ella no perdía oportunidad de insinuarse.

Todos mis años como gigoló me enseñaron mucho sobre mujeres y desde luego la mejor forma de complacerlas tanto dentro como fuera de la cama. Y aunque he disfrutado mucho del mismo me aburrí de todo eso… Hacía ya más de 7 años que solo follaba por desfogar cuando el cuerpo me lo pedía, sin disfrutarlo mucho. Deseaba encontrar a alguien especial que llenara mi vida y junto a la que formar una familia.

Suspiré recordando como llegué a eso…Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y he sido criado en hogares de acogida…Cuando fui lo suficiente mayor para independizarme lo hice, busqué trabajo mientras estudiaba en la universidad…Como los gastos eran muchos mi gran amigo Elliot me ofreció este trabajo de "dinero fácil", supongo que todo depende del enfoque que le demos. Como dije al principio lo disfruté mucho, el que te pagaran por sexo era lo mejor, también debía dedicar mucho tiempo a mantenerme en forma, ninguna mujer paga por sexo a un hombre sin un cuerpo escultural… Pero con el tiempo, seguí haciéndolo por necesidad hasta que por fin terminé mi carrera, pude montar mis clubes y lo dejé.

Mi vida dio un gran cambio gracias a mi trabajo, de ser un pobre estudiante pasé a ser el dueño de los clubes para caballeros más conocidos de la ciudad…Mis amigos y prácticamente hermanos Sam, Paul, Elliot, Taylor y Jack, eran los que llevaban los mismos, nos conocimos trabajando de gigoló, éramos una piña inseparable…Siempre están bromeando con el tema del amor y el sexo, pero que puedo hacer si nadie capta mi interés, seguro que es porque mis expectativas cambiaron y aunque ninguno lo reconociera a ellos tampoco les importaría encontrar a alguien especial.

-Podrías fingir que te diviertes…- dijo Elena junto a mí y resoplé.

-¿Para qué fingir? Ya sabes que odio estas fiestas.

-Pero aceptaste acompañarme- le entrecerré los ojos- así que finge que estamos bien- reí.

-Tu y yo ni siquiera estamos Elena, no lo olvides- sin decir nada más se alejó furiosa hacía el baño, parecía que el hecho de negarme no le había quitado las ilusiones conmigo, ya se le pasaría.

Volví a mirar alrededor, deseando que terminara para poder irme hasta que la vi… A pesar de estar vestida acorde al evento se veía de lejos que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de eventos ¿Qué haría aquí? Entonces me fijé en su acompañante ¡eran casi 2 gotas de agua! Y pude reconocerla al instante, Kate Steele, seguramente era su hermana. No conocía su nombre pero puedo jurar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida e hizo que mi apetito sexual volviera a la vida…Las vi irse junto a un chico ¿sería el novio? Los observé detenidamente y aunque se veían cercanos no parecía una relación de pareja, pero me aseguraría.

Elena volvió y me siguió arrastrando hacía personas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo, sólo quería acercarme a ella, pero sin asustarla. La estuve observando de lejos toda la noche, cada vez era más evidente que no encajaba aquí al igual que yo, despertaba interés en los hombres pero no parecía importarle o siquiera darse cuenta. Para ser hermana de la gran Kate Steele no se parecía en nada a ella y eso me gustaba. Sólo esperaba la oportunidad para poder acercarme, entonces la vi alejarse y decidí que era mi oportunidad de conocerla pero antes de poder alejarme...

-¿Dónde vas Christian?- paró Elena mi búsqueda agarrándome del brazo y lo aparté de la forma más cortes que pude.

-A tomar un poco de aire- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No quiero que te pierdas mucho rato- la volví a mirar mal- recuerda que vienes conmigo- me acerqué a su oído para que nadie más escuchara.

-Me perderé lo que me dé la gana, recuerda que sólo te acompaño como un favor y desde luego que no eres nadie para decirme que hacer…- me separé de ella-Así que si me permites- con no muy buena cara me dejó ir a regañadientes y emprendí el camino hacia donde la vi irse…Estuve buscando por alrededor pero no la encontraba ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se habría metido? Empecé a dar vueltas por la sala como loco en su busca y la vi a lo lejos junto a la barra, emprendí mi camino lo más rápido que pude en su busca pero cuando llegué ya se había ido y decidí preguntar al camarero.

-Perdone- le enseñé un billete de 20- ¿puede darme una botella de lo mismo que pidió la joven que estaba aquí hace un momento?- el chico me la dio extrañado.

-¿Algo más señor?- sonreí.

-Ahora quiero saber por dónde se fue- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- puse el billete sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuánto por la información?-miró alrededor antes de cogerlo y una vez lo hizo me señaló al jardín.

-Salió fuera- sonreí en triunfo, cogí la botella y fui en su busca, los deseos por saber de ella eran cada vez mayores, tal vez una vez lo hiciera no me llamaría tanto la atención… No tardé mucho en ubicarla, estaba sentada en un banco al fondo del jardín, donde nadie pudiera verla, se encontraba mirando la luna, se veía preciosa bajo su reflejo no pude evitar sacar mi móvil y tomarle una foto…

Cuando se lo dijera a los chicos no lo creerían. Era la primera vez en mi vida que hacia algo así…Y más por una chica a la que apenas conocía, no parecía estar prestando atención a nada más que la hermosa luna, me acerqué de forma sigilosa, me senté junto a ella y empecé a sacarle conversación, a pesar de contestar no me estaba prestando demasiada atención así que me acerqué cada vez más con la intención que se dignara a mirarme y en cuanto lo hizo puedo jurar que noté esa mierda que dicen los cursis de las mariposas en mi estómago…Sus ojos eran como un espejo a su alma, un alma pura que no sabía si aceptaría la oscuridad de la mía…

Ahora mismo era lo que menos me importaba, al verla un poco avergonzada le ofrecí de beber y conforme bebíamos y charlábamos se fue soltando cada vez más hasta que terminó subiéndose sobre mi… ¡Dios! Nunca había estado tan duro y preparado para ninguna de las chicas anteriores como en este momento…Pero antes de nada quise asegurarme que era lo que quería y una vez lo hizo no dudé en follarla duro, ni siquiera me paré a pensar en la protección…

De todas maneras no pensaba que fuera una chica de esas que van acostándose con todos…Se veía demasiado inocente e incluso con poca experiencia podría decir. Cuando ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo me supo a poco y prácticamente le ordené irnos a mi habitación. Ella aceptó y puedo jurar que fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Una vez llegamos a la misma la desnudé a la vez que ella lo hacía conmigo, cada vez me convencía más que no tenía mucha experiencia en esto o tal vez yo tenía demasiada, pero me encantaba que no la tuviera, sería emocionante y divertido poder moldearla a mi gusto…

-Eres preciosa…

-Y tú estás muy bueno- sonrió y se puso en una posición sexy en la cama- pero necesito seguir por donde lo dejamos ahí fuera- señaló la puerta, sonreí y me eché sobre ella, empecé lamiendo sus lóbulos para ir bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos donde me entretuve mucho tiempo degustándolos con deleite, mientras lo hacía le masajeaba el clítoris, como preveía ella se abrió a mi disfrutando y gimiendo sin parar, pero no iba a consentir que se corriera otra vez sin poder degustarla y seguí bajando hasta su dulce coño… Olí, era un olor embriagante y muy dulce, pasé mi lengua por toda su extensión y me centré en chupar su clítoris con fuerza…Se corrió al instante, cuando hube terminado de tomar todo lo que me dio me sorprendió enormemente…- ¡Quiero probarte!- sonreí, me acerqué de rodillas hasta su altura y ella se quedó mirando antes de cogerla con la mano- ¡Es la polla más grande que he visto nunca!- reí sin poderlo evitar, además de hermosa era divertida.

-Seguro que no has visto muchas- se la metió en la boca a la vez que me miraba alzando la ceja.

-La verdad es que no…-dijo entre lamidas-Pero estoy convencida que no pueden haber muchas así- volvió a chuparla fuertemente provocando que me corriera al instante… ¡Dios! Nunca en mi vida había conseguido correrme en tan poco tiempo con una mamada, esto solo afianzaba mi idea de poseerla.

-¡Joder!- grité sin poderlo evitar, ella se limitó a sonreír mientras me limpiaba como hice con ella -¡Eres perfecta!- me eché sobre ella y la besé profundamente, me perdí en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando por primera vez en mi vida.

Pasé la noche disfrutando, degustando y follándola de todas la formas posibles… Probamos por toda la habitación… Esta mujer era adictiva y la conseguiría a como diera lugar. Parecía que encajábamos en la cama como 2 piezas de un rompecabezas, sólo quedaba que fuera de ella lo hiciéramos igual. Al terminar se quedó profundamente dormida, me tumbé boca arriba poniéndola sobre mi pecho, instintivamente se abrazó a mí y era una sensación maravillosa, viendo en que había terminado mi noche me alegraba de haber ido a esa dichosa fiesta con Elena, me dio la oportunidad de conocerla y pasar la mejor noche de mi vida.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les traigo otra historia sacada de mi imaginación, espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE MI ORIGINAL, POR LO QUE UNA VEZ LA ACTUALICE LA IRÉ ADAPTANDO PARA LLEVARLAS IGUALES***


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

ANA

¡Oh dios me dolía la cabeza como nunca en mi vida! No debí beber tanto, hacía ya tantos años de mi primera y última borrachera, todavía recordaba como José…Sacudí la cabeza y me reñí mentalmente ¡Maldito José! Todavía se hacía presente en mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada… Quería darme, la vuelta por lo que intenté moverme pero no podía, algo o más bien alguien me tenía bien sujeta… ¿Pero quién podría ser? Me volví cuidadosamente a mirar y al ver su hermoso rostro me vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior… ¡Mierda! ¡Me pasé la noche follando con un desconocido que estaba para chuparse los dedos! ¡Cuando se lo dijera a Kate seguramente iba a flipar!

Pero ahora que lo pensaba en frío, debería irme antes que se levantara ¿con que cara iba a mirarlo cuando se despertara? Anoche no era realmente yo, estaba bastante achispada y eso me hizo dar rienda a una pasión que no se despertada desde… ¿nunca? Si realmente me ponía a pensar, con José nunca alcancé ese placer o ansias por sexo…Pero no era momento de esto, debía irme, así que intenté levantarme sin que lo notara pero no tuve mucho éxito, antes de poder salir de la prisión de sus brazos me habló mientras me lamía el cuello.

-¡Buenos días preciosa! ¿Despierta tan temprano?- ¿Qué le decía, cuando me daba vergüenza hasta mirarlo a la cara?

-¿Eh?…- sentí su aliento en mi oído donde susurró de forma muy sexy.

-Quiero ver a mi chica recién levantada…- me volví y lo miré muy sorprendida ¿Su chica? ¿Acaso me pidió…?- parece que eso te hizo mirarme y dejar que me deleite con tu mirada- ¡Oh dios! ¡Además de hermoso era adorable! Pero no podía confiarme, la vida me enseñó eso de la manera más dura. Y no creo que los hombres como el quieran algo serio…Incluso puede que este casado… ¡Oh mierda! Sin poder detenerlo la pregunta escapó de mis labios.

-¿Estas casado?- le pregunté nerviosa, el me miró serio para luego empezar a reír.

-¿Eso es lo primero que me preguntas después de lo de anoche?- me tapé todo lo que pude con la sábana y él se me echó encima- Si tanto te preocupa te diré que no… No lo estoy- suspiré de alivio, no me gustaría haber sido la infidelidad de nadie, me besó ligeramente los labios…Pero ¿Y si tenía novia? Algo debía intuir en mi mirada que contestó de nuevo- Soy un hombre soltero y sin compromiso…De momento- me miró intensamente mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras ¿Había algo más ahí que no veía?

-Eso está muy bien…-es lo único que salió de mí…Creo que los nervios y la vergüenza me estaban pasando factura, el volvió a besarme pero esta vez de forma más intensa ¡Dios olía tan bien! Metió suavemente su lengua en mi boca y me dejé llevar como lo hice anoche… Era un hombre hermoso e irresistible, y si lo pensaba bien ¡que más daba! ¡Ya lo habíamos hecho y por lo que recordaba de varias formas y posiciones! Seguramente esto se acabara una vez saliera de su habitación, así que no estaría mal dejarse llevar y disfrutar lo que pudiera.

-¡Me encantas!- gemí dando un suspiro de placer.

-¡Oh dios!- rió.

-Christian…Me llamo Christian, anoche te lo dije pero creo que ni lo recuerdas Ana- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Nos presentamos y no recuerdo?- asintió.

-No tiene importancia, estábamos a otra cosa cuando lo hicimos…- sonrió de lado mientras se posicionaba sobre mí de forma que sólo la sábana separaba nuestras intimidades y eso me hizo mojarme como nunca antes- pero ahora que sé que estas en tus 5 sentidos- me mordió el labio y tiró de la sábana dejando al descubierto mi desnudez- voy a hacerte vivir de nuevo lo ocurrido anoche…- ¡Solo su voz conseguía encenderme como nunca! Empezó a besarme el cuello, fue bajando a mis erectos pezones que le dieron la bienvenida a su lengua muy gustosos, tras un buen rato de mimos a los mismos fue bajando a mi… ¡Oh dios! Cuando lo lamió entero de abajo a arriba sentí que me iba a morir de placer… En mi previa vida sexual apenas he sentido algo de placer, llegué a pensar que el problema era mío, pero ahora… ¡Dios!

Comparándolo, José ni siquiera se molestó en probarme como está haciendo Christian, ni siquiera quiso experimentar posiciones ni nada nuevo, siempre era lo mismo y no tardaba ni 5 minutos en terminar… Casi nunca llegaba a correrme y siempre salía con que era culpa mía… ¡Si me viera ahora! Estaba experimentando más orgasmos que nunca en mi vida gracias a Christian… ¡Dios, hasta su nombre sonaba sexy!

Mirando ahora atrás seguramente eso de probar y experimentar lo dejaba para sus amiguitas…Mientras que a mí solo iba a lo suyo y se iba… Así que mi inexperiencia en esta clase de experiencias o situaciones seguro que fue demasiado notoria para este hombre, que se veía muy experimentado, aunque no lo recordaba exactamente desnudo ahora mismo, lo que veía de él justo ahora era algo fuera de lugar…Cara hermosa, cuerpo de infarto, voz sexy… ¡En resumen, era un hombre hermoso y estaba muy bueno!

\- ¡Christian!- grité cuando me corrí tras varios chupones y lamidas en mi botón de placer, lamió todo mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos…Unos ojos que escondían un gran secreto… Supongo que el hecho de llevar yo uno me hacía reconocerlo en el resto, no sabía que podría ser o con que estaría relacionado pero podía verlo en ellos.

\- Ahora quiero follarte de lado…- antes de poder reaccionar o preguntar cómo, me colocó él mismo, me puso de lado y me hizo colocar mis rodillas pegadas en la barbilla, una vez lista se puso en mi entrada, me penetró de golpe y noté como jugueteaba con uno de sus dedos en mi trasero… Al principio no penetraba pero cuando estaba llegando a la cúspide del placer, empezó a arremeter más rápido, metió su dedo humedecido y acompasó sus movimientos en él con su polla…Nunca había experimentado nada igual.

Siempre leí sobre el sexo anal pero nunca me planteé experimentarlo…Y José tampoco lo sugirió nunca, y sin embargo aquí estaba yo…Una mujer casi virgen del tiempo que llevaba sin un polvo, probándolo con un hombre que acababa de conocer…Era solo un dedo pero mientras más lo metía más ganas tenía que fuera otra cosa más grande y dura lo que metiera… ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando me quedaba poco para culminar pellizcó mi clítoris y fue todo lo que necesité para correrme como nunca, pero no paró ahí, siguió y tuve 3 orgasmos más seguidos, uno después del otro…Por lo que terminé sin fuerzas para nada, el salió de mí, me hizo estirarme y se colocó a mi lado abrazándome.

-¡Eso ha sido!…- rió y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-¡Maravilloso!… ¡Tú eres maravillosa!…- levanté la cabeza y lo miré bastante impresionada.

-Ni siquiera me conoces…- sonrió y se alzó en el codo para mirarme a los ojos más de cerca.

-Eso tiene arreglo…- cogió mi mano y la besó- a partir de ahora nos conoceremos- me guiñó- no creo que sea un problema ¿o si Ana? – Me quedé algo bloqueada y él se puso serio- ahora te pregunto yo a ti… ¿No hay nadie más que lo impida?- me quedé estupefacta por su pregunta y sin saber que decir ¿Lo decía en serio? Por instinto me pellizqué la mejilla y dolió…

-¡Mierda!- grité por el dolor y el rió.

-¿Por qué te pellizcas?- preguntó entre risas y me sonrojé.

-Me preguntaba si era un sueño…- me entrecerró los ojos sin saber a qué me refería y procedí a explicar algo avergonzada- Es lo que siempre hacen en las películas para asegurarse- entonces estalló en carcajadas y me avergoncé más todavía.

-¡Eres increíble!- me besó intensamente- además de hermosa, eres divertida- volvió a besarme y me perdí de nuevo en el beso… ¡Por dios apenas me había follado y ya necesitaba que lo hiciera de nuevo! Pero cuando mejor se estaba poniendo sonó el teléfono de la habitación…- ¡Mierda! – se levantó y ahí pude admirar con tranquilidad su cuerpo totalmente desnudo… ¡Madre de dios! Este hombre no era hermoso… ¡Era perfecto! ¿Por qué se fijó en alguien tan normal como yo? Entonces recordé que ayer Kate jugó a Barbie Ana conmigo y yo parecía…- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la policía?- me miró algo nervioso- ¡No, dígales que está bien y aquí conmigo!…- ¿De que hablaba? Desvié mi vista al reloj y vi que eran las 3 de la tarde ¡Mierda! Debía estar en casa para una comida familiar hace más de media hora…Me levanté corriendo y me puse como loca a buscar toda mi ropa… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo llegó mi sostén ahí arriba? Mi ropa estaba toda esparcida y tirada por la habitación, antes de poder ponerme el tanga Christian me abrazó por detrás parando mi acto- Ana…- suspiré.

-¿Sí?- me volvió hacia él, me sonrió y apartó el cabello de mi cara ¡Era tan guapo que me dejaba sin aliento!- Tu hermana nos espera abajo- abrí los ojos impresionada, él sin embargo se alejó de mí de lo más normal, fue al armario y me sacó una muda de ropa de mujer, no pude evitar mirarlo extrañada y contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Son de una amiga…- ese amiga no me sonaba muy verosímil, pero supongo que esto llegaba hasta aquí, solo fue una noche de buen sexo que seguramente no se volviera a repetir- ella dejó su ropa aquí pero no porque fuera a dormir conmigo ni nada- siguió explicando, suspiré cansada ¿por qué me daba tantas explicaciones? ¡Ni que fuera su novia o algo así!

-No te preocupes…- la cogí y me fui al baño- haré que te la devuelvan cuando llegue a casa- antes de entrar me arrinconó en la pared, agarrando mis manos con una de las suyas elevándolas por encima de mi cabeza haciendo que la ropa se cayera al suelo.

-Creo que no me has entendido bien…- ¡Joder! Esto debería asustarme, es un hombre fuerte que apenas conozco y sin embargo me pone bien cachonda ¿Era normal sentirme así? – tu y yo…- guió su erección con su mano libre justo en la unión de entre mis piernas acariciando así mi clítoris que ya se encontraba ansioso por liberarse- tu y yo vamos a ducharnos…- me lamió el cuello provocando miles de descargas eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo - follaremos en la ducha- se volvió a mover y gemí de placer ¡Me estaba matando y deseaba liberarme ya!- y después de vestirnos iremos con tu hermana que ya nos espera abajo…- asentí perdida en el placer…Este hombre autoritario me estaba dando más placer del que nunca he gozado y me daba pena tener que renunciar a él- ¡Contéstame Ana!

-¡Si Christian!- gemí, entonces se separó de mí, me cogió en alto y me llevó hacia la ducha… Una vez dentro, le dio al grifo sin soltarme y cuando empezó a salir caliente nos colocó bajo el mismo… Con el mayor cuidado me enjabonó entera y me enjuagó…Y no sé de donde encontré el valor de hacerle lo mismo- ¿Puedo?- le pregunté algo insegura…Esa era yo al fin y al cabo, él sonrió y se acercó a mi mano.

-Puedes tocar cuanto quieras…- la cogió, le echo jabón y empezó a guiarla frotando todo su torso…Estaba muy duro…La boca se me estaba haciendo agua solo de pensar en probarlo- ¿Crees que podrás seguir sola Ana?- preguntó al poco de empezar, asentí y continué lavándolo y acariciando todo su cuerpo…Pero cuando llegué a su erección me quedé algo cohibida y el me hizo mirarlo- No quiero que te pongas así conmigo…-intenté desviar la mirada pero no pude- Hay la suficiente confianza para hacerlo- suspiré y él me obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

-No sé si me ves realmente…Anoche no era yo…La que viste…- sonrió y me interrumpió.

-Anoche vi a una chica totalmente perdida en un ambiente como ese y que se notaba de lejos que prefería estar en su casa tranquila leyendo un buen libro- abrí los ojos impresionada ¡Era como si me conociera de siempre cuando apenas lo hacíamos!- No deberías sorprenderte…Yo me encontraba igual…En mi vida tuve que ir a tantas fiestas…- lo dijo y apartó la vista algo melancólico ¿Por qué sería? Cuando volvió su mirada de nuevo a mí, pude ver de nuevo algo oculto en su mirada, pero su sonrisa me cegó y no pude ver mucho más- quiero que me mires y cojas lo que quieras- abrí los ojos sorprendida, al ver que me quedé estática cogió mi mano, me hizo envolverla en su erección y me guió para masturbarlo- Quiero que te sueltes conmigo, esa chica de anoche eras tú...- iba a protestar pero me besó y ahí me dejé llevar, Christian tenía algo que conseguía eclipsarme, empecé a mover mi mano más rápido y eso lo hizo gritar a él- ¡Joder Ana!- me cogió del trasero y me elevó a la altura de su pene, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, se colocó en mi entrada y antes de volver a penetrarme me miró intensamente y me dijo- y juro que conseguiré que seas mía- quedé estupefacta pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar de ninguna manera ya que me penetró y me perdí de nuevo en el placer hasta que alcanzamos un nuevo orgasmo.

-¡Oh dios! Eso ha sido…- sonrió orgulloso.

-Lo sé…Y te prometo que siempre será así- sus palabras me confundían y tuve que preguntar.

-No sé si estoy entendiendo nada- me enjuagó, me colocó la toalla en el cuerpo, se colocó el otra en la parte de abajo y se puso a secarme el cabello antes de contestarme.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y yo a partir de ahora estamos juntos- abrí los ojos más que sorprendida.

-¡Pero si apenas nos conocemos!- rió.

-Para eso están las relaciones, para conocerse, por lo que tú y yo empezaremos a hacerlo poco a poco- me quedé mirándolo tan impresionada que me miró preocupado y hablé antes de que pensara que estaba loca.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- me apretó contra él y me besó la cabeza.

-¡Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida!- suspiré, esto parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Así que Ana Steele ¿Quieres concederme el placer de ser mi novia?- reí nerviosa, no podía creer que de estar sola y en sequia sexual durante 2 años, ahora apareciera Christian en mi vida y no quiera otra cosa que estar con él y follarlo sin parar- ¿Ana?- me separó de él y asentí.

-Supongo que podemos intentarlo…- sin darme tiempo a decir más me besó intensamente pero el teléfono nos volvió a interrumpir.

-Creo que es mejor que te vistas aquí y yo iré a la habitación, sino no saldremos hoy- sonreí.

-De acuerdo- una vez se fue me arreglé con la mente perdida en lo que acababa de pasar… ¿Era esto real? ¿O solo era un dulce sueño del que no había despertado todavía?… Me costaba creer que un hombre como Christian quisiera una relación con alguien como yo… Pero el mismo me pidió ser su novia.

-¿Ana estás lista?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si…Solo cojo mis cosas y nos vamos…- recogí todo bajo su atenta mirada, una vez lista le di un último vistazo a la habitación lo seguí afuera de la misma con la mente en que lo que había pasado en ella y con la sensación de que a partir de este momento mi vida daría un giro de 180º… Solo esperaba que no fuera para peor…

CHRISTIAN

¡Bien! ¡Había conseguido que la mujer más magnifica que había conocido me dijera que sí!… Ahora debía ganármela poco a poco para que cuando se enterara de mi pasado no se espantara y me dejara…No creía en las relaciones basadas en mentiras, por lo que debía darme tiempo de contarle la verdad. Sonreí recordando anoche, ni una sola vez use protección ni tampoco esta mañana, aunque no sé seguro si ella se está cuidando de alguna forma, pero lo averiguaré, de momento seguiré así, si se queda embarazada será mucho más difícil que me abandone...Siempre quedará algo entre nosotros que nos una y espero sea suficiente aliciente para que no me deje.

Sé que no es pecado ni algo malo el hecho de haber cobrado por sexo, pero al mirarla, estaba convencido que ella no era de esas mujeres y su inexperiencia sexual lo confirmaba… Sabía que no era virgen por evidentes razones, seguro que solo había tenido un par de novios en su vida y no puedo decir que fueran buenos amantes… Su inexperiencia hablaba por sí misma, y eso era algo que me encantaba, había tenido sexo con todo tipo de mujeres tanto experimentadas como no tanto y aun así nunca disfruté del sexo hasta ahora…El placer que sentí con ella cada vez que la hice venirse o yo lo conseguí fue algo apoteósico. Después de conocerla si creo en eso del amor a primera vista, y estoy convencido que lo conseguí anoche en otra fiesta aburrida…Solo me quedaba conseguir que ella sintiera lo mismo a como diera lugar.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, la llevé todo el camino pegado a mí, no quería que ningún otro hombre pensara siquiera en mirarla…Ella era mía y haría lo que fuera porque siguiera así. Sabía que era un riesgo contarle mi pasado de momento, pero lo haría, a pesar de no haber tenido ninguna relación seria con nadie, estaba convencido que las relaciones con confianza eran las mejores. Mirándola detenidamente, ella se veía una chica de esas que adoran las relaciones románticas de los libros y yo le daría una perfecta. Cuando alcanzamos el hall pude ver a Kate y el otro chico de anoche junto a ella.

-¡Ana!- se tiró sobre ella nada más verla- ¡Me has dado un susto increíble!

-Lo siento, yo…- me miró a mí y decidí salir en su ayuda.

-Permíteme que me presente…- ella se volvió a mí y se quedó muy seria mirándome- Soy Christian Grey…- abrió los ojos asombrada y ahí supe que me conocía, aunque no fuera personalmente, sabia de mi…Eso era bueno. La prensa solo habla cosas buenas de mi quitando las idioteces de emparejarme con toda mujer que me ven…Sonreí para mí, ahora me dejaría ver con Ana y los dejaría hablar lo que quisieran.

-¿Christian Grey?- asentí- ¿El empresario Christian Grey?- volví a asentir y ella salió del estupor abrazando de nuevo a su hermana- ¡No me puedo creer que te ligaras a Christian Grey y no me dijeras nada! – ella se sonrojó al máximo y se puso a titubear.

-Bueno…Yo…La verdad… Es que…- decidí salir en su ayuda.

-Apenas nos conocimos anoche y no me presenté con mi apellido- nos miró a ambos alternadamente y resopló.

-¡No puedo creer que estés tan perdida del mundo que no conozcas a Christian Grey!- reí y me miró algo sonrojada- Lo siento es que…

-¡Hola Ana!- vino a interrumpir el chico de anoche y se acercó demasiado a ella ¿Qué demonios?- la próxima vez que te pierdas disfrutando…- me dio un repaso que entendí enseguida… ¡Era gay! Nunca quise pasar ese límite, pero tuve varias ofertas, así que veía perfectamente los signos de alguien así. Eso me relajaba, no era un peligro para mí- por lo menos avísanos- suspiró cansada.

-Lo siento de verdad chicos…Solo se dio y…- no quería decir que estaba algo achispada así que salí en su ayuda.

-No fue planeado, nos conocimos y se dio de lo más natural- le ofrecí la mano- Christian- me sonrió y me dio la suya para presentarse.

-James, soy…- antes de terminar Ana le dio un codazo, no fue algo que se notara demasiado pero yo era muy observador…Mis años previos de experiencia me habían hecho así, el la miró extraño pero siguió- un buen amigo de las chicas- miró a ambas pero a Ana con reproche, al notar mi mirada sobre ella se puso muy roja y volvió a contestar con ese sonrojo tan característico de ella.

-Es como un hermano para Kate y para mi…Supongo que conocerás a Kate…- asentí.

-Lo que no sabía es que tenía una hermana tan hermosa como tú- volvió a sonrojarse y Kate contestó por ella.

-Es lo que siempre le digo…Que es hermosa pero no me cree- la miró, ella rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Kate no creo que sea momento para esto…-decidí interrumpir dando mi opinión, por lo que decía Ana no se veía realmente como era.

-Sí que lo es…- la agarré fuertemente de la cintura y le sonreí para que supiera que era verdad- ¡La más hermosa y por eso es mi novia!- puedo jurar que hubo tal silencio que si hubiera pasado una mosca se hubiera escuchado como un huracán…Hasta que Kate pegó un grito que los sacó a todos de su aturdimiento.

-¡Ana!- gritó y la apartó de mi- ¡Tenemos que hablar!- se volvió a mí y con cara de pena me dijo- Ahora venimos Christian…Esto merece una charla de hermanas- asentí algo contrariado.

-Tengo una idea mejor…- interrumpió James sonriente- mejor yo llevaré a Christian a la comida familiar y ustedes se van juntas para que hablen…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¡Esto era algo muy bueno! ¡Si me ganaba a su familia, todo sería más fácil! Sonreí ampliamente. Llamaría a Elliot que se encargara de todo hoy.

-Por mi encantado…- le sonreí a Ana que todavía estaba en shock, supongo que eran demasiadas cosas de golpe que asimilar para ella- solo debo llamar a mi socio para que se encargue hoy del club- les sonreí y me aparté dándoles así la privacidad para que pudieran hablar a gusto de todo…Una vez lejos marqué a Elliot, el al ser mi mano derecha se encargaba de todo cuando no podía.

-¿Dónde andas Bro?- preguntó nada más descolgar y sonreí antes de hablar.

-¡La encontré Elliot!- lo escuché toser.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Pues de lo que hablamos hace poco…- sonreí recordando cómo se reía de mi cuando le dije que deseaba encontrar el amor, el solo decía que eso no existía y que me dedicara a follar…Ya he follado mucho…Demasiado, ahora me apetece hacer el amor y Ana era perfecta para eso.

-¿Te refieres a esa mierda del amor?- dijo con ironía y rodé los ojos.

-Si…anoche…- me interrumpió con aire sarcástico.

-¿No me dirás que Elena al final te embaucó para salir en serio con ella?- resoplé de lo absurdo de su pregunta.

-¿Cómo crees? – Dije enfadado- ¡Sabes que esa mujer no me gusta en absoluto!

-¿Entonces vas a decirme de quién? ¿La conozco?- suspiré recordándola.

-No creo, no es una chica de nuestro mundo - volvió a resoplar.

-Christian…No sé si…

-¡Déjalo Elliot! ¡Ya somos novios y voy ahora a almorzar con su familia!…

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si es una caza fortunas?

-Ni siquiera sabía mi apellido cuando me dijo que si- rodé los ojos- además que soy mayorcito para saber cuándo se interesan por mi chequera en vez de en mi- suspiró largamente antes de volver a contestar.

-No sé Christian…Esto no me huele bien…- él era demasiado precavido y mal pensado, por eso lo tenía como mi mano derecha siempre pegado a mí.

-No te preocupes creo que fue el destino…Él nos juntó y solo queda que yo consiga que sigamos así.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- miré hacia donde se encontraban y vi que ya se acercaban a mí.

-Ya hablaremos con más calma, ahora necesito que te encargues de todo hoy y ya mañana me pones al día.

-¡Pero Christian! Tenemos que hablar de esto con calma…- lo corté enseguida.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Elliot!- me despedí y colgué.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó James junto a mí y asentí más que contento.

-¡Todo estupendo! Solo queda que nos vayamos a ese lugar- me acerqué a Ana y le di un beso en los labios bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana y amigo- ¡Nos vemos en un momento!

-Si Christian…- Kate la llevó a rastras a un coche y James se puso más serio para hablarme.

-Espero que no seas otro imbécil gilipollas como el último que le tocó- lo miré sorprendido y también enojado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó pero siguió explicando.

-El último idiota que salió con ella, la dejó muy mal…Y te advierto que por muy guapo que seas…- me dio un repaso entero antes de seguir- te mataré si le haces daño- negué muy enojado.

-¡Créeme que no es mi intención! Ana llegó en el momento que más lo necesitaba a mi vida y no voy a renunciar a ella de ninguna manera- le dije determinante y suspiró.

-¡Eso espero!…No quiero que le vuelvan a romper el corazón- algo en mí se encendió de cólera de solo pensar en Ana sufriendo por un idiota.

-¿Quién fue?- le pregunté determinante y el negó.

-No soy quien para contarte, si es verdad que sigues con ella, seguro que te lo contará todo a su debido momento…- se lo sacaría a como diera lugar y no descansaría hasta darle su merecido a ese idiota- ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos… ¿Traes coche?- negué.

-Vine en taxi- mentí, realmente vine con Elena, ella era muy pija y siempre iba con chofer además de que siempre cojo habitación en los hoteles que voy de fiesta para mayor comodidad…

-¡Pues vamos!...- me llevó a su coche en completo silencio, una vez dentro volvió a hablar- Espero que realmente seas diferente.

-No sé cómo fuera el…Pero te aseguro que llevo mucho tiempo buscando a alguien como Ana en mi vida y ahora que la encontré no voy a dejarla ir por nada- me miró serio y debió ver la verdad en mi mirada porque sonrió y asintió.

-Eso espero…No es momento para que tenga bajones…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – negó.

-No me hagas caso…Cosas mías…- dijo nervioso para volver de nuevo a su seriedad previa-Solo espero que lo que digas sea verdad, no me gustaría que sufriera de nuevo por nada en el mundo.

-No lo hará…- ahí no tuve la misma seguridad, pero el no pudo darse cuenta porque iba mirando al frente conduciendo, el resto del camino fuimos en relativo silencio, solo roto para preguntarme cosas referentes a mi trabajo…A pesar de ser conocido, nadie sabe de mi pasado como gigoló… Y esperaba que siguiera así por lo menos hasta que Ana estuviera tan atada a mí que no me dejara por algo así…

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó James sacándome de mis pensamientos y lo miré extrañado.

-En nada ¿Por qué?- rió y señaló afuera.

-Porque llevamos parados unos minutos y ni cuenta te diste- suspiré sonriendo.

-Lo siento, es que estoy algo nervioso- mentí, estaba más que hecho a toda esta parafernalia, lo que no me apetecía era tener que explicar nada de lo que pasaba por mi mente, si alguien tenía que saberlo algún día esa sería Ana, nadie más…

-No te preocupes, sus padres son geniales…Solo que tal vez estén algo reacios a vuestra relación…

-¿Es por lo mismo que tú? – asintió.

-No quieren que vuelva a sufrir…Supongo que es normal en los padres…- me miró esperando mí asentimiento y negué.

-No lo sé…Soy huérfano- me miró muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Rodé los ojos y suspiró apenado- perdón si sé lo que es pero…

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar o quiera que sea de dominio público, salí adelante solo y estoy orgulloso de ello…- no de todo, pero gracias a ese trabajo llegué donde estoy hoy día y eso no es algo que deba olvidarse.

-Perdón Christian, no quería incomodarte- negué.

-No es algo que me incomode, solamente no me gusta hablar de ello- sonrió melancólico.

-Supongo que ahora que estas con Ana nuestra familia será la tuya- sonreí para mis adentros…Por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Esa idea me gusta…Y puede que también me anime a juntarlos con mis Bros- pensé en voz alta y me miró extrañado.

-¿Tus que?- reí.

-Son mis hermanos de corazón…No de sangre, prácticamente hemos sido apoyo los unos de los otros casi toda nuestra vida- sonrió ampliamente.

-Entiendo…- tosió antes de volver a hablar- Y esos Bros tuyos… ¿Son tan guapos como tú?- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas y el pareció quedarse algo atónito.

-Puedo asegurar que incluso mejores…Pero…- le puse cara de pena y alcé los hombros- todos son heteros…- vi su cara venirse abajo.

-Una lástima…- luego me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo- pero será un placer conocerlos…Creo que me suena uno de verlo en la prensa contigo- sonreí y asentí.

-Elliot…Él es mi apoyo en todo- sonrió, abrió la puerta del coche en clara invitación a bajarnos y lo hice…Luego me guió a una casa muy familiar, no era demasiado grande ni tampoco pequeña pero daba a entender que era una familia que vivía bien…Por el camino siguió hablando.

-Antes de entrar te avisaré que el padre de Ana es muy reacio a los hombres desde que pasó lo de…- resopló y negó- mejor no recordarlo, solo te lo aviso para que no te lo tomes personal…Es por su pequeña- me podía hacer una idea.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, en mi trabajo he tenido que hacer frente a muchas situaciones- sonrió- así que lo manejaré bien- asintió y seguimos dentro…A lo lejos pude ver el jardín y se veía muy hermoso, seguramente ellas tuvieron una infancia y vida feliz, de esas con las que sueñas desde pequeño y la misma que espero compartir con ella de ahora en adelante.

-Pues en ese caso ¡Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña familia!- tocó el timbre y enseguida salió un torbellino rubio y le saltó encima.

-¡Tío J! ¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde?- lo besó, le echó el brazo por el hombro y se volvió a mí.

-Estábamos conociendo a Christian…- me evaluó y después sonrió antes de hablarme.

-¿Tu eres el nuevo novio de mi tía Ana? – asentí más que contento porque las noticias sobre mí y nuestra situación hubieran llegado ya a su casa.

-Por supuesto, yo soy tu tío Christian…- soltó a James y se echó sobre mí.

-Me gustas…- hizo un mohín antes de seguir- el tío José no me gustaba nada…- ¿José? ¿Sería el anterior novio de Ana? Iba a preguntar más pero nos interrumpió su padre, conocía a Ethan de vista, después de todo nuestros ambientes eran parecidos, solo que mientras él lo hacía por placer en mi caso era por obligación. No me dio las más agradables de las miradas pero tampoco fue grosero.

-Tú debes ser Christian - me dio la mano que acepte gustoso- yo soy Ethan, Ethe para los amigos- me miró muy serio- y espero que lo seamos, no me gustaría tener que partirte la cara…

-¿Cómo hiciste con el tío José?- dijo su hijo y no pude evitar reír a pesar de la situación. Ethan se dirigió a su hijo.

-Ethe… ¿Por qué no entras junto a mama y le dices que el tío Christian está aquí?- asintió resoplando.

-¿Ya vais a hablar cosas de mayores? – asintió.

-Si pequeño, estos no son temas para ti- volvió a resoplar.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo resignado y a continuación se dirigió a mí – puedes llamarme E Christian…- asentí y le pasé la mano por la cabeza despeinándolo.

-Encantado E…Supongo que nos veremos enseguida- sonrió y entró corriendo y gritando-¡Mama el tío C ya está aquí!- volví a reír, era un chico muy encantador.

-Ahora que estamos solos…- dijo Ethan muy decidido pero James lo paró.

-Ya le dije por encima- él lo miró extrañado y alzó los hombros- ya sabes cómo es Ana- nos miró extrañado a ambos y al final resopló pasándose la mano por la cara.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos en las mismas!- algo ocultaba con esa expresión…Me preguntaba que sería.

-Ethe, no es momento…- los miré a ambos entrecerrando los ojos. Ellos se retaban con la mirada sin percatarse de mi estado ¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Por qué no eran claros? ¿Qué me escondían de Ana? ¿Tenía algo que ver con ese tal José? Pero Kate llegó interrumpiendo el momento.

-¡Oh por fin llegan! Pasa Christian, mis padres te esperan, Ana fue arriba a cambiarse por algo más indicado…- me agarró del brazo arrastrándome dentro, dejando atrás a los demás y dejándome a mí con ganas de saber de qué hablaban con tanto misterio. Sabía que andaban cerca porque los escuchaba cuchichear a mis espaldas ¿Sería de lo mismo de antes? - ¡Cuando les dije que Ana tenía novio no lo podían creer!…Y debo decirte que hasta a mí me sorprende…Pero no me malentiendas, nos parece magnífico que después de 2 años se dé la oportunidad de…- siguió parloteando sin parar pero me quedé muy sorprendido por lo que pude averiguar…Un imbécil llamado José, le rompió el corazón hace ya 2 años… Estaba tan ensimismado en mí mismo que no me percaté de la presencia de 2 personas más frente a mi hasta que Kate dijo mi nombre- Mamá, papá él es Christian- cuando por fin dirigí mi vista a ellos me quedé de piedra… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviera tan mala suerte? ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

ANA

Cuando Christian fue a hacer la llamada se me echaron encima ambos como buitres.

-¡Tienes que contarme todo!- dijo Kate ansiosa y suspiré.

-La verdad es que no hay mucho que explicar, todo surgió solo y de lo más natural como bien dijo Christian- no quise ahondar mucho más y me puse algo nerviosa- y también ayudó que bebí algo más de la cuenta- empezaron a reír.

-Cogiste un buen espécimen- dijo James relamiéndose los labios- ese hombre es el sueño caliente de muchos…- puso la mirada perdida y Kate empezó a reír.

-¿Y muchas no crees?- el asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Eso es lo de menos…- volvieron su atención a mí- ¡Lo importante es que nuestra Ana tiene novio!- sonrió orgulloso- ¡Y no cualquier novio! ¡Christian Grey!- empezaron a aplaudir y saltar como niños, yo todavía estaba demasiado avergonzada para actuar.

-La verdad es que no tenía idea de eso anoche- me entrecerraron los ojos, aparté la vista y comencé a retorcerme las manos nerviosa- y la verdad es que sigo sin saber mucho…- confesé sinceramente, ellos se veían asombrados, pero era así, siempre he estado metida en mi mundo de fantasía y la farándula no me ha interesado en lo absoluto…

-¡Ay Ana, Ana! ¡Eres única!- dijeron ambos a la vez antes de sonreírse uno al otro con picardía y volver a mirarme con gesto de orgullo.

-¡Tenemos que avisar al abuelo de esto!- se asintieron y yo la miré horrorizada.

-¡No!- me miraron alzando las cejas- Por favor…- seguí hablando retorciéndome las manos sin parar- no quiero que lo espante antes de conocernos- rieron los 2… Pero esta vez no podía acompañarlos, si algo tenía mi abuelo es que ponía a todos los chicos que llevábamos a casa en los límites, era su forma de saber si eran dignos de su nietas o nuera…Suspiré derrotada, creo que esa era una de las razones por las que mi madre no se molesta en buscar novio, dirá ¿Para qué? Si Ray me lo espantará…Todavía recuerdo cuando traje a José, suspiré, mi abuelo no se equivocó con el después de todo, yo fui una estúpida por no querer verlo.

-¡Si, será muy divertido! –le siguió James aplaudiendo, ignorando ambos mí petición.

-¡Ni se os ocurra!- me cogieron ambos de los brazos y me arrastraron junto a Christian, ignorándome de nuevo… Cuando llegamos junto a él estaba terminando la llamada y enseguida se volvió a mí para besarme antes de separarnos para irnos a casa, era una experiencia nueva y agradable. Él se quedó junto a James mientras Kate me arrastró al coche donde empezó su ansiado interrogatorio.

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo Ana…- sonreí con alegría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo también.

-Y yo…Solo que es pronto y…- me interrumpió antes que terminara.

-¡No seas aguafiestas!- me reprochó- ¡Ya era hora que te abrieras a una relación!- suspiré, sabía por dónde iba.

-Sí, se lo que piensas pero todo esto…- no sabía si estaba nerviosa por estar de nuevo en una relación o por que se repitiera la historia de José…Aunque no podía compararse, él ya era alguien de éxito, no creía que se viera en la necesidad de dejarme por alguien mejor para su carrera…¿O sí?

-¡Sé por dónde vas Ana! – Me reprochó Kate- ¡Y te prohíbo que siquiera lo pienses!…- dijo muy enfadada, al ver mi cara de tristeza cambió a una más dulce, siempre sin quitar su atención de la carretera- Ana… Eres una mujer preciosa y encantadora de la que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de estar…- la miré y me guiñó el ojo, no pude evitar reír- y por lo que he visto Christian también lo piensa.

-Puede ser…-dije dudosa- Todavía no quiero arriesgarme demasiado, es muy pronto para ilusionarme…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Pero sois novios o no?- asentí.

-Él lo quiso así, me dijo que podíamos conocernos estando en una relación- sonrió.

-¿Ves? Él te ve cómo eres y te desea así…- rodé los ojos.

-O tal vez se dejó llevar por la maravillosa noche…- ¡Oh por dios! Los simples recuerdos me encendían como nunca…Kate debió notarlo porque enseguida cambió de tema.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes que contarme! ¿Cómo es Grey en la cama?- la miré abriendo los ojos de más.

-¡No pienso contarte eso!- suspiró rodando los ojos.

-Si no quieres entrar en detalles no pasa nada, pero por lo menos dime si fue bueno- suspiré soñadoramente a la vez que asentía con la cabeza- ¡O Ana, habla por lo menos! Defínelo con una palabra.

-Fue increíble…- era la palabra más acorde, solo recordar todo lo que había hecho y sentido…

-Me alegro por ti - sonreí- ¿te dolió?- preguntó muy seria y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué iba a dolerme?- empezó a reír.

-Después de 2 años sin sexo…Tal vez recuperaste tu virginidad de nuevo- rompió a reír a carcajadas y aunque intenté mantenerme seria no pude si no acompañarla, en ese momento aparcamos en la puerta de mi casa, aunque Kate vivía en otra unas cuadras más allá yo seguía viviendo con mamá y para mi mala suerte el coche del abuelo estaba allí.

-Kate…Dime que no lo hiciste- sonrió mientras nos bajábamos del coche y vino a pasarme el brazo por el hombro para llevarme a la casa.

-No podía dejar que se quedara sin show…- le recriminé con la mirada- ¡Vamos Ana! Será bueno, si aguanta al abuelo será tu hombre ideal…-dijo como si nada y solo pude suspirar con pesar.

-¡Pero si apenas lo conozco!- me pasé la mano por la cara- y después que el abuelo lo trate seguro que volveré a estar soltera y sin compromiso- rió de nuevo.

-Eres muy dramática- le alcé las cejas.

-Kate sabes muy bien que no exagero…

-Solo hará lo de siempre- hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia antes de seguir.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta salió mi pequeño terremoto a abrazarnos.

-¡Mama! ¡Tía Ana!- tras darnos besos y abrazos empezó a preguntar- ¿Es verdad que te echaste novio?- suspiré ¿Tan rápido habían llegado las noticias a casa?

-Sí, cielo…- me interrumpió antes de seguir.

-¿No será como el tío José verdad?- resoplé y Kate le llamó la atención.

-Espero que no…-dije esperanzada en que así fuera y él sonrió.

-Yo y el abuelo ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo para saber si es digno de ti- resoplé con frustración y en ese momento llegó junto a mí.

-Ana…Kate…- nos abrazó a ambas- Me alegro que hayan llegado- debía al menos intentarlo.

-Abuelo…Me gustaría que no jugaras a…- sonrió y me echó un brazo por el hombro arrastrándome dentro.

-Ya lo tenemos preparado…-rodé los ojos- James le está poniendo sobre aviso y cuando llegue comenzará el show- suspiré rendida, cuando al abuelo se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era muy duro de pelar…

-Solo conseguirás espantarlo- me sonrió y besó la mejilla.

-Ana, si ese hombre se va al mínimo problema no te merece- asentí sin mucho ánimo- no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por un imbécil – sabía que tenía razón y no dije nada, solo asentí- y espero no tener que repetir él te lo dije pero es así…-volví a asentir en silencio- Cuando Kate me informó dejé mi partida de criquet para venir, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que era digno de ti.

-Pero no hace falta entrar en…-me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, tu madre está de acuerdo…- resoplé, por lo visto estaba sola en esto- si me cree tu padre me tendrá más respeto- alcé los hombros en derrota.

-Supongo que no hay alternativa…- negó sonriendo.

-Tu sube a ponerte cómoda que yo me encargo de todo…- eso sonaba más a amenaza que a comentario, pero en fin…No había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Está bien…Pero por favor no seas muy duro con él- dije temerosa de que se acabara antes de empezar, él negó, pero ni el mismo lo creía…Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que pondría su paciencia al límite.

-Solo un poquito…- dijo guiñándome él ojo- lo justo y necesario- suspiré rendida.

-De acuerdo…- lo dejé allí y subí a mi habitación con la clara sensación que Christian se iría en cuanto mi abuelo empezara a atacarlo…Supongo que fue bonito lo poco que duró… Seguro que mi sino era estar sola…

CHRISTIAN

¡No me podía creer que estuviera frente a Ray!…Nos quedamos ambos mirándonos en shock ¿Él era el padre de Ana? ¡Mierda! Lo conocía desde el comienzo de mis clubs por ser uno de mis mejores clientes, mire tanto a él como a su esposa en shock… ¿Sabía ella que pagaba a algunas de mis bailarinas por sexo? Después de un momento miró a Kate que nos observaba estupefacta y fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Os conocéis ya?- tosí esperando que hablara él primero ¡Ni loco iba a decir de qué con su mujer delante! La miré bien y se veía una mujer muy hermosa…Y joven…Parecía mucho más joven que él… ¿Por qué la engañaba? ¡Pobre mujer! Entonces habló…

-Si…Lo conozco…- se acercó a mí - ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado Christian?

-Claro…-la mamá de Ana nos interrumpió.

-Antes que se vayan yo soy Carla – me sonrió ampliamente, mirándola atentamente tenía algo de parecido con ambas… ¡Dios! ¡Qué mal me sentía de no poder decirle que su marido la engañaba!

-Encantado señora…Soy Christian…- me presenté algo incómodo por el mal momento del que seguramente era ignorante y me miró mal antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Nada de señora!… ¡Soy Carla!…-dijo más alegre y sonreí.

-Pues encantado Carla…-tras darnos 2 besos me alejé junto a Ray a un despacho, suponía que era el suyo…Aunque la decoración no concordaba con un hombre.

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi nieta Christian?- me preguntó con enfado cuando ya estuvimos solos y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Pues es obvio que estoy saliendo con ella- le dije serio y cruzándome de brazos.

-¿No estabas con Elena?- preguntó más enfadado todavía y yo le contesté igual o peor.

-Ella y yo solo somos amigos, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación- el me alzó las cejas.

-No es eso lo que he escuchado-suspiré cogiendo el puente de mi nariz con los dedos.

-¡Me da igual lo que escucharas Ray!…Como bien sabes ya de éstos años que nos conocemos ¡Soy un hombre íntegro y no me gusta jugar con nadie!…Si estoy con Ana, estoy con ella…- con mi mirada lo entendió perfectamente y suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

-Eso espero…No me gustaría tener que partirte las piernas…- dijo entre divertido y serio, no pude evitar reír.

-¿Crees que podrías?- negó.

-Mejor le pagaría a alguien más joven y fuerte que lo haga- no pude evitar volver a reír, una vez que me recompuse, me puse más serio.

-Créeme que cuidaré de tu hija, ella es la persona que buscaba…- me interrumpió.

-Es mi nieta…-dijo como si nada y haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, yo le entrecerré los ojos y siguió- mi hijo murió cuando eran muy jóvenes y ocupé su lugar…

-No sé si estoy entendiendo bien- no me gustaba por el camino que iban mis pensamientos, pero enseguida negó.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- dijo algo enfadado antes de seguir explicando- Simplemente cada vez que traen un chico me hago pasar por su padre…- suspiré aliviado por su explicación.

-¿Entonces eres su abuelo?- asintió - ¿Y Carla es tu nuera?- volvió a asentir.

-Pero nuestra relación es de mejores amigos…Nada íntimo ni sexual…- suspiré aliviado.

-Eso me tranquiliza- dije más relajado- no me gusta mentirle a nadie y menos a mí futura esposa- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Vais a casaros?- preguntó extrañado y asentí.

-No creo que sea pronto pero lo haremos-dije decidido.

-Me sorprende…Mi nieta ha estado sola y sin querer a nadie cerca desde que ese musicucho idiota la dejó…- por fin algo que me interesaba, había entrado en el terreno que necesitaba conocer.

-¿Quién es?- fui directo y él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- sonreí con maldad.

-Para darle un escarmiento… Si puedo, claro…- me devolvió la sonrisa y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá, antes de sentarse junto a mi llenó 2 vasos de whisky y me ofreció uno.

-José Rodríguez, ese es el idiota que le rompió el corazón a mi niña- ¿José Rodríguez? Sonreí para mí, sabía perfectamente quien era…Iba a cantar con su grupo en uno de mis clubs dentro de unos días… ¡Vaya casualidad!

-¿Qué le hizo exactamente?- quise saber y negó.

-No sé si sea lo más conveniente…- lo interrumpí.

-Ray, te lo pido como favor por todos los años que tenemos de amistad- en su mirada vi la duda ¡Iba por buen camino!- Siento que es esencial que lo sepa para poder ganarme a Ana completamente- él se quedó pensativo un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Te lo contaré en confianza porque te conozco de hace años y sé que eres de fiar, además que espero que puedas hacer que mi nieta supere todo esto- se puso serio y amenazante- pero que no salga de aquí…- asentí- Bien para no entrar en muchos detalles seré breve y conciso, ese imbécil la enamoró y usó para conocer y ligarse a su hermana…- abrí los ojos con una mezcla de horror y enfado.

-¿Qué?- asintió y dio un trago antes de seguir.

-Él en ese entonces no era nadie, el deseaba la fama a como diera lugar- se quedó pensativo antes de seguir- Mi Ana al contrario de Kate siempre fue una chica recatada y que no le gustaba llamar la atención…Él se aprovechó de eso para embaucarla y poder acercarse a Kate, pero ella ya estaba con Ethan y ni lo miraba…-suspiré muy enojado, ahora entendía porque Ana se me resistía tanto- Estuvo bastante tiempo así hasta que la dejó…- dio un profundo trago a su vaso y siguió- Fue cuando entró otra modelo en su camino que al contrario de Kate si le hacía caso…

-Mia…-dije, ya conocía de su tórrida relación. Eran de esas parejas que están más tiempo separados que juntos…El asintió.

-Exacto…Con ella si podía hacerse de un nombre y como has podido comprobar lo consiguió…- asentí, lo vi tragar grueso antes de seguir, lo que suponía que venía la peor parte para Ana- Entonces dejó a Ana pero no sin antes contarle todo…- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Y con todo me refiero a todo…Le dijo hasta con no sé cuántas mujeres había follado estando con ella…-lo vi cerrar los ojos de dolor- lo pasó bastante mal y tuvo un bajón enorme que afectó a su trabajo…

-¿En serio?-asintió- ¡Maldito cabrón! Te aseguro que encontraré la manera de devolverle el golpe- sonrió orgulloso y decidí preguntar otra cosa que me intrigaba-Ray… ¿De que trabaja exactamente Ana?- quería indagar mas pero el enseguida cambió de tema.

-Eso no importa Christian… La cuestión es que apenas ahora se está recuperando y de eso hace ya 2 años…- ¡2 años! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ya me encargaría yo de hacerle pagar!

-Encontraré la forma de darle un escarmiento…

-No te digo esto por él, sino por ella- lo miré con cara de no entender y el siguió- no quiero que juegues con ella Christian, si solo quieres una chica para pasar tu tiempo, es mejor que busques a otra…Aunque no se le note, está entusiasmada contigo y no quiero volver a verla hundida como entonces…- suspiré algo enfadado porque me comparara con ese idiota.

-Créeme que no lo haré…Llevo mucho tiempo buscando el amor y con Ana estoy convencido que lo he encontrado- él me sonrió.

-Eso espero…Cuando ella te aceptó es porque le gustas mucho…Sólo te pido que tengas paciencia… - asentí.

-Paciencia es mi segundo nombre…- reímos.

-¡Me gustas Christian!…Solo espero que te portes bien con mi niña o te mataré- reí.

-Me gusta tu familia y sobre todo como os protegéis los unos a otros.

-¡Así somos!… ¡Y eres muy bienvenido a ella!

-¡Gracias Ray!… ¡Es un honor para mí!- nos dimos la mano y se levantó.

-Y otra cosa Christian- me guiñó el ojo- mis actividades en tu club que queden entre nosotros- volvió a guiñarme y reí.

-No te preocupes, ahora que sé que ni eres su padre, ni estás casado… - le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Por qué no lo estás verdad?- pregunté con miedo y negó riendo.

-Soy divorciado de hace más de 20 años- sonreí aliviado.

-Entonces no hay problema- hice un gesto de cremallera en mi boca para que entendiera que no diría nada.

-¡Pues arreglado eso! ¡Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que Ana sepa que entramos!- lo miré extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Este es su despacho y centro de trabajo…- puso cara de horror- No le gusta que nadie entre aquí- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Este lugar era donde trabajaba? Miré alrededor intentado averiguar algo pero nada me indicaba qué ¿Qué haría exactamente?- Esas preguntas, es mejor hacérselas a ella-dijo Ray interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Yo no…-intenté negarlo pero rió.

-Tu mirada lo dice todo Christian…-asentí - No soy el indicado para responderte algo que solo ella puede decirte.

-Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de nuestro trabajo- yo de momento solo del actual…Mi pasado quedaría donde está hasta que tuviera la certeza que no sería un impedimento para ella- Y te prometo que conseguiré que Ana se abra a mi como sea- me dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras salíamos fuera del despacho.

-Debo advertirte que tienes un duro camino por delante y sobre todo espero que no traiciones mi confianza…- negué y se acercó a mi oído- no menciones a ese idiota por nada en el mundo delante de ella- asentí- No es por nada- dijo algo decaído- pero siempre se pone triste cuando se le menciona aunque sólo sea para insultarlo.

-Lo entiendo, intentaré que sea ella quien me lo cuente-volvió a darme una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Mas te vale! ¡No quiero que se enfade conmigo por hablar de más!- negué agradecido.

-No lo hará… Muchas gracias por esto Ray, significa mucho para mí-negó contento.

-Si consigues que mi nieta sea feliz, estaré bien pagado.

-Puedes apostar que si- reímos juntos y después cambiamos a otros temas más banales de camino al jardín. Una vez que salimos al mismo, pude ver que ya se encontraban todos allí, Ana se encontraba preciosa a pesar de ir vestida tan normal y diferente a anoche, supongo que esta era ella y no podía esperar a conocerla a fondo.

Por mi mente pasaba solo una idea, "Cómo hacerle pagar a José Rodríguez lo que le hizo a Ana". Y sabía perfectamente quién podría ayudarme a conseguirlo…

ANA

Una vez lista, dejé la ropa que me dejó Christian a un lado para que se la llevara luego… No me podía quitar de la cabeza 2 preguntas ¿De quién sería la ropa y porque la tenía en su habitación? Si me ponía a divagar, no podía ser una novia porque hubiera venido… ¿Pero entonces quién era?... La curiosidad se apoderó de mí y saqué mi móvil para buscarlo…Puse Christian Grey en Google y enseguida empezaron a salir imágenes suyas… ¡Dios! Que guapo salía en todas… Y siempre iba con otro chico muy guapo… Luego miré en las noticias del corazón y vi que hacían apuestas sobre quien sería su pareja…Ahí si se vio con varias mujeres…Pero no se veían excesivamente cercanos…Eso me llevaba a una pregunta ¿Sería posible que lo nuestro en realidad funcionara?

-¡Ana! ¿Qué haces?- me sobresaltó mamá.

-Nada mamá- dije como si nada, ella suspiró y me quitó el móvil de la mano para ver lo que veía, una vez lo hizo negó con la cabeza.

-No debes guiarte por esto- lo levantó en alto- sabes de más y de sobra que nunca dicen la verdad- suspiré abatida.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba ver algo más- me abrazó.

-Pequeña, sé que lo que te hizo ese infeliz no tiene nombre, pero no es motivo para dejarte caer y negarte al amor- me besó la cabeza- ese Christian se ve un buen chico y creo que hasta tu abuelo piensa igual- me separé rápidamente y la miré muy seria a los ojos ¡Por un momento me había olvidado de él!

-¿No le hizo nada raro verdad?- rió negando.

-¡No le dio tiempo!- la miré intrigada- Por lo visto se conocían de antes y fueron a hablar en privado- ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Eso sería una señal del destino? Seguramente…

-Supongo que eso es bueno…

-¡Mucho!- volvió a besarme y luego me alejó- ¡Ahora vayamos abajo para empezar a comer!…El pequeño Ethan está que se lo comen las tripas- reí.

-Me imagino que si…La verdad es que yo también tengo bastante hambre- a continuación nos fuimos juntas hacia el jardín mientras conversábamos.

-¿Cómo te fue la fiesta?- sonrió de lado- Aparte de lo obvio- noté mis colores subir.

-Aburrida…- mamá comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No creo que lo fuera tanto, cuando conociste a semejante hombre…- dijo haciéndome ojitos y me sonrojé profundamente.

-Mamá…No me digas eso- rió.

-¡Es verdad cielo!…Me alegro que te dieras la oportunidad de disfrutarlo - volví a sonrojarme.

-Estuvo bien…Pero…- las dudas siempre me venían, solo esperaba que el tiempo me hiciera superarlo.

-Ana, solo déjate llevar…-dijo mamá más seria- No empieces a desconfiar de alguien sin conocerlo del todo…-asentí- El tiempo dirá lo que pasará.

-Tienes razón…Cuando fui a esa fiesta fue con la determinación de cambiar mi chip… ¡Y lo haré! – dije más contenta y decidida, ella me sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! - me besó la mejilla- deberías preguntarle si tiene un padre viudo como él para mí-reí.

-Todavía no hemos hablado mucho sobre nuestra familia…- me avergonzaba decirle que solo nos habíamos limitado a follar sin parar… Aunque tuviéramos mucha confianza entre nosotras no dejaba de ser mi madre.

-Ya os iréis conociendo…- ahora me miró seria- y espero que con él no te guardes tu vida- ahora si me tocó un tema sensible y suspiré.

-Mamá no me gusta que me miren por quien soy públicamente…Si no por mi…- me abrazó.

-Eres perfecta como eres…Tu trabajo es solo un plus…- me guiñó- además por lo que me ha contado Kate ese hombre no necesita de nadie para ser alguien…Ya lo es por si solo- sonreí agradecida que así fuera.

-Eso parece…- a pesar de no conocerlo mucho, por lo que había visto en google sí que lo era, y eso me llenaba de satisfacción…- me apretó contra ella.

-¡Solo vive el momento! Y no te cierres al amor por culpa de un idiota que no te merecía- suspiré.

-Creo que ya lo superé mamá…- dije convencida por primera vez desde que me dejó, la prueba definitiva fue con Christian, desde entonces no me había sentido atraída por nadie más y sin embargo cuando vi a Christian…Se despertaron en mí un montón de sensaciones conocidas y nuevas, aquí estaba ahora… Deseando volver a la cama y experimentar más de todo lo que Christian me podía ofrecer… Yo no era una chica muy experimentada, él se veía todo lo contrario y deseaba poder aprender todo lo que pudiera ofrecerme…

-Eso me da gusto cariño…- me dio otro beso- ahora vayamos al jardín que seguro no deben tardar…- me arrastró al jardín donde ya se encontraban todos menos mi abuelo y Christian…Y por primera vez en mi vida miré al cielo y supliqué para que mi abuelo no hiciera nada para espantarlo. La espera a que llegaran se me hizo eterna, pero cuando los vi salir al jardín conversando amenamente, supe que todo había salido bien…Igual que esperaba que saliera lo nuestro… Me merecía un poquito de calma y desde luego necesitaba el sexo…Solo con verlo me apetecía llevarlo a mi habitación y…

-Ana…- interrumpió Kate mis pensamientos- deja de comerte a tu novio con la mirada- susurró más fuerte de la cuenta, la miré asombrada y al percatarme de la mirada de todos hacia mí me sonrojé.

-Yo no…

-No te preocupes tía Ana…El tío C se ve guay…Mejor que el tío…- lo interrumpió Kate.

-Ethan cariño te he dicho muchas veces que es mejor no nombrarlo- suspiró apenado.

-Lo siento…Pero no me gustaba…- Ethan a su lado le acarició la cabeza.

-A ninguno lo hizo hijo…Pero ya es agua pasada y tenemos un tío nuevo- dijo cambiando el tema, él sonrió.

-Si… ¡El tío C se ve genial!- miró hacia ellos que estaban casi al lado- Y se ve que al abuelo R le gusta también- eso era un alivio para mi…

-Ethan cariño te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de llamar a la gente por su inicial- le llamó Kate la atención y reí.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Es cool!- dijo a modo de explicación y resopló, todos en la mesa aguantamos la risa, fue entonces cuando llegaron Christian y el abuelo.

-¡Hola de nuevo familia! - cogió a Christian por el hombro- ¡Quería darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro!- me sonrió a mí y eso me alivió- ¡Y espero que lo siga siendo siempre!- entonces se sentaron, el abuelo junto a Mamá y Christian junto a mí.

-¡Puedes apostar a que si Ray!- dijo justo a mi lado y acercó su silla a la mía lo más que podía- ¿No crees Ana?- asentí cohibida por tanta gente atenta a nosotros.

-Si…- el cogió mi mano y la besó.

-¡Puedes apostar por ello! …- después de eso conversamos amenamente mientras comíamos, Christian encajó a la perfección con mi familia, todavía dudaba que fuera un sueño… ¡No podía ser que todo fuera tan perfecto!… Me reproché a mí misma por dudar, tal vez el hecho de encontrar a Christian era una recompensa por todo lo que pasé con José…

Cuando la comida terminó me levanté con la clara intención de acompañar a Christian a la puerta para que se fuera a su casa, pero él tenía otros planes…

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos y desde luego un honor entrar a su familia…- dijo a todos antes de mirarme a mí sonriendo ampliamente- ahora si me permiten me gustaría llevar a Ana a dar un paseo- abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Ahora?- ya era tarde y…

-¡Claro que irá encantada!- dijo mamá por mi…Tanto James como Kate reían por lo bajo y los miré mal… ¡Sabían la vergüenza que me daba todo esto y encima lo disfrutaban!- ¿Verdad que si cariño?- asentí.

-Cogeré mi bolso y enseguida bajo…- Christian enseguida me interrumpió.

-Te acompaño…- dijo determinante y los demás rieron, incluso el abuelo…Algo muy raro en él…- así puedo ver donde duermes- dijo casi susurrando en mi oído, ese simple gesto me encendió como nunca…

-Claro…Vamos…-fuimos hacia dentro de la casa y una vez que llegamos a la habitación me acorraló en la pared cerrando la puerta.

-¡Dios! Llevo un rato deseando besarte- y lo hizo, su beso me atrapó profundamente y nos perdimos ambos en el mismo, mis manos traviesas me abrieron paso por su cabello mientras que su lengua saboreaba mi boca totalmente. Cuando se separó de mí no pude evitar gemir de placer- te deseo Ana- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Aquí?- asintió-¿Ahora?- sonrió de forma perversa.

-¡Claro que sí!- se acercó a mi cuello y lo lamió desde mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja donde dio un pequeño muerdo que me dejó anhelante de más- Es un buen lugar ¿No crees?- asentí perdida en las sensaciones.

-¡Christian!- gemí y el mordió mi labio.

-¡Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre!… ¿Alguna vez has follado aquí Ana?- preguntó mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo por mi cuello, cara y hombros- ¿Ana?- gritó a la vez que pellizcó uno de mis pezones, fue fuerte pero a pesar de todo sentí un placer muy excitante que me hizo mojar las bragas…¡Dios! ¿Qué tenía este hombre que me hacía perder el control?

-No…Nunca follé aquí- dije al fin y él sonrió de lado.

-Eso está muy bien…- me alzó cogiendo fuertemente mis nalgas y me llevó a la cama donde me tumbó en ella- va a ser rápido ya que está tu familia aquí…Pero esta noche te vendrás a mi casa y pasaremos la noche juntos- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que pasemos la noche juntos?- empezó a reír.

-¡Ana no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya!- me sonreía mientras que acariciaba mi pelo con una mano y la otra levantaba mi camiseta – Hay que quitar esto de en medio.

-Pero…- me miró de esa forma severa y autoritaria que tanto me ponía.

-Ana…No quiero quejas, solo limítate a disfrutar- asentí y me dejé llevar por el placer… El siguió subiéndola dejándola por detrás de mi cabeza, todavía seguía dentro de mis brazos, los cuales colocó por encima de mi cabeza- quédate así y solo siente- volví a asentir, él me sonrió y bajó el sostén lo justo para que salieran mis pechos tras lo cual comenzó a lamerlos y pellizcarlos provocándome un placer increíble…Cada vez estaba más húmeda y mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, entonces bajó una de sus manos y empezó a sacarme los pantalones y las bragas… ¿Cómo era posible que lo hiciera con una sola mano si a mí con 2 me cuesta? Esa pregunta acabó en el olvido en cuanto metió su mano en mi coño y empezó a acariciarlo…No pude evitar seguir con mi cuerpo el mismo ritmo que llevaba con su mano…¡Dios me faltaba muy poco!…Y entonces paró, abrí los ojos y lo miré con reproche, él sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de mi- tranquila nena…Solo me quito esto- procedió a bajarse los pantalones y ropa interior, admiré detalladamente su gran pene…¡Dios, era enorme! - ahora vamos a terminar lo que empezamos- interrumpió Christian mis pensamientos poniéndose sobre mí, se colocó en mi entrada y me besó apasionadamente a la vez que iba penetrando poco a poco…Mi cuerpo ansiaba que terminara su camino y empezara a empujar fuerte y duro… Una vez que cumplió mis deseos no pude evitar los gemidos que el intentó acallar con su boca…Cuando estaba a punto metió su mano entre nosotros y pellizcó mi clítoris, desencadenando así un orgasmo que me dejó totalmente exhausta, él me acompañó enseguida…

-¡Oh, Christian!- volvió a besarme.

-¡Me encanta que seas tan receptiva!- se quedó serio mirándome a los ojos- Ana sé que lo nuestro funcionará…-asentí perdida en los resquicios del placer todavía- Solo espero que tú también lo creas…- me quedé en shock, era como si hablara de otra cosa… ¿Sabría lo de José? ¡No podía ser! No creo que nadie le haya dicho… ¿O sí? -¿Qué me dices Ana? ¿Te comprometes totalmente en esta relación?- no podía negarme a lo obvio.

-Ya te dije que…- negó.

-Quiero sinceridad entre nosotros y aunque sea pronto quiero ser esa persona en la que pienses a la hora de contar tus problemas, sueños o ambiciones. He estado mucho tiempo sólo, esperándote y no quiero perderte por nada- lo miré asombrada.

-Christian, apenas nos estamos conociendo…- negó.

-Para mí es como si lo hiciera de siempre…Desde el principio sentí una conexión especial entre nosotros… ¿Tu no lo notaste?- me quedé muy sorprendida, la verdad es que si…Pero también me daba miedo reconocerlo…

-Christian yo…- su mirada antes alegre decayó un poco pero enseguida se recompuso.

-¡Conseguiré que te abras a mi como sea!- y me besó evitando así que pudiera responder, una vez terminó, se levantó, me ayudó a hacerlo y después cambió totalmente de tema- ahora será mejor que te vistas, cojas ropa para mañana y nos vayamos- comenzamos a vestirnos y me sacó un tema que no estaba lista para enfrentar…Todavía…Tal vez de aquí a un tiempo…

-Creo que para irnos conociendo más lo mejor es empezar por cosas importantes… ¿A qué te dedicas Ana?- suspiré, me sentía mal por mentirle pero todavía no estaba preparada.

-Soy editora jefe en la editorial "The Shades"- el asintió mientras se sentaba ya vestido en la cama y me observaba detalladamente mientras yo ponía varias cosas en mi bolso de viaje.

-Yo soy empresario…Tengo varios clubs nocturnos- se quedó un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar- y me gustaría que los conocieras para que sepas lo que hay allí- abrí los ojos muy grande de la sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu lugar de trabajo?- asintió.

-¡Claro!…-dijo muy sonriente- Tienes que conocer a mis hermanos y el entorno en el que me muevo- entonces se levantó y se acercó a mí para abrazarme- quiero que esto funcione- me dio un ligero beso en los labios- quiero que me acompañes cuando tenga algún evento, viaje o reunión importante- volvió a sonreír y yo me quedé en shock, era la primera vez que alguien contaba conmigo para algo así…Mi experiencia previa con José era que él prefería mantenerme al margen, después de dejarme lo entendía perfectamente…Sin embargo aquí estaba Christian, al que apenas conocía, queriendo compartir todo conmigo…Él estaba expectante esperando mi respuesta y yo sin saber cómo reaccionar… ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Iba todo demasiado rápido o me parecía a mí?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

CHRISTIAN

¡Joder! Creo que me había envalentonado demasiado… ¡La cara de Ana no tenía precio! Debería haber esperado un poco a que lo nuestro avanzara, pero me dejé llevar por lo bien que me sentía con ella. Y lo peor es que ya sabía de antemano tanto por mis conclusiones como por su abuelo, que la cosa con ella debería ir despacio, así que decidí disculparme antes que saliera corriendo.

-Ana, siento si crees que voy demasiado rápido o…- me interrumpió.

-No es eso Christian… Es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto…- hizo un gesto con las manos señalándonos y la miré sin entender.

-No sé si te entiendo…- se sentó en la cama suspirando muy fuerte y yo lo hice junto a ella.

-Hace 2 años terminé una relación que no acabó nada bien…- ¡Bien! Ya empezaba a abrirse, esperé en silencio por si decía algo más pero…- lo que quiero decir…- empezó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo- Realmente no fue una buena relación y yo…- se notaba que le costaba, así que le cogí las manos para que parara de moverlas, ella me miró a los ojos y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-No puedo decir que sé lo que es porque nunca tuve relaciones antes…- vi sus ojos abrirse de la sorpresa.

-¿Tu nunca…?- negué.

-Nunca encontré el amor…- no quise ahondar en nada de mi pasado, realmente aparte de no encontrar a nadie apropiado mi trabajo era un impedimento para poder llevar una vida normal… ¿A qué mujer le gusta que su marido se gane la vida acostándose con otras?

-Pero si has mantenido relaciones con mujeres… ¿o no?- preguntó algo avergonzaba, interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos, seguramente lo diría por mi experiencia y en eso no iba a mentir… Solo le ocultaría información.

-Si te refiere a amantes…Sí, he tenido varias…- el número no era lo importante, tampoco es que hubiera llevado la cuenta… Al ver como su cara decaía, puse mi dedo en su barbilla y la levanté para que me mirara a los ojos- Ana, quiero que entiendas que no te veo como una amante…Te veo como mi futura esposa…La cuestión es ¿cómo me ves tú? – fue claro y tal vez demasiado adelantado, pero con ella no quería arriesgarme a perderla, se quedó en shock y hubo un tenso y largo silencio después de mi aclaración ¿Tal vez me pasé un poco?- ¿Ana?- pareció salir del trance y tosió antes de volver a hablar.

-Christian, yo también quiero que esto funcione…Pero necesito ir poco a poco…- dijo al fin y le sonreí, con eso me daba por satisfecho…Por ahora.

-¡Por mi perfecto!- le guiñé el ojo- Soy un hombre muy paciente Ana…- le besé la mano- ahora será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

-Si…Solo cojo esto y ya…- me adelanté y cogí yo el bolso.

-Yo lo llevaré- ella sonrió débilmente pero lo pude apreciar.

-Gracias Christian...- dijo mirándome a mí y al bolso- Es un bonito detalle- negué.

-Es cuestión de caballeros…- le abrí la puerta para salir- Y todo el que se precie de serlo lo hubiera hecho- asintió dándome una sonrisa sincera y emotiva, lo cual que indicaba que ese idiota se comportó como un patán con ella, pero como no quería enturbiar este día decidí cambiar de tema- ahora es mejor irse, llamaremos a un taxi…- negó.

-Podemos ir en mi coche…- sonreí, ya estaba teniendo iniciativa.

-¡Mejor entonces! Solo te pediré que me dejes conducir- asintió ¿aliviada?

-¡Por mi perfecto! No me gusta mucho conducir.

-¿Te suelen llevar?- negó riendo.

-No, pero solo lo cojo para ir a trabajar…- se quedó callada y vi que no diría más ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que me ocultaba algo?

-¿Ya se van?- nos pilló su madre al final de la escalera y asentí.

-¡Sí!- vi como miraba el bolso en mi mano y decidí explicarme- como puede que nos retrasemos, le he pedido que se quede a dormir en mi casa- sonrió.

-Eso me parece perfecto cielo…- dijo dirigiéndose a Ana, la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído que por su sonrojo podía adivinar perfectamente de qué era.

-¡Mamá!- dijo nada más separarse y volvió su atención a mí- ¡Será mejor que nos vayamos ya!

-¡Eh tía Ana!- vino el pequeño junto a ella- quiero mi beso de buenas noches ahora si no vas a venir después- ella se agachó a su altura y le sonrió con ternura antes de besarlo…Se quedó un rato así abrazada a él y besando su mejilla, lo que me demostraba que sería una madre estupenda… Otro punto a su favor para ser mi esposa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana campeón!- le sonrió.

-¡Sí!- luego se volvió a mí- tío C espero verte pronto por aquí…- a mí me dio la mano como si fuera un hombre y tras un apretón le contesté.

-Todo lo que pueda…- dije con convicción, pude apreciar la sonrisa en la cara de la madre de Ana y nuevamente el sonrojo de ella, era demasiado tímida, pero ya me encargaría yo de quitárselo con el tiempo, por lo menos en la cama pierde esa timidez y se deja llevar.

Tras despedirnos del resto con un adiós y un asentimiento de cabeza, fuimos al porche de atrás donde se hallaba su coche y me sorprendí mucho del modelo… Era un coche muy bueno para alguien que no le gustaba conducir…

-Lo eligió Kate…- dijo como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos- dijo que mi anterior coche era una mierda- rodó los ojos- y que este era mejor para mí- no pude evitar reír.

-Se ve que tu hermana es bastante persuasiva- sonrió.

-Si… A veces demasiado…- reímos juntos.

-¡Me gusta tu coche!- sonrió.

-Me alegro…A mí solo el color…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Compraste un coche que no te gusta solo por el color y porque le gustaba a tu hermana?- negó algo avergonzada.

-No lo compré…Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de ella y su familia- ahí entramos en otro tema que me interesaba, el coche se veía muy nuevo pero yo necesitaba saber cuándo era su cumpleaños para festejarlo como dios manda para el siguiente.

-¿Cuando fue Ana?…- me acerqué a ella y la acorralé contra el coche, tras besarla suavemente en los labios contestó algo perdida ¡Era un delicia verla así por mí!

-El 10 de septiembre…- volví a besarla antes de despegarla lo justo para abrir su puerta.

-¡Excelente!…No hace mucho de eso…Tal vez te pueda preparar algo…

-No hace falta, ya pasó y….

-El mío fue el 18 de junio…- le guiñé- ya que ambos pasaron hace no mucho podemos hacer algo juntos para celebrarlo- sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Supongo que está bien…- entró al coche y yo también, decidí poner rumbo a mi club, más concretamente el que llevaba con Elliot…Necesitaba que la conociera…O tal vez…Sonreí ampliamente y cogí mi móvil para llamarlo en manos libres mientras ponía rumbo hacia allí, pero quería que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

-Ana… Quiero que seas sincera y me digas lo que quieres o sientes…- me miró sorprendida.

-Eso hago…- reí.

-Puedo sentir que te cierras a mí muchas veces…- alargué mi mano para coger la suya, una vez lo hice la apreté- puedo ver por tu comportamiento que ese imbécil no se portó bien contigo, pero quiero que sepas que yo no soy él ni lo seré nunca…- sonrió entre melancólica y agradecida.

-Eso me alegra mucho Christian…- se quedó un momento en silencio y con la cabeza agachada antes de volver a hablar- es cierto que me hizo mucho daño, pero eso lo dejé atrás…-hizo un intento de risa que no engañaría ni a un niño- Y yo también espero que no seas como él pero…- hizo otra pausa pero no fui capaz de esperar.

-¿Pero?

-Cómo te dije necesito tiempo… No puedes pretender que confíe en ti de la noche a la mañana, apenas nos estamos conociendo… Me gustas, mucho…- vi de nuevo su sonrojo crecer- eso es obvio y lo que tenemos me llena…- bueno algo era algo, de momento el sexo le gustaba lo bastante para seguir conmigo, sólo quedaba conseguir enamorarla.

-Supongo que quiero correr antes de empezar a andar estando contigo…- empezó a reír y la seguí.

-¡Eres muy gracioso Christian!- cuando por fin se calmaron sus risas siguió algo más seria- Como te dije necesito tiempo…Solo espero que me tengas paciencia…- apreté más mi mano en la suya.

-Y la tengo…Pero necesito saber que estás en esto 100% como yo- me miro a los ojos y me sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa me dijo más que sus palabras, lo estaba aunque era reacia a confesarlo.

-Puedo asegurar que lo estoy Christian…-ahora le sonreí yo.

-Eso espero, como ya he conocido a tu familia…- la miré de reojo para ver su reacción- Voy a llevarte a uno de mis clubs para tomar algo con mis hermanos y así los conozcas- pude apreciar perfectamente como su nerviosismo crecía.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- asentí.

-Sí, aunque no lo son de sangre, es como si lo fueran- ella me miró sin entender.

-Entonces… ¿Eres hijo único?- asentí y decidí explicarle mi vida sin mencionar cierta parte de ella, claro.

-Soy huérfano Ana, pasé mi infancia en hogares de acogida hasta que fui mayor de edad y me independicé.

-Eso debió ser duro...- pude notar tristeza en su voz y no quería que me sintiera lástima, me sentía orgulloso de haber salido adelante, a pesar de todo…

-Tuve una familia aunque no como la tuya…- le sonreí y le guiñé el ojo- mis hermanos han estado a mi lado siempre al igual que yo lo estaré para ellos.

-Me alegro que los tengas…No puedo imaginar que sería de mi sin mi familia…- su ánimo decayó de nuevo y estaba seguro que era por ese imbécil.

-Espero que ahora me tengas en cuenta a mi…- me miró de nuevo a los ojos y sonrió - al igual que espero contar contigo…- asintió más convencida.

-¡Lo haré!- reímos- O más bien lo haremos, ya que es cosa de 2… Ya te ganaste al abuelo, así que el resto debe ser muy fácil- volvimos a reír y aproveché ese momento para llamar a Elliot, me había puesto a hablar ¡Estaba casi al llegar y todavía no le había avisado! Ella al ver que llamaba se quedó en silencio.

-¿Christian? ¡Menos mal que das señales de vida! Tenemos un problema con el cantante y…- lo interrumpí.

-No llamo para hablar de trabajo, reúne a los chicos allí para que conozcan a mi novia, a partir de ahora ella tiene entrada libre siempre que quiera en todos mis clubs… ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes para acá con ella y me avisas ahora? ¡Dios Christian tengo que arreglar lo de ese idiota de Rodríguez y…!- ¡Mierda! Miré por instinto a Ana y me pareció que se asustó mucho.

-Luego hablamos Elliot…- colgué sin esperar que dijera nada más y me centré en Ana- ¿estás bien?- negó.

-¿Ha dicho Rodríguez? – empezó a retorcerse la manos de nuevo, era una costumbre que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa…

-Ana…- no podía decirle que sabía que era su ex, pero si preguntar y ver si ella me decía- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Conoces a José Rodríguez?- asintió más nerviosa y acelerada.

-¿No estará allí ahora, verdad?- en ese momento llegamos al club y nada más aparcar el coche, le solté el cinturón y la senté sobre mí, aunque se sorprendió no se negó a que lo hiciera, esa parte de ella tan receptiva me encantaba.

-Ana, ese chico cantará dentro de unos días en mi club… ¿Hay algún problema con él?- negó pero no de forma convincente- Si es así solo debes decirme y anularé su contrato- ella me miró más que sorprendida.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- le acaricié la cara a la vez que le sonreía.

-Eso y más…- me acerqué lentamente a besarla por si no le apetecía en ese momento, pero me sorprendió gratamente cuando fue ella la que terminó de acercarme agarrando con fuerza mi cabello para pegarme a su boca…¡Dios, Ana era puro éxtasis concentrado! Introdujo su sabrosa lengua en mi boca y me perdí en el beso, estuvimos degustándonos hasta que una voz muy conocida nos interrumpió…

-¡Eh, hermano! ¡Veo que por fin cazaste algo!…- Ana se separó abruptamente al oírlo, yo rodé los ojos y bajé la ventanilla.

-¿No aprendiste modales de pequeño?- negó y entonces miró a Ana que se encontraba algo avergonzada, la aparté para que pudiera bajar y salí yo también- Quiero que conozcas a mi novia…- lo acerqué a ella y no perdí detalle de su inspección a mi mujer…Cosa que me molestó bastante…A pesar de saber que era una manía que todos teníamos no podía evitar sentir celos- Sam te presento a Ana Steele…- la agarré posesivamente de la cintura- mi novia- ella alargó su mano para saludarlo pero él la abrazó dándole dos besos en la cara.

-¡Encantado preciosa!- le pasó el brazo por el hombro y la miró de forma sexy- Si lo vuestro no funcionara…- le guiñó- Puedes llamarme a mí…- pude apreciar como sus colores subían mientras que Sam reía y yo lo miraba muy mal, pero como siempre le importó poco- ¡Vamos dentro y conocerás a todos!- el tiró de ella pero no solté mi agarre…- ¡Tú debes ir a hablar con Elliot antes que le un ataque al corazón! - suspiré algo frustrado ¿Por qué me costaba dejarla ir con uno de mis hermanos? Confiaba en cada uno de ellos con mi vida…Pero aun así…

-No sé si sea lo más conveniente… ¿No puede esperar a después o mañana?- empezó a reír fuertemente y apretó su agarre en Ana, ella cada vez más avergonzada y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Venga ya Christian! Yo le iré presentando a los chicos y la cuidaré en los 10 minutos que tardes en venir- resoplé y me dirigí a ella.

-¿Te importa Ana? Si te sientes incómoda yo…- negó sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, arregla lo tuyo y ahora nos vemos…- le sonreí.

-Te prometo que no tardaré nada- ella me devolvió la sonrisa y miré muy serio a Sam.

-Tu cuida de ella- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vete ya pesado! ¡Ya te dije que sí!- la solté y vi cómo se alejaban charlando amenamente…Si algo tenían todos en común era el don de la labia…Algo natural en el trabajo que hemos tenido… Suspiré frustrado y fui a la oficina donde seguramente estaba Elliot con los nervios a flor de piel… ¿Qué sería eso tan importante que no podía esperar?

ANA

En cuanto Christian se fue a arreglar sus cosas, vino a mi mente de nuevo su conversación sobre José… Debía reconocer que me puse muy nerviosa en cuanto escuché su apellido… Desde aquel día no he tenido la desdicha de encontrarlo cara a cara, ni mucho menos me apetecía verlo. Se puede decir que en estos 2 años evité ese encuentro como la peste. Me daba miedo volver a caer en sus mentiras de nuevo, sabía que viviendo en el mismo lugar alguna vez puede suceder pero si no fuera nunca para mí sería perfecto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría, sé que Kate en alguna ocasión si lo vio e incluso Ethan le dio una buena la última vez que lo hizo. Pero a pesar de estos 2 años no me sentía preparada para afrontarlo, suspiré, aunque ahora estaba Christian conmigo…

-Pareces muy pensativa- asentí algo avergonzada a su hermano ¡Dios! ¡Me había perdido en mí mundo!

-Siempre que tengo algo en mente me pasa…- sonreí- me pierdo en mi mundo- rió.

-¿Sabes? A mí me pasa lo mismo…- me guiñó- Eso me da a entender que nos llevaremos bien- reímos.

-Eso espero…-susurré más que hablé- Christian me dijo que eran como hermanos y yo…- me interrumpió.

-Sí, es verdad y lo que verás de nosotros es lo que somos…Aunque…- hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando de otra cosa- ¡Ya están todos dentro! Elliot y Christian no tardaran en venir – hizo un cambio tan abrupto de tema que me dio que pensar… ¿Qué había querido decir? Y lo peor de todo es que me picaba la curiosidad…Pero siguió hablando de los maravillosos que eran todos mientras me arrastraba al interior, era un chico muy agradable, si el resto eran igual creo que encajaría bien.

Una vez que llegamos junto al resto pude ver a 3 chicos más, igual o más guapo que Sam que al vernos enseguida se levantaron y acercaron a mí… ¡Dios! Nunca en mi vida me había visto rodeada de tanto chico guapo y sin embargo… ¡Mírame ahora! Con un novio perfecto y rodeada de unos cuñados igual de perfectos. Y además todos tenían un aura que incitaba al sexo…Me sonrojé por el rumbo de mis propios pensamientos ¿Pero qué piensas Ana? ¡Dios! ¡Son los hermanos de tu novio! ¡O mejor dicho tus cuñados y tú pensando en sexo! Me reprendí, seguro que era consecuencia de tanto tiempo sin sexo y el hecho de no haber parado desde anoche… ¡Dios! ¿Hacía calor o me parecía a mí?

-¿Pero que nos traes aquí?- le preguntó uno moreno con ojos oscuros- Yo soy Paul preciosa- cogió mi mano y la besó.

-Yo soy Ana…Encantada-tras darme el beso vino el otro moreno junto a él que me abrazó como Sam.

-¡Yo soy Taylor!- me guiñó- ¡el guapo de la familia!- sonreí, el esto vi como resoplaban y rodaban los ojos, si debía opinar…Aquí no veía ningún chico feo.

-¡Deja de ser tan fantasma y deja al resto que nos presentemos!- dijo el chico que quedaba- Yo soy Jack- besó mi mano al igual que Paul- ¡Encantado Ana! Tendrás que disculpar a Sam y Taylor, son muy chistosos…

-El hecho que tú no tengas gracia no nos convierte en chistosos al resto- dijo Sam mirando a Taylor, rieron entre ellos y se chocaron las manos.

-¡Chúpate esa, Jack!- contestó Taylor y tanto Paul como Jack rodaron los ojos.

-Cómo puedes ver algunos se niegan a crecer- dijo Paul y no tardó en contestar Taylor.

-¡Lo dirás por ti que eres el más viejo de todos!- lo miró mal antes de contestar.

-Solo tengo 38, no me considero viejo en absoluto- se volvió a mí- ¿Tú crees que soy viejo?- negué enseguida.

-¿Tienes 38? ¡No te echaba más de 32!- los demás rieron provocando que me avergonzara, Sam me pasó de nuevo el brazo por los hombros.

-No te avergüences en nuestra presencia…- me guiñó- nos gusta que digas lo que piensas- vi como aguantaba las ganas de reír- todos sabemos que Paul quiere aparentar menos de 30- alzó los hombros y al mirar al susodicho lo vi rodando los ojos- Pero el tiempo y la edad no perdonan…- todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Deja de hablar de mi edad! Todos sabemos que estoy muy bien para la misma…- me guiñó a mí- a ver cuándo ellos lleguen a la mía- tosieron el resto y fue Taylor quién contestó.

-Todavía nos quedan varios años…

-¡Bueno chicos dejemos la discusión de la edad! Tenemos una invitada especial, ella es nuestra nueva cuñada- me sonrieron todos con mucho orgullo, se veía que apreciaban a Christian – no queremos que piense que estamos locos antes que Christian la tenga bien enlazada- rompieron a reír a carcajadas más fuertes y no pude evitar sonrojarme a más no poder , hablaban de mí y Christian e incluso de boda sin pelos en la lengua, él debió darse cuenta porque enseguida me dijo- Todos somos así como nos ves en la intimidad, pero te aseguro que cuando trabajamos somos más serios y responsables.

-Eso está bien…Supongo…- volvió a apretarme y me guiñó.

-Sé ve que eres algo tímida pero nos gustaría que te abrieras a nosotros- volvió a guiñar- ahora que estás con Christian, eres nuestra nueva hermanita y como consecuencia parte de nuestra familia.

-Lo intentaré…Es verdad que me cuesta abrirme pero…

-¿Con Christian también te costó abrirte?- preguntó Taylor de forma demasiado sugerente y ahí ya sí que pude notar calor y sonrojo juntos, debía estar como un árbol de Navidad. Paul le dio una colleja…

\- ¡Taylor compórtate! –resopló.

-¡Esta bien! Sí te ha molestado mi comentario lo siento Ana…- negué.

-Nada de eso, supongo que debo acostumbrarme…- Sam volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Exacto! Ya nos irás conociendo a todos…- asentí, después de lo que había visto, estaba deseando hacerlo. Para ser gente importante se comportaban como gente normal.

-Y con Christian ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Jack y decidí ser sincera.

-Apenas nos estamos conociendo pero me gusta mucho…- me interrumpió.

-Después de conocerlo por años y que no tuviera ninguna novia…- dijo como si nada y algo en mí se encendió- Puedo asegurar que él está más que convencido que eres la adecuada- esas palabras de parte de uno de ellos me llenaban de orgullo y satisfacción y desde luego me daban esperanzas de abrirme de nuevo al amor en mi vida… ¿Podría ser todo tan fácil? ¿Christian sería diferente? Supongo que sólo debía dejar pasar el tiempo para asegurarme… Él no me necesitaba para ser alguien, además que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-Jack tiene razón…- dijo Sam mientras me arrastraba a una mesa con varias bebidas alcohólicas en ella, después de anoche no me apetecía nada beber así que…

-¿No tenéis algo sin alcohol?- se miraron entre ellos antes de volverse a mí y reír a carcajadas.

-¿No bebes alcohol?- negué avergonzada.

-Solo en algunas ocasiones…-como anoche me entraron ganas de decir pero me callé, no creía que fuera momento para hablar de anoche y a lo que conllevó…Solo de recordarlo me entró calor y volvieron a aparecer mis colores.

-Parece que a nuestra sexy hermanita le ha entrado algo de calor…- dijo Taylor bromeando pero por su mirada supe que se imaginaba en qué pensaba.

-Bueno yo….

-¡No seas grosero Taylor!- me interrumpió Jack- ¿No ves que la avergüenzas?

-¿Yo?- rodó los ojos- Solo intento que se integre…

-¡Pues como puedes ver es lo suficiente tímida para que se ponga como un tomate por tus comentarios salidos de lugar! Así que relaja un poco…- note más calor que antes ¡Dios, todos se daban cuenta que me enrojecía y porqué!

-¡Venga ya! ¡Eres muy exagerado! A Ana seguro que no le importa…- se volvió a mí- ¿Verdad Ana?- yo me levanté bastante acalorada, necesitaba ir a echarme algo de agua en la cara…

-¡Esto!… ¡Necesito ir al baño!… ¿Podéis decirme dónde está?- Sam fue el que se puso en pie y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Espero que no te hayas molestado con nuestros comentarios…Puedo decirles que bajen un poco si…- negué.

-No quiero que cambien por mí, solo necesito acostumbrarme a esto- me abrazó fuerte.

-Lo harás- tras un último apretón se alejó de mí y yo entré al baño, una vez dentro sola me entraron ganas de gritar para liberar algo de tensión, pero no quería que alguno de mis cuñados me escuchara y pensara que estaba loca de atar. Aunque tal vez sí que lo estaba…

-¡Mierda!- susurré, fui a echarme algo de agua en la cara, cuando levanté la vista y lo vi pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla o algo así…

-¡Vaya! – lo vi observarme con lascivia- ¿Eres tu Ana?- se acercó a mí con esos aires de grandeza que lo caracterizaban- Parece que estos 2 años te han sentado bien…- se acercó demasiado a mí por detrás con la clara intención de besar mi cuello y me aparté de forma brusca antes que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?- sonrió de lado.

-Creo que es evidente…- iba a acercarse otra vez pero puse mi brazo en medio para evitar que lo hiciera.

-¡No me toques o gritaré!- rió.

-¿Y crees que a alguien le importará?- eso dolió pero no quise que lo notara, junté toda la valentía que el tener a Christian a mi lado me había dado y le hablé como siempre quise hacerlo.

-¡No te acerques a mí o te partiré la cara como debí hacerlo hace 2 años!- grité muy enfadada, al principio pareció quedarse en shock pero luego volvió a reír.

-¿Sigues resentida por eso? –me miró de arriba a abajo- Ahora soy un hombre libre de nuevo y tal vez…- se seguía acercando, cuando ya estuvo demasiado cerca fue cuando reaccioné y le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna que lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso ha dolido!- lo esquivé para poder salir pero me cogió el tobillo antes que pudiera alejarme y me caí, mi bolso fue a parar a la puerta donde dio un fuerte golpe- No te irás así…-el tiraba de mi pierna para acercarme a él, yo la sacudía para que la soltara y en ese momento la puerta se abrió apareciendo Christian por ella…¡Miré el panorama en el que estábamos, yo tirada en el suelo con mi falda algo levantada y José agarrando mi pierna… Pero no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien Ana?- asentí, el me ayudó a incorporarme y tras asegurarse que estaba bien se volvió a José- Espero que sea la última vez que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi prometida- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida y por la cara de José él se encontraba igual que yo.

-¿Pro…pro…prometida?- asintió muy convencido.

-Si…- se acercó a mi cogiéndome fuertemente de la cintura- Ana Steele es mi prometida, espero que lo que vi antes no significara que la estabas molestando- se enderezó la ropa y negó.

-Solo conversábamos como antiguos amigos que somos- se volvió a mí- ¿Verdad Ana?- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Por qué estaba tan dócil con Christian aquí?

-¿Ana?- volvió a preguntar Christian y resoplé, no tenía caso que se peleara con él por mi culpa, así que negué.

-Solo me caí Christian…- asintió no muy convencido y tras darme un ligero beso en los labios me hizo salir junto a Sam que ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Vamos preciosa! Christian tiene algo que hablar con el chico- miré a atrás algo contrariada ¿Qué tendría que hablar? Pero no pude ver mucho más que la puerta del baño cerrándose en mis narices…

CHRISTIAN

Cuando me mandaron a hablar con Elliot lo que menos me esperaba es que este imbécil estuviera hoy aquí… ¡Precisamente el día que quiero traer a Ana a conocer a mis hermanos aparece este imbécil! Y encima viene con sus aires de grandeza exigiendo idioteces, le dejé muy claro que el contrato se mantenía como estaba o lo cancelaba, el quedó algo sorprendido por mi aviso pero tras un rato discutiendo con su representante aceptó seguir igual. A mí me hubiera hecho un favor si lo hubiese anulado, pero no tuve esa suerte, se veía que necesitaba el dinero… ¿La cuestión es para qué? No era momento de esto y tras arreglar todo, decir que iba al baño y yo mandarlo al que estaba seguro que no se lo encontraría Ana, me fui a buscarla.

Cuando llegué junto a los chicos y no la vi me asusté, pero al decirme que estaba en el baño me entró el pánico ¡Dios, que no fuera el mismo! Pero cuando me señalaron el camino… ¡Mierda! ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Se lo habría encontrado Ana? Antes de llegar encontré a Sam que al verme alterado sólo me siguió sin preguntar siquiera.

Nada más entrar tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para tranquilizarme…La imagen que encontré era dantesca pero sabía perfectamente que Ana estaba intentando huir de este idiota y él la estaba tocando, ella era mía y no iba a permitir que nadie más que yo le pusiera una mano encima…

Esto no podía dejarlo así, necesitaba que se diera cuenta que lo mío nadie lo toca, primero me encargué de sacar a Ana u una vez solos, me remangué la camisa para que pudiera ver mis músculos y lo vi tragar grueso antes de acercarme.

-Sé quién eres José Rodríguez…- al se quedó muy sorprendido- y quiero que te quede muy claro que no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi mujer…- el negó como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

-Yo…Sinceramente señor Grey yo no…- negué.

-No me importa las idioteces que tengas que decir… Solo te advierto que Ana es mía y como vuelva a verte cerca de ella en esa actitud… – lo mire desafiante y serio- te partiré la cara…- volvió a tragar grueso.

-Le aseguro que no pasó nada, todo un malentendido y…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Más te vale!… No me gustaría tener que recurrir a mis contactos para acabar con tu carrera- ahora volvió a tragar grueso pero bastante asustado, eso me gustaba.

-Yo no sabía que Ana era su novia…- lo interrumpí.

-Prometida…- asintió pero tras pensar unos segundos cambió la cara antes de agregar.

-Lo siento señor Grey…Pero no vi ningún anillo en su mano…- ¡Mierda! ¡Eso lo solucionaría enseguida! Así que con la misma cara de superioridad le contesté.

-Debió dejárselo en nuestra casa antes de venir…- el me miró extrañado pero aun así asintió, se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando pasó por mi lado agregué - Sé lo que fuiste en su vida, así que no creo que sea necesario recordarte que te quiero bien alejado de ella…- me sonrió con altanería- ahora es mía y haré lo que sea necesario para que siga así…- me interrumpió contestando con esos aires de superioridad.

-¿Ella es de tu propiedad?- rió y negué.

-¡Como si lo fuera!- me acerqué más de forma que nuestros alientos chocaban, aunque le sacaba algo de altura, apenas se notaba- Creo que ambos conocemos la reputación del otro… Si no quieres tenerme como enemigo será mejor que nos dejes…- sonrió de lado.

-Créeme que no tiene nada que me guste lo más mínimo…- dijo con sorna y contesté por rabia más que por otra cosa, sabía que no era de caballeros pero este idiota estaba sacando lo peor de mí.

-Puede que fuera el maestro…- sonreí con satisfacción- ¡Conmigo es excelente!-le guiñé y él se veía contrariado y enojado- así que si me disculpas- salí dejándolo allí solo… ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Quién se creía que era para venir a molestar a mi mujer en mi sitio de trabajo? Sí alguien sobraba aquí era él…Solo esperaba no tener que verlo muy seguido.

Fui directo donde deberían estar los chicos y me sorprendí gratamente de encontrarla muy a gusto entre ellos… Ellos seguía con sus locuras y ella parecía estar integrándose, eso me gustaba. Solo quedaba que conociera a Elliot… Que por cierto ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Bueno ya llegaría! Hoy disfrutaría mi día con Ana, mañana me ocuparía de conseguir el mejor anillo que hubiera, aunque fuese solo algo simbólico de momento… No quería que nadie pensara que tenía la más mínima posibilidad con Ana, ella ya tenía dueño y ese era yo…

ANA

¡Oh dios! La espera me estaba matando ¿Qué estaría pasando con Christian y José? No podía creer como por fin le había hecho frente como debí hacer entonces…Y Christian ¡Todavía recordaba cómo dijo que era su prometida y la cara de idiota de él!… ¡Ahora ya no se atreverá a meterse conmigo! Los chicos seguían conversando y peleando entre ellos, algo muy divertido de ver, pero yo solo quería volver a ver a Christian y sobre todo sentirlo…Después de verlo en plan macho alfa con José lo necesitaba más que nunca…

-¿No os habréis comportado como niños en mi ausencia verdad?- por fin llegó junto a mí y se sentó muy pegado- ¿Estás bien?- lo miré muy alegre y agradecida, lo besé ligeramente en los labios y contesté.

-Muy bien…- más que bien, esto me sirvió para asegurarme que ya no causaba más en mí que enfado y todo gracias a Christian…Él ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

-¡Vaya, veo que habéis empezado la fiesta sin mí! - escuché una voz muy varonil desde atrás, cuando me volví pude ver un chico rubio de la misma edad de Christian… ¡Era el que siempre salía con él en las fotos! Christian me hizo levantarme junto a él para presentarnos, al verme se quedó un momento serio y evaluándome… ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que no le gustaba para Christian?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

CHRISTIAN

Sonreí cuando lo escuché a mi espalda, cabe decir que estaba entusiasmado de que Ana conociera y se integrara a mi familia y me levanté rápidamente para poder presentarla como se debe…

-Ana…- la ayudé a levantarse y la acerqué a Elliot- él es mi mano derecha Elliot…- escuché el sonoro resoplido de Taylor y Sam…

-Aunque no lo digas…- se señalaron ellos mismos y al resto- todos lo somos…- Taylor lo interrumpió.

-No podrías vivir sin ninguno de nosotros…- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y guiñándole a Ana que sonreía- y lo sabes…- terminó y le rodé los ojos.

-¿Podemos ponernos serios un momento?- les pedí, ellos resoplaron mientras que Paul y Jack sonreían- No quiero que mi mujer piense que está entrando en una familia de locos…

-¡Vaya! Tu mujer…- dijo Taylor saboreando las palabras en la boca- nunca pensé oírte decir eso…- rodé los ojos, la verdad es que yo tampoco pero parece que la vida cambia y le sonríe cuando uno menos lo espera…

-Christian… ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?- nos interrumpió Elliot y lo miré extrañado, nunca se ponía tan serio, es más, él era el que siempre les seguía las bromas a Sam y Taylor ¿Qué demonios le pasaría?

-Si…Pero antes te presentaré a Ana Steele, mi novia…- asintió de forma demasiado rara y tras darle 2 besos esporádicamente se volvió de nuevo a mí.

-¿Podemos ahora?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Si…- me volví a Ana que se veía algo sorprendida por la actitud de Elliot, la verdad es que yo me encontraba de la misma manera, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma ¿Por qué se pondría así? -¿Te importa?- negó muy nerviosa.

-No…Claro que no…- no me convencía mucho, pero no tenía más remedio que hablar con él. Una vez que me aseguré que estaba bien y le di un suave beso en los labios acompañé a Elliot a una de las oficinas y estallé.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?- resopló.

-¿Sabes quién es esa chica?- entrecerré los ojos.

-Ana Steele, mi novia… ¿Por qué?- rodó los ojos.

-Estoy hablando en serio Christian…- suspiré.

-Yo también…- volvió a rodarme los ojos- Pero parece que tú lo sabes mejor que yo ¡Así que dime!

-Es la nieta de Ray…-respiré tratando de tranquilizarme antes de contestar.

-¿Por eso te has comportado así delante de ella?- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Lo sabias?- asentí mientras respiraba lentamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Elliot, te dije que iba a su casa a una comida familiar…Es obvio que él estaría allí… - el me entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces lo viste… ¿Y le parece bien?- me sorprendió su pregunta ¿Por qué diablos no iba a parecerle bien? No pude evitar que saliera de mí.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- apartó la vista algo avergonzado y al ver que no contestaba volví a preguntar- ¿Qué pasa Elliot?- tras estar unos segundos en silencio, se sentó en el sofá suspirando de forma muy intensa antes de volverse a mí de nuevo.

-Una vez que vino aquí se quedó la cartera…- le entrecerré los ojos, al ver mi cara de no entender siguió- cuando la cogí para guardarla se cayó una foto y la cogí…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver Elliot? De verdad que lo intento pero no te entiendo nada- suspiró de nuevo antes de seguir hablando.

-La foto era de Ray con Ana…- sacó su cartera y me dio una foto, en ella aparecían ambos muy sonrientes, Ana iba muy casual con unos vaqueros, jersey y botas altas…Nada que llamara la atención excepto por su sonrisa, se veía feliz.

-¿Se puede saber porque te quedaste esta foto?- ya no sabía si estaba más enfadado o sorprendido, el asintió muy avergonzado.

-Cuando la vi sentí algo… - ahora si me enfadé.

-¿Cómo que sentiste algo? –agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Quería conocerla para ver si podía llegar a más… - suspiró y no me gustó mucho ese suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente Elliot?-empezó a pasarse las manos por la cara, señal de que estaba muy exasperado.

-Creo que me enamoré a primera vista…- ahora sí que estaba enojado…Mucho…

-¡No me puedo creer que me digas esto!

-Christian, me enamoré de ella antes que la conocieras… ¡No sabía que acabarías enamorándote! ¡Ni siquiera la conocía, solo de lo que Ray hablaba de ella…! Intenté varias veces que me la presentara pero creo que no quería a alguien como yo para su nieta…- dijo triste y traté de tranquilizarme antes de hablarle.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes…Yo sentí lo mismo cuando la vi, pero quiero que te quede claro que ella es mía – asintió.

-Sabes que te respeto…Pero me jode un montón…- me senté junto a él.

-Lo siento Elliot…Es una terrible casualidad…- estuvo callado unos segundos antes de volverse de nuevo a mí.

-¿Qué te dijo Ray?

-Que me mataría como no la cuidase- reímos juntos.

-Me lo imagino… -suspiró bastante apenado- ya no puede hacerse nada, se ve que esta cegada contigo- resoplé.

-Vamos poco a poco pero voy avanzando…- al ver su cara de no entender seguí-será una tarea ardua y difícil…- el me entrecerró los ojos antes de preguntar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esto queda entre nosotros…- le dije muy serio y asintió- Tuvo un pasado bastante desagradable con el idiota de Rodríguez y es muy reacia a dejarse llevar…

-Pero está contigo… ¿O no?- asentí.

-Prácticamente se lo exigí…- el me miraba con cara de horror y decidí explicarme antes que pensara cosas que no eran- en el buen sentido…La persuadí con sexo…-rió.

-Por lo menos sacamos algo bueno de nuestro anterior empleo- reí.

-Si…Ella es tan manejable en la cama…Si fuera de ella se comportara de la misma forma…-suspiré con bastante tristeza.

-Si tuvo un pasado malo es normal…Solo dale tiempo…Y en el caso que no funcione…- lo miré mal y negó.

-Tengo derecho a intentarlo, al fin y al cabo yo la vi primero - dijo en tono jocoso.

-No tiene gracia Elliot… No quiero ni plantearme la idea que me deje.

-Lo siento, no lo dije por molestarte, es solo que…

-¡Pues ni lo pienses! Voy a conseguir que Ana sea mía como sea… Y voy a empezar por comprarle un anillo - el abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a casarte ya?- negué apenado, aunque es lo que quisiera debía ser paciente.

-No, pero si mi encuentro con Rodríguez me ha servido de algo…- me interrumpió.

-¿Te refieres a lo del contrato?- rodé lo ojos y negué.

-Cuando terminamos la reunión fui a buscar a Ana y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrárselo en el baño.

-¿Y qué pasó?- negué.

-No puedo saberlo seguro, lo que sí sé es que estaba tocando lo mío y eso es algo que no voy a permitir- asintió.

-Siempre podemos rescindir el contrato- negué.

-Será divertido tenerlo en vilo de si lo echaremos o no…- reímos juntos.

-¡Eres un cabrón...!- le guiñé.

-Sí, sobre todo por defender lo mío, Ana es mía y no pienso dejar que nadie más se acerque, de ahí la idea del anillo...- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Rodríguez?- resoplé, no le había terminado de contar.

-Le dije que era mi prometida para dejarle claro que era mía y el imbécil me recordó que no lleva anillo.

-¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo lo del anillo…- nos reímos un rato y después me habló muy orgulloso- Me sorprendes…Fuiste a una fiesta soltero y vuelves con planes de boda…- sonreí feliz.

-Y no es casado porque Ana no quiere, si no me hubiera casado esta misma mañana- me miró con horror.

-¿Tan seguro estas que es la correcta?- me quedé un momento pensativo y asentí.

-Si…- me puse bastante serio antes de seguir hablando- Verás Elliot no quise decir nada por no preocuparos pero llevaba un tiempo aburrido del sexo…- me interrumpió sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que aburrido? ¿Ya no…?- hizo un gesto con la mano que no me gustó y negué en seguida.

-¡Claro que sí! Solo que ninguna chica conseguía ponerme lo suficiente…Pero con Ana fue algo increíble…- sonreí recordando ese momento que la vi, la seguí y sobre todo nuestra breve conversación en el banco antes de…

-¿Podrías terminar antes de perderte en tu mundo?- me interrumpió Elliot y seguí.

-Lo siento, son muy buenos recuerdos…- tosí para centrarme de nuevo en el tema que estábamos-La cuestión es que consiguió que estuviera toda la noche y parte del día haciendo el amor sin parar…

-Por lo que cuentas se ve una chica insaciable, pero por lo que he visto de ella no lo parece…- asentí.

-Tienes toda la razón, tiene problemas de autoestima que la hacen ser tímida pero en la intimidad cambia…- suspiré frustrado- Quiero que sea así siempre, pero para eso necesito tiempo y mientras…- le guiñé el ojo- con el anillo puesto todos sabrán que es mía.

-Pero si ella es reacia… ¿No se asustará más?- existía la posibilidad, pero…

-Haré que cambie de parecer… Tal vez en un corto tiempo…- sonreí recordando que lo habíamos hecho cada una de las veces sin usar protección, si quedara embarazada, lo usaría como excusa para casarnos.

-¿Por qué me parece que escondes un as en la manga?- sonreí ampliamente.

-Porque puede ser que lo tenga…- tras un guiño decidí que era el momento de volver- ahora volvamos dentro y quiero que te disculpes con ella por ser algo borde- resopló.

-No he sido borde, solo estaba desubicado y algo enfadado…- le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Pues ya que lo hemos aclarado, no quiero que piense que no la aceptas…- al ver su cara de sorpresa decidí explicarme- tiene el amor propio muy bajo, todo gracias al imbécil de Rodríguez, así que cualquier cosa se lo toma peor- asintió apenado.

-Ahora me haces sentir peor… No era mi intención, creo que reaccioné más bien por celos que por otra cosa…

-Espero que ahora que sabes que es mía superes ese enamoramiento…- asintió bastante cabizbajo- bastante tengo ya con el resto…

-¿Tiene muchos pretendientes?

-No lo sé, pero puedo asegurarte que en la fiesta se la comían con la mirada, así que no me extraña que lo hagan en otros ambientes.

-Sí, tiene un aura que atrae…- le entrecerré los ojos y suspiró- lo siento, ya no lo diré más.

-¡Bien! Ahora volvamos con el resto y convivamos como siempre…Quiero que ella se sienta a gusto con todos nosotros… Al fin y al cabo sois mi familia- sonrió ampliamente mientras que íbamos a la puerta.

-Vamos…

Una vez que salimos y nos reunimos con el resto, Elliot ya se comportó como realmente era, pude ver con bastante alegría como Ana se había integrado con todos sin excepción, incluso con Elliot después de su cambio de actitud parecía estar mucho más cómoda, pero una vez que se hizo tarde decidí que era el momento de llevarla a casa donde disfrutaría de ella hasta por la mañana…Una pena que tuviera que trabajar…

ANA

No sabía que es lo que habían hablado Christian y Elliot pero ahora parecía mucho más agradable y cordial que cuando nos presentaron…Me pregunto si tuvo alguna relación conmigo o era solo imaginaciones mías…

-Ana…- me dijo Christian en un tono demasiado sexy y sugerente que no hizo más que excitarme - creo que es hora de ir a casa- cogió mi mano y la besó.

-Si…tienes razón es tarde y…

-¿Vas a llevarla a la cama?- nos interrumpió Taylor y todos se echaron a reír menos Christian que les entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo que haga con mi mujer no es asunto tuyo…- rodó los ojos.

-A ver si ahora que tienes novia se te quita lo amargado…- no pude evitar que una pequeña risa se me escapara y Christian me mirara algo asombrado- ¿Ves? Hasta tu novia piensa lo mismo que yo…- entonces paré abruptamente mi risa, no quería que pensara mal.

-¿Crees que soy amargado Ana?- negué algo nerviosa.

-No…Solo me hizo gracia el comentario…- me puse muy nerviosa, no quería decir nada que pudiera estropear esto que apenas estábamos comenzando, pero cuando puso su mano en mi rodilla y fue deslizando lentamente hacia arriba llegando casi a mi entrepierna, mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar y mis bragas en humedecerse… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que me pusiera así con sólo una caricia?

-Luego te enseñaré yo lo amargado que soy…- susurró en mi oído dejándome totalmente obnubilada, tanto que ni recordaba que estábamos acompañados hasta que…

-Será mejor que os retiréis antes que os pongáis a follar en lo alto de la mesa y con nosotros de espectadores…- ¡Qué vergüenza! Christian gruñó y se levantó.

-Será lo mejor… Pero no por eso, si no porque tal vez cometa un asesinato…- Sam y Taylor comenzaron a reír.

-No serías capaz… Nos quieres demasiado- se miraron entre ellos antes de chocar sus manos y sonreír.

-Por eso os libráis…-les contestó finalmente Christian.

-Al igual que yo porque os burléis de mi edad…- dijo Paul guiñándome un ojo- por cierto Ana, no tendrás una amiga o hermana para mí…- volvió a guiñarme y me sonrojé.

-La verdad es que no tengo muchas amistades…-dije bastante apenada, era la verdad, nunca había tenido a alguien a mi lado apoyándome más que mi hermana, James e Ethan…Por un tiempo creí que contaba con José pero todo estaba en mi cabeza…

-Perdona Ana no quería incomodarte…- interrumpió Paul el rumbo de mis pensamientos bastante apenado y me hizo sentir mal, no quería que se sintiera incómodo, de todas formas no era culpa suya que no tuviera muchos amigos.

-Pues tengo a mi hermana pero está casada y luego está mi amigo James pero no creo que sea tu tipo…- todos se miraron entre ellos, luego a mí y a Paul hasta que rompieron a reír a carcajadas y sentí mis colores subir rápidamente.

-No soy gay…- dijo mirándolos mal y Sam le contestó.

-Creo recordar que una vez…- Christian lo interrumpió de forma brusca levantándose de la silla.

-Sam, no creo que esos sean temas de los que hablar en presencia de una dama…- me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar y lo hice.

-No te preocupes Christian…No me molestan que hagan bromas entre ellos- sonrió.

-Lo sé y me gusta…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios que me dejó anhelando más- pero hay que ponerles un alto porque hay veces que hablan de más…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos hacia todos y puedo asegurar que todos a la vez rodaron los ojos… ¡Fue increíble!

-Por mí no hay problema- dije sonriéndoles a todos.

-Yo ya les doy el sermón- lo interrumpió Elliot y decidí que era la hora de llevárselo de allí.

-¿Vamos Christian?- lo cogí del brazo y tiré de él, pero antes debía despedirme-Me alegro de haberlos conocido, nos veremos en otra ocasión…- antes de terminar la última palabra ya tenía a todos encima de mí abrazándome y desplazando a Christian a unos metros.

-¡Eh! No os aprovechéis que es mía…- gritó Christian fingiendo enojo.

-¡No seas celoso! Es nuestra cuñada…-dijo Sam mientras que apretaba más fuerte su abrazo y no pude evitar reír, todos me dieron besos en la mejilla antes de alejarse y el último fue Elliot que no sé si fue casualidad o no pero el suyo se acercó demasiado a la comisura de mi boca pero no le di importancia seguramente fue un error de cálculo, el no pareció darle importancia y yo actué como si nada.

-¡Bueno ahora vayan a trabajar que pronto hay que abrir…! - les dijo Christian con esa voz de mando tan sexy y otra vez noté mis bragas humedecerse.

-¿Te tomarás mañana también libre?- le preguntó Elliot algo ¿enojado?

-No, mañana tanto yo como Ana debemos empezar nuestra rutina…- me miró a mí- ¿Verdad?- asentí.

-Sí, tengo que estar a las 9 en la editorial…- no quise decir más y me quedé callada.

-Pues como ha dicho mi mujer nos vamos…- Christian me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me arrastró hacia fuera mientras que el resto se reían y decían cosas sobre la noche que nos esperaba, yo sólo de pensarlo me entró mucho calor… ¡Dios! Era increíble lo caliente que estaba solo por el hecho de tener a Christian junto a mí ¿O tal vez es mi ausencia de sexo durante 2 años?

Cuando alcanzamos el coche, me acorraló contra éste justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, no pude evitar que se me escapara un gemido.

-¡Ahhhhh!- él sonrió satisfecho antes de susurrarme.

-Cuando vayas conmigo quiero que esperes a que te abra yo la puerta para montarte…- ¡Dios! Mi clítoris palpitaba por ser atendido por esa lengua tan sexy- ¿Me has oído bien Ana?- asentí perdida en mis propios lascivos pensamientos.

-Si Christian…- susurré perdida en lo que me hacía sentir, él se acercó más a mi cuello y lamió lentamente y haciendo pequeñas ondulaciones desde detrás de mí oreja hasta llegar a mis labios, una vez los alcanzó esperé ansiosa que me besara pero no lo hizo, abrí los ojos algo enojada y el me miraba con esa sonrisa tan sexy y altiva.

-¿Te pasa algo Ana? - no contesté simplemente agarré su pelo y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo con pasión… Empujé con mi lengua para poder degustarlo como deseaba y el enseguida me la abrió, estuvimos saboreándonos un rato, el calor cada vez era peor y no sabía de donde saqué el valor para alzar una pierna a su cintura haciendo que nuestras intimidades estuvieran más pegadas…- ¡Oh, Ana!- gimió Christian a mi atrevimiento y eso me dio la idea…

-¿Aquí pueden vernos?- se separó de mí algo asombrado.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?- asentí algo menos decidida y muy avergonzada.

-Si…Esto…Yo pensé…- no me dejó decir nada más que me besó y tras separar su miembro de mí para poder liberarlo, apartó mi tanga a un lado y me penetró de golpe ¡Oh, dios! Se sentía tan bien, era como si mi cuerpo ya dormido en tema sexual hubiera despertado como un volvían… Nos seguimos besando mientras que seguíamos en nuestro vaivén, ya me faltaba muy poco para culminar cuando Christian bajo una de sus manos a mi clítoris y otra a uno de mis pechos donde dio un pellizco a cada uno que me hizo alcanzar un orgasmo muy intenso y avasallador.

-¡Christian!- no pude evitar gemir al culminar, él se separó de mí para mirarme muy sonriente.

-Me encanta que hagas cosas así…- Yo misma me sorprendía de esto pero suponía que Christian sacaba lo mejor de mí, la sinceridad en su mirada y su preocupación por mí me hacían sentir genial después de lo mal que lo había pasado con…

-¡Vaya, vaya!- nos interrumpió una voz de mujer y Christian enseguida se colocó la ropa y me colocó la mía antes de volverse a ella, se veía una mujer muy guapa y elegante, más o menos de la edad de mamá - Creí que tú ya no…- Christian la interrumpió gritando.

-¡Elena, te presento a mi prometida…Ana Steele!- tiró de mí para ponerme frente a él y pude admirar la cara de sorpresa y horror que puso la misma.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que prometida? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?- preguntó muy nerviosa y eso me puso a mí también ¿Quién sería en la vida de Christian para andar preguntando tanto?

-Desde ayer…- me apretó más fuerte- Ana ella es Elena…Una vieja amiga…- ¿Por qué sentía que eso de amiga tenía algo más escondido de lo que me quería hacer ver? Ella me miró de arriba a abajo con desdén.

-Encantada Ana…- me dio la mano pero sin nada de ganas y tras alejarse volvió a hablar con algo más de picardía- Cuando os vi aquí follando en plena luz pensé que era otra más de tus amantes…-abrí los ojos sorprendida y me avergoncé un montón…¡Dios, tenía razón! Me había dejado llevar por el momento y no me paré a pensar que alguien pudiera vernos… Y para mi mala suerte nos habían visto…

-Ana…-dijo Christian con una tranquilidad que daba miedo- entra al coche que debo hablar algo muy importante con Elena…- asentí mientras que los analizaba a ambos, ella parecía asustada y Christian demasiado tranquilo ¿Sería ella una de esas amantes que dijo? Se veía mayor pero no le quitaba lo hermosa- ¿Ana?

-¡Eh! Si claro que si…- iba a abrir la puerta pero enseguida el paró mi mano y la abrió para mí.

-Recuerda lo que te dije…- me dio un intenso beso en los labios tras el cual me mordió ligeramente el labio inferior- ahora entra que enseguida estoy contigo- hice lo que me dijo y una vez sentada cerró la puerta y se alejó unos metro del coche con ella. No podía escuchar lo que decían pero podía notar la tensión desde aquí… ¿Qué habrá sido para él? Me reprendí a mí misma ¡No importa lo que fuera si no que ahora Christian era mío…! ¿Yo dije que era mío? Me sorprendí gratamente de mi pensamiento, eso solo podía significar que sin querer lo había aceptado 100%, pero no estaba preparada para decírselo, era pronto y tenía miedo… Aunque tal vez…

CHRISTIAN

Una vez que me aseguré que Ana estaba en el coche me alejé junto a Elena lo suficiente para que no escuchara nada de nuestra conversación, no quería malos entendidos o tener que decir la verdad antes de tiempo. Tenía que dejarle bien claro cómo iba la cosa, no iba a permitir este tipo de comportamientos en la presencia de mi mujer.

-Christian… Siento lo que dije yo…- la interrumpí airado.

-¡Me importa una mierda! No voy a tolerar estas gilipolleces de nadie y mucho menos en presencia de mi prometida…

-No puedo creer que tengas prometida y no supiera nada hasta hoy…- dijo con desdén.

-No te importa mi vida, somos amigos y espero que si quieres seguir siéndolo me respetes a mí y a mi mujer.

-No sabía que era tu mujer…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Te dije bien claro que era mi prometida…Sabes que no tengo amantes desde hace mucho y no veo el motivo de sacarlo delante de ella…

-¿Lo sabe?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Christian! No te hagas… ¿Sabe lo que fuiste?- reí de forma bastante sarcástica.

-¿Te crees alguien importante para meterte en mi vida?- me entrecerró los ojos ahora ella.

-Soy tu amiga y durante mucho tiempo…- sabía con lo que saldría y la interrumpí.

-¡Durante mucho tiempo me pagaste para tener sexo, eso fue lo que tuvimos…!- pude ver el dolor en su mirada antes de volver a hablar.

-No solo fue trabajo y lo sabes…

-Para mí si lo fue…- se acercó a mi demasiado y me alejé.

-Lo pasamos bien juntos…

-Solo fue sexo…- me interrumpió bastante airada.

-¿Lo de ella no lo es?

-No- dije con convicción- estoy enamorado de Ana, con ella hago el amor- abrió los ojos más que horrorizada.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

-No te importa, lo importante es que estamos juntos y que no quiero que vuelvas a decir nada de mí en su presencia, lo que tenga que hablar lo haré yo a su debido tiempo- apartó la mirada antes de volverla otra vez a mí.

-No puedo creer que me dejes por alguien que acabas de conocer- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Qué te deje? ¡Por dios Elena! ¡Nunca tuvimos nada!

-Eso lo dices solo porque estas con ella pero yo sé que no fue así…- la interrumpí de forma abrupta.

-Cómo te dije antes, fuiste mi cliente…Nada más…- me interrumpió bastante enojada.

-Seguimos teniendo relaciones después de…- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Solo fue sexo de agradecimiento…!- se me escapó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negué, me cogí el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiré hondamente para tranquilizarme antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera después.

-Elena…Somos amigos pero no puedo seguir así si no afrontas que nunca hubo ni habrá nada entre nosotros.

-Pero yo sé que teníamos algo especial…- iba a acercarse a mí de nuevo pero me alejé bastante enfadado.

-Elena, estoy prometido, mi novia está justo allí y puede vernos. No quiero que te acerques y des lugar a malos entendidos, ella no tiene porqué saber lo que hubo entre nosotros…- sonrió con altivez.

-¿Temes que te deje por eso?- negué.

-Solo necesito tiempo, cuando sea el momento justo se lo contaré, no me avergüenzo de mi vida pero tampoco es algo de lo que tenga que hablar nada más empezar una relación, en su momento se lo diré.

-Tal vez debería decírselo, así no tendrías prometida…- la miré tan mal que su cara cambió.

-No te atreverás…- le dije amenazante- Sabes que ya no soy ese jovencito, ahora soy alguien importante y no me temblará la mano para acabar contigo- abrió los ojos sorprendida y horrorizada.

-¿En serio harías eso sólo por ella?- asentí y ella resopló antes de volver a contestar- en ese caso me iré…Pero te advierto que te arrepentirás de esta decisión…-reí de nuevo.

-No lo creo…- me miró entre enfadada y dolida.

-¡Ya lo veremos Christian…! ¡Ya lo veremos! - dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose con un excesivo contoneo de caderas ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que todavía pensara que podría haber algo entre nosotros cuando le he dejado bien claro que no la quiero?

-Christian…- ¡Mierda!- He escuchado vuestra conversación y yo…- me volví muy asustado a ella ¿Qué es exactamente lo que habría escuchado? La vi retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo e iba a explicarle todo cuando de repente habló ella -¿Tuvisteis una relación?- ¿Solo escuchó eso? No sabía si estar aliviado o asustado.

-Ana… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al coche y lo hablamos camino a mi casa?- negó y se puso firme.

-Quiero saberlo Christian…- apartó la vista algo apenada- Necesito que confíes en mi…- suspiré y tome aire antes de decirle lo mínimo.

-Fuimos amantes un tiempo, ella quería más pero yo nunca lo quise así…- me acerqué a ella y levanté su mentón para que me mirara a los ojos- ya sabías que ha habido amantes antes de ti, pero nunca hubo amor- sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó nerviosa, no dudé en apretarla contra mí y besarla con todo el amor que le procesaba.

-Estoy 100% seguro de lo que siento por ti…- cogí su mano derecha y la puse sobre mi corazón…- ¿Y tú Ana? ¿Lo sientes?- ella apartó la vista algo dudosa antes de volverse a mí más decidida….

-¡Lo estoy Christian…!- la besé de nuevo y una vez que terminó el beso me dejó sin palabras- y ahora que lo hemos aclarado quiero llegar a tu casa para poder disfrutar más de ese exquisito sexo…- reí.

-Tus peticiones son órdenes para mi…- hice postura militar, la acompañé al coche y la ayudé a subir con la clara idea que sería otra noche inolvidable para ambos…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

ANA

¡No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar! Ya no solo por el polvo que echamos en el parking donde nos vio una mujer, sino porque esa mujer a pesar de ser de la edad de mi madre había sido amante de Christian… Todavía me costaba creerlo pero lo escuché claramente, cuando salí decidida a decirle que me sentía totalmente preparada para lo nuestro, lo que sentía y lo peor de todo es que le dijo que se arrepentiría de estar conmigo antes de alejarse. Seguramente estaba celosa ¿Podría ser una molestia para nuestra reciente relación? ¿O solo hablaba por despecho?

-¿Estás bien Ana?- preguntó Christian rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, solo pensaba…- suspiró antes de preguntar.

-No debes preocuparte por Elena, ella es solo parte de mi pasado…-dijo bastante serio y asentí.

-Lo entiendo Christian, todos tenemos un pasado…- le sonreí para que no se preocupara pero no se veía muy convencido, aun así volvió su vista al frente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Puedo asegurarte que entre nosotros hace mucho que no hay nada, solo somos amigos. Y quiero que si tienes alguna pregunta o duda sobre ella o alguien más me la hagas sin problema…- cogió mi mano y la apretó- quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros- sonreí muy alegre porque ambos quisiéramos lo mismo.

-Yo también… Y ya que sale el tema, aparte de José no tengo nada más que contar…- dije algo avergonzado, él se quedó sorprendido pero enseguida cambió su cara a otra de alivio ¿O eran imaginaciones mías?

-Me alegra que confíes en mi…- me guiñó y le sonreí.

-A mí también me agrada que tú lo hagas conmigo…- todavía no estaba lista para decirle toda la verdad pero estaba convencida que en poco tiempo podría sincerarme completamente con él, solo quedaba esperar que no se enojara conmigo por ocultarle algo así…

-¿Seguro que estas bien Ana?- me preguntó de nuevo devolviéndome al presente y a nuestra conversación ¡Me había vuelto a quedar perdida en mis propios pensamientos!

-Sí, lo estoy…- sonreí para que lo creyera y pareció quedarse convencido esta vez. Así que para no incomodarme más con este tema, cambié de tema y seguimos el resto del camino conversando de cosas más banales hasta que aparcó a un lado de la carretera.

-Ana, espero que te sientas cómoda en mi casa- me guiñó- recuerda que ahora que estamos juntos también es la tuya…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y el agregó- me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir todos los días…Si no te importa claro, llevamos poco tiempo pero creo que es lo mejor para conocernos más- me quedé tan sorprendida que enseguida cambió su cara a una de preocupación- ¿Ana?- sacudí mi cabeza para salir del shock antes de contestar.

-No sé Christian…- dije dudosa, tenía miedo que al conocerme mejor se diera cuenta que no era nada especial, aunque prácticamente sabia lo más importante de mí y eso parecía gustarle, no podía evitar sentirme así… Debió notar mi indecisión porque enseguida contestó.

-Ana, sé que lo que te pasó tuvo que ser duro, pero quiero que lo dejes a un lado a la hora de decidir lo que pasará entre nosotros- suspiré.

-Tienes razón Christian, lo siento mucho…- no quería hacerlo sentir mal por culpa de mis miedos, de todas formas parece que malinterpretó lo que pensaba, en ningún momento vino a mi mente José, pero mi inseguridad era demasiado fuerte. No quería decirle porque seguro que pensaba que era una tontería.

-No te preocupes, lo comprendo aunque no esté de acuerdo…- se quedó unos segundos callado antes de seguir- la verdad nunca he tenido novia antes para saber cómo va eso pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Ninguna?- rió.

-No…-tosió algo incómodo- solo sexo- no lo culpaba, un chico tan guapo como el seguro que tenía chicas a montones- ¡Pero ahora por fin tengo una!- me sonrió- Y espero que sea para siempre- no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡Yo también tengo uno!…- dije bastante avergonzada, antes de poder agregar nada más salió, dio la vuelta al coche mientras lo observaba extrañada y me abrió la puerta.

-Sal…Quiero mostrarte algo…- cuando lo hice fue cuando sentí la brisa del mar… ¿Tan lejos habíamos llegado? Me arrastró por un camino estrecho entre las rocas y efectivamente llegamos a una pequeña caleta muy hermosa- ¿Qué te parece?- sonreí admirando el paisaje.

-¡Es preciosa Christian!- me acerqué a la orilla para tocar el agua, estaba muy buena y enseguida me saqué los zapatos para meter los pies.

\- Me alegro que te guste…- sonrió mientras me observaba sacar mis zapatos y antes de decirle nada ya tenía los suyos fuera, se remangó el pantalón a la rodilla y tras dejar todo amontonado a un lado me arrastró al agua donde paseamos por la orilla remojando nuestros pies- solía venir aquí cuando necesitaba desconectar de todo- asentí.

-Yo también he tenido momentos así…- miré al cielo, ya pronto se haría de noche- también buscaba soledad- sonreí con melancolía- pero mi familia nunca quiso dejarme sola- paró apretándome contra él poniéndonos de frente al sol que ya empezaba a ocultarse.

-Todos necesitamos de gente que nos apoye y también de nuestros momentos a solas.

-Tienes razón, pero por aquel entonces estaban demasiados preocupados para dejarme sola.

-Me imagino que te refieres al idiota de Rodríguez- dijo de mala gana y no pude evitar reír.

-Si, a él me refiero…- nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio admirando la vista- lo pasé tan mal que no he querido saber nada de hombres hasta ahora…

-Me alegro haber sido el afortunado…- me besó el cuello justo debajo de la oreja- en mi caso esperaba a la mujer correcta para pedirle matrimonio- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida pero no asustada, eso era muy raro en mí.

-¿Matrimonio?- el pareció ponerse nervioso antes de contestar.

-Sí… -se puso frente a mi cogiendo mis manos y las besó antes de mirarme con intensidad- sé que seguramente puede ser muy pronto para ti, pero me gustaría que lo nuestro terminara en boda- sonreí de felicidad, ni yo misma lo entendía cuando hace nada no quería saber de hombres ¡Y sin embargo aquí estaba deseando casarme con Christian! Pero apenas nos estábamos conociendo, el besó de nuevo mi mano mordiendo uno de mis dedos- aunque voy a poner un anillo en este mañana sin falta.

-¿Qué?- me besó de nuevo y me dejé llevar, una vez terminado el beso siguió hablando.

-El idiota de rodríguez me reclamó que no tenías anillo para estar prometidos- me guiñó el ojo y asentí- no quiero que piense que es mentira o que estas disponible- reí con desánimo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo con él, no le atraigo en absoluto- me apretó más a él.

-Eso no es verdad- me besó ligeramente los labios antes de dar un muerdo- estoy convencido que está muriendo de envidia porque yo te tengo y el no- volví a reír.

-Puedo asegurarte que no…- bajé la vista apenada recordando todo el daño que me había hecho, el enseguida me levantó el mentón para mirarme a los ojos.

-Ana, no creas nada de lo que te dijo ese idiota, eres una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera y no quiero que lo dudes en ningún momento…- sus palabras me calaron hondo, a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que había pasado lo entendía, nos quedamos mirando profundamente a los ojos, no entendía como de tan poco tiempo podía sentir tanto. Lo necesitaba de nuevo, metí mis manos en su cabello entrelazándolo y lo acerqué a mí para poder besarlo como deseaba.

-No te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de haber ido a esa fiesta- susurré entre besos y él me contestó igual.

-Y yo…- volvimos a besarnos más intensamente, el calor en mi centro se intensificaba por momentos ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que me sintiera así? Con José nunca me había pasado.

-Ana…- susurró de forma sugerente intentando apartarme un poco a lo que gruñí sin darme cuenta y el rió- aunque me muero por hacerlo…- me volvió a besar- ya refresca un poco para hacerlo aquí, será mejor que volvamos al coche y seguiremos en mi casa- le sonreí mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

-¡Está bien!… ¡Démonos prisa entonces!…- rió y tiró de mí hacía él de nuevo.

-Solo esperemos un momento a que termine la puesta del sol…- me puso frente a él abrazándome por detrás- esta vista es preciosa- sonreí admirándola también.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… ¡Me encanta!- nos quedamos en silencio viendo como poco a poco se iba perdiendo el sol por el horizonte, en cuanto terminó me volvió a él de nuevo.

-Ahora sí, vámonos antes que te resfríes- agarró mi cintura llevándome fuera junto a nuestros zapatos, una vez que nos lo pusimos fuimos al coche en relativo silencio, uno bastante cómodo.

Enseguida puso rumbo a su casa, por el camino hablamos de cosas banales. Cuando al fin llegamos, no pude si no abrir la boca de la impresión… ¡Era una casa enorme y preciosa! El debió intuir el rumbo de mis pensamientos porque enseguida me dijo-Vivo solo pero me gusta tener espacio para mis hermanos- sonreí recordando a los mismos.

-Debe ser divertido cuando os juntáis todos aquí para celebrar algo- asintió.

-Si, a menudo nos reunimos para hacer barbacoas en el jardín- sólo de imaginarlos a todos así me entraba ganas de ir. Aunque por su trabajo y posición sabía que vivía bien nunca me hubiera imaginado una casa así, enseguida que aparcó vino a abrirme la puerta y me ayudó a salir, esta parte tan caballerosa de él me encantaba- ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es preciosa!- sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste- me guiñó el ojo- sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que deseo que te quedes conmigo asiduamente- decidí preguntar para asegurarme, junto a Christian mis miedos menguaban, de todas maneras esperaría un tiempo prudencial.

-No sé si entiendo a qué te refieres con asiduamente…- me abrazó fuertemente contra él.

-Me refiero a que quiero que te quedes todas las noche conmigo…- beso- las mañanas…- beso -y cuando te sientas preparada quedarme a vivir permanentemente conmigo- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿En serio quieres que vivamos juntos?- asintió muy convencido.

-No quiero que te asustes, solo es una sugerencia, podemos ir poco a poco y ya después…- lo interrumpí.

-Me quedaré a dormir de momento…Necesito tiempo para quedarme a vivir contigo…- aunque me moría de ganas, no podía dejar la cuestión que apenas nos estábamos conociendo a un lado.

-Algo es algo…- volvió a besarme- ahora será mejor que vayamos dentro y prepararé un buen baño para relajarnos…- me soltó y fue a coger mi maleta, una vez en su mano, me cogió la cintura y me llevó dentro. Si la casa por fuera era preciosa por dentro lo era mucho más, tenía un gusto exquisito- mientras preparo el baño ponte cómoda en la sala- me señaló la estancia junto a nosotros- dejaré tu bolsa en nuestra habitación…- dijo y se fue, me quedé como tonta pensando en sus palabras…"Nuestra habitación", no su habitación… Sonreí como quinceañera pensando en ello y me senté en el sofá, una vez allí pude fijarme en la decoración, era bastante masculina pero elegante, los muebles eran muy bonitos. Vi que tenía bastantes fotos en el mueble y me levanté a mirar, eran de el con sus hermanos, la mayoría estaban riendo y jugando. Una llamó mi atención del resto, era una foto de ellos con varias chicas, que parecían ser…- Son las chicas que trabajan en el club…- me sobresaltó la voz de Christian por detrás y si no fuera por sus reflejos el marco de la foto hubiera acabado roto en el suelo ¡Lo cogió al vuelo!

-¡Lo siento Christian!- negó sonriendo.

-No ha pasado nada, lamento haberte asustado- Negué.

-No debería haber cogido la foto…- dije con pena y negó.

-Quiero que te sientas como en casa…- enseguida le pregunté con bastante curiosidad.

-¿Son bailarinas?- tosió antes de contestar.

-No sé si conoces bien mis clubes- negué y el siguió explicando-Yo las tengo contratadas como bailarinas o camareras pero algunas aceptan bailes privados y sexo- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es como un puticlub?- negó horrorizado.

-¡No! Simplemente son libres de hacerlo si quieren, no están obligadas y ese dinero es solo suyo, algunas solo hacen bailes privados…- entonces la pregunta salió de mi sin poder detenerla.

-¿Tú has pagado por sexo a alguna de ellas?- nada más terminarla me arrepentí ¿Cómo se me había podido ocurrir preguntar algo así? La cara de Christian era un poema, no sabía si estaba más avergonzado el o yo.

-No Ana, nunca he pagado por sexo…- dijo muy firme pero no me miró a la cara, me pregunto si escondía algo al respecto…-Ahora ¿porque no dejamos el tema de mis trabajadoras…- puso la foto de nuevo en su sitio- y nos vamos a dar un buen baño?

-Sí, necesito entrar en calor…- me arrastró al baño donde empezó a desvestirme lentamente y yo hice lo mismo con él, lo deseaba y anhelaba de nuevo… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos me subió al lavabo, puso mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura y me penetró enseguida, empezó a follarme mientras besaba, lamia y mordía todo a su alcance. No tardamos en alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo…

-Ahora si debemos ir al agua…- me alzó tal como estábamos y nos metió en la bañera quedando yo sentada sobre el a horcajadas, empezó a echarme agua por los hombros mientras lo observaba detalladamente, todavía me costaba creer que un hombre como el haya podido estar solo tanto tiempo, nos dedicamos a lavarnos el uno al otro sin romper nuestra previa unión, cuando terminamos comencé a hacer círculos sobre él, enseguida su miembro volvió a la vida y lo cabalgué salvajemente hasta que alcanzamos a la vez el orgasmo.

-Estoy rendida…- dije al terminar y reímos.

-Sí, ha sido un fin de semana agotador, será mejor que salgamos, comamos algo y nos vayamos a la cama, yo también estoy rendido- sonreí ampliamente, aunque dudaba que solo fuéramos a dormir me alegraba la idea de pasar la noche juntos, una vez nos secamos, nos pusimos el pijama y comimos unas pizzas, nos fuimos a la cama donde como preveía lo hicimos un par de veces más antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

CHRISTIAN

El molesto ruido del despertador me despertó y no tenía ganas de levantarme. Estaba rendido después del ajetreo de la noche, cuando quise volverme a Ana ya no estaba en la cama conmigo ¡Mierda! ¿Tan pronto se había ido? La verdad es que ni me acordé de preguntar a qué hora entraba al trabajo, resoplé frustrado, me hubiese gustado verla antes de irse e incluso desayunar juntos…

Ya no había remedio, me levanté, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí como un día normal de trabajo, elegante pero cómodo. Cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras me llegó el olor a comida de la cocina… ¿Podría ser posible que Ana…? Cuando llegué a la misma, me quedé observando desde la puerta como estaba peleando con lo que suponía era una tortilla…

-¡Mierda! Debería haberle hecho caso a Kate y apuntarme a aquel curso de cocina...- gritó bastante frustrada y decidí acercarme a ella para echarle una mano.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se volvió asustada y al verme puso cara de tristeza.

-Ya te levantaste…- le alcé una ceja.

-Sí, ya sonó mi despertador… ¿Por qué?- resopló.

-Quería haberte despertado con el desayuno en la cama… Pero…- señaló el desastre que tenía armado en mi cocina, menos mal que no tenía que limpiarlo yo.

-No te preocupes…Suelo comer fuera…- me miró extrañada.

-¿No comes aquí?- negué y miró hacia la nevera.

-Tengo una asistenta que se encarga de limpiar y tener siempre cosas en casa, pero nunca cocino…- solo algunas de las chicas que venían conmigo lo hacían, aunque la mayoría preferían salir a comer- aunque a Sam y Taylor les encanta hacerlo- sonrió.

-Creo que eso de salir suena bien…-dijo bastante desanimada y decidí animarla.

-Todavía podemos comerlo…- cogí un tenedor para coger un trozo de la tortilla a lo que ella gritó.

-¡No Christian! Se me ha quemado y…- lo metí en mi boca y tras degustarlo sonreí.

-Está muy bueno…Ponlo en un plato yo prepararé zumo ¿Quieres?- asintió más animada.

-¿Seguro que esta bueno?- reí.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas si no me crees?- lo hizo y sonrió más.

-Tiene un pase…- tras preparar la mesa nos sentamos a comer mientras que conversábamos, Ana era una chica con la que se podía hablar de todo y eso me agradaba mucho.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

-La verdad no tengo un horario fijo, pero me gusta empezar lo más temprano posible para así terminar igual- sonreí.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, aunque a veces me quedo hasta tarde no es necesario ya que tengo a los chicos pendientes de todo.

-¿Quieres que quedemos a la salida?- me acerqué a ella cogiendo su mano.

-Me gustaría que fuera antes…Pero si me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir… ¿Crees que podría ser posible?- asintió enseguida cosa que agradecí.

-Sí, solo debo ir a casa por algunas cosas…- se quedó bastante rato pensativa antes de volver a preguntar- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede aquí?

-¡Por supuesto!- cogí su mano y la besé- me gustaría que te instalaras para siempre pero entiendo que necesites tiempo- se quedó un momento dudosa antes de volver a mirarme más decidida.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea…- no podía expresar con palabras la alegría que sentía ante su elección.

-Si estas segura por mí no hay problema, hay espacio de sobra en la casa para los 2…- me acerqué a su oído para susurrar de forma bastante sugerente- y en mi cama hay espacio más que suficiente- rió.

-Puedo hacer la maleta el fin de semana que viene y luego pasar por casa para recoger algunas cosas- asentí.

-Está bien ¿Entonces quedamos a la salida y vamos juntos a tu casa?- negó.

-Prefiero ir sola… Mejor vengo aquí cuando salga- le alcé una ceja.

-¿No quieres que vaya?- negó pero su nerviosismo la traicionaba.

-No es eso, es que tengo que hablar con mamá, el abuelo,…

-No tienes por qué darme tantas explicaciones si no quieres Ana- dije algo seco, pero no podía evitar la molestia cuando se negaba a contarme algo, a pesar que yo hacía lo mismo.

-No quiero que te enfades Christian, pero necesito hablar con ellos a solas- suspire más tranquilo.

-Lo entiendo, es solo que no quiero que me mantengas al margen de algo importante- sonrió.

-No lo haré, pero no es nada relevante, solo una charla personal.

-Está bien…- ¿Qué más podía decir? Entendía que hay cosas que solo competen a la familia- Pero quiero que me llames en cuanto termines y vengas para mi casa, no quiero estar preocupado sin saber dónde estás- volvió a mostrarme esa sonrisa tan pura que raras veces le veía, era muy parecida a la que tenía en la foto de Elliot.

-Lo haré Christian…- ya era la hora de irse, cogí su bolsa y la acompañé al coche, una vez que entró me agaché a la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

-Que te vaya bien tu día Ana- la besé ligeramente en los labios.

-¡Gracias! A ti también….- se quedó parada un momento hasta que al final me dijo- ¿Tienes libre la hora de comer? Tal vez podamos quedar para comer juntos…

-¡Puedes apostar que haré un hueco para ti!- volví a besarla y me separé para que pudiera irse.

-Te llamo entonces sobre las 2 y quedamos.

-Esperaré con ansias tu llamada- le guiñé el ojo y enseguida se puso en marcha. Una vez que salió fui dentro a coger mis cosas y hacer lo mismo.

Una vez en el coche puse algo de música y partí rumbo al Club. Una vez allí me encontré a Elliot abriendo la puerta y enseguida me saludó.

-¡Buenos días Christian! Te veo muy bien hoy…- reí.

-Sí, este fin de semana ha sido el mejor…- negó.

-Me alegro, pero espero que hoy te bajes de tu nube y te centres en el trabajo, hay algunas cuentas y contratos que debes mirar- resoplé.

-¡Está bien lo haré!…Por cierto antes que se me olvide.

-¿Si?

-No quiero que dejen entrar a Elena mientras que esté Ana aquí- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupado, suspiré antes de contarle todo lo ocurrido ayer, pasando por alto la situación comprometedora en la que nos encontró, obviamente eso no le interesaba nada más que a nosotros, el asintió en acuerdo.

-Parece que será una molestia… ¿No sería mejor que le contaras a Ana?- negué firmemente.

-Es muy pronto todavía, necesito que su autoestima sea más alta…Si no estoy convencido que me dejará.

-Tal vez no lo haga, seguramente te comprenda- suspiré no muy convencido.

-Sabes que lo haré con el tiempo pero no quiero hacerlo todavía, solo quiero afianzar nuestra relación para que llegado el momento le importe una reverenda mierda lo que haya hecho en mi pasado.

-Te entiendo Christian…Pero es arriesgado teniendo a Elena tan furiosa.

-Ya se le pasará, sabe de sobra que no la quiero- rió.

-Tiene la esperanza de estar contigo, y después de tantos años teniéndola no creo que la frene tu reciente relación.

-Nunca ha sido más que polvos casuales.

-Ya te dije que dejaras de hacerlo, sabía que algo así pasaría- resoplé frustrado.

-Espero que no…

-Christian, ten cuidado con ella. Si Ana es como dices estoy convencido que Elena usará eso para que te deje- ese era uno de mis miedos, pero confiaba en que se mantuviera al margen.

-Ya le dejé claro que no se le ocurriera acercarse a ella- me miró de forma escéptica.

-¿Si no te ha hecho caso en todos estos años, crees que lo hará ahora?- reí de forma sarcástica.

-No le queda otra que hacerse a la idea, ahora estoy con Ana…- me interrumpió.

-Christian… Esa mujer es peligrosa, si no se he detenido en todos estos años en su empeño que te cases con ella...- lo miré mal.

-No sé de donde sacas lo de casarse…Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no lo haría con cualquiera- suspiró.

-Yo lo sé, los chicos lo saben… Pero esa mujer…- resopló antes de seguir hablando- esta cegada por el amor, eso es bastante peligroso.

-No creo que sienta amor, más bien es capricho por algo que sabe que no puede tener, nada más- dije quitándole importancia, él me dio una palmada en la espalda antes de echar a reír.

-¡Christian, para los años y la experiencia que tienes a veces pareces un niño!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Lo que digas!…Si no entiende a la buenas le haré entender a las malas.

-Seguramente será a las malas, solo espero que no te joda lo tuyo con Ana- lo miré enojado- ¡Eh, no me mires así! No es mi culpa que esa mujer te quiera para ella.

-Esa mujer…- dije en tono sarcástico- sabe lo que hay, nunca la he engañado o mentido para que me venga con esas gilipolleces de eres mío y de nadie más- tras mirarnos serios un momento empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Dios Christian! ¡Se escucha tan estúpido todo esto!

-Lo sé, por eso espero que ni se le ocurra joderlo o sabrá quién soy- Elliot debió notar mi incomodidad y sobre todo enfado de sólo pensar en perder a Ana y cambió drásticamente de tema.

-¡Dejemos el tema Elena y comencemos con lo nuestro! En tu oficina hay un montón de papeles que requieren tu aprobación.

-¡Ya voy! Me pondré lo antes posible…- le guiñé- Quiero tener libre la hora de comer para ir a ver a Ana- sonrió.

-Parece que todo va viento en popa- sonreí ampliamente recordando los últimos acontecimientos.

-¡Mejor que eso! He conseguido que se venga a vivir conmigo- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No decías que tenía miedo?

-Parece que lo está dejando a un lado, no creo que deba esperar mucho para casarnos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti…- se notaba un deje de tristeza en su voz y me sentí obligado a animarlo.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien Elliot – asintió no muy convencido.

-Eso espero…- tras darle una palmada en la espalda me fui a mi oficina no sin antes hacerle una broma para animarlo.

-Recuerda que siempre hay un roto para un descosido…- empezó a reír justo como quería y tras decirle adiós con la mano me retiré a mi oficina donde estuve enfrascado en papeles y números hasta que llamaron a la puerta- ¿Quién es?- dije de mala gana, la verdad es que no me gustaba que me interrumpieran cuando estaba en mis cosas.

-Christian soy Sam…- suspiré antes de contestar.

-¿Es importante?

-Sí, Ana ha llamado como unas 6 veces…- me levanté como resorte hacía la puerta, una vez abrí lo vi con el fijo del club en la mano- dice que te ha llamado al móvil pero no le daba señal, así que ha llamado aquí, yo esperaba que terminaras pero visto que te has entretenido…- le quité el teléfono de la mano.

-¡Deberías haberme avisado a su primera llamada!- rodó los ojos.

-Aprecio mi vida para saber que no te gusta que te interrumpan cuando estás trabajando…- resoplé.

-Esa regla no vale cuando es Ana quien me llama ¿Entendido?- asintió.

-¡Sí, jefe!…La próxima vez vendré enseguida…Pero deberías checar tu móvil, seguramente se te quedó sin batería- suspiré frustrado, no recordaba si quiera haberlo puesto a cargar anoche ¡Mierda! Con todo lo de Ana se me olvidó.

-Lo pondré a cargar ahora mismo…- en cuanto se fue conteste al teléfono- ¿Ana?

-¡Christian!… ¡Menos mal que doy contigo! Quería avisarte que no podré salir a comer…- suspiró- se me ha presentado un imprevisto que necesito tratar…- hubo un breve silencio antes que siguiera ¿Por qué me daba la impresión que me ocultaba algo?- ¿Nos vemos a la noche cuando salga?- ¡Mierda! Yo quería verla ahora…

-Sí, claro no te preocupes, luego nos vemos…

-¡Gracias!… ¡Un beso Christian!- sonreí.

-Otro beso para ti… - una vez que colgó fui por mi teléfono y lo puse a cargar, efectivamente estaba apagado y sin gota de batería, así que cogí mi teléfono para emergencias no sin antes pasar la foto de Ana, al ver la hora me di cuenta que quedaba poco para la hora de comer, comería con los chicos. Una vez que terminé lo último, salí en su busca y los encontré charlando con algunas de las chicas- ¡Chicos!… ¿Habéis comido ya?- negaron.

-¿Quieres invitarnos?- preguntó Sam riendo y rodé los ojos.

-¿Queréis venir o no?- Sam rió.

-¡Claro que si hermanito!…- Elliot en cambio negó.

-¡Yo ya tengo otros planes!- dijo sonriendo hacia la rubia junto a él… ¿Por qué no recordaba los nombres? Entonces recordé… ¡Si, dejé de hacerlo hace mucho…!

-¡Está bien, luego nos vemos! – me despedí de él, Sam me echó el brazo al hombro empujándome hacia fuera, una vez dentro del coche comenzó a preguntar sobre mi noche con Ana.

-Por lo que veo disfrutaste mucho…- dijo alzando las cejas- tanto que ni te acordaste de poner el móvil a cargar- rodé los ojos.

-Solo fue un despiste…A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No al gran Christian Grey!- resoplé, por mucho que quisiera me conocía bastante bien.

-¡Está bien! Estuve demasiado distraído para poder acordarme de él, ya lo dejé cargando en la oficina ¿Contento?- rió.

-¡Sí! Pero no creo que nadie tenga que llamarnos, en todo caso Elliot me llamaría a mí- asentí.

-Ana estará ocupada, así que no creo que me llame…- dije convencido, seguimos hablando de cosas del trabajo hasta que llegamos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, era algo exclusivo pero para mí siempre tenían una vacante, en cuanto la chica de recepción me vio sonrió.

-¡Buenos días señor Grey! ¿La mesa de siempre?- asentí.

-Si es posible si…- señalé a Sam- seremos 2- se levantó y nos acompañó a la misma, cuando estaba por llegar pude verla frente a mí, estaba con un tipo, hablando y sonriendo ¿Qué demonios? ¿No dijo que tenía trabajo? ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me había mentido?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ INCIERTO DESTINO***


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

ANA

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía plenamente feliz, tras nuestro maravilloso desayuno aún después del desafortunado accidente de la comida quedé más que convencida que no era mala idea eso de vivir juntos, al fin y al cabo Christian en el poco tiempo que lo conocía me había demostrado más cariño y apoyo que José en todos los años que estuvimos juntos. Por una vez en mi vida iba a arriesgarme, solo quedaba esperar no llevarme otra decepción. Perdida en mi felicidad llegué al trabajo con una sonrisa imborrable en mi cara.

-Parece que alguien disfrutó mucho el fin de semana…- dijo James en tono bastante sugerente y le sonreí.

-La verdad es que ha sido el mejor de mi vida…- suspiré perdida en los recuerdos y él me abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ana, te lo mereces.

-Me gusta mucho…-el me guiñó.

-No te culpo, si no fuera porque tiene otros gustos me lo quedaba para mí…- le di un leve codazo en el brazo.

-¡No digas tonterías!- me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me guió dentro mientras que seguíamos conversando.

-No son tonterías…Son sueños…No sabes la suerte que has tenido con ese bombón…- reí.

-Sí, tienes razón…- Christian era maravilloso- Y eso que no sabes lo mejor… - dije haciéndome la interesante y él me miraba expectante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me ha pedido que vivamos juntos…- él se quedó en shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Vivir juntos?- asentí.

-A mí también me sorprendió, incluso me negué al principio pero después de haber pasado estos días…- me interrumpió más que feliz.

-Debió ser muy bueno para que consiguiera cambiar tu opinión respecto a las relaciones…- resoplé.

-Solo era desconfiada…- me guiñó.

-Y tuvo que venir un dios griego recién salido del Olimpo a hacerte confiar de nuevo…- dijo tan serio que no pude evitar reír a carcajadas, él se quedó mirándome bastante sorprendido y entusiasmado, no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto.

-Christian es especial…- dije como explicación.

-Me imagino lo especial que debe ser…- guiño- sobre todo en la cama…- volví a reír mientras que recordaba eso mismo ¡Dios! Christian era perfecto, sólo de recordar su manera de tratarme y como se enfrentó a José…

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasó?- suspiré intentando tranquilizarme para contarle lo ocurrido.

-El Sábado me llevó a uno de sus Clubs para conocer a su familia…- asintió contrariado- allí me encontré con José- abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-¡A ese imbécil!- asentí.

-Por lo visto va a actuar allí…- me interrumpió bastante enojado.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tu novio debería haberlo echado de una buena parada en el culo!- reí recordando su reacción.

-La verdad que es que me preguntó si quería que lo echara…

-¿En serio?- asentí- en ese caso merece todo mi respeto, se ve que sabe apreciar lo bueno- me abrazó, tras unos segundos en silencio siguió- deberías haberle dejado hacerlo- volví a reír.

-No soy rencorosa, es verdad que me dolió mucho pero creo que gracias a Christian he logrado superarlo…- me despegó de él.

-¿De verdad Ana? ¿Lo dices en serio?- su cara era una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

-Sí, el hecho de verlo cara a cara me sirvió para asegurarme.

-Te dije varias veces que deberías haberle plantado cara antes- rodé los ojos.

-No me apetecía y todavía sigue sin hacerlo, pero ya que no tuve elección por lo menos me sirvió para saber que solo siento decepción por él- asintió algo pensativo.

-He escuchado que tiene problemas…- negué, no me apetecía saber nada de ese tipo.

-No me interesa, es lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber lo que debe hacer y lo que no- me imaginaba de qué tipo podían ser sus problemas y la verdad que no quería verme envuelta en ninguno, él rió.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía liberada.

-Sí, ya era hora…- asintió conforme y enseguida cambié de tema, tenía que ponerme manos a la obra con lo mío- Ahora voy a ponerme a escribir, no quiero que nadie me moleste…- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Haz tu magia nena…Yo haré la mía…- me guiñó y se fue, una vez sola me centré en lo mío…No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Pase!- al abrirse la puerta pude ver a James junto a un hombre más o menos de mi edad.

-Ana, ha venido a conocerte el director de la película…- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué querría ahora?

-Hola, siéntese…- los invité, ellos lo hicieron frente a mí y lo miré expectante por lo que quisiera decir, él era el único que conocía mi identidad y solo fue porque fue una de las condiciones que puso para firmar el contrato.

-Lamento no haber venido a presentarme antes…- me dio su mano, al cogerla me besó en el dorso de forma bastante ¿sensual? ¡Nooo! ¡Seguro que solo eran imaginaciones mías!- mi nombre es Jean Paul…- me guiñó un ojo- encantado Ana…- su mirada hizo que me ruborizara totalmente.

-Lo…Mismo digo…- dije algo nerviosa mientras me removía en mi silla, James al ver mi reacción enseguida se adelantó.

-Jean Paul necesita tratar algunos detalles contigo…- él lo interrumpió.

-Verás Ana, tu historia es genial y perfecta pero hay algunos cambios que me gustaría hacer y quisiera hablarlos en privado contigo…- tosió un poco y miró de reojo a James.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente, de todas maneras tengo cosas que hacer…- se disculpó James para darnos privacidad, miró su reloj- es casi la hora de comer ¿Por qué no lo hacen juntos y hablan con más tranquilidad?- ¡Mierda, Christian!

-La verdad es que tenía planes para comer…-intenté escabullirme pero James me interrumpió.

-Ana, estoy seguro que puedes posponerlo…- dijo entre dientes y entrecerrándome los ojos.

-Pero…- iba a quejarme y negó, supongo que el trabajo era lo primero. También lo era para mí hasta ahora ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que Christian hubiera cambiado por completo mi mundo en tan solo un par de días?

-Ana…-me llamó James y asentí, de todas formas no le importaría que lo dejáramos para luego, si íbamos a vivir juntos no sería ningún problema. Tendría que verlo después…

-Si me dan unos minutos lo solucionaré…- les dije sonriendo y con móvil en mano, ellos asintieron y salieron para darme privacidad. Intenté varias veces llamar al móvil de Christian pero no me daba señal… ¿Estaría ocupado? Estaba dudosa de buscar el número del club para llamarlo allí, de todas formas los conocía a todos y podrían pasarme con él o darle el recado… Después de unos minutos me decidí por buscarlo y enseguida contestaron.

-¡Club Millenium! Habla Sam…- sonreí al escucharlo.

-Hola Sam soy Ana…

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…Yo necesito hablar con Christian y…

-Está en su cueva, deberías de llamarlo al móvil- suspiré.

-Lo he intentado varias veces pero nada…No me da señal.

-Sigue intentando, la verdad no me gustaría entrar a molestar cuando anda en sus cosas porque es terrible cuando se enfada – dijo en un tono como de película de terror y no pude evitar reír.

-Está bien, lo seguiré intentando o llamaré de nuevo.

-Ya casi es la hora de comer, no creo que tarde mucho en salir.

-Está bien, gracias Sam.

-De nada preciosa…- colgué, seguí tratando de marcar su móvil sin éxito y llamé varias veces más al club sin que Christian hubiera terminado, así que la última vez que llamé…

-Ya que no consigo hablar con él dile que…- estaba por dejarle el recado a Sam.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a llevarle el teléfono, no creo que me mate cuando sepa que eres tú…- reí.

-Yo abogaré por ti- rió.

-Eso espero, soy muy joven para morir… Si algo he aprendido de Christian en todos estos años es que es temible cuando se enfada. Aunque si pregunta yo no he dicho nada…-volví a reír.

-Prometo ser una tumba…

-Un momento…- escuché el llamar a una puerta y a ellos hablando, Christian enseguida se puso al teléfono.

-¿Ana?-preguntó algo preocupado, no pude evitar gritar contenta por haber dado con él, no me gustaría darle plantón a través de terceros.

-¡Christian!... ¡Menos mal que doy contigo! Quería avisarte que no podré salir a comer hoy…- suspiré, no podía decirle realmente con quién o lo que iba a hacer aunque quisiera, así que solo le di una explicación superficial- se me ha presentado un imprevisto que necesito tratar…- me quedé callada esperando su respuesta, por nada del mundo quería que se enfadara por algo así, al ver que no decía nada quise cambiar a algo más cómodo- ¿Nos vemos a la noche cuando salga?

-Sí, claro no te preocupes, luego nos vemos…- no pude evitar suspirar de alivio y agradecerle con demasiada efusividad.

-¡Gracias!... ¡Un beso Christian!- dije embargada de felicidad, no podía esperar a la noche para volver a verlo.

-Otro beso para ti…- colgué con una sonrisa de boba en mi cara antes de coger mis cosas y salir a buscar a Jean Paul. Lo encontré junto a James en su despacho.

-¿Nos vamos?- sonrió.

-Parece que tu asunto ha tardado más de la cuenta…- me sonrojé ¿Por qué demonios me pasaba? Debía superar mi timidez cuanto antes, aunque si lo pensaba bien cuando estaba con Christian me sentía tan a gusto que no estaba cohibida ni avergonzada.

-Es que no daba con él…Pero ya lo he dejado todo solucionado- él sonrió, me siguió y en cuanto salimos preguntó.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos? No queda muy lejos de aquí- asentí.

-Mientras la comida sea buena no tengo problemas- me guiñó.

-Puedo asegurarte que la comida es excelente…- sonreí.

-¡Pues vamos! - iba a ir a mi coche pero me cogió del brazo.

-Si no te importa, podemos ir en el mío, al fin y al cabo luego tenemos que volver para firmar los papeles y no hay necesidad de ir separados- asentí, tampoco era mala idea.

-De acuerdo…- sonrió ampliamente y me guió a su coche conversando de todo un poco, realmente era un tipo divertido y simpático, en cuanto llegamos al restaurante nos llevaron a un lugar bastante tranquilo que saltaba a la vista que era solo para ciertos clientes, una vez que miramos la carta y pedimos comenzamos a hablar de negocios.

-Verás Ana, iré al grano…- asentí- tu historia es muy buena pero necesita algo más de pasión…-asentí en acuerdo, desde mi perspectiva de ahora hubiera puesto bastante más pasión en ella.

-Puede ser…

-Lo que quiero es añadir algo más de acción en la película…- me guiñó y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, debía preguntar para asegurarme.

-¿Te refieres a sexo?- asintió y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Supongo que no es problema añadir más…- la verdad que no había escrito demasiados intercambios sexuales entre los protagonistas, pero en el momento de escribirla el sexo había pasado a un segundo plano para mi… Hasta ahora…

-¿Ana?- preguntó algo desconcertado y me incorporé tratando de concentrarme en lo que estábamos.

-¿Sí?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- asentí- Parecías en otro lugar…- los colores subieron al momento ¡Si supiera donde!

-Si…Yo estoy algo liada con mi libro y mi mente se va de vez en cuando…- traté de excusarme y el asintió no muy convencido.

-Entiendo… Entonces ¿No hay problemas en meter más sexo…?- los colores volvieron a subir por mi rostro ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me incomodaba tanto este tema? Antes de poder contestar apareció quien menos esperaba.

-¿Ana?- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí?- tosió bastante fuerte.

-He venido a comer al igual que tú y…- se volvió a Jean Paul que tras sonreír de lado se presentó.

-Jean Paul…- lo miré pidiendo que no dijera nada y tras dudar unos segundos terminó- un amigo de Ana…- él le cogió la mano y me miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Amigo?- asentí nerviosa.

\- Si, es del trabajo y como teníamos algunas cosas pendientes hemos venido a comer mientras que las solucionamos…- dije más convencida, al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo, él se volvió de nuevo a Jean Paul y se presentó- Soy Christian, el prometido de Ana…- el abrió los ojos sorprendido y automáticamente dirigió su vista a mi dedo, cosa que no pareció complacer a Christian.

-Soy muy despistada y me lo he dejado en casa…- traté de justificar su ausencia.

-Nuestro compromiso ha sido muy reciente y todavía no se acostumbra a llevarlo…- Jean Paul asintió aunque me daba la sensación que no se lo creía del todo.

-Sería una pena que alguien pensara que tiene alguna oportunidad con su prometida…- le dijo a Christian y éste al momento cambió la cara.

-La pena sería para él saber que no tiene la menor oportunidad…- se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos en los que el ambiente se volvió algo tenso hasta que apareció Sam…

-Christian, nuestra mesa está preparada ¡vamos!…- al verme enseguida se acercó a abrazarme- ¡Hola Ana!…- al acercarse a darme un beso me susurró- Es bastante celoso, no lo tomes en cuenta- le contesté de igual modo.

-No lo haré…- en cuanto se despegó de mi agarró a Christian del brazo para llevarlo a su mesa pero éste parecía reacio a hacerlo, así que me levanté para darle un ligero beso en los labios, en lo que él me agarró fuertemente de la cintura pegándome a él lo más que podía- Luego nos vemos Christian…- volvió a besarme con una sonrisa más profunda.

-No te quepa la menor duda…- lo dijo para mí pero mirando a Jean ¿Tenían una especie de duelo de miradas o me parecía a mí? Seguramente todo fueran imaginaciones mías- Nos veremos luego preciosa y…- cogió mi mano y mordió el dedo donde debería estar el anillo- no volverás a ir con el dedo desnudo- me dio otro ligero beso y se fue no sin antes despedirse de Jean Paul- Jean Paul…

-Christian…- le contestó y me senté de vuelta a la mesa, el me miraba divertido- No sabía que tu prometido era Christian Grey- me sonrojé.

-No suelo hablar de mi vida privada…- el tosió antes de seguir.

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. Fue una grosería por mi parte…- negué.

-No importa… ¿Seguimos?- asintió y continuamos hablando de todo lo que quería cambiar en mi historia, la mayoría relacionado con sexo…Parecerá una tontería pero ahora mismo me parecía una excelente idea… Sexo me recordaba a Christian, en cuanto vino a mi mente una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y el calor se concentró en mi centro.

-¿Ana estás bien?- negué nerviosa.

-Voy al baño un momento, enseguida vuelvo…- ¡Dios, necesitaba echarme bastante agua en el rostro! ¿Hacia calor o me parecía a mí?

CHRISTIAN

No podía quitar los ojos de encima de ambos… ¡Dios! Era horrible sentirse así, solo tenía ganas de volver allí y llevármela al hombro como hombre de las cavernas.

-Christian… ¿Me estás escuchando?- asentí y resopló- ¿Sabes que sé cuándo mientes verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-Lo siento Sam, pero no puedo evitarlo, ese tipo no me gusta…- rió.

-Christian, lo que pasa es que estás celoso…Nada más.

-Nunca he sido celoso…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca has tenido más que polvos…- suspiré rendido.

-Tienes razón, Ana es especial y solo temo que me la quiten…

-No deberías ponerte así, se nota a leguas que le gustas.

-Sí, pero todavía no sabe todo de mí…- suspiró.

-Siempre puedes contarle- negué.

-Todavía no…Todo a su tiempo- asintió resoplando.

-Yo no esperaría mucho, no vaya a enterarse por quien no debe.

-No lo haré, solo necesito un mes más…- sonreí, en ese mes conseguiría algo más que conquistarla.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que me escondes algo?- negué riendo.

-¡Cosas tuyas! - en ese momento la vi levantarse y dirigirse a los baños, se me ocurrió una brillante idea, la necesitaba ahora o más bien sentía la necesidad de marcarla como mía y era la oportunidad perfecta- Ahora vengo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No iras a molestarlos verdad?- negué.

-Solo voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo- asintió no muy convencido.

-Está bien, espero que no te portes como un idiota celoso de nuevo- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Idiota celoso?- asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ese fue tu comportamiento de antes ¿No querrás que Ana te deje por imbécil verdad?- ¡Mierda! Ni lo había pensado así.

-No, yo…

-Pues en ese caso déjala con su comida de trabajo, ve al baño y vuelve aquí ahora mismo…- le alcé una ceja- ¿Qué?

-Me parece que no deberías juntarte tanto con Elliot - rodó los ojos.

-Solo me comporto como él cuando es necesario… - al ver mi cara de sorpresa siguió- Ahora mismo necesitas que te diga las cosas como son- suspiré rendido.

-¡Está bien, ahora mismo vuelvo! - fui lo más rápido que pude al baño de chicas y tras asegurarme que no había nadie que me viera entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Solo había un cubículo cerrado así que estábamos solos, me pegué a la puerta a esperar que saliera. En cuanto lo hizo la agarré del brazo y tiré de ella junto a mí.

-¿Christian?- preguntó desconcertada y la besé profundamente.

-No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad cuando te vi venir…- ella gimió entre mis brazos.

-¡Oh, Christian!- entrelazó las manos en mi cabello y tiró hacía ella para besarme con pasión, no pude evitar cogerla del trasero para que se enroscara en mi cintura y la llevé al lavabo donde tras depositarla, aparté su tanga, saqué mi erección y la penetré de golpe…-¡Christian!

-¡Ana!…- gemí mientras que le hacía el amor con pasión… Ana nunca entendería el alcance de mi adicción a ella en tan poco tiempo, cuando sentía que le quedaba poco pellizqué su clítoris logrando que alcanzara el orgasmo al instante, no tardé nada en alcanzarla.

-Christian…- susurró casi sin aliento- no puedo creer que haya hecho algo así en un baño público- reí.

-Después de hacerlo en un jardín y en un aparcamiento esto no es nada…- ella se sonrojó al instante apartando la vista avergonzada.

-Tienes razón yo…- cogí su barbilla y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Me gustó mucho…-señalé a nosotros y el baño- esto me encantó…- la apreté contra mí- si lo deseas solo tienes que pedirlo y yo con gusto te haré el amor donde sea…- la separé un poco para guiñarle el ojo y ella asintió más decidida.

-Tienes razón Christian… No tengo porque arrepentirme de lo que hago porque quiero…- le sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la nariz.

-Así es Ana, mientras que estés conmigo quiero que seas tú misma…- volvió a entrelazar la manos en mi cabello y me mordió el labio.

-¿Sería mucho pedir hacerlo de nuevo Christian?- sonreí de lado.

-Nada de eso…- volví a besarla y nos perdimos de nuevo en la pasión hasta que culminamos en otro increíble orgasmo.

-Christian…Aunque no es lo que deseo debo volver a la mesa con Jean Paul…- gruñí ante la mención de su nombre y ella me sonrió- es solo trabajo.

-No te mira así…- rodó los ojos.

-No me mira de ninguna forma Christian, todo está en tu cabeza…- me apartó de ella para limpiarse y colocarse la ropa, yo hice lo mismo mientras la observaba con atención- los hombres no me ven como tu…- dijo con un deje de tristeza, enseguida la abracé por detrás y la hice mirarnos al espejo.

-No te ves realmente Ana…- besé su cuello- eres muy hermosa además de adorable- volví a besar su cuello y escuché un leve gemido, me encantaba que reaccionara así a una simple caricia mía.

-Christian…Debo irme…-gimió de nuevo.

-Cuando digas frente al espejo que eres hermosa te dejaré ir…- se quedó mirándome dudosa.

-¿Es en serio?- asentí convencido, se quedó un momento pensativa antes de mirarse de nuevo y decir- ¡Esta bien! ¡Soy hermosa!- volví a besar su cuello, se estremeció, le di un ligero muerdo y me alejé para lavarme las manos.

-Nos veremos después…

-Si…Después…- dijo algo perdida, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar se miró una última vez y tras coger sus cosas salió de nuevo, no tardé en hacer lo mismo. No podía arriesgarme a que nos pillaran y dar que hablar, además que este restaurante era muy exclusivo y no se vería bien que hubiéramos estado dentro haciendo el amor…

-¿Qué demonios hacías en el baño?- preguntó Sam algo enfadado en cuando llegué a la mesa- has tardado más de 20 minutos- resoplé.

-¿Vas a controlarme la hora?- negó.

-Eres bastante grandecito para saber lo que haces, lo que no quiero es que después de haber encontrado al fin algo que vale la pena lo eches a perder por gilipolleces…- dijo más serio y asentí.

-No voy a echarlo a perder… Es pronto pero he adelantado mucho, Ana muy pronto será mía totalmente y podré hablarle todo lo referente a mi vida- asintió algo dudoso.

-¿Realmente crees que para ella sea un problema?- suspiré mientras la miraba, estaba en la mesa charlando con el tipo y se veía tan perfecta… Además no podía olvidar que era demasiado inocente ¿entendería realmente mi situación y lo que hice?

-No lo sé…Solo me queda esperar que no sea así…O por lo menos que su amor por mi sea más grande que todo eso.

-Christian, se nota que ya te ama…Nunca pensé que existiera eso del amor a primera vista, pero parece que tú lo encontraste…- eso me hizo recordar la foto que le tomé, cogí mi móvil y se lo enseñé, su cara era una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro.

-¿Le tomaste una foto sin que se diera cuenta?- asentí cogiéndolo de vuelta y me quedé mirándola mientras recordaba lo ocurrido después- ¿Christian?- me trajo su voz de nuevo al presente.

-Si…Se veía tan hermosa que no pude contenerme- suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por su cara.

-Christian, espero que no te lo tomes a mal pero no es propio de ti acosar a una chica…- le alcé una ceja.

-No la acosé…Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que no me senté junto a ella y comencé a hablarle- negó.

-Dirás lo que quieras pero no me harás cambiar de opinión…- miró el reloj- Es tarde vámonos- asentí mientras que me levantaba y tomaba mi chaqueta.

-Sí, quiero terminar cuanto antes mis pendientes para ir a recogerla…- asintió a regañadientes.

-Siempre te acuerdas de los pendientes cuando te interesa…- dijo divertido y sin contestarle me alejé para pagar mientras que él se acercaba donde Ana para despedirse, me quedé mirándolos interactuar mientras que la chica me pasaba la tarjeta.

-Aquí tiene señor Grey…- dijo de forma sugerente, cuando fui a coger la tarjeta me acarició el dorso de la mano, al mirarla a los ojos me guiñó un ojo mientras se relamía los labios- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?- dijo con el mismo tono anterior, iba a negarme pero Ana se abrazó a mi antes que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Cariño, ya debo volver al trabajo! …- me besó, no fue uno muy intenso pero se demoró más de lo que esperaba- ¡Nos vemos en casa!- me guiñó el ojo y se fue junto al tipo ese… Al volverme a la chica de nuevo había bajado su vista a la pantalla de su ordenador y no dijo nada más.

-Parece que os parecéis más de lo que pensaba…- dijo Sam divertido y sonreí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- negó mientras me arrastraba hacia fuera.

-¡Ay Christian!… ¡Seguro que sabes porque!- negué igual de divertido.

-¡Ilumíname!- rió.

-También se puso celosa cuando vio a la recepcionista coquetear descaradamente contigo- sonreí.

-No le dio tiempo a coquetear…

-Porque llegó Ana justo a tiempo… ¡Hubieras visto su cara cuando os vio!…- lo miré asombrado.

-¿Le molestó?- asintió.

-Su cara lo decía todo…- sonreí como tonto.

-¡Eso es perfecto!…- entonces me acordé de lo del anillo- paremos en una joyería antes de volver al trabajo- asintió.

-Me parece que muy pronto tendremos boda…- sonreí ampliamente.

-Es lo que más deseo…- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Yo también…- fuimos hablando de otras cosas hacia la joyería donde compré el anillo más perfecto y hermoso que encontré para Ana, le encargué que grabaran nuestros nombres y una vez listo volvimos al trabajo, allí encontré a Elliot muy entretenido con una bella rubia… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¡Maldita sea! No lo recordaba.

-Ya era hora que volvieras…- rodé los ojos.

-Tenía algo urgente que hacer…- le enseñé la bolsa y se sorprendió no sabría decir si gratamente o no.

-¿Eso es?- asentí contento.

-Si…Se lo daré después…

-Christian, no quiero estropear tu felicidad pero debes saber que José Rodríguez te espera en tu despacho…- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí ese imbécil?- negó.

-Me ofrecí a hablar con él pero dijo que solo hablaría contigo- ¡Maldito idiota! Me despedí de ellos con la cabeza y me fui directo a mi despacho no sin antes guardar la cajita en mi bolsillo, no quería que supiera que nuestro compromiso era tan reciente, una vez allí lo encontré mirando mis cosas y carraspeé para llamar su atención, él se volvió a mi algo desconcertado.

-Por fin llegas…- lo interrumpí algo airado.

-¿Para qué viniste? ¡Que yo sepa dejamos todo aclarado ayer y no teníamos concertadas más citas!- dije de bastante mal humor.

-Quería hablar contigo de hombre a hombre…- le alcé una ceja.

-No sé de qué…- alcé los hombros y le miré como si fuera estúpido.

-Realmente no creo que Ana sea conveniente para tu posición, yo podría presentarte a alguien más conveniente a cambio de un contrato exclusivo para tus clubes- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿Tú crees que soy tan imbécil de renunciar a Ana por algo así?- me miraba sorprendido y algo perdido- Realmente estoy enamorado de ella, no necesito a nadie que me dé algo que ya poseo.

-Podrías aspirar a más…

-Tengo más de lo que podría desear…Así que si no tienes nada más que decir puedes irte por donde viniste…- me miró algo enojado.

-Del contrato…- lo interrumpí.

-Sigue como está…Y quiero que sepas que si vuelves a mentarme la sola idea de dejar a Ana me olvidaré de lo que le prometí y lo cancelaré - abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!…- sonrió con superioridad.

-Soy el dueño, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana…- me recosté en mi sillón y el tragó grueso, lo reté con la mirada esperando ver que hacía.

-En ese caso será mejor que me vaya…- chico listo.

-Me alegro que hayas entendido…- le hice un gesto con la mano invitándolo a salir- si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer…- aunque se vio con ganas de decir algo más, se calló y se fue ¡Idiota! Que dejara a Ana por una de sus zorras, como si fuera a caer en algo tan absurdo… Tendría que cuidarme de él, era muy raro que quisiera a Ana libre de nuevo, así que llamé a Elliot para que viniera a la oficina conmigo.

-Dime Christian…

-Quiero que mandes a alguien para que siga a ese Rodríguez…No me fío de él- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No te parece excesivo?- negué.

-Me parece muy raro que insista en que deje e Ana y necesito saber por qué…- asintió.

-Me encargaré enseguida…Por cierto Elena quiere verte…- resoplé más que frustrado.

-Dile que no quiero verla, no tengo ganas de más gilipolleces por hoy- me alzó ambas cejas.

-¿En serio? – rodé los ojos.

-Me imagino lo que quiere hablar y no me interesa, debe hacerse a la idea que ya no estoy disponible para echar polvos ocasionales con ella.

-Mejor dile tu…Sabes que nunca me hace caso- lo acompañé fuera donde la encontré junto a la barra con la chica rubia que estaba antes con Elliot.

-Christian…- se levantó muy contenta a abrazarme pero me aparté.

-¿Qué quieres Elena?- me volví a la chica – ponme un whisky solo.

-Sí, jefe…- me quedé apoyado sobre la barra esperando lo que tuviera que decir.

-¿No vamos a tu oficina?- negué.

-No hay porque…Dime que quieres…- se veía muy incómoda, pero no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-Quisiera saber si podrías acompañarme a un viaje que tengo pendiente…- reí.

-Ya te he dicho que no…

-Christian, sé que ayer no me comporté bien, yo lo siento y necesito…- volvió a insistir.

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-Antes…- la interrumpí enseguida.

-Antes era libre y no había problema en ser vistos juntos…Ahora que estoy con Ana no voy a dejarme ver en público con otra que no sea ella…

-Solo somos amigos, el hecho que tengas novia no…

-Prometida…- gruñó.

-Prometida no es motivo…- volví a reír.

-Elena, deja los juegos, ambos sabemos lo que quieres y sabes que eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo…

-Pero algunas veces…

-Hemos follado, eso no es nada… Deberías saberlo…- me miró bastante enojada, a continuación hizo lo mismo con la chica castaña y volvió a ser la misma que se despidió ayer.

-¡Ya veremos!…- se alejó hacía la salida bastante enfadada y resoplé mientras que iba tras ella, antes que saliera por la puerta le di alcance.

-Elena…Solo te diré que si jodes lo mío con Ana, acabaré contigo…- apartó la vista de mí y se fue sin decir nada más…

-Christian odio decir esto pero…- empezó Elliot.

-¡Te lo dijimos!- terminó Sam y asentí… Todo este asunto con ella no me daba muy buena espina pero confiaba en que fuera lo suficientemente lista para saber que con Christian Grey no se juega…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER***


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

ANA

Cuando estábamos por irnos Sam vino junto a nosotros, me extrañó no ver a Christian.

-Ana… Nos vemos hermosa…- me dio 2 besos, luego se volvió a Jean Paul- Sam, encantado…- le ofreció su mano mientras se presentaba.

-Jean Paul…- se sonrieron.

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Soy el hermano de Christian…- me guiñó- lo que me convierte en el afortunado cuñado de Ana- me sonrojé.

-Lamento no ser tan afortunado…- le contestó mientras que nos levantábamos, me quedé algo desconcertada ¿Quería ser mi cuñado? Sam debió malinterpretar mi estado ya que se acercó a susurrarme- Tu hombre está allí, por si quieres despedirte…- miré en la dirección que me dijo y lo celosa que no sabía que había en mí despertó. Sin esperar a ninguno me acerqué a Christian para que la chica supiera que era mío.

-¡Cariño, ya debo volver al trabajo! …- le dije de más efusiva de la cuenta antes de besarlo, no era propio de mí hacer esto pero no pude contenerme y lo hice con demasiado anhelo, era mi forma de marcarlo…Me sorprendí a mí misma ¿Cuándo me volví así? ¡Ah sí, fue por Christian! Al separarnos me despedí con la misma efusividad- ¡nos vemos en casa!- le guiñé el ojo y salí con Jean Paul a mi lado.

-Creo que a la chica le quedó bastante claro que es tuyo…- dijo cuando salimos y volví a notar mis colores subir.

-¿Qué?- negó.

-Nada, cosas mías…- no dijo más, fuimos a su coche dónde seguimos hablando de otras cosas hasta que llegamos a la Editorial. Durante los silencios mi mente vagaba a los últimos días, sonreí ¡Hacía tanto no me divertía así! Eso sin mencionar el placer del sexo con Christian… Me removí en el asiento inquieta mientras que sentía mi sonrojo crecer, seguramente si Kate estuviera aquí me diría "¡Te lo dije! ¡Desde lo del imbécil de José has estado encerrada en ti misma y no has disfrutado de los placeres de la vida! " Y viéndolo ahora tenía razón, sólo me había limitado a trabajar -Me alegro que hayamos podido conocernos más…- me sacó Jean Paul de mis divagaciones justo al llegar.

-Yo también, no acostumbro a esto pero ha sido divertido- me miró extrañado, nos bajamos del coche y enseguida me preguntó.

-¿A qué te referías con lo de no estar acostumbrada?

-A relacionarme… Tuve un mal momento y de ahí mi vida ha sido el trabajo- me sonrió.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees…- apartó la vista y tras unos segundos pensativo me preguntó-Ana ¿Te gustaría acompañarme durante el rodaje?- lo miré sorprendida- Sé que estás ocupada, pero me gustaría que estuvieras presente durante algunas escenas. Al fin al cabo es tu libro y ya que voy a cambiar algunas cosas…- tosió un poco antes de mirarme algo ¿ansioso?- me gustaría que estuvieras presente y saber que el resultado te agrada…- en cierto modo tenía razón, me quedé pensando en su idea, aunque no me apeteciera mucho no era mala idea…

-¡Por fin llegaron! - nos reprendió James bastante divertido- ¿Pudieron arreglar todos los pendientes?- Jean Paul se adelantó en contestar.

-Así es…- me sonrió- ahora sólo queda firmar para empezar el rodaje cuánto antes.

-¡Seguro que no será la última nena! - dijo James emocionado y me besó la mejilla.

-Si fuera por mí las haría todas…- dijo Jean Paul mientras me guiñaba el ojo y enseguida sentí mis colores subir.

-Bueno…Supongo…- balbuceé, James pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me arrastró hacia mi despacho con Jean Paul tras nosotros.

-Empecemos por dejar todo listo para esta…- ya había 2 carpetas sobre la mesa- aquí lo tenéis todo listo, solo queda firmar- me senté en mi silla y ellos frente a mí.

-¡Bien, pues si ya no hay nada más que agregar o cambiar procederemos a firmar!- le dije a Jean Paul y me sonrió, cosa que me ponía nerviosa ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que avergonzarme por todo?

-Por mi parte ya está todo arreglado…- contestó bastante sonriente y tras toser para tranquilizarme me dispuse a firmar todos los papeles, él hizo lo mismo para a continuación cambiarnos las carpetas y volver a firmar.

-Esta es la tuya Jean Paul, ya sabes que cualquier cosa no dudes en contactarme…- le dijo James una vez que terminamos pero el solo me miraba a mí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…Pero respecto a lo que te propuse Ana…- ¡Por un momento lo había olvidado! James me alzó una ceja y me vi obligada a explicarle, no quería que pensara nada raro.

-Jean Paul me propuso ir a ver el rodaje para…- me interrumpió entusiasmado.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso! Así podremos ver de primera mano lo que será tu primer libro en la gran pantalla…- resoplé, la verdad que Jean Paul no había dicho nada de él, pero no era tan mala idea.

-¡Tienes razón! - dije más animada- Jean Paul, dime que días y horas podemos acudir y lo haremos- él se quedó un momento dubitativo antes de responder.

-Lo haré con gusto…- sacó su móvil del bolsillo- ¿Me das tu número Ana?- procedí a dárselo y él tras apuntarlo me dio una perdida para que guardara el suyo. Una vez que lo hice - Bueno ahora debo irme…- se acercó a mí a darme 2 besos, en los que demoró demasiado- Nos veremos pronto… tras darme un guiño, le dio un apretón de manos a James y se fue dejándome algo descolocada.

-¡No puedo creer tu suerte!- dijo James una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio Ana? – preguntó con bastante sarcasmo- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-No sé de qué me hablas…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme que no notaste que nuestro director… Alias tío bueno te estaba coqueteando?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Jean Paul? – pregunté descolocada y el rió.

-Eres demasiado despistada Ana- suspiré.

-No lo creo…- me puse más seria- ¿De verdad crees que coqueteaba?- negó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

-No puedo creerlo…- resoplé.

-No tuve esa impresión…Aunque Christian…- me interrumpió extrañado.

-¿Christian?- le hice un gesto para que entrara de nuevo al despacho y hablar más tranquilamente. Una vez sentados frente a frente procedí a explicarle.

-Nos encontramos en el restaurante- rió.

-Me imagino la cara de Grey cuando os viera allí- asentí.

-Cuando lo llamé para cancelar nuestra cita solo le dije que tenía algo de trabajo, por eso al verme con él se molestó bastante.

-Entonces estaba celoso.

-Puede ser pero…

-Ana… No pienses que va a terminar antes de empezar, no es sano.

-¡Tienes razón, como dijo Christian disfrutaré mientras dure!- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Todo eso te dijo en la comida?- me sonrojé enseguida y negué.

-Nunca dije que fuera hoy…- asintió no muy convencido.

-De acuerdo… De todas formas es normal que el dios griego se sienta amenazado…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- volvió a negar algo ofuscado.

-Ana, a este excelente hombre le gustas…- negué al momento.

-No creo, en ningún momento se me ha insinuado.

-Seguro que viste las señales pero con lo despistada que eres las ignoraste…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Sabe que Christian es mi prometido…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Puedes explicarme en que momento pasaron de conocerse e irse a vivir juntos a prometerse?- resoplé.

-Pues fue idea de Christian, se lo dijo a José para que me dejara en paz…- me interrumpió bastante serio.

-No creo que fuera solo por eso, se nota que te quiere.

-Si pero eso del compromiso es solo una formalidad…- rió.

-Quiere asegurarse que nadie se te acerque con intención de algo más.

-No creo…Nadie me ve de la manera que él lo hace…- resopló.

-Ana, siempre te han visto así…- negué.

-Si fuera así José no…- me interrumpió gritando bastante airado.

-¡José no es más que un imbécil que no supo valorar lo que tenía!

-Puede que tengas razón, ahora me doy cuenta que nuestra relación era una farsa…- se levantó y vino junto a mí.

-Ana, si antes de Christian no ha habido nadie más solo ha sido por ti…- iba a protestar pero puso su dedo en mis labios para que no lo hiciera- por mucho que digas sabes que tengo razón. Pero Christian supo abrirte de nuevo…- dijo divertido y otra vez el rubor apareció.

-¡No seas tan vulgar!- rodó los ojos.

-No me refería a esa forma de abrir…- aparté la vista avergonzada- Pero ahora que lo mencionas…

-¡Cambiemos de tema!

-¿Te incomoda hablar de sexo nena?

-No, es solo que no lo veo necesario…- mentí, hablar de sexo me recordaba a Christian lo que hacía que el calor subiera.

-Está bien, pues dejando de lado el sexo…Christian ha conseguido que vuelvas a creer en el amor.

-¡Es que es tan adorable!- exclamé soñadoramente y me sonrió.

-Se nota que lo es…- tras unos segundos en silencio- sigo pensando que es una pena que no nos entendamos- reí.

-Christian es mío…- dije decidida y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-Lo sé hermosa…- me dio un beso en la mejilla- y me alegro que sepa valorarte, pero volviendo al compromiso…- resoplé de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no es nada importante…- negó.

-Yo creo que sí lo es…- su cara decía más que sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta con la carpeta en la mano.

-Tiempo al tiempo…- así sin más salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, me quedé pensando en lo que podía estar sugiriendo… Tal vez no fuera nada. El sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió, según el número era de recepción ¿Para qué me llamarían ahora?

-¿Ana?- preguntó Rachel.

-Sí, Rachel… ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Hay un chico con algo para ti que insiste en que debes firmarlo…

-¿No puede dejártelo a ti?

-Dice que no, que fue un requisito de la persona que lo envía aquí ¿Puedes bajar?

-De acuerdo, enseguida estoy ahí Rachel…- nada más colgar bajé a recepción y me sorprendí de ver a un chico con un gran ramo de rosas, al llegar pregunté sorprendida- ¿Esto es para mí?- el chico me sonrió.

-¿Es usted Ana Steele?- asentí y me dio un papel- necesito que me firme aquí- lo hice pero necesitaba saber.

-¿Sabe quién lo manda?- negó.

-Seguro que en la nota lo pondrá…- me sonrojé, seguramente el chico pensaría que era algo tonta y con razón, se fue y Rachel suspiró.

-Lo que daría porque me mandaran algo así…- le sonreí, cogí el ramo y me fui con él a mi despacho, allí leería bien la nota para ver de quien era. Una vez que entré, cerré la puerta y nada más dejarlo sobre el escritorio me agarraron desde atrás, al momento sentí el calor subir y mi corazón acelerarse.

-Has tardado mucho…- susurró en mi oído y me volví a él.

-No sabía que me esperabas…- sonrió de lado.

-¿No leíste la nota?- miró hacia ella y negué.

-Pensaba hacerlo aquí, allí estaba Rachel y no sabía…- la tomó él y me la dio.

-Lee…- la abrí bastante nerviosa, era una de esas tarjetas con rosas y corazones, era la primera vez en mi vida que me mandaban algo así, con el mismo nerviosismo la abrí y leí lo que puso para mí- en voz alta Ana- demandó Christian y proseguí.

-Te he esperado tanto tiempo que todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea que te he encontrado. Sé que es pronto, apenas comenzamos pero desde aquel momento que te vi en la fiesta me enamoré de ti, a solo 2 días de nuestro encuentro puedo decir que te amo con toda mi alma. Así que…- las lágrimas salían a borbotones por mis ojos durante el proceso, aun así busqué lo que seguía sin resultado, cuando me volví a Christian a preguntar se puso de rodillas frente a mí con una cajita en su mano, en la que había un anillo muy hermoso que parecía de compromiso - Christian…

-Ana… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó dejándome completamente en shock y sin saber que decir- ¿Ana?- volvió a preguntar algo desconcertado y asentí.

-Si Christian…Me encantaría ser tu esposa…- me besó intensamente y volví a perderme en las sensaciones que Christian despertaba en mí. Lo necesitaba ahora, así que siguiendo su consejo me puse sobre el escritorio, lo acerqué a mí y procedí a desabrochar sus pantalones para sacar su erección, él enseguida apartó mi tanga y me penetró mientras me besaba con pasión. Era increíble la conexión que habíamos entablado en tan poco tiempo, las palabras no eran necesarias nuestros actos hablaban por sí mismos, todavía me costaba creer mi cambio en tan poco tiempo. De estar sola había pasado a estar comprometida con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y con el que iba a comenzar a vivir en breve, seguía dándome algo de miedo pero por otro lado me gustaba la idea de despertar a su lado cada mañana, eso sin contar nuestras duchas y…

-¡Oh, Ana! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!- susurró justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, tras el cual nos quedamos unos segundos quietos y abrazados- me encanta que seas así- reí.

-Seguí tu consejo…- se alejó lo justo para verme la cara y sonreír.

-Así me gustas y espero que no cambies nunca…- me besó, a continuación procedió a ponerme el anillo y me besó en el mismo- ahora todos sabrán que eres mía.

-Gracias Christian…Es muy hermoso…- me quedé admirándolo como boba.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no es por ese idiota de tu ex… Te amo y te necesito conmigo, pero entiendo que no estés preparada ahora mismo, así que cuando lo estés solo escoge la fecha…- asentí en agradecimiento, sus palabras significaban mucho para mí.

-Gracias…- volvimos a besarnos- Empezaremos viviendo juntos y de ahí ya veremos - sonrió de lado.

-Me encanta esa idea ¿Podrás traer tus cosas hoy?- suspiré.

-No lo sé, necesito hablar con todos y explicarle lo nuestro antes de irme definitivamente- intenté explicar sin ahondar mucho, sabía que me apoyarían pero mi miedo seguía latente.

-Si necesitas ayuda sabes que los chicos y yo estaremos más que dispuestos…- le sonreí en agradecimiento y volvimos a besarnos, estaba por pedirle que lo hiciéramos otra vez pero el incesante sonido de su móvil nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja, él lo miró y se volvió a mí- es Elliot…- salió de mi interior y mientras volvía a colocarse la ropa contestó, yo procedí a hacer lo mismo… Ahora que caía, lo habíamos hecho sin usar protección un montón de veces, tendría que ir a mi ginecólogo para asegurarme que el DIU siguiera bien o cambiarlo…Tal vez debería probar el chip… Lo mejor sería hablarlo con Christian, no quería que por un error me quedara embarazada y estropeara nuestra reciente relación- Dime Elliot…

CHRISTIAN

-Debes cuidarte mucho de esa mujer…- dijo Elliot y le asentí.

-A partir de ahora no quiero que entre aquí…- abrieron los ojos bastante asombrados.

-¿Nunca?- preguntó Sam bastante incrédulo.

-¡Nunca!- no quería arriesgarme a que se me adelantara- por lo que he comprobado no atiende a razones, así que Elliot…- asintió- ¡Da la orden a Seguridad!

-¡Ahora mismo! Pero antes… ¿Lo que traías no era un anillo de compromiso?- asentí bastante orgulloso.

-¡Así es! Quiero dárselo a Ana esta noche cuando venga a casa - ambos a la vez me alzaron la ceja y les entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?- se miraron entre ellos y negaron.

-Deberías hacerlo ahora mismo.

-¡Pero está trabajando!- rodaron los ojos.

-Puedes darle una sorpresa Christian, a las mujeres les encanta…- visto así no estaba mal.

-¿Cómo me aconsejan que lo haga?

-Con un gran ramo de flores y una nota junto al anillo...- dijo Sam entusiasmado y negué.

-Quiero hacerlo personalmente.

-Pues ve allí y lo haces…- rodé los ojos.

-Si me ve llegar… ¿Dónde está la sorpresa? – nos quedamos unos minutos pensativos hasta que se me ocurrió. Conocía al dueño de una floristería muy buena, si le encargaba al repartidor que la entrega fuera personal pero en recepción me daría tiempo a subir a su despacho para sorprenderla…- ¡Ya lo tengo! - con mi móvil en mano me alejé de ellos.

-¿No nos cuenta lo que vas a hacer? – reí.

-Después…- hice el encargo mientras llegaba a la Editorial, una vez allí pregunté a la chica de recepción por el despacho de Ana, a continuación me escondí donde no pudiera verme mientras esperaba que bajara. Cuando la vi junto al chico me apresuré en subir antes de llegar me encontré con su amigo.

-¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Vengo a darle una sorpresa a Ana…- sonrió de lado.

-Su despacho es el último a la derecha…- dijo divertido- trataré que nadie los interrumpa- le agradecí con la mirada, él hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- ¡Es un placer!

-¡Gracias de todas formas! Me voy antes que me vea y estropee la sorpresa…- él se quedó bastante extrañado pero no dijo nada, me apresuré lo más que pude a su despacho, aunque cuando leyera la nota se imaginaría que estaba aquí. Esperé escondido y cuando la vi entrar hacía el escritorio la abracé por detrás, mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar pero primero…

-Has tardado mucho…- susurré en su oído, enseguida la sentí estremecerse y volverse a mí.

-No sabía que me esperabas…- sonreí de lado.

-¿No leíste la nota?- miré al ramo donde pude verla perfectamente, ella negó.

-Pensaba hacerlo aquí, allí estaba Rachel y no sabía…- la cogí y se la di, necesitaba que la leyera antes de hacer lo que tenía previsto.

-Lee…- prácticamente le ordené, la abrió bastante nerviosa y se quedó mirándola más tiempo del que deseaba, no quise ponerla más nerviosa y esperé que la abriera con calma, una vez lo hizo volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero necesitaba escucharla… - en voz alta Ana- ella no dijo nada y comenzó a leer.

-Te he esperado tanto tiempo que todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea que te he encontrado. Sé que es pronto, apenas comenzamos pero desde aquel momento que te vi en la fiesta me enamoré de ti, a solo 2 días de nuestro encuentro puedo decir que te amo con toda mi alma. Así que… - su rostro se inundó de lágrimas, la vi mirar la tarjeta por todos lados esperando lo que seguía, ese era mi momento, me arrodillé frente a ella con la cajita del anillo abierta- Christian…- balbuceó entre lágrimas.

-Ana… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté anhelante, ella se quedó callada y en shock - ¿Ana?- la llamé algo desconcertado y asintió.

-Si Christian… Me encantaría ser tu esposa…- respondió al fin y mi corazón se aceleró de alegría ¡Lo había conseguido! La besé intensamente, nos perdimos en el beso y me sorprendió gratamente que tomara la iniciativa a lo que ambos deseábamos preparándose para mí sobre su escritorio, me acercó a ella y empezó a quitar mi pantalón para sacar mi erección, no tardé nada en apartar su tanga y penetrarla con deseo ¡Dios! Mientras le hacía el amor no podía dejar de sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, cada día tenía más esperanza en que lo nuestro iba a funcionar, incluso cuando supiera todo de mí…

-¡Oh, Ana! ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!- susurré justo en su oído antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, tras el cual nos quedamos un momento abrazados- me encanta que seas así- rió.

-Seguí tu consejo…- dijo divertida y me separé lo justo para verle la cara y sonreír.

-Así me gustas y espero que no cambies nunca…- me encantaba ese lado suyo tan travieso, por nada del mundo lo cambiaría, la besé y procedí a ponerle el anillo en su correspondiente dedo, la emoción me embargó al verlo y no pude evitar besarlo, ya era mía y ningún idiota osaría tocarla o se las vería conmigo - ahora todos sabrán que eres mía.

-Gracias Christian…Es muy hermoso…- se quedó admirándolo, sabiendo de su desconfianza quise dejarle claro que era lo que deseaba.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no es por ese idiota de tu ex… Te amo y te necesito conmigo, pero entiendo que no estés preparada ahora mismo, así que cuando lo estés solo escoge la fecha…- fui bastante claro y para no asustarla le dejé la elección de fecha a ella, aunque me muriera por ello entendía que era demasiado pronto. Si había esperado 33 años ¿Qué importaba alguno más? Lo importante es haberla encontrado y que nos amábamos. Ella asintió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias…- volvimos a besarnos- empezaremos viviendo juntos y de ahí ya veremos - sonreí de lado, eso era un gran logro para mí, podría decirse que era casi como estar casados...

-Me encanta esa idea ¿Podrás traer tus cosas hoy?- suspiró.

-No lo sé, necesito hablar con todos y explicarle lo nuestro antes de irme definitivamente- asentí, no quería atosigarla, había conseguido que se viniera a vivir conmigo y que acepte ser mi esposa en tan solo 2 días, así que le daría su espacio.

-Si necesitas ayuda sabes que los chicos y yo estaremos más que dispuestos…- me ofrecí y volvimos a besarnos, estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo pero el incesante sonido de mi móvil nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja, al mirar la pantalla y ver quien era imaginé que sería importante- es Elliot…- le dije mientras salía de su interior y descolgaba colocándome de nuevo la ropa - Dime Elliot…

-Christian, te tengo noticias sobre ese Rodríguez…- resoplé frustrado- No me culpes de lo que tu pediste…

-¡No es eso Elliot!… Es solo que no es un buen momento… ¿Puedes esperar que llegue al Club?

-Claro que sí, solo te llamé porque dijiste que lo querías urgente- reí.

-No fue tan así…- escuché como chasqueaba los dientes.

-Si… Seguro Christian…- dijo destilando sarcasmo pero no quería discutir esto aquí con Ana presente, así que evité el tema de la mejor manera posible.

-Estoy con Ana todavía…En cuanto termine voy para allá…

-¿Ha aceptado?- preguntó con efusividad.

-Sí, pero después te cuento…- me interrumpió más divertido.

-Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa…- colgó y me volví a Ana que se hallaba oliendo las rosas, eso me dio una idea.

-¡No te muevas! - ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- lo hizo al preguntar y negué, me acerqué a ella, la volví a colocar como estaba, al ver su mirada de extrañeza le expliqué.

-Quiero una foto así, solo pon la mano más a la vista…- se la coloqué de forma que se viera perfectamente el anillo que la marcaba como mía- ahora sonríe - me alejé lo justo para poder tomarle la foto de la mejor manera posible ¡Se veía tan hermosa!

-¿Ya Christian?- asentí sin mucho ánimo, ya debía volver al club.

-Sí, has quedado muy hermosa…- se acercó lentamente a mí, me abrazó y susurró.

-Yo también quiero una foto de ambos…- susurró demasiado bajo y sonreí.

-¿Quieres que nos tomemos una ahora?- se alejó de mi un poco.

-¿No te importa?- volví a besarla.

-¡Claro que no!…Ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras- le guiñé, la acerqué a mí mientras sacaba mi móvil de nuevo y nos enfocaba para tomarnos un selfie. Ella se abrazó a mí y ambos sonreímos, saqué varias.

-¿Puedes mandármelas para ponerlas en mi teléfono? – la abracé de nuevo mientras lo hacía, una vez que terminé tuve que alejarla de mí.

-Ya está… Ahora debo volver al trabajo Ana, pero te recuerdo que te espero en mi casa si no puede ser para cenar juntos que sea para dormir…- asintió más contenta.

-¡Allí estaré!…- la besé una última vez, ella me acompañó a la puerta- si por cualquier cosa se me hace tarde…- la miré muy serio.

-¡Llámame! - asintió- No quiero tener que preocuparme - sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Lo haré! - nos despedimos en la puerta con otro beso más ligero y volví al Club deseando saber qué es lo que había averiguado Elliot sobre el idiota. No tardé nada en llegar, una vez dentro fui en su busca, se encontraba de nuevo junto a la misma rubia de antes ¿Tendrían algo más? Eso sería perfecto para mí.

-¡Elliot! A mi despacho…- lo llamé, él le susurró algo al oído a lo que asintió y enseguida se alejó para llegar junto a mí.

-¿Tendremos boda pronto?- sonreí, era buena señal para mí.

-Eso espero… No lo veo muy próximo pero he conseguido que se venga a vivir conmigo además de comprometerse en sólo 2 días…- suspiró.

-Eso es mucho hermano, de verdad que me alegro por ti…- sabía que a pesar de todo lo decía en serio- ¡No sabes cuánto desearía estar en tu lugar! ¡Ya me gustaría haber tenido esa suerte!- lo dijo en un tono que no sabría definir si era divertido o melancólico, seguramente tenía algo de ambos.

-Elliot, ya sabes que…- me interrumpió.

-Ya sé que es tuya, solo necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea, hasta hace nada tenía la esperanza de conocerla y…- le entrecerré los ojos, me había hecho demasiadas esperanzas en muy poco tiempo.

-Mejor no sigas…- asintió rodando los ojos.

-¡Está bien!…Mejor volvamos el tema de Rodríguez…- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema, cosa que agradecía entramos a mi oficina y una vez sentados frente a frente siguió- Por lo que ha averiguado el investigador tiene problemas económicos…- reí.

-¿Solo eso?- me alzó una ceja-¿Qué? ¡Interrumpiste mi celebración sólo por esto!- dije demasiado alto, el me ignoró por completo y siguió.

-Son de varios de miles…- asentí, eso lo cambiaba todo… Me quedé pensando en la posible relación de ambas cosas, pero seguía sin verlo- ¿Qué piensas Christian?

-Que eso no me explica porque quiere a Ana libre…- rió.

-Seguramente lo de Ana no tiene nada que ver.

-Puede ser…

-¿Christian? ¿No te has parado a pensar que todo esté en tu cabeza?- lo miré muy mal.

-Si de algo me fío es de mi intuición y en este momento me dice que algo trama… -resopló.

-Christian seguramente sólo son los celos…- lo miré mal- Ana es hermosa seguro que solo quiere volver con ella…- hizo una breve pausa esperando mi reacción pero no podía negar lo obvio…Estaba celoso hasta del aire que respiraba- Lo raro es que viendo el historial de ese idiota sólo le interesa el dinero, fama y sexo…- gruñí ante la última.

-No menciones esa palabra junto a Ana con nadie más que no sea yo…- me rodó los ojos.

-Christian, seguro que ella tiene una vida sexual anterior a ti…- negué, para mi bienestar solo había estado con el idiota, el me entrecerró los ojos- ¿No me dirás que era virgen?- reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No…- tosí - Pero como si lo fuera…- me miró raro y seguí- solo había estado con él- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si hace más de 2 años que…?- volví a asentir.

-Nadie más hasta que llegué yo…- dije bastante orgulloso.

-Entonces si puede considerarse virgen…- reímos, al momento volvió a ponerse serio- Si ese tipo solo se ve interesado en esas cosas Ana solo encaja en una…- lo miré mal y alzó los hombros- ¿Qué?

-No es que sea adinerada pero viven bastante bien…Ya conocemos a su abuelo…- resopló.

-No tiene nada que ver Christian…Según sé su madre es viuda, ella trabaja como editora y su hermana vive independizada- asentí.

-Su hermana si lleva una vida de lujos, su marido es empresario al igual que yo y ella trabaja esporádicamente como modelo.

-No sé el sueldo de un editor pero no creo que le interese mucho a Rodríguez…- era lo que me temía, que quisiera recuperar a Ana.

-Seguro que quiere volver con ella, pero no lo voy a permitir- di un golpe sobre la mesa para afianzar mi punto.

-Christian, no creo que ese chico le interese nada más que él mismo- negué algo exasperado.

-¡Pero no puede quererla libre solo por gusto!

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- le alcé una ceja- Tal vez malinterpretaste todo.

-¡No malinterpreté nada! Dijo que dejara a Ana por una de esas zorras con las que se junta…- me entrecerró los ojos y se los rodé- No así literalmente, claro está…- suspiró pensativo.

-Lo mejor será esperar a ver que quiere…- al ver mi mirada siguió- No debes preocuparte, Ana no le hará ni caso- sonreí.

-Ahí si debo darte la razón, lo que menos quiere es a ese idiota cerca…Cosa que es un alivio para mí- reímos de nuevo.

-¡Pues ya sabes, relájate, disfruta de tu reciente compromiso y olvida a ese idiota!- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¡Lo intentaré!- negó con la cabeza.

-Su mayor interés es dinero y fama… Ana no puede proporcionarle ninguna de las 2…- en eso tenía razón ¿Podría ser que todo estuviera en mi cabeza? ¿O realmente ese chico sería una molestia en mi reciente relación?- Christian…No te preocupes por algo que puede no ser nada…- asentí.

-Tienes razón, me pondré a trabajar y así me lo quitaré de la cabeza.

-En ese caso me retiro…- fue hacia la puerta- ¿Te quedarás esta noche o te irás temprano?

-Me quedaré hasta que me llame Ana…- me miró extrañado y seguí- hoy quedó en ir a su casa y hablar con su familia de lo nuestro…- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sola?- asentí y lo miré como si fuera idiota.

-Quería estar sola con su familia para explicarle sobre irnos a vivir juntos…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Y lo del compromiso también lo hará sola?- me quedé sin saber que decir- Christian, se supone que deben ir juntos a comunicarlo a la familia…- suspiré mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara.

-¡Mierda! ¡No había caído en eso! ¿Se nota que no estoy acostumbrado a esto?- pregunté con ironía y asintió.

-Tu tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás… - me guiñó el ojo- Ahora céntrate en el trabajo y después llama a Ana para quedar en ir juntos a su casa- lo dijo como si fuera muy fácil.

-No sé si sea lo más indicado, primero le preguntaré- suspiró.

-Si le preguntas te dirá que no vayas…Mejor ve aunque te diga que no…- asentí contrariado, no estaba muy convencido de hacerlo pero ya vería después.

Una vez que se fue me concentré en el trabajo, ni siquiera me fijé en la hora. Para cuando sonó mi teléfono me sobresalté…Era ella ¡Una suerte para mí! No tardé nada en cogerlo.

-¿Ana?

-Christian…- escuché un hondo suspiro- La cosa se está alargando más de lo que esperaba así que lo mejor es que duerma aquí y mañana nos vemos…- era el momento.

-Ana… ¿Quieres que vaya?

-No hace falta Christian… Mañana hablamos…- volví a suspirar, no me gustaba que me dejara de lado .Ya había tenido tiempo de hablar a solas, así que ahora podíamos hacerlo juntos, al fin y al cabo Elliot tenía razón, era cosa de 2 informarle a su familia de nuestro reciente compromiso.

-Ana, llegaré en 15 minutos…- no le di tiempo en contestar y colgué, si lo hacía seguro que intentaba convencerme que no fuera. Así que tras coger mis cosas partí rumbo a su casa. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***AHORA VOY A PASAR 2 CAPÍTULOS DE MI DOCTORA A ORIGINAL, A CONTINUACIÓN ME PONDRÉ CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MERCILESS KILLER***


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

ANA

Una vez que se fue Christian me quedé bastante tiempo embobada mirando mi anillo y al maravilloso ramo de flores que me había mandado, suspiré emocionada ¡Christian era maravilloso! Me sentía tan afortunada de haberlo encontrado…Todavía me costaba hacerme a la idea de tener a alguien como él en mi vida…

-Parece que estas en las nubes…- me sobresaltó la voz de James y di un respingo sobre mi asiento.

-¿Qué?- negó sonriendo y admirando el ramo al igual que yo.

-Parece que tu prometido se ha comportado…- sonreí ampliamente.

-Más de lo que esperaba…- se acercó al mismo y lo olió tal como debí hacerlo yo… A todo esto ¿Cómo habría salido en las fotos que me hizo?

-Es precioso Ana, me alegro mucho por ti…- dijo mirándome directamente, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del anillo en mi mano y abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Se te ha…?- asentí, enseguida vino junto a mí y me alzó al aire- ¡Enhorabuena querida! ¡Tienes una suerte increíble!

-Lo sé…

-Tendremos que ir a más fiestas de esas…- me guiñó- tal vez en la siguiente encuentre alguien para mí- reí.

-¿Quién sabe? Si yo pude encontrarlo…- Me entrecerró los ojos.

-Ana ¿En qué habíamos quedado? – suspiré.

-Y lo intento, pero todavía me cuesta creerlo…- resopló.

-¿No saldrás ahora con tus inseguridades verdad?- negué.

-Aunque no lo creas con Christian se me olvidan…- ¡Y vaya que sí se olvidaban! Él sonrió.

-Eso significa que es el adecuado…- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si…- no sabía la razón pero con él me sentía yo misma, libre de hacer o decir lo que quisiera. Mi experiencia previa no fue la mejor, José siempre trataba de cambiarme y mantenerme al margen de todo, podría decirse que sólo era su cero a la izquierda…

-¿Ana?- me trajo la voz de James de vuelta al presente- ¿Te ocurre algo?- negué.

-Sólo recordaba…- vi sus ganas de preguntar algo más pero sin saber por qué cambió de tema.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacía el anillo y me dispuse a detallarle todo lo ocurrido excepto la parte del sexo, por muy amigos que fuéramos no me sentía cómoda entrando en detalles. Seguramente fuera por mi timidez, aunque con Christian prácticamente desaparecía, sólo a veces surgía cuando mis inseguridades tomaban el control ¡Eso era un buen punto a su favor! En el caso de Kate y James a pesar de la confianza, no era una persona de hablar de ciertos temas, sólo cuando bebía un poco de más… Además estaba el detalle que si James supiera lo que había hecho en mi despacho o más exactamente en mi mesa hace nada, no me dejaría en paz con sus bromas- ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – exclamó y abrí los ojos algo asustada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No será ninguna fiesta?- rodó los ojos.

-Solo será una pequeña fiesta familiar…- dijo mientras cogía el teléfono e iba hacía la puerta- llamaré a Kate para que lo prepare todo.

-¡No! Hoy no, mejor otro día…- negó sonriendo.

-Nuestra pequeña fiesta será hoy…- me guiñó- ya daréis la noticia otro día.

-¡Pero tengo que decirles lo de irme a vivir con Christian y…!- volvió junto a mí, pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y puso un dedo sobre mis labios para que me callara.

-No te estreses, hoy celebraremos sólo nosotros. Mañana traes a Christian y ya informáis de todo a la familia al completo…- ¿Por qué siempre conseguía dejarme sin palabras? Asentí resignada, tenía la clara sospecha que la cosa iba a alargarse demasiado- Así que hoy sólo nosotras…- me dio otro guiño ¿Había dicho nosotras? ¡Dios! Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con nosotras?

-Una noche de chicas…- dijo como si fuera obvio y le rodé los ojos.

-¿No podemos hacerla otro día? Mañana quería empezar a llevar mis cosas a casa de Christian y…

-El dios griego puede esperar un día más ¿No crees?

-¡Dios! ¡No entiendo como consiguen liarme siempre! – sonrió en triunfo.

-No te pongas así Ana, lo pasaremos bien…- eso esperaba, conociéndolos nuestra noche iba a alargarse demasiado.

-No es eso…- tenía ganas de decirle que sólo me apetecía dormir con Christian y celebrarlo en la intimidad de su cama, pero me diría que podría hacerlo otro día.

-¡Venga Ana! Necesitamos de una noche de chicas para ponernos al día…- volvió a guiñarme y asentí, podría pasar una noche sin verlo ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan imprescindible para mí cuando apenas hace nada que había entrado a mí vida? – Además el hecho que por fin nos hicieras caso y te dieras una oportunidad es motivo más que suficiente.

-¡Está bien!- me abrazó efusivamente- ¡Pero sin pasarse, solo nosotras!

-¡Por supuesto!- tras una última sonrisa, salió con teléfono en mano… Pues nada, hoy me tocaría estar con ellos y a Christian lo vería mañana… Christian… Cogí mi móvil para ver las fotos que me había mandado ¡Se nos veía tan bien! Puse una en mi de Whatsapp y otra en el correo, sabía que sólo estábamos comenzando pero deseaba que no se terminara nunca, me perdí en los recientes recuerdos varios minutos hasta que me reprendí para volver a centrarme en el trabajo, con un poco de suerte terminaría antes, así podría ir a verlo antes de mi fiesta.

El día avanzó normal, pude terminar solo media hora antes, mejor verlo aunque sea un poco, avisaría a James para decirle, al llegar a su despacho cogió la chaqueta y sus cosas.

-¡Por fin llegas!

-¿Qué haces?- rodó los ojos.

-Tenemos una fiesta pendiente ¿recuerdas?- ¡Mierda!

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- rió.

-Deberías saber que cuando la situación lo amerita termino antes…

-Yo pensaba pasar antes por…- negó bastante serio.

-Ana, mañana verás a tu hombre…- asentí rendida, lo tendría que llamar después. Tal vez podría escaparme antes para verlo, aunque lo dudaba…

-¡De acuerdo, vamos entonces!- fuimos cada uno a nuestro coche para poner rumbo a casa de mamá. Una vez llegamos tomé aire varias veces mientras esperaba a James, la fiesta no podía ser para tanto, al fin y al cabo mañana había que trabajar y no era plan de beber demasiado ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué haces ahí metida?- me sobresaltó el grito de Kate mientras pegaba en la ventana, enseguida bajé y me abrazó- ¡Felicidades hermanita! ¡Pronto tendremos boda!- sonreí.

-No es tan así pero vamos en ese camino…- me separó de ella y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No estarás dudando ahora verdad?- negué.

-Solo soy sincera, es muy pronto para casarme…Primero probaremos viviendo juntos…- su sonrisa torno pícara.

-¿Vas a vivir en pecado hasta entonces?- rodé los ojos, Kate siempre con sus ocurrencias, pero por esta vez le seguí el juego.

-Puede decirse que sí…- sonrió- Viviremos juntos, es la mejor manera de saber si somos compatibles…- se puso algo más seria antes de seguir.

-Me dijo James que te ha pedido matrimonio…- asentí contrariada mientras le enseñaba mi anillo, tras verlo volvió a agregar de igual modo.

-Si no fuera quién es me resultaría raro que vaya tan rápido…- lo dijo bastante bajo pero alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se sonrojó y negó.

-¡Nada! ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Tonterías mías!- balbuceó nerviosa- Ya sabes cómo me gusta darle vueltas a todo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Kate, somos hermanas y te quiero…- asintió- Pero quiero que seas sincera y me digas ahora mismo lo que piensas sobre lo nuestro… Sabes que confío en ti…

-Ana estoy feliz por ti, Christian es un hombre maravilloso pero…- se quedó unos segundos callada antes que pudiera seguir James llegó junto a nosotras y nos pasó un brazo por encima a cada una.

-¿Me esperaban bellezas? - lo ignoré y se puso serio- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Kate iba a decirme porque no le convence lo mío con Christian…- ella rodó los ojos.

-No he dicho eso Ana, solo me parece raro que vaya tan rápido…- eso era algo que me inquietaba también, pero no quería darle demasiadas vueltas por miedo a echarme atrás.

-Esa es la razón por la que viviremos juntos antes de poner fecha…- me sonrió.

-Me parece bien…- vino a abrazarme y me susurró al oído- si te hace feliz adelante, solo cuídate.

-Sabes que lo haré…- le susurré de vuelta, James se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-La cuidaremos…- reímos- Somos familia chicas.

-Tienes razón…- seguimos nuestro abrazo un poco más antes de entrar, fuimos directamente a la cocina dónde mamá estaba terminado de cocinar.

-¡Hola chicas!- nos saludó mientras sacaba unas copas y nos servía algo de vino.

-¡Hola mamá!- la abracé antes de sentarme y beber un poco, no era muy fanática del vino pero estaba bastante bueno.

-¿Qué nos has preparado para nuestra noche de chicas Carla?- le preguntó James y ella comenzó a decirle, yo le pregunté a Kate por sus chicos.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Ethe e Ethan?- sonrió.

-En su noche de chicos…- reímos juntas- Hoy iban a quedarse unos amigos de Ethe en casa e Ethan se ofreció voluntario.

-Te escaqueaste…- volvimos a reír.

-Ya me conoces…- me guiñó- los deportes no son lo mío y es de lo único que hablan.

-Entonces cielo…- nos interrumpió mamá mientras cogía mi mano con el anillo- es cierto que vas a casarte…- rodé los ojos.

-No inmediatamente…

-Cielo, cuando el amor llega no importa el tiempo, se siente…- se quedó perdida en sus recuerdos, seguramente recordando a papá.

-Lo sé mamá…Pero no me siento preparada todavía…- sonrió.

-Todo llegará a su debido tiempo…

-¿Podemos comer? ¡Estoy muerto de hambre y esto huele que alimenta!

-Si querido, enseguida nos sirvo…- a continuación entre todos pusimos la mesa y comimos la deliciosa comida de mamá, suspiré apenada, iba a echarla mucho de menos, habíamos sido compañía mutua toda la vida, me iba a costar despegarme de ella- ¿Estas bien cielo?

-Sí mamá, es sólo que te echaré de menos.

-Yo también cariño, pero es ley de vida… Al igual que tu hermana en su día ahora te toca a ti…- dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría ¡Como deseaba que encontrara a alguien que llenara el vacío que dejó mi papá!

-Lo sé…

-Sé que quieres esperar un tiempo Ana…- dijo James más serio- pero yo que tú no esperaba demasiado para casarme…- Kate siguió.

-James tiene razón hermanita… Ese hombre tiene bastantes chicas dispuestas a darle el sí…- me puse algo nerviosa.

-De momento me lo ha pedido a mí…

-Lo sabemos cielo…- dijo mamá mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a los 2- ellos solamente dan su opinión, si Christian te ama esperará lo que haga falta…- le sonreí ampliamente, siempre sabía cómo levantarme el ánimo.

-Gracias mamá…- la abracé- Sólo me casaré cuando me sienta preparada.

-¡Pues todo aclarado, mejor cambiemos de tema!

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- tanto Kate como James me rodaron los ojos.

-¡Pues de todo! Apenas nos has dicho nada y queremos los detalles de TODO…- sonreí, hoy no podría estar con Christian pero disfrutaría con ellos.

-Está bien…- me dispuse a contarles sin entrar en detalles sexuales, ellos no parecían muy conformes con eso pero me dejaron terminar- así fue como se me declaró.

-¡Qué romántico y hermoso cielo!- exclamó mamá con mirada soñadora.

-Mientras más te oigo hablar de él más me agrada…- dijo Kate y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Yo muero de envidia de no poder conseguir uno así…- dijo James fingiendo llanto y reímos.

-Esto merece algo más fuerte…- se levantó Kate para llevarnos al salón, iba a recoger todo antes de seguirla y me miró mal- ya recogeremos después.

-¡De acuerdo!- los seguí al salón donde colocaron vasos de chupito junto a una botella de tequila.

-Chicos no creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Cielo, un día es un día!- dijo mamá mientras nos servía- tu reciente compromiso merece una buena celebración…

-Haz caso a mamá… Ahora que estamos entre chicas…- rodé los ojos a Kate que rió antes de seguir- ¿Cómo ha sido tu nueva primera vez?- se miraron entre los 3 y comenzaron a reír, no pude más que ruborizarme…

-¿Podemos dejar este tema?- James me interrumpió.

-Este tema es muy importante y te ayudará a abrirte en cuanto al tema en cuestión…- volví a sonrojarme de nuevo, mamá fue la que contestó.

-Cielo, no es nada malo hablar de sexo… - suspiré.

-Lo siento pero saben que me incomoda y mucho más contigo…- terminé, ella se puso junto a mí, sirvió 2 chupitos y siguió.

-Ya que no quieres hablar de sexo brindaremos por tu nueva vida…- bebieron todos el chupito y al no hacer lo mismo se me quedaron mirando.

-Ana, debes brindar con nosotros…- suspiré algo cansada.

-Está bien…- de todas formas no iba a poder ir con Christian, como dormiría aquí si bebía un poco no pasaría nada. Conforme más chupitos tomaba más me desinhibía, incluso entré en un tema que en mis 5 sentidos no haría nunca.

-¿En serio te montaste sobre él?- preguntó Kate desconcertada y asentí.

-Después de un rato hablando y bebiendo tomé el valor de hacerlo…- me relamí los labios recordando ese momento, y todos los que vinieron después…

-Yo sabía que nuestra Ana ocultaba un lado perverso…- añadió James y reí.

-No es tan así…- me interrumpieron.

-¡Me siento tan orgullosa Ana!- gritó Kate, mamá asintió y siguió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana hija, me alegro que vuelvas a vivir…- sonreí.

-Yo también me alegro de experimentar una vida sexual plena junto a un hombre increíble…- pensé en voz alta y reímos todos… Esto me hizo recordar a Christian ¡Mierda! ¡Era tarde y no lo había avisado! Me levanté, iría a la cocina para hablar en intimidad…

-¿Dónde vas?- me preguntó al momento Kate ¡Piensa rápido Ana! Mi vista se enfocó en la cubitera casi vacía.

-Voy por hielo…- la cogí- enseguida vuelvo…- cuando llegué a la cocina me puse a llenarlo mientras le marcaba, contestó enseguida y traté de sonar lo más normal posible…

-¿Ana?- preguntó al momento.

-Christian…- suspiré tratando de esconder mi estado, no quería decirle lo que realmente estaba haciendo así que sólo lo omití- La cosa se está alargando más de lo que esperaba así que lo mejor es que duerma aquí y mañana nos vemos…- ¡Bien Ana! Soné bastante normal y creíble, solo quedaba que él lo viera del mismo modo.

-Ana… ¿Quieres que vaya?- ¡Maldición! ¡No quería que me viera o más bien nos viera en este estado! Además que nos les haría mucha gracia que viniera a nuestra noche de chicas ¡Piensa Ana, piensa! Enseguida me vino la inspiración…

-No hace falta Christian… Mañana hablamos…- suspiró de una forma que no me gustaba ¿Sospecharía algo? Esperaba que no…

-Ana, llegaré en 15 minutos…- Dijo y me colgó… ¡No puede ser! Me puse bastante nerviosa y caí la cubitera al suelo sin querer, enseguida llegaron los demás.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- tragué grueso.

-Christian…- los 3 me miraron asustados.

-¿Le pasó algo?- negué mientras trataba de tomar aire para tranquilizarme.

-Viene para acá…- James me entrecerró los ojos.

-Quedamos en que sería una noche de chicas…

-No lo he invitado…- le contesté rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces para que viene?- preguntó mamá y enseguida me expliqué.

-Christian piensa que tenemos una cena familiar para hablar de nuestros planes…- se miraron entre ellos y después a mí.

-¿Te refieres a lo de vivir juntos?- preguntó James.

-También…- volvieron a mirarme raro, Kate fue la que habló con bastante reproche.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que vas a darnos la noticia de vuestro compromiso tú sola?- al ver mi cara de incredulidad siguió.

-Ana, esas cosas se hacen en pareja…- resoplé, no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas.

-Él no me dijo nada cuando le comenté…- me interrumpieron de nuevo.

-¿Seguro que le dijiste lo del compromiso?

-Pues yo… Tan así no recuerdo…- comencé a balbucear y negaron los 3 a la vez.

-Ana, Ana, Ana… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

-Tampoco es que sea para tanto…- traté de excusarme, pero mamá me interrumpió.

-Hija… ¿No lo invitaste a venir si pensabas contarnos a la familia vuestro compromiso?- me sonrojé y comencé a balbucear de nuevo.

-Pues…Esto…Yo…- todos se pasaron la mano por la cara.

-No me extraña que venga si cree que estamos en una reunión familiar para dar a conocer tu compromiso…- suspiré rendida, mamá tenía razón.

-Lo siento… No pensé que…- James me interrumpió.

-Nena, debes pensar mejor lo que vas a hacer…- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Si, no me mires así! Sois una pareja y debe haber confianza… Si tan solo…- ya sabía por dónde saldría y negué de inmediato.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No estoy preparada!- todos resoplaron a la vez.

-No entiendo tu afán de no ser reconocida por tu trabajo…- realmente ni no me entendía, sólo me parecía lo mejor para mí, tras lo ocurrido con José no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, deseaba que me amaran por mí misma no por quien soy o lo que tengo…

-Os pido por favor que no saquemos este tema cuando llegue Christian…- volvieron a negar.

-No me parece correcto Ana…- agregó mamá mientras me arrastraba al salón de nuevo- Lo más importante en una pareja es la confianza, sin esos pilares sobre los que apoyarse la relación puede quebrarse.

-Lo sé mamá…No digo que vaya a ocultarlo siempre, solo será un tiempo…- James rió.

-Espero que lo sepa antes de la boda…- volví a sonrojarme y ellos volvieron a reír.

-Para entonces lo sabrá…- me rodó los ojos- De momento no vamos a poner fecha, veremos cómo nos va la convivencia.

-Con ese dios griego en la cama, ducha,…- añadió James relamiéndose los labios y no pude sino reír.

-¡No empieces!- echó otro chupito para todos y nos hizo cogerlo para brindar.

-¡Por nuestra Ana y su gran…- dijo la última palabra guiñando un ojo potenciando así su doble sentido-…hombre!- terminó y rodé los ojos, bebimos el trago de golpe en lo que sonó el timbre, casi me atoro del susto… Me sentía tan mal por no haberle dicho la verdad ¿Qué pensaría sobre nuestra fiesta? ¡Dios! Sólo esperaba que no se enojara por esto…

CHRISTIAN

Mientras más cerca estaba de su casa más nervioso me sentía, una vez llegué, salí bastante decidido hacía la puerta y llamé al timbre…De todas formas ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? No creía que el hecho de venir a su casa para dar la noticia de nuestro compromiso juntos fuera nada malo… Al momento abrió James en un estado que no sabía descifrar, tras observarme de arriba abajo me saludó.

-Buenas noches Christian…- me hizo un gesto para que pasara y al hacerlo me llegó el olor a alcohol ¿Estaba bebido? – Me alegro que hayas venido a unirte a la fiesta…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Fiesta?- asintió mientras me echaba el brazo por encima… Momento incómodo que aguanté por Ana, me guió al salón donde estaba con su hermana y madre junto a varias botellas y vasos de chupitos…

-¡Christian!- se levantó y vino a abrazarme, al hacerlo me vino el mismo olor a alcohol de James… ¿Por qué estaban bebiendo y solo los 4? ¿O el resto estaban dentro? Miré alrededor y enseguida me aclararon.

-No busques que solo estamos nosotras…- contestó James a mi pregunta no hecha y mi mirada buscó al momento la de Ana que se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Te juro que iba a ser una reunión familiar pero Kate y James…- añadió de corrido antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡No le hagas caso cuñado!- dijo Kate bastante divertida- Ya sabía que era sólo chicas…- Ana la miró algo enfadada y agregó- ¡No me mires así, solo digo la verdad! – resoplé algo indignado, odiaba que me mintieran y mucho más si era mi futura esposa quién lo hacía ¿Por qué no quiso decirme que esta reunión era solo para chicas? Eso no era buena señal…

-Christian te aseguro que yo no…- comenzó a explicarse bastante avergonzada, estaba deseando oír su explicación pero James nos interrumpió arrastrándome a la mesa para servirme un vaso de lo que estaban bebiendo.

-Mejor dejemos la conversación y celebremos todos juntos…- no era lo que me apetecía, pero lo mejor era integrarme, ya tendría ocasión de hablar después con ella a solas y averiguar porque no me había dicho la verdad…

Aunque comenzó algo incómoda conforme pasaba el tiempo y bebíamos, más divertida estaba. Yo bebí a la par de ellos pero mi cuerpo estaba hecho de tal forma al alcohol que me encontraba perfectamente, no podía decir lo mismo del resto. Ana era la que mejor se veía de los 4 y no demasiado bien…

-Chicas…- dijo Carla- es hora de irse a dormir…- suspiré aliviado, ahora podría tener mi conversación pendiente, aunque viendo su estado no estaba seguro que fuero lo más conveniente- Mañana hay que trabajar…- añadió, no pude evitar rodar los ojos y mirar el reloj de la pared, eran más de las 3 de la mañana - Christian…- me sonrió- no me gustaría que condujeras en tu estado así que puedes quedarte a dormir…- abrí los ojos sorprendido, mi vista se dirigió al momento a la de Ana que se hallaba muy sonrojada.

-Gracias Carla…- Kate interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-¡No hay nada que agradecer, eres el prometido de mi hermana, pronto vivirán juntos…!- me guiñó- no hay nada de malo en que duermas esta noche aquí con ella…- ¿Qué? ¿Dormir juntos? Mi cara debió ser un poema porque enseguida Ana me cogió del brazo tirando de mí.

-¡Vamos Christian! – Se volvió a Kate- ¡No hagas ese tipo de comentarios!- resopló.

-Solo dije la verdad…- le entrecerró los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que lo mandarás a la habitación de invitados?- Ana volvió a sonrojarse y todos rieron, así que lo mejor era llevármela.

-Ana… ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?- ella me sonrió.

-Si…- la llevé de la cintura hacia las escaleras y antes de alejarnos pudimos escuchar a los demás decir al unísono.

-¡No hagan mucho ruido! – Ana me miró con pena y no pude si no reírme.

-Tu familia es genial…- ella sonrió.

-Lo sé…- seguimos subiendo, en cuanto llegamos a su habitación, cerré la puerta y la acorralé contra la pared más cercana, ella enseguida gimió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad cuando me llamaste?-se quedó callada mirando mis labios- ¡Contesta Ana!- grité a modo de orden para que me prestara atención.

-No me pareció importante…- dijo bastante avergonzada, negué mientras que iba levantando lentamente la falda hasta su cintura, ella se mordió el labio de esa forma tan sexy que me volvía loco.

-Todo es importante…- susurré en su oído y fui regando besos desde su oreja hasta sus labios, en cuanto los alcancé ella metió los dedos entre mi cabello y me besó intensamente.

-¡Oh, Christian! Te necesito ahora…- sonreí, la haría un poquito de rogar. Me separé de ella y la dejé de pie justo frente a la cama, yo me senté al borde y fui quitando mi camisa y corbata.

-Quiero que te desnudes para mi…- sus colores volvieron a subir y comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Qué?...Esto…Yo… No sé…- la interrumpí.

-¿Sabes desnudarte Ana?- asintió- Pues eso quiero que hagas…- ella me alzó una ceja ¡Bien! La vergüenza fue sustituida por el enojo.

-¡Claro que sé desnudarme! ¡Pero no como tus chicas!- gritó y al momento se tapó la boca, negué con la cabeza bastante serio.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso… Me gusta que seas tú misma, hazlo a tu manera sólo para mí…- bajó la vista algo apenada.

-Lo siento Christian, no pretendía…- la interrumpí, no era momento de hablar de esto.

-Ana… Ya hablaremos después, ahora… ¡Desnúdate de una vez! - dije a modo de orden y comenzó a hacerlo. Al principio fue algo torpe y lenta, pero conforme tomaba confianza fue más atrevida y sexy… Había tenido tanta suerte de encontrarla, era una chica maravillosa, sólo necesitaba subir su autoestima para ser perfecta. Cuando solo le quedaba su tanga la detuve- ¡Ya!- ella me miró extrañada y la llamé con el dedo, enseguida llegó junto a mí, la cogí de la cintura y comencé a besarla por su vientre… ¡Dios! ¡Como deseaba que hubiera un hijo nuestro ahí!- De esto me encargo yo…- fui deslizándolo lentamente por sus piernas hasta que llegó al suelo, ella las apartó y se sentó sobre mí.

-Yo también te quiero desnudo…- sonreí y me recosté en la cama.

-Estoy a tu disposición…- enseguida desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó junto a mis bóxer, la ayudé quitándome los zapatos y en cuanto me tuvo desnudo fue subiendo con su lengua por mi pierna hasta alcanzar mi erección. Ahí se detuvo un momento en el que me miró intensamente a los ojos, me acomodé con los brazos bajo la cabeza esperando que empezara a degustarme…- Adelante Ana…- pasó su lengua suavemente por la punta para ir introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca… ¡Joder! Para tener poca experiencia lo hacía de lujo… Eso me trajo los recuerdos del imbécil de Rodríguez a la cabeza ¡Mierda!

-Mmmmmm… Christian….- gimió entre lamidas y volví a concentrarme en lo que estaba, pero necesitaba algo más sabroso así que me incorporé y la detuve, ella me miró bastante extrañada.

-Necesito probarte…Colócate sobre mi…- su sonrisa se amplió e hizo lo que le dije, una vez a mi alcance nos degustamos mutuamente hasta que alcanzó el clímax, en cuanto lo hizo la puse sobre mi erección para que me montara… Ella lo hizo sin rechistar, comenzó lento para ir cada vez más rápido, alternando ambas hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo casi a la vez, se recostó sobre mí sin romper nuestra unión, era momento de hablar antes que se quedara dormida- Ana…- suspiró y habló antes que yo.

-Te aseguro que mis planes eran los que te conté pero Kate y James me liaron y planearon otra cosa…Luego cuando me llamaste me puse nerviosa y yo…- dijo todo de corrido y bastante nerviosa, la callé con un beso.

-No me importa lo estúpido que suene, solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo…- me puse bastante serio- No me gustan las mentiras…- algo en su mirada me llamó la atención ¿Era culpabilidad? Negué, seguramente eran imaginaciones mías, yo tampoco había sido totalmente sincero aunque tampoco he mentido, solo omitido…

-Christian….Yo… Hay algo que necesito decirte y…- en ese momento su teléfono nos interrumpió y ella salió de mí para cogerlo, una vez lo alcanzó resopló antes de hacerlo ¿Quién sería a estas horas?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?... ¡Claro que iré a trabajar!...-rodó los ojos- ¡No te vayas sin mí!...- colgó y al ver mi cara contestó a mi pregunta no hecha.

-James quería saber si mañana iré a trabajar…- sonreí, ese tipo estaba loco pero me agradaba.

-Si vas a hacerlo será mejor que durmamos un poco…- asintió, nos acomodamos en la cama y tras un momento de silencio volvió a hablar.

-Christian…

-¿Si?- dio otro hondo suspiro.

-Yo tampoco quiero mentiras entre nosotros…- tragué grueso y traté de repetirme que sólo era omisión, se lo diría a su debido tiempo, le di un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-Me alegro Ana…- tras otro breve silencio siguió.

-Quiero que sepas que seré lo más sincera posible contigo…- sonreí.

-Gracias…- la besé de nuevo.

-Pero ahora mismo hay algo que no estoy preparada para explicar…- agregó dejándome algo perdido, necesitaba verla cara a cara así que la separé de mí y apartó la vista.

-¿A qué te refieres Ana?

-No es algo muy importante, solo necesito tiempo… - volvió a fijar su vista en mi- ¿No será un problema para…?- nos señaló a ambos.

-¿Qué?- me incorporé bastante nervioso y traté de serenarme mientras me revolvía el cabello ¿Por qué me molestaba que me ocultara algo cuando yo hacía lo mismo? ¡Dios! Seguro que este era el momento adecuado para haberle dicho que yo también, pero opté por seguir con mi silencio, me traicionó el subconsciente y pensé en voz alta…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Christian yo…- la detuve, en este momento no me sentía preparado para esto. Mi enojo era demasiado grande, no entendía el por qué cuando yo mismo le ocultaba algo que no estaba dispuesto a decir.

-Será mejor que durmamos…Ya mañana habrá tiempo de hablar…- asintió algo cabizbaja y nos dispusimos a dormir cada uno vuelto a un lado diferente de la cama. Cabe decir que no dormí casi nada en toda la noche…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

ANA

Después del increíble orgasmo sabía lo que vendría por lo que empecé a balbucear bastante nerviosa…

-Te aseguro que mis planes eran los que te conté pero Kate y James me liaron y planearon otra cosa…Luego cuando me llamaste me puse nerviosa y yo…- él me besó dándome así bastante tranquilidad, por nada del mundo quería que se enojara conmigo.

-No me importa lo estúpido que suene, solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo…- dijo bastante serio y eso me hizo sentir mal, aunque no fuera algo muy importante le estaba mintiendo sobre mi trabajo- No me gustan las mentiras…- ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba decirle aunque sólo fuera por encima…

-Christian….Yo… Hay algo que necesito decirte y…- en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y maldije para mis adentros a quién interrumpía mi confesión, tuve que romper nuestra unión para ir a cogerlo, me imaginaba quién podía ser… Al ver la pantalla lo corroboré.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- rió.

-Solo quería saber si trabajarás mañana o…

-¡Claro que iré a trabajar!...- rodé los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Te espero o me adelanto por si acaso te entretienes?- preguntó bastante divertido, no era momento de ponerme a hablar de esto así que solo le grité...

\- ¡No te vayas sin mí!- y colgué, al volverme a Christian le expliqué- James quería saber si mañana iré a trabajar…- sonrió, su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco…

-Si vas a hacerlo será mejor que durmamos…- asentí, me acomodé con él en la cama y tras unos segundos debatiendo si decirle o no opté por hacerlo, aunque no le contara todo por lo menos que supiera que había algo que le diría más adelante.

-Christian…

-¿Si?- suspiré tomando valor para hacerlo, me estaba resultando bastante difícil.

-Yo tampoco quiero mentiras entre nosotros…- comencé, él me besó en el tope de la cabeza.

-Me alegro Ana…- ¡Dios, que no se enfade! Tras unos instantes seguí.

-Quiero que sepas que seré lo más sincera posible contigo…- ¡Bien Ana, tu puedes! Me repetía a mí misma como un mantra, estaba dando el paso que era lo más difícil.

-Gracias…- me besó, me entraron ganas de perderme de nuevo en el placer pero necesitaba dejarlo claro antes de irme a vivir con él, así que seguí hablando.

-Pero ahora mismo hay algo que no estoy preparada para explicar…- aclaré, él me separó para mirarme a la cara bastante sorprendido y decepcionado, no pude evitar apartar la mirada ¡Dios, me sentía tan mal…!

-¿A qué te refieres Ana?- preguntó algo alterado.

-No es algo muy importante, solo necesito tiempo… - volví a mirarlo, necesitaba verlo a los ojos para ver su reacción- ¿No será un problema para…?- nos señalé para que entendiera a lo que me refería, pero su cara no era la mejor.

-¿Qué?- gritó algo más alto de la cuenta, se incorporó y comenzó a revolverse el pelo… Me daba la sensación que eso no era buena señal… Esperé a que dijera algo antes de decir nada y sus palabras hicieron decaer todo mi ánimo… - ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creerlo! – no quería que lo nuestro terminara por algo así, necesitaba explicarme mejor…

-Christian yo…- antes de poder agregar o más bien explicar nada me interrumpió.

-Será mejor que durmamos…Ya mañana habrá tiempo de hablar…- no me quedó otra que asentir bastante apenada, me volví para mi lado de la cama. Esperaba que me abrazara por detrás para dormir pero no lo hizo, se volvió del lado contrario… ¿Por qué tuve que decir nada? Debería haberme callado hasta estar completamente lista para decirle la verdad… Pero el alcohol y su petición de ser sinceros fue lo que me hizo caer, aguanté las ganas de llorar, seguramente mañana daría lo nuestro por terminado…

No recuerdo cuánto ni cómo, solo sé que dormí poco y bastante mal, antes que sonara mi despertador lo apagué y me levanté para darme una ducha. Necesitaba despejarme de todo esto, una vez que cogí mi ropa fui al baño, antes de entrar pude ver a Christian que seguía dormido en la misma posición que anoche, no se acercó a mí ni una sola vez, suspiré bastante triste, esta vez mi relación había durado bastante poco, lo importante es que me había dado la oportunidad, después de lo ocurrido con José nunca lo creí posible. Una vez en el baño me quité el anillo con bastante pena, tras ducharme y arreglarme salí para desayunar con James antes de irnos a trabajar, me hubiera gustado hablar con Christian pero seguía dormido, no sabía a qué hora se iba pero dado que sus clubes eran nocturnos seguramente sería más tarde.

Nada más llegar a la cocina James me miró entusiasmado.

-¡Muy buenos días Ana!- me abrazó y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué tal tu noche?- me debía ver de pena, pero él imaginaba que era por otro motivo.

-Mal…- me entrecerró los ojos y alcé los hombros- La cagué…- se puso bastante serio y me hizo sentarme junto a él.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?- asentí- Espera un momento, nos serviré un café antes…- una vez lo hizo, se sentó junto a mí y exigió- ¡Suéltalo ya!

-Ayer después de lo vuestro, Christian me pidió sinceridad en nuestra relación…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Pues que sólo lo fui relativamente…- dio un sorbo a su café e hice lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con relativamente?

-Le dije que había algo que no podía decirle por el momento y que esperaba no fuera un problema para nuestra relación…- dije de corrido y negó.

-No puedo creer que teniéndolo tan fácil no le dijeras…- agaché la cabeza apenada.

-No estoy preparada…

-Ana…- lo interrumpí, estaba cansada del mismo sermón.

-¡No me sueltes lo mismo de siempre! ¡No quiero que sepa todavía quién soy!

-¿Quién eres Ana?- su voz sonó a mi espalda haciendo que se me erizara la piel ¡Mierda! Me volví hacía ella y pude ver que su cara denotaba un enfado que no sabía cómo solventar- Estoy deseoso por saber…- se cruzó de brazos y me miró muy serio, iba a pedir ayuda a James pero él optó por dejarme.

-Yo mejor me voy adelantando…- me guiñó- Te veo allí…- lo acusé con la mirada pero me ignoró completamente, se volvió a Christian- ¡Adiós Christian! Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

-Adiós…- dijo secamente y tomé la taza de café como si mi vida dependiera de ello- Ana estoy esperando… ¿Quién eres?- otra vez me puse a balbucear bastante nerviosa.

-Yo… No me siento preparada…- negó, vino junto a mí y me quitó la taza de las manos.

-Necesito saber que estás en esto tanto como yo…- tragué grueso- Me da la sensación que eso que me ocultas es más importante de lo que crees.

-No…Yo solo…- suspiró de nuevo.

-Ana, quiero que me digas…- ¿Qué debía hacer? Me estaba muriendo de los nervios pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- llegó mamá junto a nosotros y Christian enseguida cambió su cara.

-Buenos días Carla.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Queréis que os prepare algo de comer? No podéis empezar el día con sólo un café…- dijo a modo de regañina y antes que pudiera contestar lo hizo Christian.

-No es necesario Carla, Ana y yo vamos a desayunar fuera…- me miró autoritario- ¿Verdad Ana?- tragué grueso.

-Esto…- mamá me interrumpió.

-Pues en ese caso no hay más que hablar….- miró el reloj- ¡Será mejor que se apresuren o Ana llegará tarde! – dijo fingiendo enfado y rodé los ojos- Seguro que tienen cosas que hablar…- no sabía cuanta verdad escondían sus palabras, el problema es que no estaba preparada para esta conversación, pero su cara me decía que no tenía escapatoria… ¡Maldita sea! No podía negar que su cara me ponía tanto como me enervaba.

-Vamos a tu habitación para coger tus cosas…- dijo con un deje que no me gustaba ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía salir de esta sin decirle la verdad? ¿O era mejor hacerlo? No quería perder a Christian por nada del mundo pero tampoco estaba preparada…- Ana…- volvió a decir algo más fuerte y no pude más que asentir y acompañarlo, llegamos a mi habitación en total silencio, una vez allí cerró la puerta y se volvió a mí bastante serio- Quiero que me digas ahora mismo a que te referías con lo que le dijiste a James.

-Es parte de lo que te dije anoche…Yo no estoy preparada…-suspiró mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Ana mi paciencia es escasa y ahora mismo estás alcanzando su límite… ¿Puedes por favor decirme de una vez?

-¿No podemos dejarlo para más adelante? – negó. Agaché la mirada bastante apenada, parecía que no me quedaba otra opción que decirle o perderlo, aunque…- ¿Si no puedo decirte todavía, lo nuestro se acabó?- me pareció ver temor en su rostro pero seguramente fueran solo imaginaciones mías, él vino a abrazarme, tras darme un beso en el tope de la cabeza volvió a hablar.

-No es lo que pretendo, sólo necesito saber de ti…- suspiré cansada y siguió antes que dijera algo más- Te amo Ana, no puede haber nada que me haga amarte menos…

-Es que…- tosió interrumpiéndome.

-¿Tú me amarías menos por algo que sucedió en mi pasado?- preguntó, me separé de él para verlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo del pasado?

-Porque tengo uno Ana, también quiero contarte todo sobre mí pero no puedo hacerlo si no confías en mí…- agaché de nuevo la cabeza, él me la alzó y me besó ligeramente los labios- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Confiarás en mi para que yo lo haga en ti?- su forma de mirarme me hizo tomar la decisión, esperaba que fuera la correcta.

-No soy editora…- él me alzó una ceja, supongo que no entendía nada- Soy escritora…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, me senté en el borde de la cama antes de seguir- Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención por eso escribo bajo el seudónimo de Anastasia Shadow…

-Entonces tu eres…- asentí.

-Sí, esa fiesta era para la película de mi libro…- soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eso que no querías contarme es que eres la escritora de la que todo el mundo habla? – me puse a jugar con las manos.

-Es solo ahora por las películas, una vez que pasen…- se agachó junto a mí y me besó con más fuerza.

-No te enfades… ¡Pero es la tontería más grande que he oído…!- le alcé una ceja y el siguió- ¡Por tu comportamiento y negativa a decirme pensaba que era algo mucho más grave!- los colores volvieron a subir a mi rostro pero esta vez de vergüenza ¿Sería verdad que era una estupidez?

-Bueno para mí es importante…- agregué, necesitaba que comprendiera mi punto- No quiero que se acerquen a mí por interés…- no pude evitar que los recuerdos con José volvieran de nuevo- Otra vez…- susurré y me abrazó.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, sólo esperaba algo diferente… Pero me enorgullece que seas escritora- volvió a besarme.

-Gracias Christian… Solo no quiero que…- me calló con otro beso.

-No voy a amarte más porque te dediques a escribir, sólo cambia mi perspectiva de Rodríguez…- alcé la ceja y enseguida negó- No me malentiendas pero ese chico te quiere de vuelta y ahora comprendo la razón…- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿Hablas de José?- asintió y reí más fuerte.

-¿A qué viene tu risa Ana?- tras quitarme las lágrimas que habían escapado me expliqué.

-José nunca ha sentido nada por mí, sólo me utilizó para acercarse a mi hermana…- el me besó, comenzó lento y fue cogiendo fuerza conforme entrelazábamos nuestras lenguas, me recostó en la cama dónde comenzó a acariciarme.

-No puedo si no agradecer a ese idiota por haberte dejado libre…- sonreí, ahora mismo yo también me alegraba- Eres perfecta como eres Ana, sólo necesitas tener más confianza en ti misma…- me guiñó- Y estoy convencido que hacer pública tu identidad como escritora te ayudaría…- negué bastante nerviosa.

-No quiero tener a la prensa tras de mi todo el tiempo, ya bastante molestan a los directores y la Editorial preguntando por mi…- le dije suplicante y asintió no muy convencido.

-De acuerdo…- me abrazó y entonces recordé lo que me dijo del pasado.

-Ahora que estamos de confesiones… ¿Qué es eso de tu pasado que quieres contarme?- me apretó más fuerte.

-Te lo contaré a su debido tiempo…- se separó de mi para darme un beso- ahora tenemos que trabajar…- se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudarme a hacerlo- ¿Vamos?

-Si…- mientras cogía mis cosas Christian cogió mi mano y volvió a poner el anillo.

-No vuelvas a olvidarlo…- me besó sobre él- Es lo que te marca como mía…- sonreí, me encantaba como me hacía sentir de especial.

-No lo haré…- enseguida bajamos y antes de salir escuchamos el grito de mamá.

-¡Los espero esta noche para su anuncio!- Christian me sonrió y contestó antes que yo.

-¡Aquí estaremos sin falta…!- gritó de vuelta, ella se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para sonreírnos.

-¡Que tengan un buen día!

-Gracias…- dijimos a la vez antes de salir, a continuación Christian me acompañó a mí coche, una vez dentro, cerró mi puerta y se agachó a la altura de la ventanilla- Vamos a desayunar al Coffee´s ¿Sabes dónde es?- asentí, era una cafetería muy conocida.

-Si…- me guiñó.

-¡Pues vamos! – le sonreí en respuesta, se alejó a su coche y me quedé pensando en lo bien que había salido todo… Ya le había dicho a Christian mi gran secreto, confiaba en que lo guardara como suyo ¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía liberada y feliz!…

CHRISTIAN

¡Qué alivio me dio saber lo que Ana quería ocultarme! Por un lado podía entenderla pero por otro… Negué, no podía decir nada cuando yo también ocultaba parte de mí… Puse algo de música para el trayecto intentado distraer mi mente del tema pero no podía quitarme la sensación de culpa de encima. Después de su sinceridad debería haber hecho lo mismo… Pero me daba miedo, era muy pronto todavía ¿Y si se echaba para atrás en su decisión de casarme conmigo? ¿O en vivir juntos?... ¡No podía arriesgarme! Esperaría un poco más…. Sólo un poco… Tal vez cuando menos lo esperara me saliera con la noticia que estaba embarazada, sonreí, sería un gran punto a mi favor…

Nada más llegar aparcamos uno junto al otro, me aligeré en salir para abrirle la puerta, ella como siempre me sonrió al hacerlo, parecerá una estupidez pero sólo su sonrisa iluminaba mí alma…

-Gracias Christian…- le devolví la sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer…- la guié dentro cogida de la cintura, nos sentamos junto a la ventana y tras pedir nuestro desayuno, se me ocurrió que lo justo era darle algo a cambio de lo que me había contado- Como seguramente sabes por la prensa soy huérfano…- asintió algo desconcertada.

-¿Vas a contarme eso aquí?- señaló alrededor y sonreí.

-No es nada nuevo, seguro que lo han leído…- dije divertido mientras inspeccionaba el lugar- además casi no hay nadie…- esa era una de las cosas por las que me gustaba este sitio, a la hora que solía desayunar la mayoría seguían durmiendo, a continuación me puse más serio- Debido a mi situación he tenido que salir adelante sólo…- me cogió las manos con fuerza y me miró con lástima, siempre había odiado que sintieran pena por mí, pero con Ana era diferente.

-No puedo imaginar por todo lo que has tenido que pasar para llegar a donde estás…- apretó mis manos más fuerte ¡No podía imaginar cuánto!- pero aunque comenzaras solo, te hiciste de una familia que te quiere…- le sonreí- y ahora también me tienes a mi…- me levanté lo justo para coger su cara y besarla ¡Dios! Era perfecta para mí, todavía no me creía la suerte que había tenido de encontrarla.

-Tú también me tienes a mí…- volví a besarla- Y por supuesto que mis hermanos ahora son como tuyos- volvió a darme esa sonrisa que adoraba.

-Lo mismo digo de mi familia…- volví a sentarme y entonces volvió a hablar sacándome del tema en cuestión- Aunque parece que a mi abuelo lo conocías de antes…

-Así es…- demasiado bien, el cómo no era relevante. Pero agradecía enormemente hacerlo, ella me miraba expectante, seguramente esperando mi explicación, así que tras besarle la mano añadí- ya te contaré cómo en otra ocasión…- asintió algo decepcionada, en ese momento nos trajeron el desayuno y tras retirarse la chica seguí- Lo que quiero que sepas que para salir adelante y conseguir todo lo que tengo tuve que hacer algunos trabajos…- sabía que esa no era la palabra exacta pero era lo único que podía decirle de momento, muy pronto le diría cuáles.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- me guiñó el ojo, seguramente ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que hubiera sido gigoló- ¡Mejor comamos que se nos enfría la comida! Ya me contarás de tus anteriores trabajos en otra ocasión…- dijo restándole importancia, en vez de seguir le hice caso y comenzamos a comer conversando de cosas banales, seguramente pensaba en otro tipo de trabajo no relacionados al sexo, tampoco es que fuera algo para avergonzarse, cada trabajo tiene lo suyo… Sólo temía decirlo en el momento equivocado, que su poca confianza decayera al suelo y me dejara… Pero debía ser positivo, si ha confiado en mí para decirme su secreto es buena señal… Eso me hizo acordar del idiota de Rodríguez ¿Lo sabría? ¿Por eso su interés en recuperarla? Ahora que sé la verdad, Ana es alguien con dinero e influyente ¿Es eso lo que buscaba Rodríguez acercándose a ella? O tal vez se ha dado cuenta de lo que perdió… Negué, por lo que habíamos averiguado era bastante interesado, lo único claro es que debía tener mucho cuidado con él.

-¿Christian? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ana algo preocupada y asentí sonriendo.

-Sí…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Llevo un rato hablándote y no parecías presente…- ¡Mierda! Debí perderme más de lo debido.

-No te preocupes, solo pensaba…- asintió no muy convencida mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Oh, debo irme! Ya se me hizo tarde…

-En ese caso nos vamos, tengo cosas que hacer…- dejé dinero más que suficiente en la mesa para pagar nuestro desayuno y la acompañé al coche, una vez llegamos le abrí la puerta pero antes que entrara la besé… Esto me trajo recuerdos de nuestro encuentro en el parking del club y mi erección comenzó a crecer.

-Christian…- suspiró perdida en mí mismo placer.

-Ana…- me separé de ella- Será mejor que me vaya o tendré que llevarte a mi casa y hacerte el amor todo el día…- ella tragó grueso.

-Esto… Sí, será lo mejor…- balbuceó mientras entraba al coche, le cerré la puerta y me agaché a la altura de su ventanilla.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti? Así vamos juntos para cenar en tu casa…- se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Termino a las 8… Aunque a veces… O bueno siempre me retraso…- sonrió - ¡Ya sabes! ¡Cuando me concentro me pierdo…!- le sonreí de vuelta, entendía perfectamente ya que a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

-Como ya sé dónde encontrarte yo te haré salir ¿Te parece?- se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Esto… Sí, me parece bien…- volvió a balbucear nerviosa, me encantaba ese lado tímido suyo. Tras un último beso en los labios me alejé y observé mientras se alejaba, cuando la perdí de vista fui a mi coche y puse rumbo al Club, aunque no tuviera ganas debía arreglar varios asuntos. Nada más llegar me encontré a Paul en la puerta, cosa que me extrañó ya que hoy era su día libre ¿Tendría algún problema?

-¡Buenos días jefe!- dijo bastante alegre, cosa que me alivió.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué haces aquí?- rodó los ojos.

-Pues Elliot me pidió el favor de venir por él porque está…- hizo comillas al aire- …ocupado- no pude evitar reír ¡Elliot dejando el trabajo por una chica! En estos años trabajando juntos era la primera vez.

-Eso quiere decir que tiene algo ¡Perfecto!- el me miró sin entender y negué- ¡Nada! ¡Cosas mías!- aunque no estaba muy convencido siguió como si nada.

-Pues como te iba diciendo, ayer tuvo fiesta y le amaneció allí, me dijo que se disculpaba contigo por no llamarte pero no quería interrumpir…- me alzó ambas cejas mientras reía.

-No hay problema…- contesté ignorando su insinuación, abrimos y una vez dentro cambió de tema.

-¿Quieres que haga algo en especial o solo voy supervisando como nuestro gran jefe?- reí.

-Con que mires que todo está en orden en suficiente, recuerda que mientras trabajo nadie más que Ana tiene permiso de interrumpirme- alzó ambas cejas de nuevo.

-¿Va a venir mi cuñada? ¿Tal vez acompañada?- negué mientras reía.

-No tiene amigas solteras, aunque su madre es viuda y está muy bien…- dije a modo de broma, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y bastante ansioso, cosa que me incomodó un poco.

-¿Se parece a ella?

-Bastante…- debía ser claro antes que hubiera problemas- Pero no quiero líos con mi suegra…- le dije más serio y rodó los ojos.

-Solo quiero saber…- alzó los hombros- ya sabes que la curiosidad me mata.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros por…- me dio una palmada en el hombro interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Lo sé y te prometo que la trataré como si fuera mi propia madre…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asintió poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, a pesar de ser el más serio de todos no lo era en absoluto, por lo menos entre nosotros.

-Mi palabra es ley tío...- dijo bastante serio y asentí.

-Eso espero, de todas formas ya la conocerás…- le guiñé- Quiero hacer una barbacoa familiar en mi casa, por supuesto que ella vendrá- me devolvió el guiño.

-Estoy deseando conocerla…- volvió a agregar bastante animado, no quería seguir hablando de mi suegra por lo que cambié drásticamente de tema.

-Será mejor que dejemos la charla y empecemos a trabajar, si por casualidad llegara Elliot lo mandas a verme…- negó.

-No creo que venga hoy pero si lo hace lo haré jefe.

-¡No me llames así! –rió.

-De acuerdo… ¿A todo esto? ¿Elliot también tiene permiso de molestarte?

-Paul…- alzó los hombros quitándole importancia.

-Sólo me aseguro… Recién me dijiste que solo Ana tenía permiso de molestarte…- rodé los ojos.

-No empieces…- me puse más serio y él hizo lo mismo- Tengo algo que hablar con él.

-De acuerdo, si viene lo mandaré enseguida a verte…- a continuación nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su lugar, yo me encerré en mi despacho entre papeles y números hasta que escuché la puerta, seguramente era Elliot…

-¡Pasa!- grité, dejé los papeles a un lado y al alzar la vista me sorprendí de ver a una avergonzada Ana- ¿Ana?

-Hola Christian…Yo tenía libre para comer y me preguntaba si tu…- miré el reloj ¡Mierda, era tardísimo!

-¡Por supuesto, enseguida vamos! – cogí mis cosas mientras le preguntaba- ¿Dónde nos vimos?

-No hace falta, me vale cualquier sitio…- cosa que me extrañó.

-¿No te gusta ese sitio?- tras un hondo suspiro siguió.

-No soy de restaurantes pijos…- dijo bastante seria y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Restaurantes pijos? ¿Eso te parece el que te llevó "tu compañero"?- dije poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Hablando de eso…- comenzó a balbucear nerviosa de nuevo- Él es el director de la película que van a hacer de mi libro… Necesitaba hablar conmigo algunos cambios y…- explicó y fui a abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, confío en ti…- no tanto en ese tipo, pero no le diría nada, ella suspiró.

-Gracias Christian, lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

-Ya no importa, solo quiero que nunca más me guardes un secreto…- volví a sentir una punzada de culpa pero me repetí de nuevo que no era el momento, sólo debía esperar el adecuado…

-Lo prometo…- una vez fuera de mi oficina, fuimos hacia la puerta para ir a mi coche pero antes de alcanzarla Paul nos salió al encuentro.

-Christian, parece que tendré que quedarme el día completo ¿No hay problema verdad?- negué.

-¿Elliot ha llamado?- me dio el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

-Ahí lo tienes…Será mejor que le preguntes tú…- se volvió a Ana- ¿Quieres venir a probar uno de mis cócteles especiales? Te advierto que soy el mejor…- ella me miró dubitativa y le asentí.

-Será solo un momento…- añadí, asintió y cuando se hubieron alejado me puse al aparato- ¿Elliot que te pasa?

-Christian tío, lamento no haberme presentado sin avisarte pero no quería molestarte…- teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que estaba en mi anuncio de compromiso lo entendía perfectamente- Pero no podía ir hoy a trabajar, te contaré mejor cuando nos veamos pero te adelanto que he conocido a una chica excepcional, hoy es su día libre y quiero aprovecharlo ¿No te importa verdad?- suspiré ¿Qué podía decir cuando yo este fin de semana hice lo mismo?

-No Elliot, sólo espero que no se repita muchas veces…Sí quieres un día libre dímelo con tiempo…

-Lo sé Christian pero solo surgió y debía aprovechar… Me gusta mucho…- sabía a lo que se refería así que lo tranquilicé.

-Me alegro, tan sólo para la próxima házmelo saber.

-De acuerdo, por los pendientes no te preocupes que Paul se hará cargo.

-Confío en cualquiera de ustedes, sé que todos lo harán bien…- reímos.

-Pero Paul era el único con el día libre, aunque estoy seguro que me lo cobrará con creces…- volvimos a reír.

-Disfruta tu día entonces, ya hablaremos mañana…- dije con un deje de ansiedad en la voz, me hubiera gustado hablar con él sobre lo de Rodríguez hoy.

-¿Ocurre algo? Si me necesitas con urgencia voy un momento y…- me conocía bastante bien, pero no quería estropear su día.

-No hace falta, puede esperar a mañana. Que te diviertas.

-Gracias tío, te juro que te compensaré…- reí.

-¡Más bien tendrás que compensar a Paul!

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- volvimos a reír.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- colgué y fui junto a Ana que se veía con una cara muy rara mientras bebía lo que le había preparado Paul- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si…- dijo más que encantada y dejando la copa sobre la barra.

-¿No te terminas tu copa?- preguntó Paul y comenzó a balbucear nerviosa.

-No… Esto… Será mejor que no…Tengo que trabajar y…- la cogí y me la bebí yo ¡Dios, esto era alcohol puro! Lo miré bastante mal.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esta cosa?- rodó los ojos.

-Está bueno…- bebió de la suya- es mi preferido.

-Ana no está acostumbrada a beber, así que el próximo que le hagas que sea de los más suaves…

-Lo siento Ana, no sabía que no te gustaba el alcohol ¿Por qué no me dijiste mientras lo hacía?

-No es que no me guste, pero no me sienta bien…- le guiñó y su sonrojo creció.

-Entiendo…Él próximo te lo haré light ¡Ahora vayan a comer y disfruten! Yo me encargo de todo…- dijo más hacia mí.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas…- asintió mientras terminaba su copa y nosotros salimos hacia mi coche, una vez dentro mientras llegábamos al restaurante- Si no te gusta algo sólo debes decirlo Ana.

-Lo sé, pero estaba tan entusiasmado con eso de que lo probara que me dio pena decirle que no me gustaba nada de lo que había echado…- reí.

-Debes ser más dura con ellos o se aprovecharan de ti…- dije divertido y comenzó a reír.

-No será necesario, son buenos chicos…- me sonrió- tienes suerte de tenerlos…- volvió su vista al frente y me pareció que se tornó más melancólica- Yo nunca he tenido amigos así…- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Tienes una familia…Incluso ese amigo tuyo tan raro es parte de ella…- dije divertido y volvió a reír.

-James es genial… Pero es como de la familia…- agarré su mano fuertemente.

-Ellos son como mis hermanos…- le guiñé- Al igual que tu amigo, aunque no tengan la misma sangre te quiere como una hermana…- ¡Por suerte para mí! Estaba seguro que si fuera hetero habrían terminado juntos… ¿Pero qué cosas piensas Christian? Me reprendí…

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo más animada- tanto él como Kate e Ethan aparte de familia son mis amigos…- sonrió ampliamente y asentí.

-Yo siempre deseé una familia como la tuya, como el destino no estuvo por la labor la construí yo mismo…- esa era una de las cosas por las que agradecía a mi anterior trabajo, a todos los chicos los conocí a través de él y desde entonces somos como uña y carne, juntos hasta el final… Pero eso se lo diría más adelante.

-Lo hiciste bien…- en ese momento llegamos, una vez aparqué solté su cinturón y la besé ligeramente en los labios.

-Entremos…- una vez que nos sentamos a la mesa, pedimos y seguimos conversando de cosas banales mientras comíamos. Cuando estábamos por terminar se me ocurrió.

-¿Te queda mucho para entrar?

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada y le sonreí alzando las cejas, en cuanto sus colores subieron supe que había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir- ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde?- puse mi mano en su rodilla y fui deslizándola lentamente hacia arriba, conforme avanzaba su respiración se iba acelerando. Me pegué a su oído para susurrar…

-Tu coche está en mi Club, podemos ir allí, entrar a mi oficina para desfogar y después te acompaño a tu coche…- lamí su lóbulo, ella dejó escapar un leve gemido- ¿Qué te parece?

-Si…- dijo casi en un susurro, me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Vamos…- enseguida cogió su bolso y se aferró a ella, pagamos y una vez de vuelta en el coche, puse algo de música para suavizar el ambiente ¡Podía oler su excitación desde aquí! ¡Mierda! Necesitaba sacar un tema para aligerar el ambiente hasta que llegáramos - ¿Qué tal tu día?- sonrió antes de contestar.

-Bien, todo tranquilo… La única novedad es que James y yo iremos algunos días a ver el rodaje de la película y…- no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Ver el rodaje?

-Sí, Jean Paul nos invitó…- algo debió ver en mi cara porque siguió algo nerviosa- Es por los cambios que sugirió, quiere asegurarse que estoy de acuerdo con ellos…- tan sólo le asentí, no me gustaba la idea pero no podía impedírselo, era su trabajo. Pero me molestaba que ese tipo estuviera tan cerca de Ana.

-Entiendo…- ¡Gracias a dios! Llegamos al Club, lo que menos me apetecía era saber de más idiotas a su alrededor- Ahora dejemos el trabajo fuera para que podamos disfrutar antes de seguir con la tarea.

-De acuerdo…- afirmó sonriente, le abrí la puerta y la guié a mi oficina. Era raro pero no vi a nadie al entrar, suponía que Paul estaba en el almacén, una vez en mi oficina cerré la puerta y me volví a ella, la cogí del trasero alzándola al aire y enseguida envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura- ¡Ohhh, Christian!- prácticamente gimió, la llevé a mi mesa, tras echar todo a un lado la puse encima para a continuación ir regando lentamente besos por su pierna hasta alcanzar su centro, olí su tanga ya humedecido antes de cogerlo con los dientes- Christian necesito…- le sonreí y procedí a sacarlo lentamente, una vez fuera lo puse a un lado y volví para degustarla ¡Dios! Sabía tan bien… Ella metió los dedos de una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras la saboreaba, así que para darle mayor placer metí 2 dedos en su interior y seguí el compás con mi lengua hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo, tomé todo lo que me dio antes de levantarme y prepararme para hacerlo pero me paró- Yo también quiero probarte…- sonreí, me senté en mi silla y la atraje a mí.

-Cuando quieras… Soy todo tuyo…- ella se arrodilló junto a mí y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas, al llegar a la punta chupó fuerte y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos rompiendo nuestra conexión, comenzó a meterla hasta lo más profundo de su boca primero despacio después más deprisa, alternando ambos hasta que no pude aguantar más, por mucho que me apeteciera venirme en su boca prefería hacerlo dentro de ella- Para Ana…- pero no hizo caso.

-Quiero probarte…- le sonreí mientras la separaba de mí y me miraba algo desconcertada.

-Quiero correrme dentro de ti…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… Ese es un tema que tengo que…- la callé con un beso, la hice apoyarse sobre la mesa y la penetré por detrás- ¡Oh, Christian! – seguí el ritmo cada vez más rápido hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo, tras salir de ella la ayudé a incorporarse y la abracé.

-¡Te amo Ana!

-Yo también Christian…- tras un leve silencio siguió- Ya que ha salido el tema necesito tu opinión…

-¿Mi opinión?- se alejó de mí mientras se ponía su tanga y colocaba su ropa e hice lo mismo, viendo que no seguía hablando volví a preguntar- ¿Para que necesitas mi opinión Ana?

-Hay algo que necesito saber…- comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa, eso no hacía más que ponerme nervioso a mí.

-¿Qué sería ese algo?- tras un breve silencio volvió a hablar.

-Verás…Yo necesito saber que método anticonceptivo te parece mejor…- ¿Qué?- Yo siempre he usado el Diu pero me han hablado muy bien del chip y…- no pude evitar interrumpirla para asegurarme.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas un Diu?- se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Si… Verás me lo puse hace 2 años… Entonces yo…

-Llevas un Diu…- volví a repetir como idiota, ella seguía jugando con sus manos mientras me explicaba lo obvio.

-Sé que no ha estado bien que lo hagamos sin nada desde el comienzo sin apenas conocernos… Supongo que fue el calor del momento pero no debes preocuparte por un embarazo…- me sonrió y mi ánimo decayó pero traté de disimular- Pero ahora que estamos en una relación quiero que me digas cual te parece mejor… - ¿Quería mi opinión para anticonceptivos? ¡Dios! ¡No podía creerlo! Ella seguía hablando pero no escuchaba nada, en mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba embarazada ¡Maldita sea!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE, PERO ANTES DEBO TERMINAR CAZANDO ASESINOS (TODAVÍA NO LA TENGO EN VERSIÓN FSOG PERO PROMETO PASARLA EN CUANTO ESTÉ MÁS DESOCUPADA) NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SALDRÁN POR LO QUE LES PIDO PACIENCIA. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN***


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

ANA

No había sido fácil preguntarle sobre el tema y sin embargo aquí estaba, más que nerviosa por saber su opinión y parecía ignorarme ¿Porque me daba la sensación que no le interesaba?

-¿Christian me estás escuchando?- pregunté al cabo de unos interminables segundos, él resopló mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-Lo siento, es solo que no es un tema que me guste…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Nunca usas protección?- me miró horrorizado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Estaría loco si no lo hiciera!- lo interrumpí.

-Nunca lo has hecho conmigo…- no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero necesitaba saber.

-No es lo mismo…- me abrazó- A ti te hago el amor…- me besó dulcemente los labios- el resto sólo era sexo…- ¡Era tan dulce! Pero aun así...

-Me encanta que lo hagas…- lo besé de vuelta- Pero debemos cuidarnos ¿No crees?- volvió a resoplar.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo…- susurró y no pude evitar preguntar bastante sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- se apartó de mí algo nervioso.

-No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero estoy tan convencido que lo nuestro es para siempre que no me preocupaba que tuviéramos un hijo…- me dejó sin palabras, si bien es cierto que estaba en mis planes ser madre también sabía que no era el momento.

-¿Un hijo?- volví a preguntar como idiota y asintió.

-Entiendo que es pronto, no estés preparada y…- necesitaba cambiar de tema.

-Christian… ¿Te importa si dejamos este tema para cuando llevemos unos meses viviendo juntos?- sonrió y vino a abrazarme de nuevo.

-Sabía que me entenderías…- me besó suavemente los labios de nuevo- Quiero todo contigo y no me importa el orden.

-Nunca he sido fanática de casarme pero antes de pensar en tener hijos me gustaría convivir y ver que tal vamos…- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Tienes razón, esperaremos, pero lo de casarse no es discutible…- dijo con autoridad y no pude evitar reírme.

-Supongo que todo se puede tratar…- dije en broma y volvió a besarme pero esta vez con más intensidad. Tuve que recordarme varias veces que debía volver al trabajo para despegarme de él- Christian…

-Solo un poco más…- susurró entre besos, tras unos segundos así volví a insistir.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a decirme cuál prefieres?- se separó de mí y suspiró fuertemente.

-No me agrada ninguno, así que escoge con el que te sientas más cómoda…- lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?- asintió bastante desanimado.

-Lo estoy…- forzó una sonrisa, justo cuando iba a preguntarle llamaron a la puerta.

-Christian… ¡Está aquí un tal Rodríguez!- ¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Christian debía darse cuenta de mi malestar porque enseguida añadió.

-Tranquila Ana, iré a hablar con él al bar mientras que Paul te acompaña al coche…- negué, la última vez que nos vimos quedó claro que estaba más que superado, no tenía por qué esconderme de un idiota como él, eso sólo lo haría sentirse superior y ese tiempo ya pasó.

-No es necesario Christian…- me miró extrañado.

-¿Estás segura?- lo abracé y me besó.

-Totalmente… No tengo porque esconderme, así que saldré para que él entre a hablar contigo- nos perdimos en el beso hasta que…

-¡Christian! ¿Por qué no contestas? ¡Sé que estás ahí!

-¡Ya voy!- contestó de mala gana mientras íbamos a la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonrió ¡Imbécil!

-No sabía que estabas aquí Ana…- dijo Paul animado mientras me daba 2 besos- si lo hubiera sabido despacho a éste…- señaló a José que gruñó, una sonrisa escapó de mis labios y él me guiñó, eso confirmaba que sabía de mi pasado con él.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Rodríguez? Creo que fui bastante claro la última vez que nos vimos…- dijo Christian enojado sin apartar la vista de José.

-Es importante Grey…- luego volvió su vista a mí- Hola Ana…- era momento de irme.

-Me voy Christian…- le di un ligero beso en los labios, uno a Paul en la mejilla y cuando pasé por su lado solo dije…- Adiós.

-¡No olvides que te recojo a las 8!- gritó Christian cuando me hube alejado un poco, me volví y con una sonrisa me despedí con la mano, a continuación me apresuré al coche porque llegaba tarde, la suerte era que mi horario era bastante abierto. En cuanto llegué fui directa a mi despacho y cuando apenas comenzaba con mi historia llamaron a la puerta…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le dije enojada.

-¡Vamos! No te pongas así, ya sabes que era algo de ustedes 2…- suspiré.

-Tienes razón, pero por ello he tenido que contarle…- se sentó en el borde de la mesa junto a mí.

-¿Y no te sientes más liberada?- iba a decir que no pero me conocía lo suficiente para saber que mentía.

-Si… Pero me hubiera gustado esperar un poco más…

-Eres increíble…- rodó los ojos.

-Lo bueno es que parece que nos ha unido más…- sonrió de lado.

-Te dije que era lo mejor…- asentí.

-Incluso él se está abriendo conmigo, sólo me dejó pendiente decirme los trabajos que ha ejercido hasta conseguir lo que tiene…- se cogió el mentón y mientras lo masajeaba estuvo en silencio.

-Según leí en una revista de chismes tuvo gran ayuda de una "amiga"…- dijo las últimas palabras haciendo comillas al aire.

-¿A qué te refieres?- rodó los ojos.

-No recuerdo el nombre, sólo que era mayor y bastante atractiva…- entonces recordé a la mujer que vimos en el Club.

-¿Podría ser de la edad de mi madre, morena y hermosa?- asintió extrañado.

-¿La conoces?

-Puede decirse que hemos coincidido…- se puso en modo chismoso.

-¿Notaste si había feeling?- reí.

-Sí, pero Christian me contó que sólo tuvieron sexo…

-¡Vaya! Parece que lo vuestro va de maravilla…- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio o sólo bromeas?- suspiró cansado.

-En serio Ana, ese hombre nunca habla de su vida. El hecho que lo haga contigo es buena señal…- me guiño y sonreí, me alegraba que fuera recíproco.

-Yo también me alegro…

-Así en confianza ¿No te molesta que hable de otras?- en el fondo me molestaba un poco o eso quería creer.

-No, me gusta que me hable de su pasado y entiendo que en él ha debido haber otras pero según me dijo sólo fue sexo.

-¿Nunca antes ha estado enamorado?

-Eso me dijo…- dije convencida aunque me costaba creerlo.

-A mí me molestaría que mi novio me hablara de otros con los que ha follado…

-No es para tanto, yo misma estuve con José…- resopló y me interrumpió.

-¡Eso no puede llamarse sexo!- lo miré mal- ¡Es la verdad Ana! Porque sé sincera… ¿Cuántos orgasmos tuviste con él?- me sonrojé.

-No recuerdo…- realmente habían sido pocos o más bien ninguno, si lo comparaba con Christian, José quedaba a la altura del betún.

-No mientas, con Christian se nota que los tienes porque tu cutis refleja más luminosidad- reí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

-No puedo creer que no sepas que el sexo mejora el cutis…- volví a reír.

-Si tú lo dices te creeré…- sonrió.

-Puedes estar segura… Ahora cambiando de tema tengo a tu pretendiente número 2 esperando tu respuesta.

-¿Respuesta? ¿Pretendiente? ¿De quién hablas?

-¿Quién va a ser Ana? Está claro que Jean Paul…- resoplé.

-Él no es pretendiente, sólo somos compañeros…- rió.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inocente!

-No lo soy, solo digo la verdad… Jean Paul no me ha dado a entender en ningún momento que quiera nada de mí más que mi opinión sobre los cambios que quiere hacer a mi libro...- me señaló bastante serio.

-Di lo que quieras pero ya me darás la razón…- cambié de tema.

-¿Tengo que llamarlo o lo harás tú?

-Yo me encargo…- me guiñó- ¿Mañana a las 10?

-¿Es para ver el rodaje?

-Sí.

-¿Iremos juntos verdad?- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Ahora te entra el miedo?

-No tengo porqué, como dije es un chico bastante amable que solo quiere mi opinión…- me miró con sorna.

-Entonces podrías ir sola.

-¡No! ¡Él nos invitó a ambos!- le recordé, sinceramente no me apetecía estar sola con tanta gente desconocida para mí.

-Sí, seguro…- dijo con el mayor cinismo.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Ana, yo me apunté sin que me invitara, creo que no se atrevió a decirte que no.

-¿A mí? ¡Qué tontería! Solo hay que decir "No Ana, solo tú debes ver el rodaje"…- suspiró cansado.

-Piensa lo que quieras pero ya te darás cuenta…- negué y le enseñé mi dedo con el anillo de Christian.

-Sabe que estoy prometida…- empezó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo, hoy se veía demasiado risueño.

-Hay personas para las que no es ningún impedimento, ni siquiera estar casado lo es…- eso me trajo recuerdos de José y mi ánimo decayó, él enseguida se agachó a mi altura- ¡Eh, Ana, lo siento! No era mi intención…- me quitó las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos- No lo dije por ese imbécil.

-Lo sé, pero eso no impide que los recuerdos vengan cada vez que hablamos de infidelidades…- tras un fuerte abrazo me dijo bastante convencido.

-Christian nunca te haría eso…- asentí de igual modo, en el poco tiempo que lo había conocido había sido bastante claro y sincero, estaba segura que si no quería estar conmigo me lo diría sin dar tantos rodeos.

-Lo sé…- me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás segura?- asentí convencida.

-Confío en Christian…- sonrió más animado.

-Eso me alegra…- me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse de nuevo- Ahora será mejor que cambiemos de tema… ¿Le digo al guaperas que iremos mañana o que sólo irás tú?

-No vas a dejarme sola así que te vienes conmigo, fin del asunto…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Si tú lo dices no me quedará más que obedecer!- reímos.

-Estás loco…- me guiñó.

-Pero así me quieres.

-Tienes razón…- me levanté y lo abracé fuertemente.

-¿Seguro que estás bien Ana?

-Sí, sólo me he dado cuenta de lo que tengo y estoy más que agradecida.

-¿Hasta ahora no te das cuenta de lo suertuda que eres?- dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-No estropees el momento…- me apretó más.

-Te quiero…- me besó la mejilla- Voy a irme antes que nos pongamos demasiado sentimentales…- me despegó de él.

-Sí, yo voy a seguir con esto…- señalé mi ordenador- ¿Te encargas de Jean Paul?

-Si jefa, yo le digo que lo veremos mañana…

-Gracias James, eres el mejor…

-Lo sé…- salió cerrando tras de sí y me quedé un momento pensando en lo que habíamos hablado, realmente me consideraba bastante afortunada de tener a mi familia conmigo. Nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva hasta que Christian me hizo verlo… Sonreí ampliamente, llevábamos nada y se había vuelto demasiado imprescindible en mi vida…

CHRISTIAN

Una vez que se fue Ana hice entrar al idiota y Paul nos dejó a solas, una vez sentados frente a frente fui bastante directo porque no había más.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces aquí de nuevo?

-Necesito un adelanto…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dártelo?- se removió algo incómodo en la silla.

-No veo el problema cuando dentro de poco tengo que actuar aquí…- me recosté en mi silla y comencé a mover el lápiz de mi mesa.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en mantener nuestro trato…- me miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que es más que obvio…- puso cara de no entender y fui más claro- Incomodas a mi prometida…

-No era mi intención…- casi susurró mirando a otro lado y seguí.

-Aunque no lo sea, he sido bastante claro contigo y a pesar de todo te sigo viendo por aquí.

-No hubiera venido si no fuera importante… Ha ocurrido algo y…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Crees que me importa tu vida? Tengo mis propios problemas, no necesito saber de los tuyos…- suspiró hondo antes de seguir.

-Hemos empezado con mal pie y lo siento… Si el problema es Ana me disculparé con ella… Sólo necesito un adelanto…- parecía bastante sincero ¿Sería la necesidad quien hablaba? Yo también había pasado por eso, así que a pesar de todo cedí.

-Espero que lo digas en serio y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella…- asintió cabizbajo, debía estar bastante necesitado- ¿Cuánto?

-La mitad de lo que acordamos…- saqué la chequera y lo firmé con la cantidad solicitada, cuando se lo extendí lo miré bastante serio.

-Te tengo en la mira, no quiero que te le acerques.

-No lo haré, no es mi tipo…- dijo con algo de sorna y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Me parece excelente puesto que es mi mujer…- resopló algo alterado.

-¿Vas a darme el cheque o no?- dijo bastante borde y tal como lo saqué lo rompí- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿No habíamos acordado que me lo darías?- me recosté sobre la silla y mientras me rascaba la barbilla me explayé.

-Verás Rodríguez… Conozco bastante bien tu historia, sé para lo que necesitas ese dinero, a pesar que he sentido lástima por ti y pensaba dártelo esa actitud tuya tan soberbia no me agrada…- volvió a mostrar su cara altiva.

-¿Nunca pensaste dármelo verdad? ¡Solo querías burlarte de mí!- reí.

-Contigo el refrán que todos los ladrones creen que los demás son de su misma condición es cierto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes perfectamente…- viendo su cara de no entender fui más específico- Te lucras a costa de los demás, te apegas a lo que puedan darte, la única persona a la que amas y respetas es a ti mismo…- chasqueé la lengua- Aunque eso de que te respetas es bastante discutible.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con mi vida.

-En eso tienes razón…- me incorporé y lo miré bastante amenazante- Pero Ana si lo es y esa actitud tuya para con ella no me gusta.

-Ana es solo pasado, uno que no quiero volver a recordar…- casi susurró apartando la vista, la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

-Ella menos, como has podido comprobar no le agrada tu presencia y eso no me agrada a mí- me miró desafiante.

-¿Temes que pueda volver a enamorarse de mí?- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que con todo el daño que le hiciste lo considerará siquiera?- rodé los ojos- ¡No me hagas reír! Deberías ser humorista en vez de cantante…

-¡No voy a consentir que me hables así sólo por esa insípida!- gritó desafiante, me levanté y fui hacía el para cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Creo que he sido bastante claro en el tema de Ana ¿No crees Rodríguez?- aun así no se achancó.

-¡Me importa una mierda Ana! ¡Puedes follarla las veces que quieras a mí ni para eso me servía…!- nada más pronunciar esas palabras le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y llamé a seguridad- ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Estás despedido! No quiero volver a verte por ninguno de mis clubs…

-¿Qué? ¿Encima que me pegas quieres despedirme?

-¿No escuchas? No soy de repetirme pero a ti lo haré con gusto…- me acerqué de nuevo y le dije lo más amenazante que pude- ¡Estás despedido!- rió con maldad.

-¿Crees que lo dejaré así?- comenzó a reír- Puedo ir al médico por un parte de lesiones y denunciarte- ahora reí yo.

-Conozco a casi todos los altos cargos de la ciudad, si nos pusieran en una balanza estoy convencido que me creerán a mí.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?- alcé las manos.

-Yo solo me defendía de mi agresor…- dije con sorna y me miró enojado, antes que pudiera decir alguna gilipollez más llegaron los chicos de seguridad- ¡Llévenselo! Emitan un comunicado que está vetado en nuestros Clubs.

-Si jefe…- lo tuvieron que coger por la fuerza mientras no paraba de maldecir, antes de perderse de vista se atrevió a amenazarme.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto cabrón! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo y sale indemne!- me recosté sobre la silla intentando tranquilizarme, no es que tuviera miedo de ese idiota pero me preocupaba Ana ¿Sería capaz de molestarla solo para vengarse de mí? Después le diría que tuviera cuidado con él…

-Me han dicho que has tenido movida…- lo miré sorprendido.

-¿No estabas con una chica especial?

-Sí, pero me han dicho que me necesitabas y la familia es lo primero.

-Gracias tío…- se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?- comencé a relatarle por encima los últimos acontecimientos y tras terminar me miró bastante serio.

-¿En serio ibas a darle el adelanto?- resoplé.

-Me pareció sincero… Aunque fue sólo un momento…

-Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos no puedo creer que te dejaras engatusar por un gilipollas.

-Me declaro culpable…- reímos juntos- Pero ya lo he arreglado, he cancelado su contrato, necesito que te encargues.

-Tendremos que pagarle una pequeña indemnización pero no será nada…- me quedé bastante pensativo y como es obvio sospechaba que me ocurría algo.

-¿Vas a contarme o tendré que sacarlo a cucharadas?

-Puede que solo sea cosa mía pero tengo la sospecha que intentará dañar a Ana solo para vengarse de mí.

-No creo que sea tan idiota…- le alcé una ceja y rodó los ojos- Al menos eso pienso.

-Es eso y más… Luego la pondré sobre aviso por si acaso, tampoco quiero asustarla.

-Seguro que lo dijo por la calentura del momento, conociéndote no se atreverá a nada.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Ya verás como no… Por lo pronto voy a encargarme del papeleo y volveré con mi cita si no me requieres para nada más.

-Este fin de semana me gustaría organizar una barbacoa en casa ¿Podrías informar a todos?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Temo que se me olvide, tengo varias cosas que hacer y esta noche tengo la cena de compromiso en casa de Ana…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No fue ayer?- negué.

-No, ayer era una fiesta íntima de "mujeres"…- dije haciendo comillas al aire.

-¿Fuiste a una fiesta de mujeres?

-Yo pensaba que era familiar pero cuando llegué sólo estaban ellas y James bastante alegres.

-¿Entonces te fuiste o te quedaste?

-Me invitaron, estuve bastante molesto e incómodo al principio pero al final me divertí…- me sonrió.

-Se te ve muy feliz.

-Lo soy… Siento que ella es la persona que he estado esperando desde siempre.

-A pesar de todo me alegro mucho por ti…- me abrazó- sabes que eres mi hermano y estaré para lo que haga falta.

-Gracias Ell, lo mismo te digo…- ahora le sonreí yo- Me gustaría que trajeras a tu amiga este fin de semana, me gustaría conocerla y seguro que a los chicos también.

-Ya la conocen…- dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Se la presentaste a todos menos a mí?

-Christian, Andrea es una de nuestras camareras…-abrí los ojos sorprendido y entonces me acordé.

-¿La chica rubia con la que has estado tan apegado?- asintió.

-¡Vaya! No lo hubiera imaginado pero realmente me alegro mucho ¡Eso sí! Sigue en pie que la traigas, seguro que Ana y ella se llevarán bien.

-Puedes contar con ello…- me guiñó- De todas formas sólo fue un enamoramiento superficial, nunca la conocí realmente.

-Me alegro por ello o serías tú el que estaría en mi lugar…- dije para romper la tensión y reímos.

-Puede ser, pero después de verte creo que estaban destinados a estar juntos…- asentí.

-Me costaba creer en esas cosas hasta que vi a Ana en esa fiesta y me prendó… Sólo con verla sabía que lo nuestro prosperaría.

-Ahora te entiendo mejor…- volvió a guiñarme- Andrea es maravillosa pero todavía necesito tiempo para dar el paso como tú.

-Si es tan maravillosa no lo dejes mucho u otro se te adelantará.

-No lo haré…- miró el reloj- Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana.

-Si me entretengo en casa de Ana llegaré algo tarde.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que venir antes?

-No, eso quiere decir que mañana no te desaparezcas porque probablemente lo haré yo.

-De acuerdo Christian, captado… ¡Que disfrutes tu velada!

-Lo mismo te digo…- una vez que salió volví a concentrarme en mis cosas, pero ese idiota no se me iba de la cabeza ¿Sería tan estúpido de meterse con Ana? ¡Mierda! Estaba deseado que llegara la hora de verla…

ANA

Estaba tan concentrada en mi historia que apenas escuché la puesta abrirse, seguro que era Christian ¡Ni siquiera me había fijado en la hora! Pero necesitaba terminar con la escena antes de irnos así que sin levantar la cabeza de mi ordenador le dije que se sentara.

-Siéntate un momento, enseguida acabo con esto…- en vez de hacerlo se puso detrás de mí y en cuanto sentí sus manos en el cuello supe que no era él- ¿Qué demonios?- me volví enfadada y me sorprendí de verlo aquí, me miraba bastante sonriente a pesar de su pómulo hinchado ¿Qué le habría pasado? Cuando lo vi en el Club no lo tenía…

-Hola Ana…- dijo bastante susurrante y lo encaré.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?- me costaba creer que lo hubieran dejado pasar, aunque…

-Necesitaba verte…- iba a tocarme pero me alejé hacia la puerta, antes de llegar me cogió el brazo para impedirlo- Tu prometido me ha despedido por tu culpa…- dijo con enojo y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver?

-Según dice te incómodo y por eso rescindió mi contrato…- me miró de arriba abajo- Espero que puedas conseguir que cambie de opinión…- se relamió los labios y tiré del brazo para que me soltara, solo su roce me molestaba.

-¡Me es indiferente tu presencia! Así que puedes estar tranquilo, ahora quiero que te largues de mi oficina.

-Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez…- rodé los ojos.

-Era estúpida y te aprovechaste de eso pero nunca más ¿Me oíste? ¡No quiero que me molestes!- le grité molesta y sonrió de lado.

-Ese carácter me gusta, has debido mejorar mucho en la cama para tener a ese imbécil a tus pies…- sin pensarlo siquiera le di un fuerte golpe en el mismo lugar de la hinchazón- ¿Qué cojones haces?

-¡Lárgate ahora o llamo a seguridad!- abrí la puerta y lo miré desafiante- Ya no soy esa chica que conociste ¡Así que déjame en paz! No voy a aguantar que digas tonterías de mi relación con Christian…- puso esa mirada que conocía bastante bien.

-¿Crees que podrás retenerlo siempre?- rió y mis dudas afloraron pero traté de esconderlo para que no se diera cuenta- ¡Ese tipo las tiene a montones! ¿Cuánto tardará en follarse a otra? ¿Qué se canse de una insípida como tú?

-¡El único insípido eres tú!- lo encaré y descargué toda mi frustración escondida- ¡Christian me ha dado más orgasmos en un día que tú en todos los años que estuvimos juntos! – al principio se mostró dolido pero enseguida se recompuso y me encaró, demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-No era eso lo que sentía cuando te hacía el amor…- rodé los ojos.

-¿A eso lo llamas hacer el amor? – en vez de enojarse sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta este lado tuyo…- dijo relamiéndose los labios- Tal vez podríamos recordar viejos tiempos y así hacerte sentir como entonces…- no pude evitar reír.

-Mientras más te veo y conozco más idiota me siento de haberte aguantado tantos años…

-Estabas enamorada…-alzó los hombros- Es el efecto Rodríguez en todas las mujeres- rodé los ojos.

-Pues déjame decirte que a mí no me inspiras más que odio así que vete a buscar otra estúpida que quiera seguirte el juego yo he encontrado el amor que nunca tuve y no pienso perderlo por nadie.

-¿Me estás rechazando?- volvió a mirarme con enojo- ¿Tú?- me miró de arriba abajo con asco.

-¡Sí, yo…! ¡No me agradas y quiero que te me pierdas de vista!

-Me iré por ahora pero esto no se acaba aquí…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Está más que claro Ana… ¡O haces que tu "amor" me readmita o haré lo imposible porque se folle a otra en tus narices…!- me dejó tan sorprendida que no supe que decir y sólo me quedé como idiota observando cómo se alejaba ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Lo más importante ¿Christian caería en su juego?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***

 **.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

CHRISTIAN

En cuanto terminé mi jornada fui rápidamente en busca de mi coche para ir por Ana, necesitaba verla cuanto antes. Ya no sólo estaba lo que tenía que decirle del imbécil si no que tan sólo de unas horas acá ya la echaba de menos, esperaba que se mudara lo antes posible a casa para poder compartir con ella todos los días.

Una vez que llegué fui directamente a su despacho, la chica de la entrada ni me prestó atención, estaba más concentrada en su revista que en ver quién entraba, así que como ya me conocía el camino fui directamente en su busca pero tropecé de nuevo con James antes de llegar.

-¿Christian? – miró alrededor, cosa que me extrañó bastante- ¿Vienes por Ana?

-Sí, quedamos a las 8…- sabía que se me había hecho tarde pero debía terminar de firmar unos papeles antes de retirarme- Sé que se me ha pasado un poco pero…- chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No te ha llamado?- lo miré extrañado.

-¿Ahora?- miró a los lados antes de contestar ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba como si nos estuvieran vigilando? ¡Me estaba poniendo de los nervios!

-¡Vamos a mi despacho!- lo miré más que extrañado- Tengo algo importante que contarte…- al ver mi cara de no entender siguió- Es sobre Ana…- se acercó a susurrar- Y créeme que te interesa saberlo…- ahí no podía negarme, todo lo relacionado con Ana era muy importante para mí.

-Está bien…- lo seguí a su despacho y una vez dentro me invitó a sentarme.

-Ana tuvo que irse un poco antes porque tuvo un ataque de ansiedad…- abrí los ojos sorprendido y me levanté enseguida con la intención de marcharme en su busca.

-¿Un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Necesito verla!- antes de alejarme me detuvo del brazo.

-Christian…- dijo preocupado, lo que me preocupaba también a mí- Kate me llamó nada más llegar a casa y me dijo que ya se encuentra mejor…- suspiró desanimado- pero es importante que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…

-Espero que de verdad sea importante… No puedes decirme que mi prometida se fue con un ataque de ansiedad a casa y me quede aquí tan tranquilo charlando contigo.

-Rodríguez vino a verla…- dijo de sopetón ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Apreté el puño con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas.

-¿Rodríguez estuvo aquí?- pregunté entre dientes, a pesar de haberlo oído perfectamente necesitaba corroborarlo.

-Sí…- me invitó a sentarme de nuevo y lo hice- Temo que Ana se lo guarde para ella pero es importante que lo sepas…- me miró bastante preocupado- La quiero mucho y no quiero que esto la haga caer de nuevo…- asentí.

-Lo entiendo…- aunque no le dijera trataría de sacarle la información, era importante que confiara en mí.

-Por eso voy a decírtelo aunque ella no esté de acuerdo…- volví a asentir- ¡Bien! Te contaré todo si me prometes que no le dirás nada…- resoplé ¿Por qué demonios le daba tantas vueltas? ¡Necesitaba saberlo ya! No me gustaba tener que guardar secretos, iba contra mis principios pero si ya le estaba ocultando mi pasado esto era una nimiedad, además estaba convencido que conseguiría que me lo contara ella misma… Porque lo haría ¿O no?- ¿Christian?- ¡Mierda! Me quedé divagando más tiempo de la cuenta.

-Está bien…- me acomodé en el sofá – Te escucho...

-Bien… Cuando vino a verme sólo decía incoherencias que no entendía hasta que nombró a Rodríguez…- dijo con odio y no esperaba menos, si fuera por mí lo liquidaba ahora mismo- Cuando pudo calmarse un poco me contó que había venido a amenazarla…- ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Amenazarla? Tras unos segundos pensativo me preguntó- ¿Es cierto que cancelaste su contrato por Ana?

-Totalmente...- me sonrió con orgullo.

-Me alegro que te tenga en su vida.

-Yo me siento más que afortunado de tenerla a ella en la mía.

-Toda la razón…- tras darnos una sonrisa volvió a ponerse serio- Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, José la amenazó con conseguir que tú…- se removió incómodo sin decir nada pero lo entendí perfectamente.

-Ya le dije a ese idiota que no me interesan sus putas…- abrió los ojos sorprendido y me disculpé- Siento mi forma de hablar pero…

-No te preocupes, sólo me sorprende- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… Conociendo tu posición pensaba que tenías bastantes chicas…- resoplé.

-Si te refieres a sexo he tenido bastante pero nunca con putas…- aunque según se mirara podrían serlo, había tenido bastantes clientas casadas, con pareja o comprometidas ¿Podrían llamarse así? Seguramente…

-Entiendo…- dijo avergonzado- Ana ya me dijo que le contabas de ese pasado tuyo…- ahora fui yo quien se removió incómodo, realmente no sabía nada de ese pasado todavía.

-Me gustan las relaciones basadas en el respeto y la confianza.

-Son las mejores, también Ana se ha animado en abrirse contigo. Por eso me preocupa que le hagas daño…- no sabía si molestarme o reírme, mi mayor miedo a abrirme del todo con ella era precisamente que me dejara.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, prácticamente son como hermanos pero puedo asegurarte que si estoy con ella es porque quiero y si en algún momento no fuera así se lo diría, no veo el interés en una relación basada en la mentira y el engaño.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar…

-Soy simplemente yo…- le guiñé- Ahora me interesa saber más sobre la visita de Rodríguez para poder hacer algo al respecto…- volví al tema en cuestión, lo que menos quería era hablar de mí.

-Bien… ¡Todavía me cuesta entender cómo entró sin que nadie se percatara!…- yo me lo imaginaba, la chica de la entrada no estaba a lo que debía estar, así era más que lógico que entrara quien no debía- Y cuando llegó a su despacho le dijo que como no consiguiera que lo readmitieras acabaría con lo vuestro…- resoplé ¿En serio Ana se había creído las palabras de ese imbécil?- No fueron sus palabras exactas pero a Ana le dolieron bastante…- me sentí algo dolido ¿No le había demostrado que lo nuestro iba en serio y que no era como ese idiota?

-No debería siquiera pensar que estaría con otra si estamos juntos, como te dije no es mi estilo, prefiero dejar una relación que no funciona para poder empezar otra.

-Eso mismo le dije, por suerte ella también lo cree pero lamentablemente su autoestima está muy dañada…- ¡Ese maldito cabrón iba a saber quién era Christian Grey!- Ese imbécil no se contenta con haberla jodido en el pasado, ahora también pretende hacerlo…- sonreí por dentro.

-¡No lo dejaré!- me miró esperanzado y le guiñé- Yo me encargo de esa lacra- sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te veía en las revistas jamás pensé que fueras así…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Así como?

-¡Tan normal! Te imaginaba un estúpido snob…- ¿Estúpido snob? No pude evitar reír y él me acompañó ¡En mi vida me habían llamado algo así!- Siento ser tan sincero pero es lo que pareces a simple vista.

-Nunca me lo habían dicho, supongo que la seriedad es lo que hace… No soy una persona con demasiado sentido del humor…- eso era más para Sam y Taylor, yo era el más racional de todos, creo que esa era la razón por la que me hice empresario.

-Me alegro… Si lo fueras mi Ana nunca se habría fijado en ti…- reí.

-Por suerte para mí no lo soy…- ya volvimos de nuevo a mí, así que era hora de irse- Ahora si no tienes nada más que agregar me gustaría ir con Ana- asintió.

-Está en su casa, Kate vino a recogerla y seguro que te está esperando.

-Bien, no la haré esperar más…- me levanté para irme.

-En un rato nos vemos…- apretamos las manos y le sonreí antes de irme más rápido de lo que había llegado, al pasar por la entrada no pude evitar mandar dagas con la mirada a la chica de allí ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar pasar a ese idiota? En cuanto llegué al coche llamé a Elliot mientras ponía rumbo a casa de Ana.

-¿Christian? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Siento molestarte de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, sé que nunca lo harías por algo sin importancia ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ese idiota de Rodríguez fue a la oficina de Ana para amenazarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Se atrevió a ir allí?- resoplé.

-Así es…

-¿Cómo está?

-Todavía no he podido verla…

-¿Entonces?

-Me lo ha contado James, cuando iba a buscarla me lo crucé por el camino y me ha explicado todo… Temo que Ana no lo haga…- suspiró.

-Deberían sincerarse ambos.

-Lo haré a su debido tiempo… Todavía es muy pronto…- no me gustaba tocar este tema.

-Luego no digas que no te avisé…- resoplé cansado.

-Elliot sé que debo decirle pero no es el momento…

-Si tú lo dices…- tras unos segundos de silencio siguió- Ahora volviendo al tema de Rodríguez ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero que lo denuncies por acoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por acoso?

-Sí, estoy seguro que así aprenderá la lección.

-¿Pido prisión preventiva?

-No, con que lo tengan 24 horas me vale, sólo quiero que vea que voy en serio. Si sigue molestando acabaré con su penosa carrera.

-¿No estás exagerando?

-Ha sido él quien ha empezado esto, yo sólo defiendo lo que es mío.

-¿No deberías hablar antes con ella?

-Lo haré en cuanto llegue a su casa pero en esto no hay vuelta atrás.

-Está bien, lo tendré listo mañana… Recuerda decirle a Ana por si van a hablar con ella.

-Sí, se lo diré.

-¡Bien! Hoy relájate y disfruta de tu cena en familia.

-Lo intentaré, primero necesito asegurarme que Ana está bien.

-¡Suerte entonces! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós…- una vez me despedí se me hizo largo lo que quedaba de camino a su casa, nada más llegar me bajé apresurado, al llamar a la puerta me abrió enseguida Carla.

-Christian me alegro de verte…- nos dimos 2 besos y se apartó para que entrara- Está en su habitación…- cuando iba a subir las escaleras Ray salió del salón.

-Consigue animar a mi pequeña Grey…- le sonreí.

-¡Lo haré! – dije más que convencido, subí las escaleras y enseguida llegué a su habitación, no me molesté en llamar y entré, cuando la vi estaba tumbada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta.

-Mamá ya te dije que bajaré después…- dijo bastante desanimada, me tumbé en la cama tras ella y la abracé besando su cuello.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ana?- dije con tacto, quería que me contara lo que ya sabía, pero ¿Confiaría en mí lo suficiente?

-Ahora mucho mejor…- dijo más animada y volví a besar su cuello.

-Fui a buscarte al trabajo y me dijeron que tuviste que irte antes porque te encontrabas mal….- suspiró.

-¿Fue James?

-Si…- se volvió hacia mí.

-Christian… No sé si te haya dicho algo más pero…

-¿Pero?- la miré bastante serio, necesitaba saberlo por ella, apartó la vista y comenzó a divagar.

-Pues… Yo estaba escribiendo… La puerta se abrió…- rió nerviosa- Pensaba que eras tú pero evidentemente no eras y entonces…- ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ana… ¿Puedes respirar, tranquilizarte y decirme de una vez lo que pasa?

-No sé si sea conveniente… Yo…- la hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Ana, ya te he dicho varias veces que quiero que confíes en mí… Y eso implica todo…- asintió- No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

-Yo tampoco…- sonrió de lado y de nuevo sentí esa terrible sensación en mi estómago, traté de calmarlo repitiéndome que sólo necesitaba esperar un tiempo… Cuando estuviera lista se lo diría.

-Bien…- la besé y aunque pidió por más decidí separarme para dejarla hablar- Ahora cuéntame qué pasó.

-José vino a verme…- apreté los puños de nuevo de forma que no pudiera percatarse- Me dijo que si no conseguía que…- se tapó la cara con el brazo.

-Ana quiero saber que te dijo ese imbécil…- resopló.

-En el fondo es una tontería pero debido a mis recuerdos con él yo…

-Ana…- la interrumpí bastante autoritario, era la mejor forma de hacerla dejar de divagar y fuera directa.

-¡Está bien! Dijo que si no conseguía que lo readmitieras él conseguiría que tú me engañaras…- cogí su cara con ambas manos de forma que nuestras miradas conectaran.

-Entiendo que por el poco tiempo que llevamos te entren dudas pero no soy cómo él.

-Lo sé Christian…- puso sus manos sobre las mías- Pero eso no impide que los recuerdos vengan y me hagan dudar…- la besé suavemente.

-No soy de engañar a nadie, cuando quiero algo voy por ello y cuando no lo dejo. Necesito que confíes en que antes de engañarte terminaré lo nuestro.

-¡Dios! ¡Me siento tan estúpida!- volví a besarla y esta vez cuando quiso profundizar me dejé llevar, era momento de mostrarle con hechos lo que sentía.

-Te amo Ana, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás…

-¡Oh Christian!- comenzó a quitarme los pantalones mientras subía su falda y apartaba su tanga.

-Me encanta cuando tomas el control…- al sacarla, la puso en su entrada y fui entrando lentamente.

-A mí me encanta hacerlo…- comencé el vaivén primero lento después más rápido alternando ambos hasta que culminamos a la vez…- ¡Dios! – le sonreí de lado.

-Sólo Christian…- rió y la acompañé en las risas.

-Siempre consigues que ría incluso cuando no me apetece…- le besé la nariz.

-Es un don que tengo, ya que el sentido del humor no es lo mío lo compenso haciendo reír a los demás…- volvió a reír.

-Incluso consigues que me desinhiba…- le subieron los colores- Abajo está toda mi familia y yo aquí…- la besé de nuevo.

-No hemos hecho mucho ruido…- volvió a reír.

-Gracias Christian…- me dio un ligero beso en los labios y me abrazó- ¿Te quedarás esta noche?- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-Era mi intención… Aunque me gustaría que te mudaras a nuestra casa cuanto antes…- se quedó callada mientras me apretaba más fuerte…- Me gusta tener privacidad…- dije para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-A mí también…- susurró- Durante éstos días iré llevando mis cosas…- me volvió a mirar de nuevo con esa sonrisa que me perdía- Estoy deseando vivir contigo…- ahora la apreté yo.

-Yo también…

ANA

Ahora mismo hablando con Christian me sentía de lo más estúpida ¿Cómo pude ponerme así por un idiota como José? Al sentirlo conmigo me entró miedo que pensara que mi estado era porque sentía algo por él, sólo odio era lo que me transmitía. Con verlo junto a mí me sentía segura de nuevo… Pero por unos segundos me imaginé la escena vivida con José pero con Christian como protagonista y eso me derrumbó… Hasta ahora había vivido esquivando el amor por miedo a sufrir de nuevo pero ahora que había vuelto a amar mi miedo era mucho mayor, Christian había conseguido demasiado conmigo y sin él en mi vida no sabía que haría… Lo que me aterraba era perderlo.

-¿Quieres que te mande a uno de los chicos para que te ayude?- negué.

-Tal vez el fin de semana… Mi cuñado puede ayudarme con todas las cosas y en éstos días iré llevando lo esencial…- me besó suavemente y en nuestra unión sentí como se volvía a endurecer mientras comenzaba a mecerse de nuevo un gemido escapó de mi boca…

-¡Tía Ana!- gritó Ethe en la puerta y Christian se apartó al momento.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para luego…- me guiñó mientras se acomodaba la ropa e hice lo mismo mientras le contestaba.

-¡Ya vamos Ethe! ¡Dile a mamá que vaya sirviendo la mesa!

-¡Vale tía Ana!- se escucharon pasos corriendo y Christian enseguida vino a abrazarme.

-¿Estás mejor?- suspiré apenada.

-Ahora mismo me siento una estúpida…- escuché una risa ahogada.

-Eso suena a que sí…- reí ahora yo.

-Si…- nos abrazamos fuertemente- Te amo Christian…- me apartó para mirarme a los ojos, su seriedad y autoridad para conmigo me encantaba.

-Yo también a ti…- volvimos a besarnos, deseaba más pero no era el momento, justo cuando iba a apartarme Christian lo hizo primero- Será mejor que nos reunamos con todos…- cogió mi mano con el anillo y lo besó- Tenemos algo que anunciar…- sonreí, viéndolo aquí junto a mí me sentía en casa por primera vez en mi vida.

-Vamos…- bajamos junto a todos y nos sentamos en la mesa con ellos, me extrañó no ver a James.

-Ha dicho que se retrasará un poco que empecemos sin él…- respondió mamá y asentí extrañada ¿Qué podía haberlo retenido a esta hora en el trabajo? Todos se comportaron como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque mamá y el abuelo me daban algunas miradas preocupadas, cuando me vieron llegar y Kate les contó de lo ocurrido se tranquilizaron tanto como cabrearon. Ambos pensaron que Christian y yo habíamos discutido o algo así, suspiré, yo misma estaba más que cabreada cuando se fue pero el pánico pudo conmigo… Ese día vino a mi mente pero ahora no era José el que me dejaba si no Christian… Christian… Lo observé conversando con Ethan y el abuelo, se había acomodado muy bien con toda mi familia, eso me hacía ver que esta vez había elegido bien, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que todo estaba bien y que lo nuestro funcionaría.

-Entonces Christian… ¿Vas a decirlo de una vez o tengo que sacártelo a cucharadas?- preguntó de repente el abuelo, él cogió mi mano y la besó de nuevo.

-Estaba deseando que lo preguntaras Ray…- rodó los ojos.

-Deja que hacerte el interesante y dime que es eso tan importante…- dijo sonriendo con picardía, sabía perfectamente lo que era pero le gustaba este tipo de situaciones, lo más gracioso es que a Christian no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, seguramente se conocían demasiado, lo que me llevaba de nuevo a cómo, porqué y desde cuando…

-Su hermosa nieta y yo vamos a casarnos…- abrí los ojos de la impresión mientras que todos sonreían- No será inmediatamente por lo que viviremos juntos hasta entonces… ¿Verdad Ana?- asentí, por un momento sentí que lo de la boda sería enseguida y sorprendentemente no me parecía nada mal.

-Así es abuelo… Este fin de semana con más tiempo empezaré a llevar mis cosas…- miré a Ethan que enseguida sonrió.

-Yo tengo libre, te ayudaré con todo…- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Gracias…- Kate enseguida nos interrumpió.

-Yo quisiera ayudar pero tengo que ir a un cumpleaños con Ethe…- éste resopló, me daba la sensación que no era de su agrado- ¿Verdad Cariño?

-¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a papá y a tía Ana?

-Ethe ya te he dicho que tenemos que ir… Es tu compañera de clase…- volvió a resoplar.

-¡Pero me aburro en los cumpleaños de niñas!- no pude evitar reír y Kate me miró mal.

-No hay porqué… Su mamá ha contratado animación también para los niños.

-Seguro que es mucho peor…- susurró y tuve que aguantarme la risa.

-Hijo…- interrumpió el abuelo- Si tu madre te dice que debes ir hay que hacerle caso…- lo interrumpió terminando la frase por él.

-Las mujeres siempre tienen la razón…- esta vez fue Christian quién rió y tras una tos para disimular agregó algo avergonzado.

-Perdón…

-No te preocupes Christian…- le guiñó- Con el tiempo aprenderás esta valiosa lección…- él le asintió, se volvió a mí y tras un apretón a mi mano susurró.

-Estoy más que dispuesto a aprenderlo contigo…- le sonreí de vuelta, nunca imaginé encontrar un hombre como él. A veces me parecía estar en un sueño.

-¡Más te vale!- agregó el abuelo más alto de la cuenta rompiendo nuestro momento, mamá enseguida lo miró mal.

-Ray… Me parece que Ana está en edad de saber bastante bien lo que quiere o lo que es mejor para ella.

-Lo sé, pero nunca está de más el recordárselo…- dijo hacia Christian, ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Ray me conoces lo suficiente para saber que lo haré…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-También sé que uno nunca conoce a la gente realmente ¿Verdad?- volvieron a mirarse de igual forma, me daba la sensación que sus miradas decían más que lo que hablaban.

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema a un lado?- interrumpió mamá sonriendo apenada a Christian- Siento mucho su comportamiento… Es demasiado sobreprotector…- él le sonrió.

-Yo en su lugar sería igual…- volvió a sonreírme de nuevo e Ethe nos interrumpió esta vez.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas con lo del cumple Abu Ray?- chasqueó la lengua.

-Por lo mismo que te dije antes…- él lo miró con cara de no entender- Hay que hacer caso a lo que dicen las mujeres hijo…- rodó los ojos y su padre le sonrió.

-Seguro que lo pasarás genial con tus amigos…- me miró suplicante ahora a mí.

-¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte con la mudanza de la tía Ana! ¿Verdad que necesitas mi ayuda?- Kate me dio una de esas miradas de "cómo te atrevas verás" y tras tragar el nudo de mi garganta negué.

-Tendré bastante ayuda con tu padre y los hermanos de Christian…- lo miró a él ahora.

-¿Por qué no les das el día libre y yo ocupo su lugar?- se le escapó una carcajada y tras una amenazante mirada de Kate se controló.

-Ethe cielo… Ya te he dicho que tenemos que ir, no hay más discusión…

-Tu madre tiene razón pequeño…- agregó Ethan y él resopló.

-Supongo…- siguió comiendo con desgano, tras unos segundos de silencio cambiamos de tema a uno que no estaba preparada de momento ¿O tal vez si?

-Ahora volviendo a la boda… ¿Vais a poner fecha?- preguntó Kate mirándome con picardía, ella mejor que nadie sabía de mi situación y aun así quería comprometerme.

-De momento queremos vivir juntos unos meses antes de fijarla…- respondió Christian sacándome del paso.

-A mí me parece perfecto…- le secundó Ethan pero el abuelo estaba con ganas de fastidiar hoy ¿Por qué si ya había quedado claro que Christian le caía bien? Me daba la sensación que me estaba perdiendo algo.

-¿Porque no antes?- él me miró de reojo- No veo el problema de poner fecha en un año o 2 más mientras que estáis viviendo juntos ¿Qué no funciona? Siempre se puede cancelar…- ¡Mierda! No podía hacerlo quedar mal cuando era cosa mía.

-Soy yo la que quiere esperar…- dije mientras metía un tomate de mi ensalada en la boca y lo masticaba lentamente mientras que todos me observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Qué?- gritó Kate rompiendo el silencio- ¿En serio Ana?- mamá se levantó y nos miró a ambas muy seria.

-Kate… Ana vamos a la cocina un momento…- ¡Mierda! Ya sabía lo que se venía y no me apetecía en absoluto- ¿Ana no escuchaste?- suspiré frustrada.

-Ya voy…- me levanté sin ganas, antes de alejarme Christian susurró en mi oído.

-Si necesitas ayuda sólo silba…- una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios.

-Estaré bien…- le di un suave beso en los labios y fui a la cocina donde me esperaban ambas con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Necesito que me digas que tus dudas con Christian no son por ese idiota de José!- dijo mamá más que amenazante y resoplé.

-Mamá lo de José está más que superado…

-¿Entonces porque viniste con una crisis de ansiedad por culpa de ese idiota?- gritó Kate fuera de sí y mamá la miró mal.

-Kate baja la voz que tenemos visitas.

-Lo siento mamá pero es la verdad…

-Mamá, Kate os aseguro que no fue por él nada de lo que me pasó…- ambas rodaron los ojos casi a la vez.

-¿Entonces?- ambas se pusieron con la misma pose de sus manos en la cintura y mirándome entrecerrando los ojos, debería haber sido sincera con ambas cuando llegué.

-Pues la verdad es que yo…- Kate volvió a gritar.

-¿Quieres decirle ya de una vez?- suspiré hondamente tratando de tomar valor.

-Sólo me imaginé lo que viví con él pero con Christian…- mamá suavizó su cara y vino a abrazarme.

-¡Oh cielo! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Me sentía tan estúpida…

-¡Es normal tener miedo! Sobre todo habiendo pasado lo que tú, lo irracional es no tenerlo… Pero no puedes echar a perder lo que apenas comienzas por algo que puede no pasar nunca.

-Lo sé mamá… Yo misma me siento mal por pensar así… Pero en ese momento no pude evitarlo…- Kate se unió al abrazo y James no tardó en llegar.

-Siento el retraso pero parece que he llegado en el momento apropiado…- reímos.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?- le pregunté y negó algo nervioso.

-Por nada, no te preocupes…- sabía que mentía pero enseguida mamá cambió de tema.

-Estábamos animando a Ana, parece que tiene un día de bajón…- rodé los ojos.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien…

-Seguro que Christian fue el que obró el milagro… - todos rieron y no pude evitar acompañarlos, al fin y al cabo tenían razón…- A todo esto… ¿Ya terminaron de comer?

-Pues casi…- le dijo mamá más seria- Estábamos a punto de llevar los postres- le sonrió.

-Entonces he llegado en el momento justo… -volvimos a reír.

-Esos postres de chocolate de mamá lo arreglan todo…- agregó Kate.

-¡Un momento chicos, ahora preparo los postres!- mamá se volvió de nuevo a mí- Ana, las relaciones siempre son complicadas pero no puedes agobiarte nada más empezar…- asentí.

-Lo sé, Christian me hizo verlo…- me entrecerraron los ojos los 3 casi a la vez.

-¿Se lo contaste?- asentí avergonzada y volvieron a abrazarme.

-¡Me alegro tanto!- ya no sabía si se alegraban por lo nuestro o por mí, mamá fue la que nos hizo separarnos- Ana ¿Por qué no vuelves a la mesa para decirles que vayan recogiendo mientras que preparamos los postres?

-Seguro que Christian debe estar preocupado pensando que te hemos hecho algo…- dijo Kate divertida y reí.

-No he silbado…- los 3 me miraron estupefactos pero los ignoré mientras me alejaba al salón sonriendo como niña pequeña… Me sorprendí de ver sólo a Ethan con Ethe.

-Han ido a tu despacho…- contestó mi pregunta no hecha y resoplé, no me gustaba que lo usaran para hablar sus cosas… ¿Pero que tenía que hablar con Christian? ¿Por qué a solas? Mi curiosidad era tanta que decidí ir a ver…

-Mamá y Kate están preparando los postres ¿Te importa?- señalé la mesa y asintió.

-¿No vas a ayudarme?- preguntó divertido.

-Voy al baño un momento y enseguida vuelvo…- asintió de forma sospechosa pero no le di importancia, disimulé un poco y en cuanto se distrajeron fui al lado contrario hacía mi despacho, por suerte la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo…

-Mi nieta es más que una hija para mí…

-Lo sé Ray y puedes estar tranquilo que es más que una mujer para mí…- un calor enorme se instaló en mi corazón.

-Eso es más que perfecto… Ahora volviendo a lo mío quiero que despidas a Sue…- ¿Despedir? ¿Sue? ¿De que hablaban?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella cumple con su trabajo...- hubo un silencio bastante largo.

-Si sientes por mi nieta lo mismo que yo por ella sabes la razón…- ¿El abuelo estaba enamorado?

-Lo entiendo Ray pero no puedes obligar a alguien a dejar su vida sólo porque lo desees…

-Ella me dijo que eras el encargado de ellas…- ¿Encargado? ¿Se refería a las chicas del Club? ¿El abuelo estaba enamorado de una?

-Y lo soy, pero no me meto en lo que hacen con los clientes o con quien pasan su noche…- ¿Qué? ¿Clientes? ¿Su noche?- Debes hablar con ella y decirle lo que quieres.

-Si fuera tan fácil no te lo pediría… No me gusta esa vida para ella y yo…- ¿Hablaban de…? ¡Oh dios! Entonces lo entendí todo ¡El abuelo estaba enamorado de una… Una…! ¡Ni siquiera podía decirlo! Sin poder evitarlo un quejido escapó de mis labios y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Christian bastante contrariado… ¡No podía creer esto!

 **URSU.**

 **¡Por fin pude ponerme al día después de mis vacaciones! :)**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***AHORA ME PONDRÉ CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI SHOT AMOR ENCONTRADO(PARA QUIÉN TODAVÍA NO LO SEPA MIS SHOTS ESTÁN EN EL ALBÚM ONE SHOTS), UNA VEZ TERMINADO COMENZARÉ CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE DOCTORA STEELE***

 **...**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

CHRISTIAN

En cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta Ray se volvió a mí bastante serio, por un breve instante temí lo peor.

-Christian… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- por un lado me tranquilizaba que habláramos solos pero por otro me daba mala espina… Cómo me parecía una descortesía irnos cuando había alguien más miré a Ethan que asintió.

-Deberías hacer caso al viejo…- dijo divertido y Ray lo miró mal.

-Este viejo todavía puede darte una buena paliza…- contestó muy serio y rió.

-¡Tranquilo!- exclamó con las manos en alto- Solo bromeaba…- me guiñó y sonreí- En el fondo es muy tierno…- resopló y lo señaló con él dedo.

-¡Te salvas por mi nieto!- Ethe rió bastante más animado.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Abu… Así mi mamá tal vez se piense lo del cumpleaños…- no pudimos evitar reír ¡Este chico era magnífico! Lo que daría por tener uno así… O una nena tan hermosa como su mamá… El sonido del timbre me trajo de vuelta al presente.

-Yo abro…- se ofreció Ethan- Tú te quedas conmigo que ellos tiene que hablar cosas de hombres…- le dijo a su hijo antes de irse y éste resopló.

-Siempre me dejan fuera de lo divertido…- lo escuché quejarse antes de salir por la puerta y sonreí. Ray me llevó al despacho de Ana donde volvió a su seriedad anterior.

-Sé que ya lo hemos hablado pero nunca está demás recalcarlo.

-Lo sé…

-Por eso necesito pedirte un gran favor…- lo miré asombrado y algo perdido.

-Sabes que si está en mi mano haré lo imposible…- me interrumpió.

-Sue…- susurró, sabía el tipo de relación que mantenían pero no entendía en qué podía ayudarlo con eso. Siempre he pensado que las cosas de pareja son sólo de 2.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar o cómo puedo ayudarte Ray…- tras un breve silencio volvió a hablar.

-Verás Christian… Mi nieta es más que una hija para mí…- asentí en entendimiento.

-Lo sé Ray y puedes estar tranquilo que es más que una mujer para mí…- le dejé claro por no sé cuanta vez y lo haría todas las que hicieran falta.

-Eso es más que perfecto… Ahora volviendo a lo mío quiero que despidas a Sue…- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ¿Despedirla?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella cumple con su trabajo...- expliqué esperando su respuesta, me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa pero quería asegurarlo.

-Si sientes por mi nieta lo mismo que yo por ella sabes la razón…- ¡Lo que sospechaba! Estaba enamorado… Pero aun así…

-Lo entiendo Ray pero no puedes obligar a alguien a dejar su vida sólo porque lo desees…- antes de terminar mi explicación me interrumpió.

-Ella me dijo que eras el encargado de ellas…- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué pensaban que ser el encargado me convertía en su dueño? Cada persona es libre de hacer lo que le viene en gana, tuve que tomar aire para responder con la mayor educación posible, me molestaba bastante que dieran por sentado que era su chulo o algo así ¡Mis clubes son de bailes! Lo que hagan fuera de su tiempo es cosa suya…

-Y lo soy, pero no me meto en lo que hacen con los clientes o con quien pasan su noche…- le aclaré, sabía que Sue tenía varios clientes con los que mantenía sexo a cambio de dinero pero sólo ella podía decidir si dejarlo o seguir con esa vida- Debes hablar con ella y decirle lo que quieres.

-Si fuera tan fácil no te lo pediría… No me gusta esa vida para ella y yo…- entendía su punto ¿A qué hombre le gusta que su mujer se acueste con otros? Pero estábamos en lo mismo, era una persona libre que podía decidir que era mejor para ella, si no quería dejarlo a pesar de todo puede que su amor no fuera correspondido. En mi caso, si Ana hubiera aparecido en esos tiempos hubiera dejado todo por ella. Justo cuando iba a decirle escuché un quejido bastante conocido a mis espaldas, me dirigí a la puerta que estaba algo entreabierta y me sorprendí de ver a Ana con la cara bastante desencajada, cosa que me preocupó bastante.

-¿Ana te encuentras bien?- negó mirando atrás mía.

-Yo… No puedo…- la abracé y la acompañé al sofá junto a su mesa.

-¿Christian puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?- preguntó Ray, no estaba seguro que hacer. Por un lado era algo de familia pero por otro estaba por medio mis clubes y trabajadoras, miré a Ana esperando su respuesta, su asentimiento me dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Por supuesto…- le di un beso en la frente y volví a susurrar lo mismo de antes para animarla- Si me necesitas sólo silba…- tras darme una triste sonrisa salí dejándolos solos para volver al comedor dónde estaba Ethan terminando de llevarse los últimos platos.

-¿Ya terminaron?

-Algo así…- señalé las copas faltantes- ¿Te ayudo?

-Si no te importa… Las chicas traerán los postres ya mismo…- tras una sonrisa lo ayudé a terminar de recoger todo pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, concretamente en el despacho de Ana…

ANA

Cuando Christian nos dejó solos no sabía ni que decir… Esperé que el empezara esta incómoda conversación pero estuvo callado largo rato…

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le pregunté, él se sentó junto a mí.

-Ana… No sé qué tanto has escuchado pero…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Estás enamorado de una puta?- fui breve y concisa, él me miró con una mezcla de horror y enfado.

-¡No! ¿Una puta? ¿De dónde ha salido esa forma de hablar jovencita? Creí haberte enseñado mejor que eso…- me reprochó y suspiré… Sabía que no debería haber usado esa palabra pero no sabía cómo más llamarlo.

-Es lo que me ha parecido cuando hablaban de ella…- aclaré algo avergonzada.

-Ya que somos adultos quiero explicarte todo para que no haya malos entendidos ¿De acuerdo?- asentí- No sé qué tanto sabes de los clubes de Christian…- me miró esperando mi respuesta y fui sincera.

-La verdad que no mucho, sé que tiene chicas que bailan y a veces ellas…- aparté la mirada sin querer especificar, no me sentía cómoda hablando de esto con mi abuelo.

-¡Bien! ¡Es más que suficiente!- tomó aire antes de seguir- Conozco a Christian desde sus comienzos con los clubes…- hizo una pausa esperando mi respuesta pero sólo asentí- Llevo muchos años viudo y te imaginarás que haya tenido sexo…- lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Podemos dejar el sexo fuera de la conversación?- rodó los ojos.

-Si quieres saber de mi relación con Sue no puedo hacerlo…- suspiré rendida.

-No me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto contigo… Pero si lo crees necesario sigue…

-No es que la haya conocido desde entonces pero llevamos viéndonos algo más de un año y por primera vez en mucho tiempo he vuelto a sentir lo que es estar enamorado…- sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, me pasaba lo mismo con Christian.

-Entiendo…- se acercó a mí despacio esperando mi reacción, al ver que no hacía nada me abrazó.

-Te quiero pequeña, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí… ¿Te parece bien que tenga novia?

-No me importa que la tengas… Pero me preocupa…

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Y si sólo quiere tu dinero?- rió.

-¡No es como si fuera rico como el caso de Christian!- me sonrojé ¿Sería vista nuestra relación del mismo modo? No es que necesitara de nadie para tener dinero pero los demás no sabían nada…- No vayas por ahí Ana…- volví a suspirar y apretó su abrazo.

-No es lo que piensas.

-Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que ya estabas pensando cosas que no debes…- ¿Por qué me conocían tan bien?

-Sólo pensaba en como verían los demás mi relación con Christian…- se separó de mí lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

-No importa lo que piensen si no lo que sientes… ¿Tú lo amas?- asentí y me sonrió- En ese caso que no te importe lo que digan…- me guiñó- ambos sabemos que no estás con él por eso.

-Tienes razón…

-Pero volviendo al tema de Sue…- ¡Maldita sea! Por un instante me había olvidado de ella- Al principio lo hizo por necesidad pero el dinero fácil la ha tentado…- tragué grueso antes de contestar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Christian que debes hablarlo con ella y pedirle que lo deje…- resopló.

-Ya lo hice Ana…- suspiró tristemente- Pero no quiere dejar su trabajo para depender de un hombre…- eso me gustaba.

-Ahí la entiendo… Pero sería egoísta por parte de Christian despedirla sin más sólo porque a ti te conviene…- chasqueó la lengua.

-Puede que tengas razón… Pero no se me ocurre que otra cosa hacer para que lo deje…- entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no le encuentras otro trabajo?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Otro trabajo?- asentí.

-Si lo que quiere es independencia eso se lo dará y así pueden seguir su relación siendo sólo ustedes 2…- se quedó un momento pensando en mis palabras.

-No es mala idea… La cuestión es qué sabe hacer para encontrarle algo acorde a sus estudios.

-Sólo pídele su currículo y trataré de ayudarla…- me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Gracias pequeña!

-No hay de qué… Todavía no hice nada…- esperaba poder encontrarle algo que la alejara de ser… Sacudí la cabeza, no era su culpa haber tenido que recurrir a eso para salir adelante. Aunque no me imagino en esa situación…

-¡Has hecho bastante! La llamaré ahora mismo para decirle…- sonreí algo más animada. Nunca había visto al abuelo tan feliz ¿Qué más daba a que se dedicara su novia? Lo importante en la vida es la felicidad y ahora mismo él la rebosaba.

-Muy bien… Yo volveré con lo demás…- me levanté y vino a darme otro abrazo acompañado de un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-Gracias de nuevo pequeña…- antes de poder alejarme agregó- Espero que Christian le dé su merecido a ese idiota de Rodríguez si no me encargaré de él personalmente…- reí.

-No creo que haga falta…- tras darle una última sonrisa volví al comedor donde mamá ya estaba sirviendo los postres, al verme sola me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ray?

-Ahora viene…

-¿Qué andaban haciendo?- insistió pero no era algo de mi competencia.

-Nada…- contesté sin más, su mirada fija sobre mí me puso nerviosa y aunque traté de disimular mientras tomaba asiento junto a Christian mi madre me conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo ocurría.

-¿Nada?

-Ray y ella tenían que hablar de algunas cosas sobre nuestra relación…- agregó Christian para desviar la atención sobre mí, enseguida le sonreí agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-Eso pueden hacerlo en otra ocasión, hoy estamos de celebración…- recriminó mamá y asentí sin ganas.

-Lo siento mamá…

-¿Dónde está?- insistió de nuevo.

-Tenía una llamada que hacer enseguida volverá…- le dije al fin, no podía entrar en detalles, ella asintió no muy conforme y seguimos conversando como si nada hasta que llegó de nuevo con una cara bastante feliz.

-¿Ya está mi postre?- mamá le alzó una ceja.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- negó.

-Sólo estoy feliz…- le contestó echándonos una mirada a Christian y a mí- ¡Muy pronto mi pequeña se casará!- era bueno en distraer su atención, mamá nos sonrió más que feliz.

-¡Estoy deseando que llegue el día!- tosí un poco para cambiar de tema y entonces recordé lo de la repentina tardanza de James.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- pregunté bajo la atenta mirada de todos hacía él, tragó el trozo de pastel en su boca antes de contestar.

-Me encontré con alguien…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Alguien? ¿Qué alguien?- negó algo triste.

-No importa…- algo me decía que si lo hacía.

-Me parece que su novia lo ha dejado…- dijo Ethe como si nada y todos comenzamos a reír, pero la sonrisa de James no era como la que solía tener ¿Podría ser alguien de su pasado? ¿Pero quién? No recordaba muchos chicos importantes en su vida…

-No es nada chicas…- dijo intentando disimular, Kate y yo nos miramos entre nosotras, pensamos lo mismo…

-¿Te importa venir a la cocina?- le preguntó y resopló.

-¿Ahora?- miró alrededor- ¡Pensaba que estábamos de celebración…!

-Y lo estamos ¿Verdad Ana?

-¡Así es Kate! Pero hay algo importante que…- el abuelo nos interrumpió.

-Será mejor que les hagas caso…- le rodó los ojos.

-No es malo hablar de mal de amores…- explicó Ethe- ¿Verdad papá?- todos comenzamos a reír.

-Así es hijo, pero en la cosas de los adultos es mejor no meterse…- resopló.

-Siempre lo mismo…- suspiró- Ya soy mayor…- rodamos los ojos- Voy camino de 8 años…- dijo muy serio, Christian a mi lado soltó una gran carcajada, todos lo miramos y aunque trató de controlarse las lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos y nos contagió a todos.

-Lo…sien…to…pero…no pue…do aguan…tar… Jajajajajajajajajaj…- seguimos riendo un rato mientras que Ethe nos miraba muy serio.

-No entiendo porque se ríen…- el abuelo fue el que le contestó.

-Cuando llegues a mi edad lo sabrás…- rodó los ojos y volví al tema que me interesaba.

-James… ¿Podemos hablar?- tras un hondo suspiro nos contestó.

-Está bien…- le di un ligero beso en los labios a Christian y tanto Kate, mamá como yo fuimos con él a la cocina- ¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó algo cansado y le entrecerramos los ojos.

-¡Pues que va a ser!- dijo Kate rodando los ojos con exageración- Algo nos escondes…- nos miró a las 3 alternadamente mientras resoplaba y se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

-He visto a alguien que no veía desde niño…- abrimos los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿Alguien como un novio?- negó bastante triste.

-Aunque me duela reconocerlo no fuimos más que amigos…- algo en su voz me daba a entender que había sido bastante importante en su vida así que me acerqué a abrazarlo y enseguida me correspondió.

-¿No te ha gustado verlo de nuevo?

-No es eso…- Kate lo interrumpió gritando más alto de la cuenta.

-¡Por dios! ¡Cuenta de una vez que nos tienes de los nervios!- no pude evitar reír y James aunque un poco desganado lo hizo también.

-No sé si recuerdan que a veces les he hablado de aquel chico del que me enamoré por primera vez…- asentí, por aquel entonces estaba más confundido que otra cosa y en vez de hacer frente a sus sentimientos los guardó para sí…

-¿El tío bueno que dejaste marchar?- preguntó Kate con su tan conocida sensibilidad y mamá la reprendió.

-¡Kate! – rodó los ojos.

-¡Está bien! ¡Qué sensibles!- susurró entre dientes y la ignoramos para centrarnos en James.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha sido su reencuentro?- tras un hondo suspiro al fin comenzó a contar.

-Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi coche chocamos de frente y el café que llevaba acabó todo encima mía…- lo miré por instinto y no había mancha- Me he cambiado de camisa…- aparté la vista avergonzada ¡Ni me había dado cuenta! Con todo lo de José ni le presté atención a su ropa.

-Todavía no explicas porque llegaste tarde…- exigió Kate y mamá de nuevo la miró mal, ella dio un hondo suspiro mientras susurraba- Hoy están demasiado sensibles, no se puede decir nada…- como me interesaba saber más sobre su chico me centré en él y olvidé sus tonterías.

-Entonces… ¿Ha habido chispa?- me miró bastante triste.

-Solo hemos tomado algo mientras recordábamos viejos tiempos y yo…- me miró algo avergonzado- Le dije que tengo novia…

-¿QUEEEEEEÉ?- exclamamos las 3 a la vez y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-La verdad es que cuando comenzó a hablar de su reciente divorcio y preguntó qué tal me iba en amores sólo se me ocurrió decirle que tenía novia…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No eras tú el que me decía que lo mejor es ser sincero y decir la verdad?- resopló.

-No es lo mismo Ana…

-¿Por qué no?- insistió mamá- No todo el mundo encuentra el amor al mismo tiempo, por lo que dices él también está pasando una separación…- asintió- Supongo que su relación no ha ido bien.

-La verdad es que no quiso hablar mucho del tema…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Puede que sea algo o no sea nada pero los nervios me pudieron y sólo se me escapó.

-Luego me dicen que soy la loca de la familia…- susurró Kate y tras darle una mirada de ¡No es momento de tus chistes! Alzó las manos al aire- ¡Vale! Ya me callo…

-James cielo, debes decirle la verdad… A menos que no vayas a verlo más…- entonces volvió a ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno… La verdad es que sí que hemos quedado y…

-¡Debes decirle la verdad! ¿Cómo se te ocurre mentir en algo así? – le reproché.

-Ana tiene razón James, debes decirle que no existe tal novia porque antes o después se dará cuenta.

-Pero no estoy preparado para decirle que soy gay…- solté un suspiro bastante hondo, los 3 se me quedaron mirando como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ese suspiro a qué viene?

-¡Pues a que no paran de dar consejos que ni ustedes llevan a cabo!- les reproché- ¿Por qué lo dicen entonces? ¿Para ustedes no valen las mismas reglas o qué?

-Tienes razón Ana…- dijo avergonzado- Debería haberle dicho la verdad… Incluso que soy gay…

-¡Así es! – Lo animó Kate- ¡Pero no te preocupes que todavía estás a tiempo! En vuestra próxima cita le dices…- me miró a mí de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-¿Vendrías conmigo?- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- me miró suplicante.

-¡Por favor Ana! Si estás conmigo me sentiré más en confianza de ser sincero…- resoplé.

-¿Pero qué pinto yo ahí si no lo conozco? Dirá que estamos ambos locos…- rió.

-Tampoco estaría muy mal encaminado ¿No crees?- tras unos segundos manteniendo la mirada comenzamos a reír contagiando a mamá y Kate con nosotros.

-Digan lo que quieran pero la locura es algo de familia…- agregó Kate y mamá se puso seria.

-En mi caso no es así… Eso lo heredaron de su padre…- dijo fingiendo seriedad y seguimos riendo, aunque la risa de mamá tenía ese brillo de nostalgia y tristeza de siempre que recordábamos a papá… Realmente deseaba que conociera a alguien especial al igual que me había pasado con Christian… ¡Mierda Christian! Estamos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso y hemos hablado de otras cosas más que de eso.

-¿Por qué no volvemos y seguimos con la celebración?- James me miró apenado.

-Lo siento Ana, esa era la razón por la que no quería hablarlo hoy.

-No te preocupes, nosotras fuimos las que insistimos pero me alegro que nos contaras…- lo abracé, antes de separarme le susurré- Iré contigo con la condición que le digas quien eres realmente…- cuando iba a separarme apretó su abrazo.

-Lo intentaré…- a continuación volvimos al salón donde encontramos a los chicos ya sentados en el sofá y la mesa con todo recogido, lo único que faltaba era llevarse los platos y vasos a la cocina…

-Como no queríamos interrumpir su "conversación"…- dijo Ethan poniendo énfasis en la última palabra- Lo hemos dejamos ahí pero si han terminado…- iba a levantarse y negué.

-No se preocupen, lo haremos nosotras…- Kate fue a sentarse junto a él mientras exclamaba.

-¡Habla por ti hermanita!- mamá me sonrió.

-Nosotras lo haremos…- se volvió a James- Siéntate con el resto enseguida estamos con vosotros…- se alejó sin rechistar y nosotras nos pusimos a la tarea de llevar todo a la cocina para meterlo en el lavavajillas, cuando estaba por acabar me pareció escuchar el sonido de mi móvil- ¿Por qué no vas a cogerlo en lo que termino de ponerlo?

-No tardaré…- subí rápidamente las escaleras y enseguida lo alcancé ¿Número desconocido?- ¿Diga?

-Buenas noches Ana…- suspiré con tranquilidad.

-Buenas noches Jean Paul… ¿Ocurre algo?

-La verdad es que ha habido un cambio en el rodaje de la escena que hablamos… En vez de mañana será el viernes.

-Entiendo…

-¿Pueden venir ese día?

-La verdad es que no estoy segura… Tendría que revisar mi agenda, hablar con James y…

-¡No te preocupes! Mañana lo miran con tranquilidad y me dicen, no hay prisa.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo apunto llamarte a primera hora…- lo hice mientras seguía hablando- Llamar a Jean Paul... –susurré en voz alta y escuché una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me preguntaba… Si no tuvieras nada que hacer ahora…- no sé si fue el temor a cómo terminara la frase o los nervios de todo el día pero lo interrumpí antes que lo hiciera.

-¡Estoy en mi cena de compromiso en casa de mi madre!- hubo un tenso silencio antes que volviera a hablar.

-¿Tu compromiso con Grey?

-Si… Lo conociste en el restaurante ¿Recuerdas?

-Si… Sólo que no pensaba que tu boda fuera algo tan inminente…

-La verdad es que no lo es…

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes prisa?- me expliqué mejor para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

-Este fin de semana voy a mudarme con Christian, esperaremos unos meses antes de coger fecha y casarnos…- otra vez hubo un largo silencio antes que contestara.

-Me parece genial… Si estás ocupada mejor te dejo con tu familia…

-Si… Mañana te llamo sin falta.

-Adiós Ana…- cuando colgué me quedé con un mal sabor de boca ¿Realmente quería algo más? No podía ser… Pero las sospechas de James vinieron a mi mente… ¡No podía creer que de estar tanto tiempo sola aparezcan de repente 2 hombres en mi vida! Y bastante guapos…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me sobresaltó la voz de Christian a mí espalda ¿Cómo podía ser tan sigiloso?- Parece que no me esperabas…- dijo con su sonrisa de lado.

-La verdad es que no…- le sonreí de igual modo.

-Estabas demasiado concentrada en tus pensamientos… ¿Vas a contarme a que se deben?- me senté en el borde de la cama y él lo hizo junto a mí.

-Jean Paul me ha llamado para cambiar nuestra cita al viernes…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cita?- se los rodé.

-Es para ver el rodaje, íbamos a ir mañana pero al parecer se ha pospuesto para el viernes…- asintió.

-No me gusta cómo suena cita si no estoy yo incluido…- dijo muy serio y no pude evitar reír.

-¿En serio?- asintió y seguí- ¿Ni siquiera con mujeres?- sonrió de lado de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera con ellas…- pasó su brazo por mis hombros- Tú eres sólo mía…- pasé mi brazo por su cintura.

-Y tú mío…- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Eso ni lo dudes.

-¿Cómo debo llamarlas entonces?- rió.

-¿Qué tal cosas pendientes?- negué riendo.

-No lo veo…- me apretó a él.

-Es broma… Llámalo como gustes, mientras él tenga claro que sólo es trabajo no hay problema.

-Lo sabe…- debería haberle dicho lo de antes pero… ¿Por qué preocuparlo?

-No estoy tan seguro…- susurró en mi oído- Cuando lo vi en el restaurante me pareció bastante interesado en lo mío…- mordió mi lóbulo, un suspiro de placer escapó de mis labios.

-Sólo es trabajo…- reiteré, al fin y al cabo no era nada importante…

-Eres demasiado inocente…- dijo mientras me callaba con un beso, cuando iba a protestar aprovechó de meter su lengua lo que me hizo olvidar todo y sólo centrarme en el momento- Te amo Ana…- me subí sobre él tal como hice esa primera noche y seguí besándolo de forma bastante intensa mientras hacía círculos sobre su ya evidente erección- Y más lo hago cuando te pones así…- agregó mordiendo mi labio.

-Tú me haces ponerme así…- volvió a darme esa sonrisa de lado.

-Me alegro que todo sea sólo por mi…- volvimos a besarnos de nuevo, sentía la necesidad de más…

-Sólo por ti…- susurré mientras deslizaba mis manos hacía abajo.

-Ana será mejor que bajemos antes de…- lo interrumpí.

-Si nos damos prisa nadie se dará cuenta…- dije mientras que intentaba sacar su erección pero antes de lograrlo volvieron a interrumpir.

-¿Ana?

-¡Mierda!- susurré mientras me separaba de él con bastante trabajo ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan oportunos?

-Tendremos que dejarlo para después- me guiñó el ojo mientras se levantaba para colocarse la ropa.

-¿Ana?- gritó de nuevo más fuerte y suspiré desganada antes de contestar.

-¡Dime mamá!

-¡Tienes una llamada de comisaría!- tanto Christian como yo nos miramos con la misma cara ¿Quién podría llamarme de ahí a estas horas?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***

 **...**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

ANA

-¿Ha dicho de comisaría?

-Eso parece…- fue rápidamente a la puerta dónde mamá nos sonrió de forma bastante pícara, eso me dio la tranquilidad que no sería nada importante.

-Lamento interrumpir…- tosió mirando mi ropa y por instinto me la coloqué a pesar que sabía que estaba en su sitio- Pero necesitan hablar con Ana.

-¿No han dicho para qué?- negó dándome el teléfono.

-¡Contesta y sabremos!- antes de ponerlo en mi oreja Christian me lo quitó para poner el manos libres.

-Así nos enteraremos todos…- susurró y asentí, tragué grueso y cogí aire antes de contestar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ana Steele?

-Sí, soy yo…- escuché sonido de papeles de fondo.

-Tenemos en cárcel preventiva al señor Rodríguez…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Necesitamos que venga mañana a primera hora para firmar la denuncia…- ¿Denuncia? Justo cuando iba a preguntar Christian me quitó el teléfono de las manos para hacerlo él.

-Ana no se encuentra muy bien agente… Mañana a primera hora la acompañaré… Gracias, adiós…- cuando colgó tanto mamá como yo nos quedamos esperando su explicación.

-Después de lo ocurrido le dije a Elliot que lo denunciara por acoso…- me puse nerviosa y grité algo alterada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acoso?- mamá me pasó su brazo por los hombros y comenzó a masajear mi brazo.

-Tranquila cielo...

-A pesar que es un imbécil muy molesto lo de acoso me parece demasiado… - le dije muy enfadada pero él seguía como si nada.

-Te dije que me encargaría y lo hice ¡Ese imbécil ya no volverá a molestarte!- aclaró de lo más tranquilo.

-¡Pero lo has mandado a la cárcel! ¡Es demasiado!- me alzó una ceja.

-Nada es demasiado para ese idiota…- nos retamos con la mirada unos eternos segundos hasta que mamá habló.

-Ana, aunque es obvio que Christian se ha pasado un poco…- lo miró sonriendo- Debes reconocer que se lo merecía…- suspiré.

-Lo sé… Pero me parece excesivo…- volví mi vista a Christian- ¿Y encima tengo que testificar y mentir?- resopló pesadamente.

-¡No tienes que mentir del todo!- dijo bastante serio y algo alterado.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡En ningún momento me acosó!- rió irónicamente.

-¿Ah no? ¡Y como llamas a presentarse en tu oficina para amenazarte!- le entrecerré los ojos ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía de antes de venir!

-¿Te lo dijo James?- apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

-No importa quién si no que me he encargado.

-¿No crees que te has pasado?- negó.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no bajamos y seguimos con nuestra celebración?

-Ahora mismo no me siento de ánimos…- dije muy seria mirando fijamente a Christian.

-¿Vas a ponerte en modo niña malcriada? – resoplé, puede que tuviera razón pero eso no quitaba que se había pasado ¿Cómo iba a mentir a la policía? ¡Si era la peor mentirosa que había en el mundo!

-Christian…- dijo mamá muy seria mientras ponía la mano en su brazo- ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?- asintió sin apartar su vista de la mía, podía ver claramente que estaba bastante molesto ¡Pero era verdad! ¡Me parecía una exageración mandarlo a la cárcel por ser un idiota! Eso sin contar en que tenía que mentirle a un oficial… Cuando cerró la puerta mamá me acompañó a la cama y nos sentamos- ¿Puedes ser sincera conmigo?

-He dicho todo lo que pensaba mamá.

-Ana… Me cuesta entender tu disgusto después de todo lo que te hizo…- me levanté alterada y alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Crees que he olvidado sus palabras?- pregunté irónicamente- ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero mandarlo a la cárcel por eso es demasiado!- se levantó a abrazarme.

-No creo que la intención de Christian sea tenerlo ahí por siempre…- resoplé- ¡El agente dijo que era preventiva! Conociéndolo lo poco que lo hago… Estoy convencida que lo hizo para darle una lección…- suspiré rendida- Una que tiene muy bien merecida…- no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¡Oh dios! - me pasé las manos por el cabello- Tienes razón…- nos abrazamos más fuerte, tras un beso en la frente susurró.

-Deberías disculparte con Christian, has sido bastante grosera…- ¡Mierda!

-Lo siento…- me apartó para verme los ojos.

-No es a mí a quién deberías decirle…- asentí.

-Esta noche no está resultando como deseaba…- rió.

-Lo importante es que estén juntos y bien, la celebración es lo de menos…- se puso más seria- Ahora baja y habla con él.

-Gracias mamá…- le di un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarme en su busca, esperaba que no estuviera molesto por lo de antes… Cuando llegué al salón y no lo vi me temí lo peor- ¿Christian?- pregunté con nerviosismo ¡Esperaba que no se hubiera ido por mi culpa! James señaló fuera.

-Salió a tomar el aire…- suspiré más tranquila y fui a buscarlo, nada más salir pude verlo apoyado sobre su coche con llave en mano. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca susurré.

-Christian…- se volvió suspirando, no parecía buena señal.

-Por un breve instante pensé en irme…- lo miré horrorizada- Pero no he llegado a dónde estoy siendo un cobarde…- me miró muy serio- Necesito saber que ese imbécil no te importa más que yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Ya te dije que sólo siento odio!- negó.

-Eso mismo pensaba…- volvió a coger el puente de su nariz con los dedos- Pero tu actitud anterior me ha hecho dudar…- ¡Mierda!

-Lo siento Christian…- agaché la mirada bastante desanimada- Sé que no debí ponerme así, hiciste lo que hiciste por mí y te lo agradezco…- suspiré- Pero no me gusta mentir… Y mucho menos a la policía…- comencé a jugar con mis manos con nerviosismo- Eso sin contar con el hecho que… ¡Soy pésima mentirosa! Y tampoco me nace ser cruel…- confesé de corrido, enseguida me abrazó y lo agarré fuertemente de la cintura.

-Lo sé…- me besó el tope de la cabeza- No es nada nuevo para mí nada de lo que has dicho…- me separé para verlo a los ojos y volvió a besarme la nariz- ¡Eres como un libro abierto para mí!

-¿Entonces por qué pensaste que José era algo más?- volvió a abrazarme suspirando.

-Fue tonto por mi parte, lo sé… Pero por un instante me hiciste dudar…

-De verdad que lo siento… Pero te aseguro que no siento nada por él…- volvió a besarme el tope de la cabeza- Pero entiende que mandarlo a la cárcel me parece excesivo…- cogió mi cara con sus manos para mirarme a los ojos.

-Ahora lo entiendo…- me besó la nariz- Por eso mismo me dejarás encargarme… ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… ¿Pero no lo dejarás allí para siempre? ¿Verdad?- rió.

-Sólo es preventiva, lo tendrán 24 horas como máximo…- asentí más aliviada- Necesita un escarmiento, si aun así sigue molestando tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas…- tragué grueso antes de preguntar.

-¿Más drásticas cómo?- me besó de nuevo la nariz sonriendo.

-Mejor que no lo sepas…- eso me preocupó más.

-¿No lo matarás verdad?- comenzó a reír tan fuerte que los demás salieron al porche para curiosear.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ahí? ¿Por qué no entran de una vez?- preguntó Kate con su característica amabilidad.

-Kate, estarán hablando de sus cosas ¿Por qué no los dejamos?- añadió Ethan y le rodó los ojos.

-Yo solo digo…- susurró antes de entrar, todos la siguieron mamá fue la última y pude leer en sus labios "Seguid con lo vuestro", Christian rió de nuevo más bajito.

-¡Me encanta tu familia! Es igual de loca que la mía…- lo acompañé en las risas.

-Aun así son los mejores…- asintió, cuando dejamos de reír me besó, aunque en un primer momento fue bastante tierno enseguida se tornó algo más salvaje…

-Ana… No es buen momento…- me apartó- Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

-Tienes razón…- me alegraba que todo se hubiese aclarado. Volvimos dentro junto al resto y nos sentamos con ellos para ver la película que tenían puesta… A partir de entonces nuestra velada fue de lo mejor…

Cuando llegó la hora de irse nos despedimos de todos y tanto mamá como nosotros nos retiramos a nuestra habitación. Si mañana tenía que pasar por comisaría antes de trabajar debía levantarme antes...

-¡Ven aquí!- tiró de mí para abrazarme en cuanto estuvimos tumbados en la cama- Al final ha sido una noche fantástica.

-Si…- tras unos segundos en silencio añadió.

-Y mañana dormiremos en nuestra casa…- sonreí.

-Más bien es tu casa…- me apretó más fuerte.

-Ahora que estamos juntos todo lo mío es tuyo…- levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y lo mío tuyo…- me acerqué lentamente para besarlo con ternura, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría estar así con alguien más.

-¡Hasta hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea de enamorados!- susurró entre besos y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Siento eso! Tenías razón en que me estaba comportando como una niña…- me hizo sentarme sobre él quedando nuestras intimidades unidas.

-No es malo ser bueno Ana, pero hay gente que no entiende por las buenas…- me guiñó- No te preocupes que yo me encargaré de ellas por ti…- volví a reír.

-Me gustas Christian…- levantó mi camisón para meter su dedo por mi tanga.

-Quiero hechos…- me dio su sexy sonrisa de lado- ¿Puedes probarlo?- le devolví una sonrisa igual antes de quitarme el camisón y quedar tan sólo con mi tanga, subió sus manos acariciando todo a su paso hasta que alcanzó mis pechos. Cuando comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, me incliné hacía atrás, cerré los ojos y me perdí en el placer- Necesito probarte…- susurró mientras me echaba a un lado y se acomodaba sobre mí- No sabes lo adictiva que eres…- fue regando besos por todo mi torso hacia mi intimidad mientras sus manos no paraban de jugar con mis pezones… ¡Dios! ¡Moría de ganas porque alcanzara su objetivo! Una vez lo hizo se deleitó conmigo llevándome a un orgasmo increíble… ¡Christian era un crack del sexo!

-Ahora yo…- dije tratando de incorporarme pero no me dejó, se sentó al borde de la cama y me hizo sentarme sobre él- ¿No quieres que…?- fue entrando lentamente...

-Ya habrá tiempo… Ahora necesito hacerte el amor…- lo besé con pasión mientras nos acompasábamos al unísono hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo- Te amo Ana…- volví a besarlo de forma más dulce.

-Yo a ti Christian…- volvimos a perdernos en el beso hasta que me separó.

-Mañana tenemos que madrugar, será mejor que durmamos un poco.

-Tienes razón, lo siento…- le dije apenada y me miró muy serio.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por eso…- guiñó su ojo- Para mí es un honor y un gran placer darle el gusto…- reí mientras me levantaba para asearme un poco y ponerme de nuevo el camisón.

-¡Tienes razón! A partir de ahora no diré lo siento nunca más…- dije divertida y rió.

-Tampoco he dicho eso, sólo que en este caso no hay razón…- negué sonriendo.

-Ya dijiste que no lo hiciera y no lo haré…- me alzó en el hombro como saco de papas para llevarme a la cama de nuevo, tras tirarme sobre ella comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, no podía parar de reír y él acompañaba mis risas…

-Shhh… Despertaremos a tu madre- me puse la mano en la boca para seguir riendo.

-Tiene el sueño pesado tal vez ni se entere…- negó mientras paraba en su tarea.

-Mejor descansemos.

-Si…- volvimos a acomodarnos como antes y me quedé dormida al momento…

CHRISTIAN

Suspiré tranquilo por undécima vez, ella llevaba un rato en silencio seguramente dormida… En cambio yo en no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo de antes… Ese idiota iba a ser más molesto de lo que pensaba… Tras ojear algunos mensajes en mi móvil me dispuse a dormir, aunque no tenía mucho sueño debía descansar…

-¡Christian!- me sobresaltó la voz de Ana y me miró preocupada- ¿Te he asustado?- negué lo evidente.

-Es solo que estaba demasiado dormido…- miré el reloj- Ya es casi hora de irnos…- señaló la bandeja sobre la mesita- ¿Has preparado el desayuno para mí?- se sonrojó apartando la mirada.

-Bueno… Más bien mamá lo hizo y yo preparé la bandeja para traértelo…- me senté al borde y tiré de ella para sentarla sobre mí.

-Lo que cuenta es la intención…- cogí una tostada y tras untarle mantequilla con mermelada se la ofrecí antes de comer yo- Muerde…

-Voy a hacerme una…- paré su intento de alcanzar la bandeja.

-Mejor yo te doy de comer…- le guiñé- Ya que has tomado la molestia de traerme tan suculento desayuno es lo menos que puedo hacer…- rió.

-Christian, estoy muy grandecita para esto…- la miré fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿No me digas?- rió más fuerte y la acompañé en sus risas- Me gusta hacerlo… - volví a acercar la tostada a su boca y tras darle un muerdo asintió.

-¡Está bien! En el fondo es bastante romántico, lo tendré en cuenta para mi próxima novela…- eso me trajo los recuerdos de ese director, por mucho que lo negase estaba convencido que quería algo más que enseñarle el rodaje- Quiero más…- volví a darle para después comerme el trozo que quedaba y preparar otra- ¿Puedo servir el café?

-Claro.

-Ya que vamos a dormir hoy en tu casa me llevaré algunas de mis cosas…- parecía algo apenada- ¡Ya sabes! – alzó los hombros- ¡Necesitaré cosas de chica!- reí.

-Puedo asegurarte que hay de todo menos eso…- sonrió y me quedé pensativo- Aunque algunos de los chicos usan bastantes potingues tanto para cara, cuerpo y pelo, tal vez te sirva algo.

-Las cosas de chicas no son las mismas que para chicos…- se quedó callada unos segundos, me daba la impresión que algo quería decir.

-¿Quieres agregar algo?

-¿Tú no usas nada?- negué.

-Intento cuidarme de otra forma…- lo mío era ejercitarme y mantener una dieta equilibrada.

-Entiendo… ¿No quieres contarme tu secreto?- reí.

-No es ningún secreto que me gusta hacer ejercicio y comer sano…- cogió el café y lo miró como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es solo que nunca supe nada de ti hasta que nos conocimos…- suspiró apenada- Incluso ahora, a veces pienso que no nos conocemos…- le quité el café de la mano y tras ponerlo sobre la bandeja la hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Lo importante de una relación es lo que sentimos…- asintió- ¿Lo sientes?- volvió a asentir- Entonces lo demás no importa, cuando llevemos viviendo juntos unos meses ya conocerás todas mis manías…- reímos.

-Y tú las mías.

-Mientras no ronques todo irá bien…- volvimos a reír.

-¡Ya sabes que no!- le besé ligeramente los labios.

-Nunca se sabe…- la hice levantarse- Voy a darme una ducha rápida y enseguida vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, yo empezaré a vestirme…- una vez listo salí del baño para encontrar a Ana ya preparada, a pesar de llevar ropa casual ésta resaltaba sus perfectas curvas, cuando se percató de mi inspección sonrió.

-¿Ya terminaste? ¡Estás muy guapo!- vino a besarme y la abracé.

-Tú también…- tras separarnos recogimos todo y bajamos a la cocina, dónde tras dejar la bandeja fuimos a mi coche, parecía más tranquila que anoche. Durante el trayecto estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia, cuando llegamos y fui a abrirle la puerta se quedó parada- ¿Ana?

-¿Ah? Sí, ya voy…- salió del coche.

-No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien…- me dio un tímida sonrisa antes de entrar, una vez en el mostrador saludó bastante nerviosa.

-Buenos días… Soy Ana Steele venía a…- la interrumpió.

-Buenos días señorita Steele, la están esperando en el despacho 3…- señaló el pasillo a nuestra izquierda- Sigan todo recto y lo verán enseguida.

-Gracias…- seguimos el camino indicado y llegamos al despacho de un tal Clear… ¿De qué me sonaba ese apellido? Cuando abrimos la puerta y lo vi no pude más que sonreír de oreja a oreja, ese cabrón iba a estar bien jodido.

-Seth…- se levantó y me abrazó como siempre que nos veíamos, antes era muy asiduo a nuestros clubs, allí conoció a Jessica, la mujer de su vida… Llevaba tiempo sin verlos, aunque sabía que se había casado y tenía una pequeña.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Christian!

-He estado muy ocupado…- cogí a Ana de la cintura y la acerqué a él- Ella es Ana Steele, mi novia.

-Encantado Ana, soy Seth…- ella le dio la mano pero él la abrazó para darle 2 besos- ¡No sabes lo que me alegro de conocer a la mujer capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón!- rodé los ojos.

-Siempre he tenido claro lo que quiero...- negó y susurró a Ana.

-Es un poco gruñón pero un buen tipo…- ella rió e interrumpí fingiendo enojo.

-¡No le digas eso! ¡No vaya a ser que me la espantes!- reímos los 3.

-Veo que todos los chicos a tu alrededor son muy agradables…- Seth le sonrió en agradecimiento y la invitó a sentarse, una vez lo hicimos volvió a hablar.

-¡Bien! Me alegro de haberos visto y conocido…- dijo mirándonos alternativamente- Pero estamos aquí por una razón…- buscó los papeles- José Rodríguez…- asentí antes de explicar.

-Ese tipo vino a exigirme que le pagara antes de su actuación, cuando me negué intentó pegarme pero ya sabes cómo me las gasto…- asintió mientras escribía.

-Eso quiere decir que le pegaste.

-Así es…- Ana me interrumpió sorprendida.

-¿Por eso tenía la cara hinchada cuando vino a verme?- asentí y continué explicando bastante tranquilo.

-Como vio que conmigo no podía se presentó en el trabajo de mi novia para acosarla y amenazarla para que yo le pagara…- tras terminar de apuntar volvió a mirar a Ana.

-Él dice que eran amantes…

-¿Qué? ¿Amantes?

-Así es…- se puso a leer los papeles en sus manos- Que nunca fue a molestarla y que sólo hace esto para vengarse por haberla dejado…- ¡Hijo de puta! Cuando vi su cara a punto de explotar decidí intervenir.

-Puedo dar fe que eso no es cierto, ellos tuvieron una relación hace años y llevan sin verse 2…

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Y yo como estúpida sintiendo pena por él! ¡Me importa una mi…!- le tapé la boca con las manos para que no siguiera maldiciendo.

-Ana, cálmate… - respiró hondo varias veces, cuando me pareció que estaba mejor la solté.

-Lo siento…- quise romper la incomodidad del momento con una broma a pesar que no era lo mío.

-¿No quedamos en que no lo volverías a decir?- su sonrisa me hizo saber que ya se había relajado.

-No era a ti si no a Seth…- en ese momento comenzó a reír y ambos lo miramos.

-¡Lo siento! Pero nunca te imaginé así Christian… ¡Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba!

-Es lo que tiene estar enamorado…- le guiñé- ¿Recuerdas?- tosió, se enderezó en su silla y volvió a ponerse serio.

-Mejor volvamos al tema en el que estamos….- le dio unos papeles a Ana- Firme aquí para que la denuncia sea acta y procedamos.

-Bien…- dijo más decidida y tras firmar suspiró aliviada- Espero que no haya nada más que…

-Pueden irse… Rodríguez estará aquí hasta la noche, para entonces ya tendremos una orden de alejamiento por lo que no tendrán que verse hasta el juicio…- le di la mano para estrecharla.

-Gracias Seth.

-Un placer…- miró a Ana- Los enemigos de mis amigos son míos también…- ella le asintió aunque estaba claro que no entendía de qué hablaba, yo en cambio lo hice perfectamente.

-Nos veremos…

-¡Eso espero! – una vez fuera volvió a maldecir.

-¡No puedo creer que sea tan ruin de querer volver las tornas sólo por salvarse el culo!- reí, ella me miró muy seria.

-La culpa es tuya…- rodó los ojos.

-Claramente no es mi intención…- suspiró- No entiendo cómo pude estar tan ciega durante tanto tiempo…- dijo muy triste y la abracé.

-Cuando uno ama no ve o se niega a ver estas cosas…- me interrumpió.

-¿Por eso no has tenido ninguna novia?- ¡Mierda! No podía explicarle bien sin entrar en detalles, ya llegaría el momento…

-Algo así…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación que escondes algo?- puse mi mejor cara de póker a la vez que reía, por suerte para mí era mucho mejor mentiroso que ella.

-¡Son cosas tuyas! Puedes mirar en esas revistas de chismes si encuentras algo de mis relaciones…- dije bastante confiado, sabía de sobra que no había nada por el simple hecho que no había tenido ninguna. Lo peor que podía encontrar eran fotos junto a Elena y obviamente ella sólo había sido una cliente, amante y lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido.

-De acuerdo…- dijo dudosa, como quería desviar su atención del asunto la besé- Christian aquí no…- susurró y reí sobre sus labios.

-No pensaba hacerte el amor…- se sonrojó- Un beso no daña a nadie.

-No es eso…- miró a la entrada- Es que estamos a las puertas de una comisaría… No está bien...

-¡Bien! – le pasé un brazo por los hombros mientras la guiaba al coche- En ese caso te acompaño al trabajo y luego te recojo…- me interrumpió.

-Tengo mi coche allí…- al ver mi cara de no entender siguió- Como Kate vino ayer a recogerme se quedó en la Editorial…- ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!

-En ese caso te espero en casa…- le abrí la puerta del coche pero antes que entrara la acorralé en ésta- Recuerda avisarme si por alguna razón te entretienes…- asintió- ¡Da igual lo tonta que parezca!- rió.

-Lo haré…- tras darle un beso rápido en los labios se montó en el coche y la llevé a la Editorial. Después puse rumbo al Club dónde los chicos ya tenían todo casi listo para la hora de apertura, en cambio yo tenía varios pendientes en mi despacho, antes de llegar Elliot me alcanzó.

-Pensaba que llegarías más tarde…- dijo divertido y reí.

-Tuvimos que ir a Comisaría, así que mi tardanza no es por lo que crees…- sonrió.

-Veo que han sido rápidos…- le di una palmada en la espalda.

-¡No sé qué haría sin ti! – se puso más serio.

-Pues la verdad es que necesito consejo…

-¡Está bien!- entramos a mi despacho y nos sentamos cómodamente- ¡Tú dirás!

-Pues verás… Como ya te dije estoy bastante pillado por Andrea, pero no me siento preparado para ir a más.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Ella quiere más…- me recosté sobre la silla meditándolo.

-Sólo tú puedes decidir…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

-Sabes que lo mío no son los consejos amorosos… En mi caso si estoy seguro que la amo voy por todo en cambio si no lo estoy…

-Lo dejas…- terminó por mí y asentí.

-Así es… Sabes que soy más simple que una bicicleta…- reímos- Eso de salir con alguien sin estar convencido no me va.

-Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil… Con ella lo paso genial, nos entendemos en la cama y me ha hecho olvidar…- volví a interrumpirlo algo incómodo, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación.

-Pero si no quieres más ¿Crees que sea la correcta?- se pasó las manos por el cabello con exasperación.

-No lo sé… No quiero que termine pero tampoco estoy preparado para tener lo que tú tienes.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?- se quedó pensativo- Seguro que lo entiende…- al cabo de unos segundos asintió más feliz.

-¡Eso haré! ¡Gracias tío! – gritó antes de salir, seguramente iría a llamarla… ¿O tal vez trabajaba hoy? ¡Bueno da igual! Ahora debía ponerme a trabajar…

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida quedaba demasiado todavía, no podía dejarlo más, así que pedí comida para llevar de mi Restaurante favorito para seguir con mi tarea… Todavía quedaba una hora para mi salida cuando llamaron a la puerta, cosa que me extrañó ya que los chicos sabían que no debían molestar.

-¿Quién es?- volvieron a golpear sin contestar- ¿Quién es?- grité más alto con el mismo resultado, esto no me gustaba… Así que tras coger el arma de mi cajón fui a abrir…

ANA

Después de la larga jornada de trabajo, James insistió en que saliéramos antes para ir a comprar lencería ¡Como si la necesitara! Pero viendo lo que exponían aquí no estaba tan mal.

-Estás obsoleta con la ropa interior… Christian es un tipo de mundo y habrá visto tantas mujeres desnudas…- lo miré mal.

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema aparte?

-¡Perdón! Es la costumbre…- me puse a acariciar 2 camisones de seda que había a mi lado.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡He pillado el concepto!- cogí uno de ellos- Y ya que estamos aquí voy a probarme…

-¡Éste!- me dio una especie de corsé rojo y negro, era muy bonito pero…

-No me veo con algo así…- rodó los ojos y le mostré el camisón en mi mano- ¿Qué te parece éste?- me lo quitó de la misma para ponerlo en su sitio.

-¡Vamos al probador y verás cómo cambias de idea!- no tenía caso negarse, así que fui al probador y cuando me lo vi puesto me sorprendí… Se me veía bastante…- ¡Estás fantástica!- gritó al entrar y me sonrojé.

-¿Por qué no esperas fuera?- rodó los ojos.

-Ana cariño, no tienes nada que me pueda interesar…- suspiré rendida, no tenía caso discutir con él.

-Está bien…- di vueltas frente al espejo para asegurarme y al momento gritó bastante efusivo dando palmadas al aire.

-¡Tengo una idea genial!

-¿Idea?- algo en su mirada me dio a entender que no me iba a gustar.

-Se me ha ocurrido una manera fantástica de hacer las paces como dios manda…- le alcé una ceja.

-Ya lo arreglamos anoche…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros ignorando totalmente mi comentario.

-Me refiero a "arreglar"…- dijo alzando las cejas- Éstas cosas se arreglan meneando las caderas…- dijo sugerente mientras hacía movimientos con su pelvis y me sonrojé, también lo "arreglamos" anoche pero no estaba por la labor de decirle.

-¡Ya lo pillo! ¡Para ya!- rodó los ojos.

-Deberías perder la vergüenza con ese bombón que te comes…- lo empujé fuera.

-¡Sal! Que voy a vestirme…- me agarró de vuelta y negó mientras me entregaba su chaqueta- ¿Qué se supone que hago con esto?- sonrió de una forma que daba miedo.

-¡Póntela y ve a verlo! – al ver mi mirada de no entender aclaró- Los pantalones que traías no quedaran muy bien con ese conjunto…- abrí los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que voy a verlo desnuda?

-No estás desnuda, llevarás mi chaqueta puesta y nadie más que él lo verá…- no era mala idea, tal vez pudiera hacerlo…

-¿Lo estás pensando?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es pronto, todavía debe seguir allí.

-¡Lo haré!- dije decidida y alzó su mano para que chocáramos.

-Dame la etiqueta que voy pagando mientras guardas tu ropa en la bolsa…- tras guardar mi ropa bien doblada en mi bolso, me puse la chaqueta de James, no era como si se viera mucho ya que me llegaba casi por las rodillas pero me sentía desnuda… Me repetí varias veces que sólo sería de aquí al coche y de éste al despacho de Christian… Todo parecía muy fácil pero cuando salí del probador me puse bastante nerviosa, no me veía capaz de hacerlo y cuando llegamos a mi coche me quedé parada respirando hondamente- ¿Estás bien?- negué.

-No puedo…

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Dejaré tu coche allí y volveré por el mío en un taxi…- lo miré agradecida.

-Te lo agradecería mucho…- me quitó las llaves de las manos y me llevó al Club, en cuanto aparcó me volvió a entrar los nervios.

-Si quieres te acompaño dentro…- lo miré suplicante.

-Por favor…- sonrió mientras se bajaba del coche e hice lo mismo, cuando llegó junto a mí me ofreció su brazo.

-¡Vamos!- en cuanto entramos Elliot nos salió al encuentro.

-¿Ana?- me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrojé.

-Hola Elliot… ¿Podría ver a Christian?- pregunté con nerviosismo mientras no paraba de morder mi labio.

-¡Por supuesto! – me guiñó- Ya sabes dónde encontrarlo…- miré a James- James, él es Elliot hermano de Christian…- estrecharon las manos.

-Encantado… James casi hermano de Ana…- sonrió.

-Algo me han dicho…- los interrumpí, necesitaba llegar a su despacho cuanto antes.

-Yo los dejo y voy a…

-¡Claro!- siguieron conversando mientras me alejaba en su busca, conforme me acercaba más nerviosa estaba, tanto que cuando llegué a la puerta, llamé 2 veces, preguntó quién era y no me salía la voz… Respiré profundamente tratando de encontrar mi voz pero desistí al escuchar sus pasos y justo cuando abrió me miró ¿Aliviado?

-¿Ana? ¿Por qué no contestas?- preguntó muy serio y comencé a jugar con mis manos mientras trataba de explicarme.

-Bueno yo… Verás… Este…- me interrumpió.

-¿Eso que llevas es una chaqueta de hombre?- sentí como los colores subían irremediablemente.

-Bueno… Este… Yo… James…- me agarró del brazo y me arrastró dentro. Mientras cerraba la puerta decidí que ya que no me salía nada coherente lo mejor era actuar así que me quité la chaqueta y esperé que se volviera, en cuanto lo hizo se me tiró encima y me sentó sobre el escritorio.

-¡Joder Ana!- cuando bajé mi mano para tocarlo sentí una dureza que no era lo que buscaba ¿Esto era lo que parecía? ¿Qué hacía Christian con un arma?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

ANA

Me quedé algo parada cuando lo sentí, nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así… Debió notar algo porque se apartó para mirarme a los ojos algo extrañado.

-Esto…- dije con mi mano sobre la misma y se alejó para guardarla en un cajón.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que verla…

-¿Por qué la llevabas encima?- dio una tos bastante rara y si mi intuición no me fallaba bastante incómodo- Sólo la tengo por seguridad…- esperé que agregara algo más y tras unos segundos de silencio lo hizo- Una vez se colaron y es mejor prevenir…- dijo sin más explicaciones, estaba convencida que no quería entrar en detalles y dado que había venido para otra cosa lo dejé pasar… Ya habría tiempo de hablarlo detenidamente.

-Ven…- susurré de forma sugerente, necesitaba volver a nuestro ardiente momento.

-Enseguida…- una vez que cerró el cajón con llave volvió junto a mí para besarme con la misma intensidad de antes ¡Dios! ¡Christian era puro fuego y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí! Pero él tenía otros planes- Voy a desenvolverte como el más sabroso de los dulces…- bajó por mi cuello regando besos hasta alcanzar mis pechos, tras exhalar aire sobre uno de ellos procedió a bajar la escasa tela que los cubría con los dientes para liberar mi pezón, entonces comenzó a chuparlo mientras su mano hacía lo mismo con el otro… Mientras más lo chupaba más ansiosa estaba porque fuera más abajo, no tardó mucho en seguir bajando ¡Era increíble como sabía qué hacer en cada momento! Cuando llegó al lugar anhelado fue bajando lentamente el tanga por mis piernas dejándolo a la altura de mis rodillas y entonces las acercó a mí- Aguántalas aquí…- abrí los ojos asombrada.

-¿Quieres que me quede así…?- asintió sonriendo de esa forma suya tan característica.

-Te encantará…- tras un guiño, se agachó a la altura de mi intimidad dónde comenzó a lamer y chupar alternando la fuerza y velocidad… A momentos me apetecía abrirme pero otros… ¡Ohhhhh! Cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más introdujo 2 dedos en mí que desembocaron en un orgasmo increíble…

-¡Ohhh!- grité al culminar, quedé laxa y sin fuerzas, Christian me ayudó a incorporarme y me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Sólo que ha sido intenso…- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Eso pretendía…- me apartó lo justo para verme a los ojos- Ahora…- volvió a colocarme sobre el escritorio, esta vez puso una de mis piernas en su cintura y la otra en su hombro antes de penetrarme muy lentamente- Tócate Ana…- gimió entre las estocadas, en esos momentos de placer haría lo que fuera y no tardé en obedecer, comencé acariciando mis pechos para después bajar una de mis manos a mi clítoris y masajearlo al ritmo de Christian… Mi orgasmo no tardó en llegar…

-¡Dios!- Christian bajó mi pierna de su hombro y quedó recostado sobre mí- Ha sido fantástico…- me besó fugazmente.

-Contigo siempre lo es…- dijo antes de besarme de forma bastante tierna pero intensa- Entonces ¿Todo esto ha sido idea de tu amigo?

-Si…- me coloqué el sujetador y el tanga mientras seguía explicando- Antes no pude explicarme por los nervios pero…- volvió a besarme colocando la tiranta de mi sujetador en su sitio.

-Me di cuenta…- se apartó y me ayudó a levantarme- Me diste un buen susto, por un momento pensé que era alguien no bienvenido…- era mi oportunidad de saber.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasó para que tengas un arma?- tras un hondo suspiro agregó.

-No es que sea algo de otro mundo…- lo interrumpí con mi mejor cara de perrito degollado.

-Me gustaría saber…- tras una divertida sonrisa siguió.

-Fue hace mucho…- asentí- Una loca entró aquí buscándome…- abrí los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Con un arma?- asintió- ¡Oh dios! ¿Te hizo algo?- me abrazó y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-No tuvo oportunidad, por suerte los chicos pudieron bloquearla hasta que llegó la policía…

-Debió ser horrible.

-Nos llevamos un buen susto, fue al comienzo de todo esto…- señaló alrededor- Entonces no pensaba poner tanta seguridad pero a raíz del incidente tuvimos que ampliarla…- esperaba que contara algo más pero tras unos segundos de tenso silencio solo agregó- Por eso el arma…

-Pero con toda la seguridad que tienes… ¿La crees necesaria?- suspiró profundamente.

-Nunca está de más…- al ver mi cara de preocupación siguió- Ana, entiendo que pueda incomodarte pero puedes tener la tranquilidad que sólo la tengo aquí…- asentí sin estar convencida del todo- ¡Me viene bien tenerla para intimidar a los que traten de pasarse de listos!- dijo a modo de broma pero me preocupó más.

-¿Tienes más clientes molestos como José?- gruñó asintiendo.

-Si, como José…- dijo de mal humor y lo abracé.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal… Sólo lo puse como ejemplo…- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero ese hombre me exaspera…- reí.

-¡Y eso que no has tenido que aguantarlo!- grité sin pensar, enseguida me separó para verme a los ojos.

-No me gusta que ese malnacido salga en todas nuestras conversaciones…- aparté la vista avergonzada.

-Yo no pretendía…- volvió a abrazarme.

-Lo sé Ana, precisamente tu inocencia es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

-¿Inocencia?- no sabía si sentirme halagada o molesta.

-Sí, inocencia…- me dio un tierno beso en los labios- Es parte de tu encanto…- tras un guiño añadió- Para finiquitar el tema de la pistola, sólo está por precaución por si se pone la cosa tensa, por suerte nunca la he necesitado.

-Entonces está bien que la tengas… Pero ¿en casa no es necesaria verdad?- negó sonriendo.

-No, sólo aquí…- volvió a abrazarme y me besó, cuando se apartó me dio su sonrisa más sexy- ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a casa?- dio por terminado el tema y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Enseguida me visto!

-Espero que hayas traído algo más que esa chaqueta.

-¡Claro que sí! Ni siquiera pude venir hasta aquí sola…- me abrazó por detrás mientras la sacaba del bolso.

-Estaría más que gustoso de que me dieras estas sorpresas a diario…- besó mi cuello.

-No quisiera tener que discutir…- me volvió y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – rodé los ojos.

-Según él, era la forma idónea de "arreglarlo"…- dije haciendo comillas con las manos y rió.

-¿Arreglarlo?- pegó nuestros rostros lo más que podía- Pensaba que ya lo dejamos todo "arreglado" anoche.

-Pero no iba a decirle eso…- volvió a reír.

-Ahora entiendo todo…- reímos juntos y me soltó- ¡Vístete!- dijo a modo de orden dando una palmada en mi trasero- Tenemos que irnos.

-Enseguida…- se sentó en el escritorio observando atentamente como me vestía, era bastante raro que a pesar de ponerme nerviosa me daba bastante morbo.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- suspiré.

-Un poco… No estoy acostumbrada a vestirme bajo la mirada de nadie…- se acercó, me abrazó por detrás y besó de nuevo mi cuello.

-A partir de ahora deberás acostumbrarte…- mordió en el mismo- Te observaré atentamente cada día…- no sabía porque pero sólo de imaginarlo me excitaba sobremanera, cada vez que me tocaba conseguía que me perdiera- Pero ahora…- se separó abruptamente provocando que volviera al presente- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¡Eh! ¡Si vamos…!- en cuanto terminé de vestirme salimos y nos encontramos a un sonriente Sam.

-¡Hermanita! ¡No me habían dicho que estabas aquí!

-He venido de sorpresa… Sólo Elliot me ha visto…- pasó su brazo por mis hombros, apartando en el proceso a Christian.

-Entonces tiene su lógica…- alzó los hombros- No he visto a Elliot…- se giró a Christian- ¿Sabes dónde está? Necesito hablar con él de algo importante…- se miraron algo serios unos segundos antes que le contestara.

-Debería estar fuera…- dijo mientras nos apresurábamos al lugar, pero como bien dijo Sam no se veía por ningún lado, Christian parecía preocupado- Voy a ver si lo encuentro…- me dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de volverse a Sam- Cuida de ella en lo que vuelvo…- hizo gesto de capitán con su mano en la frente y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Si, señor!- me acompañó en las risas- ¿Sabes Ana?- volvió a pasar su brazo por mis hombros, nunca me habían gustado estas muestras de cariño procedentes de los hombres pero viniendo de él no eran molestas… Era como con James- Me gustas… - sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Tú también me gustas…

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- gritó una chica tras de mí, Sam enseguida me puso detrás suya, cuando me percaté en la hermosa chica me miraba bastante molesta- ¿Es tu nueva puta?- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y hablar así? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de insultarla!- me daba la sensación que era una pelea de enamorados…

-¿Eso es un sí?- intentó abalanzarse sobre mí pero la cogió al vuelo.

-¿Estás loca Lauren? ¿Cómo se te ocurre comportarte así aquí? Si Christian…- volvió a gritarme sin apartar su mirada de mí e ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Te voy a matar zorra! ¡Nadie se mete con lo mío!- estaba tan shockeada que no supe cómo responder ¿Creía que estábamos juntos? ¡No lo podía creer! ¿En qué momento…?

-Lauren no es lo que crees, si me dejas explicarte…- insistió pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Has vuelto a dejarme plantada por otra zorra! ¡Pero esta vez te he pillado y…!

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?- gritó Christian interrumpiéndola y corrí a abrazarlo como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-Lo siento tío, Lauren se ha alterado un poco…- le entrecerró los ojos- Pero ya se iba…- sin bajar su orgullo volvió a gritar.

-¡No me voy! ¡Los he pillado juntos y exijo una explicación!- nos señaló, abrí los ojos horrorizada, la cara de Christian se desencajó por un instante para volverse bastante aterradora.

-¿De quién hablas exactamente?- ella volvió a señalarme de forma amenazante.

-¿De quién va a ser? ¡Ella!- enseguida comencé a titubear bastante nerviosa.

-Christian…Yo… Ella… No estaba…- suspiró mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos, gesto bastante característico suyo.

-Será mejor que lo explique yo…- siguió Sam- Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando apareció Lauren hecha un basilisco y comenzó a acusarla de lo que no es…- Lauren lo miró muy mal.

-Vi lo que debía ver…- se cruzó de brazos- ¿O vas a decirme que es tu hermana?-dijo con ironía y tras resoplar fuertemente siguió.

-Pues algo así…- nos miró a ambos- Ana es la prometida de Christian…- ella abrió los ojos tan sorprendida como avergonzada.

-¿Ella es…?- ahora parecía temerosa.

-¡Así es!- afirmó Christian con convicción mientras me echaba el brazo por los hombros y me acercaba a él- Ana es mi prometida, nada que ver con lo que pensaste…- tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio terminó con una voz bastante aterradora- Ahora deberías disculparte…- le asintió antes de mirarme apenada.

-Lo siento Ana…- se acercó a duerme la mano- Soy Lauren…- tras darle un apretón me presenté también.

-Me llamo Ana.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente…- nos sonreímos, ahora no se veía tan mal como hace unos momentos.

-¡Nosotros nos vamos! Elliot te espera en su despacho.

-Enseguida voy…- se volvió a Lauren- ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? Hablaremos luego.

-¡Siempre me echas!- se quejó resoplando.

-Con la que formas por nada ¿Qué esperabas?- me señaló a mí- ¡Nada más mira lo que liaste con ella!- le entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Si no hubieras sido gigoló no tendríamos esta charla cada vez que te veo con otra!- ¿Gigoló?

-Lauren… Cállate…- susurró amenazante y Christian me arrastró fuera sin esperar que me despidiera, cuando los observé a lo lejos estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión…

-No deberías hacer eso.

-¿Qué?- rió.

-Expiar a los demás…- sentí como los colores subieron por mi rostro.

-No es lo que piensas…- una vez fuera cambió de tema.

-¿Has venido en tu coche o te trajo James?

-Me trajo en mi coche…- señalé el lugar donde estaba, el asintió y me acompañó al mismo, una vez llegamos me pidió las llaves- Yo conduzco.

-¿No llevas el tuyo?

-No voy a dejarte ir sola si estamos juntos…- me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara- ¡Vamos! Te prepararé algo especial…- sonreí mientras entraba, sabía cómo hacer que una chica se sintiera especial. Una vez dentro emprendimos el camino a su casa… O más bien nuestra casa… volví a sonreír como tonta, mientras más lo conocía más irreal me parecía, me sentía como una de las protagonistas de mis novelas… Algo que nunca imaginé que me pudiera suceder ¡Sólo deseaba que fuera para siempre!

CHRISTIAN

Me preocupó saber que no estaba en su puesto, así que enseguida fui a buscarlo dejando a Ana con Sam pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que estuviera follando en el almacén… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabe que no me gusta que lo hagan en sus horas de trabajo! Lo dejaría pasar porque ahora mismo era el menos indicado de decirle, sobre todo hoy… Sonreí recordando la sorpresa de Ana y lo que habíamos disfrutado, todavía le costaba pero estaba siendo mucho más abierta… Eso era un punto positivo para mí, muy pronto le contaría todo, incluido el incidente con esa ex clienta loca que se negaba a prescindir de mis servicios… Traté de tomar aire y toser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado…

-¡Mierda! ¡Enseguida salgo!

-Aquí te espero…- no tardaron mucho en salir, primero lo hizo ella por su apariencia debía ser la chica de la que me había hablado.

-Buenas tardes Christian…- le asentí en respuesta y en cuanto se alejó me centré en Elliot.

-Antes que digas nada no era mi intención hacerlo… Pero seguí tu consejo, hablamos, una cosa llevó a la otra y…- ahora mismo eso no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

-Elliot te necesito centrado en el trabajo, si crees que la presencia de tu novia aquí será un problema puedo trasladarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Novia? ¡No! ¡Solo somos…!- le alcé una ceja esperando su respuesta y solo resopló.

-¿No sabes que lo eres?

-Puede que sí lo sea…- sonreí.

-Eso significa que al final has dado tu brazo a torcer.

-Eso parece hermano…- me sonrió de forma pícara- ¿Dónde dejaste a tu prometida?

-Con Sam… Te estaba buscando…- entonces se dio una palmada en la cara.

-¡Mierda! Me había olvidado por completo.

-Está en la zona del bar, si no necesitas nada me voy a casa.

-Todo bajo control…- dijo sonriente y volví a ponerme serio antes de irme.

-Recuerda que si vuelve a pasar pensaré seriamente en trasladarla…- rodó los ojos.

-¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Te lo prometo!

-Confío en ello…- grité mientras volvía en busca de Ana, cuando la vi supe inmediatamente que estaba en problemas…. Negué mientras me acercaba, esta mujer era un imán para ellos.

-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Has vuelto a dejarme plantada por otra zorra! ¡Pero esta vez te he pillado y…!- cuando la escuché no pude evitar gritar bastante molesto ¿Quién demonios se creía está loca?

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?- Ana enseguida vino a abrazarme y Sam me miró apenado, sabía de su extraña relación pero nunca pensé que llegara a esto.

-Lo siento tío, Lauren se ha alterado un poco…- la miró amenazante- Pero ya se iba…- ella no pareció pillarlo y volvió a gritar como loca.

-¡No me voy! ¡Los he pillado juntos y exijo una explicación!- gritó señalándolos ¡Qué demonios!

-¿De quién hablas exactamente?- pregunté intentando controlar mi ira.

-¿De quién va a ser? ¡Ella!- la señaló y comenzó a titubear como siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

-Christian…Yo… Ella… No estaba…- ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Mi paciencia estaba al límite, entre lo de Elliot y esto… Traté de serenarme antes de responder pero Sam salió en su ayuda.

-Será mejor que lo explique yo…- centré mi atención en él- Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando apareció Lauren hecha un basilisco y comenzó a acusarla de lo que no es…- por cosas así es que nunca he querido arriesgarme a tener novia, por suerte Ana no era así.

-Vi lo que debía ver…- se puso bastante altiva cruzando sus brazos- ¿O vas a decirme que es tu hermana?- respiré hondo y profundo tratando de tranquilizarme, esto era surrealista.

-Pues algo así…- contestó bastante serio mirándonos- Ana es la prometida de Christian…- entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error y ¡Más le valía que se disculpara o prohibiría su entrada para siempre! ¡Nadie insulta a mi mujer y sale indemne!

-¿Ella es…?

-¡Así es…!- afirmé para que no quedara la menor duda mientras la cogía de los hombros para acercarla a mí- Ana es mi prometida, nada que ver con lo que pensaste…- le dije amenazante y recalqué- Ahora deberías disculparte…- lo pilló al vuelo y se volvió a Ana bastante apenada ¡Y más le valía!

-Lo siento Ana…- se disculpó y le dio la mano- Soy Lauren…- se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos.

-Me llamo Ana.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente…- por muy bonito que fuera quería irme a casa y prepararle a Ana algo especial por ser nuestra primera noche.

-Nosotros nos vamos, Elliot te espera en su despacho…- dije a modo de despedida.

-Enseguida voy…- se volvió a Lauren- ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? Hablaremos luego.

-¡Siempre me echas!- ¡Ya empezaban otra vez!

-Con la que formas por nada ¿Qué esperabas?- señaló a Ana- ¡Nada más mira lo que liaste con ella!

-¡Si no hubieras sido gigoló no tendríamos esta charla cada vez que te veo con otra! - ¡Mierda! ¡Hora de irse!

-Lauren… Cállate…- escuché a Sam susurrarle mientras la llevaba prácticamente a rastras fuera pero ella seguía mirando hacia atrás intentando enterarse de algo más, esperaba que eso de "la curiosidad mató al gato" no nos pasara factura…

-No deberías hacer eso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta y no pude evitar reír.

-Expiar a los demás…- su sonrojo fue bastante evidente.

-No es lo que piensas…- ¡Mejor cambiar de tema! No me apetecía tener que explicar lo del gigoló.

-¿Has venido en tu coche o te trajo James?

-Me trajo en mi coche…- señaló el lugar donde estaba, asentí y la llevé al mismo, en cuanto lo hicimos le pedí las llaves- Yo conduzco.

-¿No llevas el tuyo?- preguntó entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-No voy a dejarte ir sola si estamos juntos…- dije a modo de respuesta y le abrí la puerta para que entrara- ¡Vamos! Te prepararé algo especial…- su sonrisa me dio la tranquilidad que el tema del gigoló había quedado apartado… O al menos eso esperaba…

-Esto… ¿Sam ha sido gigoló?- ¡Mierda!

-No creo que sea algo de lo que yo deba hablar…- dije de forma bastante seca y ella apartó la vista a su ventanilla, su silencio me daba entender que se había molestado y tampoco quería eso, así que puse mi mano en su pierna y apreté en señal de apoyo- No quiero que te sientas mal…

-No lo hago…- dijo sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla- Pero pensaba que era algo de lo que podíamos hablar…- ¡Mierda! Todavía era pronto pero podía contarle algo.

-Durante un tiempo tuvo que recurrir a ese trabajo porque no tenía otro modo de subsistir…- me miró horrorizada.

-¿Tenía problemas de dinero?- no pude evitar reír.

-Ana, ninguno de nosotros tiene familia, hemos tenido que salir adelante solos…- agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo no quería…- apreté de nuevo su pierna.

-No es que me moleste hablar de ello, pero dame tiempo…- me miró y le sonreí- ¿Te importa esperar un poco para saber todo sobre nosotros? Como comprenderás no ha sido fácil.

-No…- me devolvió la sonrisa- Puedo ser paciente cuando quiero…- dijo divertida y para seguirle la broma le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Eso es sarcasmo señorita Steele?- me guiñó.

-Puede ser señor Grey…- reímos, entonces comenzó a sonar la canción que era mi favorita antes de conocer a Ana… Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando vi que la tarareaba cómo yo…

-¿Te gusta Danny?- comenzó a apretar sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Más bien la canción… Me he sentido identificada con ella hasta hace poco…- sonrió con pena y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Puedes creer que me pasa lo mismo?- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba…- tras sonreírnos de nuevo seguimos cantando al ritmo de Danny hasta que llegamos a casa… Nunca me había agradado tanto llamarla así, si todo iba bien pronto sería el hogar que siempre quise y nunca tuve…

- _Por eso cuando me preguntan cómo voy de amor, retiro la mirada y les bajo la voz… Porque nadie sabe que yo tengo una maldición, que siempre me rompen el corazón…_ \- paré el coche y nos miramos mientras seguíamos cantando el final de la misma _\- Y aunque el bueno sea yo…_ _Prefieren al_ _traidor…_ \- terminamos al unísono e inmediatamente la hice subirse a horcajadas sobre mí.

-Antes pensaba que el amor no estaba hecho para mi…- acaricié su pelo mientras la miraba a los ojos- Pero entonces fui a una estúpida fiesta…- reímos- Y te vi…- con nuestras miradas conectadas agregó…

-Yo tampoco pensaba estar hecha para el amor…- volvió a bajar su vista y jugar con sus manos, enseguida las separé.

-Parece que nos encontramos en el momento justo…- cogí su barbilla y la hice volver a mirarme a los ojos- Nunca me he alegrado más de ir a una fiesta…- todavía no podía entender el alcance de su significado, habían sido tantas que había perdido la cuenta…

-Me alegro de haber ido…- me dio su sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Sabes que fue Kate la que me convenció? Siempre quise mantenerme al margen de eso pero al final no pude negarme…- la besé dulcemente, conforme más movíamos nuestros labios al unísono más intensos se volvían los besos hasta que dio un fuerte gemido.

-Me encanta cuando te enciendes…- comenzó a mecerse sobre mí ya erecto miembro poniéndome al límite.

-A mí me encanta que te encante…- susurró sugerente mientras seguía meciéndose sobre mí, yo por mi parte fui acariciando sus piernas hasta alcanzar la cinturilla del pantalón.

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un coche Ana?- apartó la mirada algo nerviosa y comenzó a titubear de nuevo.

-Bueno… Este… Yo…- me sorprendía como pasaba de ser ardiente y osada a ponerse nerviosa y avergonzada. Como me imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa la interrumpí besándola con fervor antes que volviera a hablar del idiota mientras quitaba su camisa, liberaba mí miembro y la ayudaba con los pantalones ¡Dios! ¡Hacía años que no me veía en éstas y aquí estaba como si fuera un chaval en plena pubertad deseando hacerlo con mi novia de instituto!- ¡Ohhh Christian!- gimió mi nombre justo antes de apartar su tanga y colocarme en su entrada, pero antes de entrar bajé el sujetador lo justo para tener a mi alcance sus 2 sabrosos pezones, en cuanto tuve el primero en mi boca fui entrando lentamente, una vez dentro del todo la ayudé a montarme mientras masajeaba su clítoris y me deleitaba con sus pezones… Cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo fue increíble…- ¡Oh, dios!

-¡Solo Christian!- rió.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…- tras recuperar un poco el aliento siguió- Creo que llevo más orgasmos en estos días de los que he tenido en mi vida…- no pude evitar reír, ella me miró seria- Es cierto…- la di un rápido beso antes de morderle el labio.

-Lo sé… Y eso lo hace más divertido…- me alzó una ceja.

-No entiendo…- ¡Si supiera que en mi vida no había tenido una mujer así lo entendería!

-Me gusta que hayas experimentado poco…- volví a meter en mi boca uno de sus pezones.

-Ahhh…- gimió y pasé al otro.

-Así puedo enseñarte.

-A veces quisiera tener algo de tu experiencia…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Créeme que no te gustaría…

-Sí que lo haría…- me interrumpió decidida- Pero yo nunca he sido muy abierta en este sentido, sólo he tenido un novio que fue un completo fiasco y no es que fuera muy bueno en…- cuando se percató de lo que decía su cara se encendió como una guirnalda en Navidad y calló abruptamente, la miré serio mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Hasta que nos encontramos…- sonrió.

-Sí, hasta que nos encontramos…- volví a acariciarla mientras le decía bastante serio.

-Sé que no será fácil pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti…-asintió- Y poniéndonos en el caso bastante improbable que no quisiera seguir con esto te dejaría sin hacerte daño ¿De acuerdo?- me dio una sincera y alegre sonrisa.

-Ya sé que no eres cómo él Christian.

-Entonces dejémoslo fuera de nuestra vida…- como vi que volvía a ponerse algo triste añadí- ¡Ese imbécil me cae mal!- volvió a reír.

-¡A mí también!- seguimos riendo- Pero ahora con una orden de alejamiento no será ningún problema…- volvimos a besarnos dando por zanjado el asunto de imbécil, pero antes de volver a perdernos quería preparar nuestra cena especial.

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro…- la ayudé a ponerse de nuevo la ropa, yo sólo tuve que abrocharme el pantalón y salí a abrirle la puerta, cuando bajó del coche cogí su bolsa y la guié dentro- Ahora quiero que te pongas cómoda en lo que voy preparando la cena…- le dije mientras la llevaba a nuestra habitación y tras indicarle donde podía poner sus cosas o encontrar lo que pudiera necesitar me fui a la cocina para ponerme manos a la obra. No era muy dado a cocinar pero por Ana merecía la pena hacerlo… Cuando estaba a punto de preparar la lasaña para meterla al horno sonó el teléfono y fui a ver quién demonios llamaba a esta hora- Diga…

-Christian, soy yo…- suspiré más fuerte de lo necesario.

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga que me dejes en paz?

-Sé que me he portado como una idiota pero no quiero que tantos años de amistad terminen así…

-Mientras no cambies tu actitud con mi prometida no te quiero cerca.

-Yo no…- la interrumpí airado.

-¡La incomodas! ¡Y no voy a consentir que lo arruines por tus tonterías!

-No son tonterías… Siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti…- ¡Mierda! ¡Volvemos de nuevo a lo mismo! ¡Era exasperante!

-Elena…- dije con la mayor calma que pude- Sabes que nunca he correspondido tus sentimientos y no pienso hacerlo ahora…- hubo bastante silencio interrumpido por la entrada de Ana en la cocina.

-¡Al final me he dado una ducha!- venía solo con un camisón, sin maquillaje, el pelo suelto y mojado… Era toda una visión digna de admirar.

-¿Esta ahí?- gritó y tomé aire tratando de tranquilizarme antes de responder.

-¡Es mi prometida y estamos viviendo juntos! ¡Así que puedes apostar que sí!

-¡Pero es muy pronto! ¡No puede ser que la metas en tu casa así no más! ¿Y si solo quiere…?- ¡Suficiente!

-Adiós Elena… No vuelvas a molestar o bloquearé tu número…- colgué sin decir ni adiós y volví con lo que estaba, Ana se encontraba bastante seria y ¿Nerviosa? ¿O sólo me parecía?- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Esa mujer está enamorada de ti…- resoplé.

-Realmente no me importa… Siempre ha sabido que lo nuestro no era nada serio.

-¿Fueron muchas veces?- ¡Demasiadas! Pero no era plan de decirle algo así.

-No importa cuántas Ana, sólo que se acabó hace mucho…- metí la lasaña al horno y me acerqué a abrazarla por detrás- Ahora estamos juntos y el pasado es sólo eso… Pasado.

-Tienes razón…- dijo más animada y volví el taburete para poder besarla.

-Me has estropeado la idea de ducharnos juntos pero esto me ha dado una idea mejor…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Otra vez?- rodé los ojos.

-Si por mi fuera estaríamos todo el día…- le guiñé- Pero por desgracia hay que trabajar…- reímos- Deseo probarte…- la subí a la encimera y fui bajando su tanga muy lentamente- Iré haciendo hambre contigo…- dije mientras me agachaba a su coño, primero inhalé su exquisito olor para después pasar mi lengua por toda su extensión, cuando vi que sus manos iban instintivamente a sus pechos comencé a penetrarla con mis dedos mientras chupaba cada vez más fuerte hasta que sus gritos me hicieron saber que lo había alcanzado…

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Christian!- tras tomar todo lo que me dio la abracé para besarla.

-Te amo Ana.

-Y yo a ti…- bajó su mano a mi dureza- Yo también deseo probarte…- dijo relamiéndose los labios y sonreí.

-Soy todo tuyo…- me apoyé en la encimera, se agachó a su altura y tras liberarla procedió a meterla en su boca, jugando con su lengua con la punta para después meterla hasta el fondo… Era una vista bastante erótica, aunque todavía necesitaba algo de práctica que yo le daría más que gustoso… Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme llamaron al timbre- ¿Qué demonios?- ella se apartó pero la hice volver- Sigamos, ya se irá.

-Christian podría ser urgente… - volvió a acomodarse la ropa y ponerse el tanga, no tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me faltaba tan poco! No quedaba más que esperar a después… ¡Más valía que fuera algo de vida o muerte o me lo cargaría yo mismo! Cuando me asomé al telefonillo no lo podía creer ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir aquí?

-¡Ana enseguida vuelvo!- grité antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo para dejarle las cosas más que claras…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***

 **...**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

ANA

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro…- me ayudó a vestirme de nuevo y se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta, cogió mi bolsa y enseguida me llevó dentro- Ahora quiero que te pongas cómoda en lo que voy preparando la cena…- dijo mientras me guiaba a su habitación y tras indicarme dónde poner mis cosas y encontrar lo que pudiera necesitar se fue.

-¡Bien! Ahora acomodaré lo poco que he traído y me daré una ducha rápida…- me olí un poco por encima- ¡Huelo a sexo que tira para atrás!- dije riéndome yo misma de mi chiste sin gracia ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo que ahora que lo había probado de forma tan deliciosa con alguien tan especial y experimentado como Christian no podía parar! ¿Me estaría volviendo adicta? Resoplé mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo, era bastante relajante, cuando llegó el momento de enjabonarme olí su gel antes de usar el mío ¡No estaba mal! Olía a Christian, así que lo hice con él, tras la ducha me puse sólo un tanga y mi camisón antes de bajar a la cocina ¡Estaba tan emocionada con todo esto! Que incluso el mal rato pasado en su club había quedado olvidado… Cuando bajaba las escaleras me llegó el olor de la comida ¡Olía delicioso! Christian era toda una caja de sorpresas, cuando estaba por entrar lo escuché hablar…

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga que me dejes en paz?- casi gritó y de muy mala manera ¿quién sería? - Mientras no cambies tu actitud con mi prometida no te quiero cerca…- ¿Hablaban de mí? Pero ¿Con quién? -¡La incomodas!- volvió a gritar más fuerte- ¡Y no voy a consentir que lo arruines por tus tonterías!- tragué grueso ¿Podría esa persona realmente arruinarlo?- Elena…- ¡Mierda! ¡Era su ex! ¿Por qué llamaba aquí? ¿Y a esta hora? - Sabes que nunca he correspondido tus sentimientos y no pienso hacerlo ahora…- suspiré bastante tranquila ¡Él era mío y debía dejarlo claro desde ya! Así que antes que dijera algo más entré a la cocina como si nada.

-¡Al final me he dado una ducha!- dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan del otro lado, Christian se concentró en mí olvidando por completo a su interlocutora y no pude evitar sonreír, al momento cambió su cara y contestó bastante airado.

-¡Es mi prometida y estamos viviendo juntos! ¡Así que puedes apostar que sí!- Aunque sonara infantil… ¡Chúpate esa Elena! Grité de alegría por dentro, tras unos segundos en silencio sólo añadió- Adiós Elena… No vuelvas a molestar o bloquearé tu número…- colgó y volvió su atención a la comida como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Era siempre así con él? ¿O sólo era por ella? El debió notar mi incomodidad porque enseguida preguntó- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Esa mujer está enamorada de ti…- dije bastante directa y resopló.

-Realmente no me importa… Siempre ha sabido que lo nuestro no era nada serio…- no sabía por qué pero necesitaba saber.

-¿Fueron muchas veces?

-No importa cuántas Ana, sólo que se acabó hace mucho…- dijo mientras metía la lasaña al horno, a continuación me abrazó por detrás- Ahora estamos juntos y el pasado es sólo eso… Pasado…- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué siempre afloraba mi inseguridad en los momentos más inoportunos? Christian me había demostrado que no era así, aunque con esa mujer… ¡Negué al momento y contesté más animada! No podía dejar que mi pasado interfiriera en mi presente.

-Tienes razón…- me volvió hacia él para besarme.

-Me has estropeado la idea de ducharnos juntos pero esto me ha dado una idea mejor…- por su mirada deducía a qué se refería ¡No podía creer que tuviera ganas de más! Alcé una ceja antes de preguntar.

-¿Otra vez?- rodó los ojos.

-Si por mí fuera estaríamos todo el día…- me guiñó, eso me llevaba a la pregunta ¿Cuál sería su límite y si alguna vez se aburriría de estar con alguien como yo? - Pero por desgracia hay que trabajar…- no pude evitar reír, siempre sabía qué decir en cada momento para que olvidara mis inseguridades- Deseo probarte…- susurró de forma bastante ardiente mientras me subía a la encimera e iba sacando mi tanga lentamente- Iré haciendo hambre contigo…- dijo mientras se agachaba a mi intimidad para oler primero toda su extensión y después pasar su maravillosa lengua ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que estuviera ansiosa por más cuando lo hicimos hace prácticamente nada! Mis manos cobraron vida propia para acariciar mis pezones, entonces comenzó a penetrarme con sus dedos mientras chupaba cada vez más fuerte hasta que me corrí de nuevo…

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Christian!- no pude evitar gritar al culminar, el siguió chupando hasta que estuvo satisfecho y a continuación me abrazó para besarme, mi sabor en sus labios era bastante caliente.

-Te amo Ana.

-Y yo a ti…- el calor me embargaba y necesitaba probarlo, así que bajé mi mano a su erección- Yo también deseo probarte…- le dije relamiéndome los labios y tratando de ser sensual, él sonrió de la misma forma.

-Soy todo tuyo…- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la encimera, me agaché a su altura y tras liberarla comencé a saborearla ¡Sabía tan bien! No es que fuera una experta en el tema como él pero sus gemidos de placer me daban a entender que lo estaba haciendo bien, fui alternando el ritmo mientras paraba de vez en cuando para jugar con mi lengua en la punta, cuando estábamos en lo mejor llamaron al timbre- ¿Qué demonios?- gritó colérico y me aparté para que la atendiera pero cogió mi cabeza para volverla a su sitio- Sigamos, ya se irá….- dijo como si nada y negué.

-Christian podría ser urgente… - dije mientras recogía el tanga para ponérmelo y acomodaba mi ropa de nuevo, no parecía muy complacido pero me hizo caso y fue a la puerta.

-¡Ana enseguida vuelvo!- gritó bastante enfadado antes de dar un portazo, eso me extrañó y me asomé a ver.

-¿Christian? – pregunté aun sabiendo que no habría nadie ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Quién sería? Como la curiosidad me mataba no pude evitar acercarme a la cámara para mirar ¿Se enfadaría Christian? Al momento negué- No tiene por qué saberlo…- me dije convencida antes de encender el monitor ¡No podía creer quién se encontraba allí! Justo cuando iba a salir escuché su conversación.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?- puso su cara más altiva.

-Tenemos que hablar…- comenzó a reír muy fuerte.

-¿Crees que escucharé algo de lo que digas? ¡Vete de mi casa o llamaré a la policía!

-No hay razón de hacerlo, la orden de alejamiento es sólo para Ana…- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo ¡Imbécil! ¡Si pudiera le daría una buena…!

-¿Acaso no sabes que vivimos juntos?- su cara se descolocó.

-¿Ella está aquí?

-¿Acaso no escuchas? ¡Vivimos juntos! ¿Qué pensabas?- tras unos segundos volvió a su cara altiva, si algo lo había caracterizado siempre era precisamente su actitud de superioridad ante todo el mundo.

-Bueno, lo siento… No lo sabía…- resopló interrumpiéndolo.

-Ahora que lo sabes ¡Vete de una vez!

-Antes necesito que hablemos, quería disculparme por todo y que nuestro contrato…

-¡Nuestro contrato quedó cancelado en el momento que pusiste tu sucias manos en mi mujer!- ¿Qué? Si el nunca…

-¿Tocarla? Créeme que no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo…- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Como si a mí me apeteciera!

-No fue eso lo que me pareció cuando os vi en el baño…- entonces recordé ¡Pensaba que no le había dado importancia!- Eso sin contar que querías que la dejara… Si no te interesa como dices ¿A qué viene tanto interés en que la deje?- ¿Interés? Rodé los ojos, él solo tiene interés en sí mismo.

-Eso fue un malentendido… Nos caímos y…- ¿Esa era su explicación? ¡Era peor mentiroso que yo!

-¿Tienes una explicación para todo verdad?- se le acercó de forma amenazante, cuando se ponía así Christian daba bastante miedo- Pero no sabes con quien te estás metiendo…

-Mi intención al venir aquí no era incomodarte sólo quiero arreglar el problema…

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Debiste pensarlo antes de meterte en nuestras vidas!- eso mismo pensaba yo, tanto tiempo sin coincidir y vuelve a aparecerse cuando estoy rehaciendo mi vida ¡Lo mío era más que mala suerte!

-Cuando firmamos el contrato Ana no era nada tuyo…- ¿Cómo…? Pensaba que no había sabido de mí en todo este tiempo.

-No voy a darte explicaciones de si estaba o no, la cuestión es que por ella iba a dejar pasar ese "malentendido" pero después de tu comportamiento no te quiero cerca ni de mi mujer ni mía.

-Pero mi trabajo…

-¡Te buscas la vida como puedas! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagas! Sólo hazlo sin molestarnos porque te arrepentirás.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora vete de aquí y no vuelvas! La próxima vez llamaré a la policía…- tras unos segundos volvió a su cara altiva de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho ahora? ¿Seguro que va todo bien?- preguntó haciéndose el listo, conocía esa mirada, quería sacarlo de quicio para que él empezara la pelea. Esto me delataría pero no podía dejar que le hiciera daño así que llamé a la policía.

-¡Mejor que nunca!

-Ella tiene muchas manías… Tal vez te saque de quicio cuando muerde el lápiz, titubea como idiota cuando se pone nerviosa o grita como loca cuando se corre…- antes de terminar la última palabra vi como Christian le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara ¡Mierda! No podía quedarme esperando que llegara la policía sin más, así que salí corriendo a su encuentro, como esperaba estaban dándose golpes…

-¡Christian!- grité y me miró entre enfadado y preocupado, momento que aprovechó José de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó para volverse a centrar en él, miré a ambos lados de la calle esperando que llegaran pero visto que no había ni rastros de ellos me acerqué a ambos y le di una fuerte patada a José en la entrepierna…

-Hija de…- Christian lo agarró del cuello antes que terminara la frase.

-Dilo y eres hombre muerto…- quedó arrodillado en el suelo y Christian enseguida vino junto a mí- ¿Te encuentras bien?- lo abracé fuerte.

-La verdad es que no…- al momento se escucharon las sirenas y una patrulla llegó junto a nosotros, José me miró bastante enojado.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- nos preguntó y asentí.

-Mi prometida tiene una orden de alejamiento de ese señor y ha venido aquí a sabiendas que se encontraba en casa…- contestó Christian al policía que enseguida se volvió a él.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¡No! – el policía negó.

-¿Por qué ha infringido la orden?- tras dar un fuerte suspiró agregó.

-Es verdad que tengo una orden de alejamiento pero le juro que… ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella vivía aquí! ¡Vine a verlo a él!- señaló a Christian- Para pedir explicaciones pero me ha pegado sin motivo…- ahora lo miré mal yo y le grité cabreada.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡He visto como lo provocabas!

-¡No he dicho nada que justifique que me pegue!- nos retamos con la mirada unos segundos, sabía lo que pretendía, quería sacarme de quicio a mí también pero debía ser más lista.

-Esta vez no voy a achancarme, voy a ir a por todas…- me dio su sonrisa más socarrona.

-Tú no sabes lo que es eso…- le sonreí cínicamente.

-Ya lo verás…- sonrió de lado hasta que el policía se acercó a ponerle las esposas.

-Tendremos que llevárnoslo…- ahora reí yo.

-Que duermas bien José…- me miró enfadado mientras se lo llevaban pero no volvió a decir nada, cuando quedamos solos escuché la voz algo enfadada de Christian.

-Que sea la última vez que sales así a la calle…- instintivamente me miré y los colores no tardaron en subir a mi rostro cuando me percaté de mi camisón.

-¡Mierda!- corrí dentro como si me persiguiera el diablo sin esperarlo siquiera, mi cara ardía ¡No podía creer que hubiera salido sólo con esto a la calle! ¡Maldita sea! Mi preocupación por Christian había sido mayor…

-Ana…- me alcanzó cuando entraba en la cocina- ¿Te encuentras bien?- negué sin hacer contacto visual.

-Estoy bastante avergonzada…- sonrió y me abrazó.

-Sólo por eso te perdonaré…- dijo bastante tranquilo, cuando lo miré a la cara vi que tenía el pómulo algo hinchado ¡Maldito José! Enseguida me alejé a tomar algo de hielo del congelador para ponerle, tras llenar una bolsa se la puse encima.

-La que debería preguntarte si estás bien soy yo…- suspiré- Te han pegado por mi culpa y…- puso su mano sobre la mía.

-No vuelvas a culparte de algo que no ha sido tuyo…- dijo algo enfadado.

-Si yo no te hubiera distraído…- cogió mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y tras una sonrisa agregó.

-No ha sido nada, ese idiota pega como niña…- reímos.

-Puede…- volví a mirar la hinchazón- Pero tal vez te deje moratón…

-No lo creo, pero en caso contrario se quitará en unos días, no te preocupes…- asentí a pesar que lo dudaba pero el sonido del horno nos interrumpió y se alejó a sacar la cena.

-Esto parece que ya está…- dijo mientras lo apagaba y dejaba la puerta entreabierta- Voy a darme una ducha rápida y enseguida estoy contigo.

-Bien, aquí te espero…- cuando quedé sola estuve pensando en todo lo ocurrido, ese idiota iba a ser bastante molesto ¿Por qué debió reaparecer en mi vida? ¡Con lo bien que había estado sin verlo en 2 años! Lo importante es que había logrado plantarle cara y nunca más iba a volver a joderme como entonces… ¡Ahora era una Ana mejor! Y todo gracias a Christian…

CHRISTIAN

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido antes ¡Ese idiota se había atrevido a venir a mi casa! Sonreí, Ana se había encargado de él… No me había gustado que saliera con tan escasa ropa pero lo había hecho por mí. Me defendió a pesar de todo y lo hizo bastante bien, eso me hizo pensar… Ese idiota tenía sed de venganza, no era nada difícil intuirlo ¡Mierda! Golpeé la pared con fuerza, debía cubrirnos las espaldas sobre todo yo… No quería imaginar que ese idiota pudiera enterarse de lo mío… Suspiré, no tenía caso agobiarse, el tiempo pasaría pronto y le contaría todo a Ana. Por lo menos quedó descartado que quisiera recuperarla ¡Solo quería jodernos! Lo que me lleva que todo empezó antes que lo despidiera ¿Por qué lo hizo? Apenas lo conocía de antes ¿Por qué arriesgarse a perder su trabajo conmigo por eso? Resoplé, terminé de ducharme, tras ponerme unos bóxer y una camiseta bajé a la cocina donde encontré a Ana bastante sonriente mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa para ambos. Me encantaba verla así a pesar que nuestra noche no había salido como esperaba.

-Parece que has estado entretenida mientras me duchaba…- me sonrió.

-Ya que hiciste esto para mí… -señaló la lasaña sobre la mesa- Es lo menos que podía hacer…- me acerqué a abrazarla.

-Para mí es un placer consentirte…- le besé la punta de la nariz- Pero me encanta que hagas estas cosas, así como lo de antes…- apartó la vista avergonzada.

-Bueno… Eso… Yo no caí en la cuenta de mi ropa y…- la abracé más fuerte.

-Me refiero a salir a ayudarme y darle a ese idiota su merecido…- reímos.

-En cuando vi lo que trataba de hacer no podía…- la separé para verla a los ojos.

-¿Viste?- sus colores volvieron a subir.

-Si… Os estaba viendo por el monitor…- dijo bastante avergonzada y le sonreí.

-Me gustó que lo hicieras…- aparté un mechón de pelo de su cara- Aunque hubiera preferido que llevaras más ropa… ¡Pero en fin! - aparté la silla para que se sentara- Ahora será mejor que olvidemos todo eso y comamos algo…- tras sentarse nos serví a ambos y comenzamos a comer casi en silencio hasta que Ana lo rompió.

-No quisiera molestarte pero necesito saber…- asentí, me imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa- ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía en vez de salir a enfrentarlo?

-Soy de los que les gusta aclarar las cosas por sí mismos…- resopló.

-En este caso lo veo innecesario…- le alcé una ceja y siguió- Está claro que solo busca la manera de molestar…- la interrumpí.

-Lo único que me molesta es que te moleste a ti…- me dio una sonrisa bastante tierna- Fuera de eso me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Christian pero no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por su culpa.

-Puedes estar tranquila que sé cuidarme…- ¡no se imaginaba cuánto! Mi vida había sido bastante tortuosa para llegar dónde estoy, aunque tampoco voy a negar que también haya disfrutado.

-Sólo me preocupo…- añadió algo triste y la hice sentarse sobre mis rodillas.

-Lo entiendo, me siento igual con respecto a ti…- le di un ligero beso en los labios- Si tanto te preocupa no volveré a hacerle frente aunque me tache de cobarde…- dije a modo de broma y comenzó a reír ¡Me encantaba su risa!

-Gracias Christian, es lo mejor que podemos hacer…- me besó ahora ella- Nunca pensé que volverlo a ver me llevaría a esto…- susurró algo triste ¡Por este tipo de cosas es que odiaba a ese idiota! Él se había encargado de apagar su luz y ahora aparecía para evitar que vuelva a brillar… Si dependiera de mí lo mataba con mis propias manos.

-No tiene por qué alterar nuestra vida…- dije tratando de ser convincente- Solo está enfadado por lo de su contrato, en cuanto le salga otra cosa nos dejará en paz…- dije tratando de convencerla a pesar que lo dudaba, por su cara pareció convencida.

-¡Tienes razón!- me dio un ligero beso que se tornó demasiado ardiente y tuve que apartarla.

-Será mejor que terminemos de comer…- la ayudé a volver a su sitio y seguimos cenando mientras conversábamos de otras cosas. Cuando terminamos recogimos todo un poco y nos fuimos a la cama. En cuanto nos acomodamos en la misma, yo boca arriba y ella con su cabeza sobre mi pecho deslizó lentamente una de sus manos hasta mi miembro.

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente…- sonreí de lado mientras la ayudaba a quitarme los bóxer.

-En ese caso será mejor que lo terminemos…- susurré mientras le daba otra sonrisa, tras colocarse a horcajadas sobre mí fue lamiendo todo el camino desde mi pecho hasta mi erección dónde volvió a llevar el ritmo perdido ¡Dios! Por mucho que lo disfrutara necesitaba tener mi boca y manos ocupadas en ella, así que…- ¡Ana!- me miró extrañada y me relamí los labios mientras la devoraba con la mirada- Quiero comerte…- enseguida entendió lo que quería y tras colocarnos continuamos saboreándonos mutuamente hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo, no quería abusar de nuestra primera noche juntos, ambos necesitábamos descansar, así que la coloqué sobre mi erección y la ayudé a montarme hasta que culminamos de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho tantas veces hoy…- exclamó a los segundos de haber terminado- ¡Ya perdí la cuenta!- reí.

-A partir de ahora será así…- fingió horror.

-¿No podré descansar nunca más?- dijo divertida y reí mientras la apartaba para ir por toallitas para limpiarnos.

-De vez en cuando te dejaré un poco…- estuvo observándome atentamente y en silencio mientras la limpiaba, cuando terminé hice lo mismo conmigo antes de volver a colocarme mis bóxer y ella su tanga, a continuación nos acomodamos abrazados como antes.

-Me gusta lo que tenemos…- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-A mí también…- esperaba que nada pudiera estropearlo.

-Es la primera vez que me siento así…- dio un hondo suspiro- A la vez que me gusta no dejo de sentir miedo…- apreté el abrazo sobre ella.

-Nunca se sabe lo que nos depara la vida pero si algo he aprendido en todos estos años es que consigo todo lo que quiero…- sentí su risa sobre mi pecho.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho…- besé el tope de su cabeza- Te quiero a ti y nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás…- levantó la cabeza para besarme.

-Yo también te quiero Christian…- dijo antes de colocarse para dormir- Pero si no duermo algo no podré concentrarme y mañana no saldrá nada de mi cabeza.

-Descansa…- no pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarnos dormidos…

-¡Buenos días Christian!- me despertó su voz emocionada, al abrir los ojos vi que dejaba una bandeja junto a mí- Te he preparado el desayuno…- sonreí de lado.

-Esta vez sí…- asintió sonrojada.

-Sí, esta vez sí… - sabía que nadie más que ella podría haberlo hecho pero me gustaba ver su cara cuando se sentía algo perdida, cuando miré la bandeja me di cuenta que sólo había desayuno para uno.

-¿No me acompañas?- negó.

-Quisiera poder quedarme a desayunar contigo pero debo irme…- entonces me percaté que ya se encontraba vestida.

-¿Tan pronto?- asintió.

-James me ha llamado…- ¡Mierda!- Hay varias cosas que debemos ver hoy y no quisiera retrasarme a última hora.

-¡Bien! En ese caso nos veremos después…- me dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de coger sus cosas y alejarse a la puerta.

-¡Adiós Christian!

-¡Adiós Ana!- una vez sólo me puse a comer, cuando terminé me di una rápida ducha, por suerte cuando me vi al espejo apenas se notaba la hinchazón de ayer y tras vestirme cogí un taxi al trabajo. Nada más llegar encontré a Elliot.

-Buenos días Christian…- me dio una de sus risas de sabelotodo- Parece que tu noche ha sido ajetreada…- rodé los ojos.

-Puede ser…

-No se te ve muy efusivo para haber pasado la noche follando con tu prometida…- lo miré mal- ¿Qué?

-Con Ana hago el amor no follo…- asintió rodando los ojos.

-¡Está bien tío! No quería molestarte, pero tu cara resulta bastante desconcertante...- debía explicar el motivo.

-Anoche se presentó el idiota de Rodríguez en mi casa…- me miró asombrado.

-¿Se atrevió a ir allí?- asentí- ¿Pero no estaba en la cárcel?

-Lo sacaban por la noche, estuvo solo 24 horas…- me debatía entre decirle o no.

-¿Vas a contarme? ¿O lo guardarás para ti? – suspiré.

-Ana quiere que me olvide de él pero ya me tiene harto.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – tras pensarlo unos minutos agregué.

-Necesito acabar con él sin que ella lo sepa…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que sin que Ana lo sepa?- resoplé.

-Está preocupada porque nos meta en problemas.

-No es por ser aguafiestas pero ¿No deberías hacerle caso?- chasqueé la lengua.

-¡No voy a dejar que un idiota como Rodríguez me joda a mí o a mi mujer!- asintió- Pero no quiero que sepa que soy quien está detrás de todo.

-Entiendo tus motivos Christian pero aunque me taches de comportarme como abogado del diablo debo hacerlo…- rodé los ojos.

-¡No es para tanto! Ni siquiera se enterará…- resopló de mala gana.

-¿No crees que estás tentando a la suerte?

-No…- o al menos eso creía, él me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabe todo?- dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, ante mi silencio negó- ¡Lo sabía! ¡No deberías esconderle más cosas! Los secretos son el peor enemigo de una relación.

-Ya queda poco para decirle…- dije bastante convencido, mientras más nos conocíamos más seguro estaba que lo nuestro duraría para siempre.

-Si lo repites más veces estoy seguro que terminarás creyéndotelo…- dijo destilando ironía y negué.

-En 2 semanas le contaré todo…- chasqueó la lengua.

-En 2 semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas Christian ¿No es mejor decirle ya? No la conozco lo suficiente pero por lo que la he tratado no creo que te juzgue por tu pasado.

-No temo a que me juzgue por él…- me miró asombrado y algo perdido- Temo a que eso la haga sentirse mal hasta el punto de dejarme.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- por más que lo explicase no iba a entenderlo, pero yo en cambio sí lo hacía, la inseguridad de Ana sólo era evidente para mí.

-Elliot, estoy esperando que incremente su seguridad antes de decirle…- suspiró y negó.

-¡Como veas!- dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda- Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar…- antes que se alejara demasiado lo llamé de nuevo.

-¡Elliot! Recuerda lo que te dije…- se volvió para rodarme los ojos.

-Nada de sexo en el trabajo…- dijo divertido sonriendo de lado- ¿Para ti también?

-¡Yo soy el jefe, así que soy un caso aparte!- dije de la misma forma antes de volverme para ir a mi despacho, una vez dentro me dediqué a terminar los pendientes hasta que llamaron a la puerta ¿Qué demonios? Miré el reloj y era la hora de comer ¡Mierda! Se había pasado la mañana bastante rápido, seguramente era uno de los chicos para irnos a comer…

-¿Si?- grité.

-¿Te esperamos o nos vamos?- preguntó Paul del otro lado.

-¡Voy!- dejé todo como estaba y me apresuré a salir, él me esperaba demasiado ansioso, algo bastante raro en él.

-Ya pensábamos que no querías acompañarnos hoy…- rodé los ojos.

-Siempre lo hago…- rió - Es solo que no me di cuenta de la hora…

-Seeee… La hora… - negué divertido- Eso era antes que mi cuñada te tuviera demasiado atareado…- sonreí como idiota.

-Es lo que tiene estar enamorado…- entonces dio un suspiro bastante profundo y puso cara soñadora mientras me pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

-Ahora lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He conocido a alguien…- le sonreí dando un leve codazo en el costado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-La conocí anoche…- volvió a suspirar- Pero creo que me he enamorado tío…- le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Me alegro por ti… Seguro que te sentiste completo cuando…- me interrumpió antes que terminara.

-No hemos tenido sexo…- lo miré asombrado.

-¿No te acostaste con ella?- negó y quedé contrariado, si no recordaba mal era la primera vez que sentía atracción por una mujer sin hacerlo.

-La conocí anoche cuando estaba trabajando en el Club, vino con unas amigas y chocamos en la entrada…- volvió a suspirar, tras unos segundos de silencio siguió- En cuanto nos miramos a los ojos surgió la chispa…

-¿Qué hicieron después?

-Charlamos… Es algo mayor que yo pero no lo aparenta en absoluto…- se relamió los labios- ¡Está bastante buena para tener 2 hijas!

-La edad no importa cuando hay amor…- le sonreí- Yo también soy algo mayor que Ana y no me importa…- me sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Gracias tío! Necesitaba tu aprobación antes de ir a comer…- reí.

-No necesitas mi aprobación, eres bastante mayorcito para saber lo que haces…- me dio un leve codazo.

-¡No es por eso! – al ver mi cara de no entender agregó- La he invitado a comer.

-Entiendo… ¡Será un placer conocer a tu mujer!- volvió a suspirar como idiota.

-¡Mi mujer! ¡Todavía no me lo creo!

-Parece que poco a poco estamos encontrando a nuestra media naranja… Y los que todavía no lo han hecho seguro que lo harán en el momento más inesperado…- entonces no conocía el alcance de mis palabras… Llegamos al restaurante, nuestra mesa estaba preparada y reservada como siempre pero sólo estábamos nosotros- ¿No venía tu mujer?- Sam interrumpió con su característico humor.

-Seguro que se ha arrepentido a última hora…- resopló fuertemente interrumpiendo que siguiera.

-Se retrasará un poco.

-¡Tío! No seas tan cruel con el pobre abuelo…- agregó Taylor y comenzaron todos a reír menos Paul y yo que trataba de no hacerlo.

-¡No tiene ni puta gracia! ¡Ya saben que ella es mayor, así que cuidado con hacer bromas de abuelas o abuelos!- gritó bastante alterado, tosí para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Comportaos!- dije mirando a ambos que asintieron.

-¡Entendido jefe!

-¡Bien! Ahora será mejor que pidamos algo en lo que llega…- pedimos algo para ir picando en lo que su novia llegaba.

-¿Entonces nos dirás que sentiste? – preguntó ahora Taylor más serio.

-No sabría explicarlo…- lo señaló con el dedo- Pero puedo asegurarte que cuando encuentres a la tuya lo sabrás…- se recostó en la silla y suspiró.

-No sé tío, no me veo con una sola mujer toda mi vida.

-Yo en cambio creo que todos tenemos a alguien que nos complemente…- dijo Jack con la mirada perdida en su vaso.

-¿En serio tío? – asintió.

-Por supuesto…- bebió de su vaso- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Hemos sido compañeros de andanzas toda la vida y hasta ahora no hemos sentido lo que ellos…- nos señaló.

-No veo que eso cambie mi opinión…- alzó los hombros- Simplemente no se ha dado hasta ahora…- Taylor rodó los ojos.

-Lo que sea…- señaló ahora a Sam- espero que esta no sea una loca como Lauren…-éste lo miró enfadado.

-Lauren no está loca…- Elliot lo interrumpió.

-Por eso insultó a Ana sin motivo…- tosí para que dejaran ese tema y al momento lo hicieron.

-Además, ella y yo solo tenemos sexo…- Jack lo señaló con el tenedor y contestó bastante serio.

-No lo quieres reconocer pero todos sabemos que el sexo no son más de 3 veces con la misma…- gruñó.

-¿Qué importa si me gusta tenerla fija? ¡No es como si fuera algo raro!- miró a Elliot- ¿Verdad Ell?

-Lo mío con Andrea va en serio…- todos quedaron asombrados menos yo- No es que vayamos a ir tan rápido como Christian pero ahí vamos.

-¿Tenemos otra cuñada?- preguntó Sam negando- ¡Y nosotros sin saber!

-Parece que somos los únicos que no tienen nada…- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Taylor, sabía que su soledad no era por no tener candidatas si no porque era demasiado exigente con las mujeres, ahora entendía mejor la razón.

-Si dejaras de lado tu perfeccionismo la encontrarías…- agregó Elliot lo que pensábamos todos y chasqueó la lengua.

-Hasta que aparezca la adecuada, estoy bien solo gracias.

-Tiene razón… Estoy seguro que pronto estaremos todos más que felices con nuestras respectivas mujeres…- eso me hizo acordar- Antes que se me olvide, haremos una barbacoa el sábado para festejar nuestra convivencia y quiero que también traigan a sus mujeres, Ana no tiene muchas amigas así que le vendrá bien socializar con ellas.

-Allí estaremos…- agregó Elliot- Andrea lleva poco tiempo en la ciudad y tampoco conoce mucha gente ¡Le vendrá perfecto!

-A Lauren le gustó…- dijo Sam, le alcé una ceja y rodó los ojos- ¡Ya sabes! Después de saber que no follaba con ella…- lo miré mal.

-No menciones a mi mujer y follar en la misma oración…- resopló.

-¡Lo siento tío! No sabía que eras tan sensible…- le entrecerré los ojos y levantó la mano- No lo volveré a hacer…- asentí sin apartar nuestras miradas.

-¡Bien!

-Nosotros podemos llevar a alguna amiga…- agregó Taylor señalando a Jack.

-¡Ni creas que llevaré a alguna de ellas!

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no quiero que piensen lo que no es…- resopló.

-¡Esta bien! En ese caso yo llevaré a alguien…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No lleves a ninguna de las que tú sabes.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No soy estúpido!

-Bien…- sonreí agradecido, sabía que Ana estaría más que feliz, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Paul y enseguida se levantó.

-¡Está en la puerta! ¡Voy por ella!- en cuanto se alejó los miré a todos muy serio.

-¡Haced el favor de comportaos!

-¡Siiii!- contestaron todos al unísono, antes de agregar algo más la voz de Paul junto a mí me interrumpió.

-¡Chicos! Quiero presentaros a Carla…- nada más pronunciar su nombre sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, pero no podía ser que fuera ella. La ciudad era lo bastante grande como para…

-¿Christian?- ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO SE ME HA COMPLICADO EL SHOT MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA, ESO SIN CONTAR QUE NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR NADA LOS FINES DE SEMANA POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES. AHORA TENGO QUE EDITARLO ANTES DE PONERME CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE DOCTORA STEELE, GRACIAS POR TODO***


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

ANA

¡Dios! ¡Había sido una noche agotadora! Sonreí mientras lo admirada profundamente dormido a mi lado ¡Era tan hermoso! Me parecía un sueño haber encontrado un hombre tan perfecto como él en todos los sentidos… Entonces se me ocurrió que ya que se había tomado la molestia de hacerme una sabrosa cena podría hacer lo mismo con el desayuno, así que sin hacer mucho ruido salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina y ponerme manos a la obra, tras ver lo que había preparé unos huevos revueltos, algo de bacon y café… Cuando estaba en la mitad llamaron a mi móvil y enseguida fui a ver ¡Era James! ¿Por qué llamaría a esta hora?

-¿Sí? – pregunté bastante descolocada.

-Lamento interrumpir…- suspiré.

-Estaba haciendo el desayuno pero… ¿Ocurre algo?

-Te necesito…- incluso sin verlo podía imaginar la cara de súplica de debía tener.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas lo de mi amigo verdad?

-Claro…

-Me acaba de llamar para desayunar juntos…- resoplé.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- escuché un fuerte suspiro antes que volviera a hablar.

-No quiero ir solo…- ¡Mierda!- Ya sabes que piensa que tengo novia y para decirle la verdad…- me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara, lo que menos me apetecía ahora mismo era ir a una clara conversación íntima.

-James, no creo que sea buena idea…- enseguida me interrumpió.

-¡Por favor Ana! ¡Sólo será esta vez!- ¡Mierda! – ¡Me lo prometiste! No puedes decirme que no…- suplicó de nuevo y suspiré rendida.

-De acuerdo… ¿A qué hora?

-¡Te espero dónde siempre en 15 minutos!

-¿Qué?- el sonido del teléfono cuando cuelgan es lo único que escuché como respuesta ¡Me había colgado! Volví a mi desayuno casi listo y suspiré bastante ofuscada ¡Yo que pretendía tener un romántico desayuno con Christian se me había chafado el plan! Hay que ser positiva, ahora que vivimos juntos habrá más días para desayunar juntos, aun así miré con pena lo que había preparado, comí un poco de todo y tras arreglarme lo calenté, lo puse en una bandeja para llevárselo a Christian a la cama, cuando entré a la habitación seguía dormido así que cuando llegué junto a él lo desperté con entusiasmo.

-¡Buenos días Christian!- abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo y le acerqué la bandeja- Te he preparado el desayuno.

-Esta vez sí…- contestó y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sí, esta vez sí… - me dio una divertida sonrisa antes de bajar su vista a la comida y poner cara rara.

-¿No me acompañas?- preguntó bastante sorprendido y algo decaído, negué tratando de esconder mi malestar al respecto.

-Quisiera poder quedarme a desayunar contigo pero debo irme…- entonces reparó en mí, su mirada intensa de arriba abajo logró encenderme ¿Cómo podía lograr tanto con tan poco?

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó de la misma manera y asentí.

-James me ha llamado…- no podía decirle que lo dejaba por una tontería como la que era así que…- Hay varias cosas que debemos ver hoy y no quisiera retrasarme a última hora…- eso pareció convencerlo y me sorprendí a mí misma de haber mentido tan bien.

-¡Bien! En ese caso nos veremos después…- no quería arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta así que tras darle un beso en los labios cogí mis cosas y antes de salir volví a despedirme.

-¡Adiós Christian!

-¡Adiós Ana!- rápidamente tomé mi coche para llegar dónde me esperaba James, sólo esperaba no sentirme de más, al fin y al cabo no lo conocía de nada y no era muy buena para relacionarme. En cuanto llegué al Coffee's entré rápidamente y lo enseguida lo ubiqué, estaba bastante nervioso moviendo su mano al aire para que me acercara, su amigo se encontraba frente a él y de espaldas a mí, así que fui lo más rápido que pude hacía ellos ¡Mientras antes llegara, antes acabaría!

-¡Por fin llegas Ana!- casi gritó James y lo miré mal.

-No he podido venir antes…- miré hacía su amigo, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal…

-Mike, te presento a Ana…- él se levantó a darme 2 besos que correspondí igualmente.

-Encantado Ana…- miró a James fingiendo enfado- No me habías dicho que era tan guapa…- sentí como el sonrojo subía por mi rostro.

-No es para tanto…- le quité importancia para salir del paso mientras me sentaba junto a James y cambiaba el tema- ¿Ya pidieron?

-Sí, también pedí lo tuyo…- contestó James y le alcé una ceja, por lo bajo dijo "lo siento", no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía pero pudo haberme preguntado cuando me llamó en vez de colgarme.

-No importa, solo espero que no sea mucho porque comí algo en casa de Christian…- Mike me interrumpió algo sorprendido.

-¿Christian?- preguntó algo descolocado y antes de poder decirle quién era me interrumpió James más nervioso que antes.

-Es un buen amigo… ¿Verdad querida?

-¿Qué?- me dio una pequeña patada bajo la mesa y al ver su avergonzada mirada supe que ese "lo siento" de antes no se refería a mi desayuno ¡No podía creerlo!

-¿Ocurre algo chicos?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio, sabía que se enfadaría conmigo por esto pero era lo mejor ¡Estaba harta de meterme dónde no me llamaban! No iba a hacerme pasar por su novia ficticia hasta que quisiera decirle la verdad. Lo mejor era coger el toro por los cuernos, así que sintiéndolo mucho fui sincera.

-James y yo sólo somos amigos…- pude ver como abría los ojos del asombro- Podríamos decir que somos casi hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? Entonces ¿No eres su novia?- miré directamente al acusado para que lo dijera él, enseguida bajó la vista apenado.

-Yo…- ahora sí que mi presencia estaba de más.

-Creo que lo mejor es que los deje solos…- le puse la mano en el brazo para reconfortarlo y antes de levantarme le susurré- Sé sincero…- me devolvió el apretón en la pierna.

-Gracias Ana…- sabía que me lo agradecería, las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas. Cuando me percaté de la hora era todavía temprano para ir al trabajo así que decidí pasar por casa para coger algunas cosas y de paso saludaría a mamá, me sorprendió encontrarla en la cocina cantando muy feliz… No recordaba la última vez que la había visto así…

-¡Buenos días!- se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenísimos! – le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- tras un soñador suspiro se sentó junto a su desayuno y me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

-Hacía tiempo no me sentía tan feliz…- volví a entrecerrarle los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué?- se quedó mirando su plato, mientras esperaba que lo soltara aproveché de coger algo de bacon.

-He conocido a alguien…- dijo de lo más animada dejándome en shock, si bien es cierto que había tenido algunas relaciones ninguna de ellas había conseguido esa mirada y alegría que mostraba en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo?- se sonrojó.

-Anoche…- ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Anoche? – Asintió- Eso quiere decir que saliste…

-No iba a hacerlo, sabes que entre semana no me agrada… Pero las chicas insistieron y no pude decir que no…- suspiré en entendimiento, ambas teníamos esa cualidad, nos costaba negarnos a quienes apreciamos de verdad.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?- miré por instinto arriba y negó.

-Sólo me acompañó y aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo no quería estropearlo…- volvió a suspirar- Había sido un caballero toda la noche y no quería echarlo a perder…- otro soñador suspiro- Aunque si nos dimos un beso que me supo a poco…- sonreí.

-Te entiendo perfectamente…- su mirada lo decía todo, era la misma que la mía cuando hablaba de Christian, me alegraba enormemente que hubiera encontrado a alguien, sólo quedaba esperar que funcionara.

-Sabía que lo harías…- tosió antes de agregar- Es bastante más joven que yo, espero que eso no te incomode…

-¿Más joven?- tragué grueso algo preocupada- ¿No será un crío verdad?- me miró mal.

-¡Cómo crees! Tiene 38…- suspiré aliviada y volvió a mirarme mal.

-No es tanta diferencia…- le sonreí- Lo que importa es que se quieran…- agarró mi mano con fuerza y se acercó a susurrar.

-Me ha invitado a comer con sus hermanos ¿Quieres acompañarme para conocerlo?

-No sé si sea buena idea que me cuele en vuestra comida…- no me apetecía estar en medio de gente que no conocía de nada, además ¿qué tal si hacía mal tercio? Rodó los ojos.

-¿No me escuchaste?

-Sí pero sabes que no soy buena con reuniones…- traté de justificarme pero me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-¡Vamos Ana! Me gusta mucho y sabes que es muy importante para mí vuestra aprobación.

-¿Kate también viene?- negó apenada.

-Tenía cita con su ginecólogo…- resoplé, ella era la mejor para este tipo de cosas en cambio a mí no me agradaban nada ¡Estaba más que claro que lo mío no eran las relaciones públicas!- ¡No me vayas a poner excusas…!- me miró muy seria y asentí.

-Supongo que no tengo escapatoria…- sonrió en victoria.

-¡No! Así no me sentiré sola con tanto hombre…- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-¿Sólo son hombres?

-Te dije que eran hermanos…- el hambre me pudo y cogí una loncha de bacon de su plato.

-Sí pero podía ser general…- negó sonriente.

-Si no tuvieras a Christian tal vez…- reí.

-Ya tengo mi hombre y no quiero más…- reímos.

-Estoy convencida que te da todo lo que necesitas…- dijo alzando las cejas mostrando su evidente doble sentido.

-¡Mamá!- le grité algo avergonzada antes de cogerle el tenedor para tomar algo de huevo.

-¿Por qué no te sirves?- señaló las sartenes- Como no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola he hecho demasiado.

-He comido algo en casa de Christian pero como lo he hecho con prisas parece que no me ha quitado el hambre…- sonrió de manera bastante pícara.

-¿Por qué con prisas?- recalcó de nuevo con su evidente claro doble sentido y el sonrojo volvió de nuevo.

-No es lo que piensas, James me llamó para ir a desayunar con él…- me entrecerró los ojos y seguí explicando- Nada más llegar me presentó como su novia a su amor…- dije para que me entendiera y negó bastante enfadada.

-¡No puedo creer que siga con esa mentira!- cogí otra loncha de bacon y se puso seria- Ana… ¿Por qué no te echas en un plato?- así que como buena niña le hice caso y me serví un poco de todo antes de volver a sentarme junto a ella- Entonces ¿Te llamó solo para eso?

-Realmente cuando me llamó sólo me dijo que lo acompañara para darle ánimos a contarle, nunca me dijo nada de hacerme pasar por su novia…- tragué lo que tenía en la boca- Si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera negado rotundamente.

-Es lo mejor, las mentiras tiene las patas muy cortas…- me señaló con el tenedor- Y estoy convencida que Christian se hubiera enfadado bastante si le hubieras seguido la corriente.

-Yo también lo haría si fuera al revés…- sonrió.

-También lo celas.

-Para no hacerlo…- suspiré de forma soñadora- ¡Es demasiado tentador!- recordé a Elena- Su ex lo llamó anoche a su casa…- abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿En serio?- asentí- ¿No estarás pensando nada raro verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas confío en él, sé que nunca me haría daño…- ella cogió mi mano y la apretó.

-Yo también lo creo cariño, Christian es un buen chico.

-Sí que lo es…- ¡Al fin había llegado a mi vida algo de suerte!

-Por cierto ¿Qué quería?

-La verdad es que no lo sé pero puedo imaginarlo…

-¿Quería volver con él?- no podía decirle a mi madre que sólo tenían sexo así que asentí.

-Christian se enfadó bastante…

-¡No me extraña! ¡Hasta yo lo haría si mi ex llamara a molestar cuando estoy viviendo con mi nuevo novio!- suspiré, eso me hizo acordar de lo que vino después.

-Para colmo se presentó José…- ahora su cara tornó enfadada.

-¿Ese malnacido tuvo la osadía de presentarse allí?

-Sí, quería hablar de su contrato perdido…- resopló.

-¡No puedo creer que haya aparecido para seguir molestando!- agarró mi brazo fuertemente- Ana, no quiero que te sientas mal por su culpa... – negué convencida.

-¡Ya no podrá hacerme sentir menos nunca más!- sonrió orgullosa.

-¡Así me gusta! Tú vales oro y él ni se acerca…- volví a reír.

-Cuando salí a su encuentro estaban dándose golpes…

-¿Por el contrato?

-Christian se le echó encima por hablar mal de mí…- volvió a sonreír orgullosa.

-Ese hombre es el indicado para ti.

-Lo sé.

-Aparte que te veo más feliz que nunca te ha hecho florecer de nuevo…- entonces reí recordando la patada que le había dado en sus partes nobles.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Incluso le di una buena patada en sus partes…!- mamá puso la mano para que se la chocara y no dudé en hacerlo.

-Debiste hacer lo mismo entonces, eso le hubiera quitado las ganas de seguir apareciendo en tu vida sólo para molestar.

-No creo que vuelva a ser una molestia, tengo una orden de alejamiento y también le mostré que no soy la misma tonta de entonces.

-Me alegro, espero que ese idiota entienda y no vuelva a aparecer en nuestras vidas.

-Y yo…- entonces alcé mi vista y al ver la hora pegué un salto- ¡Mierda! ¡Llegaré tarde! – Tras comer un poco más de huevo y bacon salí corriendo con la boca llena- ¡Nos vemos después mamá! ¡Mándame la ubicación!

-¡Sí!- en cuanto llegué a mi oficina me relajé un poco pero me había retrasado media hora, esperaba que no me perjudicara para salir más tarde. Me metí en lo mío hasta que me interrumpió James, por su cara no sabría describir si le había ido bien o mal.

-Ana…- dijo muy serio, cuando llegó a mi lado me hizo levantarme para abrazarme- Gracias…- le devolví el abrazo.

-Supongo que ha ido todo bien…

-¡Mucho mejor que eso!- me separó de él y pude apreciar su gran sonrisa- ¡Él también es gay!- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿En serio?- volvió a abrazarme.

-Si…- suspiró- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me he sentido al escucharlo!

-¿También le gustas?

-No lo sé…

-¿Entonces?

-Ahora que sé que tenemos los mismo gustos podré dar un paso más si veo que conectamos…- asentí- Pero de momento sólo somos amigos.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no tendré que ir de carabina…

-¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que siempre es un placer tu compañía…- me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla- Además cuando quedemos todos también vendrá tu hombre…- me guiñó y rodé los ojos.

-Eso ni lo dudes…- rió.

-¿Es eso sarcasmo señorita Steele?- reí de nuevo.

-Puede ser señor Witherdale…- reímos.

-Te lo dejaré pasar porque estoy feliz, pero ese sarcasmo no te va nada…- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo…- dije con el mayor sarcasmo antes de cambiar de tema- Luego tengo que contarte algo…- me interrumpió preocupado.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?- negué, debía avanzar si quería comer con mamá y salir a mi hora de siempre.

-Mejor después con más tranquilidad…- asintió antes de darme un último beso y alejarse a la puerta.

-¡Después no te me escapas…!- me señaló con el dedo bastante serio antes de salir y no pude evitar reír. Una vez sola volví a lo mío… Justo cuando estaba en lo mejor sonó mi móvil… Era un mensaje de mamá con la ubicación del lugar donde había quedado con su nuevo novio, suspiré esperanzada, deseaba que esta vez fuera el definitivo, la verdad es que nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada con ninguno de los anteriores ¡Eso era una buena señal! Además sería maravilloso encontrar el amor casi al mismo tiempo, así no me sentiría tan mal en dejarla sola…

Recogí un poco todo antes de irme, cuando me di cuenta se me había hecho algo tarde. Una vez en la puerta suspiré para darme ánimos ¡Bien Ana! ¡Tú tranquila! Seguro que él y sus hermanos son agradables… Miré mi móvil antes de entrar para asegurarme que era el lugar correcto y me di cuenta que tenía varias llamadas de mamá ¡Debería estar impaciente! Ni me había acordado de ponerle voz, cuando vi la hora sólo llegaba 15 minutos tarde así que tras reunir valor entré decidida al mostrador para preguntar pero a mitad de camino unos brazos bastante conocidos me alzaron al aire y me sorprendí gratamente de verlo aquí…

CHRISTIAN

-¡Chicos! Quiero presentaros a Carla…- nada más pronunciar su nombre sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, pero no podía ser que fuera ella. La ciudad era lo bastante grande como para…

-¿Christian?- ¡Mierda!- ¿Eres tú?- me levanté tratando de esconder mi sorpresa.

-Hola Carla…- le di 2 besos y Paul me miró mal, así que enseguida aclaré para evitar malos entendidos.

-Es mi suegra…- todos abrieron los ojos bastante sorprendidos, Sam fue el más osado y enseguida fue a abrazarla bajo la amenazante mirada de Paul.

-¡Encantado Carla! ¡Al verla ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza pensar que era la madre de nuestra hermanita…! ¡Se notan los buenos genes de la familia!- ella sonrió y Paul gruñó.

-Gracias…- dijo algo sonrojada- ¿Hermanita?

-Así la llamamos ¿Verdad chicos?- les preguntó al resto que asintieron, tras la ruptura de hielo de Sam todos tomaron ejemplo y la saludaron de 2 besos en la mejilla, tras las correspondientes presentaciones tomó asiento entre Paul y yo.

-No sabía que eras uno de los hermanos de Paul...- sonreí.

-Somos una gran familia…- le dije mientras los miraba a todos y cada uno, ella me la devolvió al momento para a continuación tomar su móvil.

-¡Voy a contarle a Ana! ¡Eso la hará venir más tranquila!- eso me sorprendió gratamente.

-¿Ana viene también?- su sonrisa se amplió.

-Le pedí que viniera para no estar tan sola…- miró con disculpa a Paul- Espero que no te moleste…- negó pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Por supuesto que no preciosa…- le guiñó- Es un placer que venga mi hermanita…- tras darse una gran sonrisa volvió a su móvil pero lo soltó ofuscada antes de volver su atención a mí.

-¡No entiendo porque no lo coge!

-Ya nos verá al llegar…- Yo estaría más que pendiente de su llegada.

-¡Todavía me cuesta creer que ambos hayan cogido a 2 chicas tan cercanas!- gritó de emoción Taylor a lo que Sam lo siguió.

-¡Ahora son suegro y yerno!- Paul y yo nos miramos negando, Carla no paraba de reír.

-Realmente no puede serlo porque el padre de Ana no es él…- dijo divertida y reímos con ella.

-No les hagas caso mi amor, cuando los conozcas mejor te darás cuenta que son algo especiales…- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y todos reímos menos los susodichos.

-¿Acaso se ríen de nosotros?- se miraron entre ellos y reímos más, Sam nos señaló con el dedo.

-No me hagas hablar "abuelo"…- dijo con sarcasmo y Paul se puso más serio.

-Ya te advertí de llamarme así…- resopló.

-Tu empezaste…- mientras seguían con su discusión miré de nuevo hacia atrás justo para ver a Ana entrando por la puerta y me levanté rápidamente para buscarla.

-¡Tráela segura tigre…!- gritó Taylor divertido y sólo reí, locos y todo se les quería y éstas comidas no serían lo mismo sin ellos. Iba tan distraída que no sintió mi presencia por detrás hasta que la alcé en brazos, sorprendentemente me conoció al momento.

-¡Christian! –La volví para darle un beso en los labios- ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonreí.

-Conociendo a mi nueva cuñada…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Nueva cuñada?- asentí.

-Creo que la conoces…- quedó algo perdida y en vez de seguir la llevé a nuestra mesa, cuando la vio allí se quedó bastante sorprendida.

-¿Mamá?- ella se levantó enseguida para saludarla.

-¡Por fin llegas!

-Me he entretenido un poco nada más…- se disculpó y se volvió al resto- ¡Hola chicos!- uno a uno se fueron levantando para saludarla, una vez que terminaron se sentó a mi lado quedando yo entre ambas- Esto quiere decir que tu chico es Paul…- ellos se miraron con amor antes de volverse a ella.

-¿Te parece bien cielo?- su sonrisa lo dijo todo, aunque conociéndola como lo hacía no esperaba que pusiera pegas al respecto.

-Si eres feliz me parece perfecto mamá.

-Gracias cariño…- dijo con la voz algo emocionada- Tu opinión es muy importante para mí…- tras darle otra sonrisa se volvió a Paul más seria.

-¡Más te vale que la cuides!- asintió mientras besaba la mano de Carla fuertemente sujeta en la suya.

-Puedes estar segura que lo haré…- susurraron algo entre ellos antes de darse un ligero beso en los labios interrumpido por Jack.

-Me pregunto cuando conoceré a alguien así…- Ana lo miró sonriente.

-Supongo que simplemente llega…- dirigió su mirada a mí- ¿Verdad?- cogí su mano y la besé.

-En el momento menos esperado…- él suspiró.

-¡Debo salir más!- se volvió a Taylor- ¿Qué tal que vayamos a otros lugares para probar suerte? En nuestros clubs nunca hemos tropezado con el amor, tal vez si cambiamos de escenario…

-No es mala idea…- se quedó unos segundos pensando- El Jueves tengo libre ¿Cómo tienes tu agenda?

-¡Libre también!- chocaron sus manos- ¡El jueves será!

-No me habías dicho que eran tan divertidos…- le dijo Carla divertida a Ana.

-No es que hayamos tenido mucho tiempo…- enseguida se levantó.

-¿Puedes acompañarme al baño?

-Sí, claro…- dijo algo extrañada y tras alejarse Paul me habló más serio.

-Espero que el hecho que sea tu suegra no sea incómodo para ti…- aunque en un primer momento lo fue, viendo como habíamos interactuados no me parecía así.

-¡Para nada! Mi suegra es viuda y libre de hacer su vida con quien sea…- le di una palmada en el hombro- Si tú estás feliz con ella me alegro por ustedes…- sonrió.

-¡Gracias tío! Significa mucho para mí…- me puse más serio para ser claro.

-Lo que si te digo que si estás con ella lo tomes en serio, no quiero que por sus problemas se estropee lo mío con Ana…- ahora fue Elliot quién interrumpió.

-¡Yo creo que hay otras cosas que pueden hacerlo y no pones medios!- dijo con el mayor sarcasmo posible y no pude evitar resoplar fuertemente.

-¡Ya te dije que sólo serán 2 semanas!- negó.

-Cómo te dije también, en 2 semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas…- suspiré cansado, si bien es cierto que tenía razón no me sentía lo bastante seguro de decirle todavía, el miedo a perderla cuando apenas la tengo era demasiado…

-¿Todavía no le dices de…?- preguntó Jack haciendo señas con las manos y negué.

-Estoy buscando el momento adecuado.

-Yo no esperaría mucho tío, esa jodida mujer no para de buscarte…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A quién te refieres?- rodó los ojos.

-¿A quién va a ser? ¡Elena! Cada día viene a preguntarnos por ti…- apreté los dientes con exasperación ¿Acaso no entendía que quería me dejara en paz?

-¿Que le han dicho?- miré hacia atrás para asegurarme que Ana no viniera.

-Que andas ocupado con nuestra cuñada...- dijo restándole importancia y asentí.

-Ya sabe lo que hay pero aun así es insistente y me molesta.

-Debes cuidarte de ella…- dijo Sam más serio- Si le dice a Ana…- entonces calló abruptamente y enseguida llegaron ambas. Al sentir el tenso silencio Carla preguntó algo descolocada.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- enseguida negué.

-Nada importante, podemos hablar de negocios después…- dije quitándole importancia y todos asintieron.

-No queremos echar a perder nuestra comida familiar hablando de negocios…- corroboró Sam y nuestra conversación tornó más amena, conseguimos que Carla se integrara con todos como sucedió con Ana, ambas se parecían mucho y supe que todo iría bien. Paul se veía encantado y eso era lo más importante, me dio bastante pena cuando terminó nuestro tiempo.

-Bueno… Será mejor que vuelva…- se disculpó Ana con todos antes de dirigirse a mí- Tengo que irme…- me levanté para acompañarla a su coche.

-¿No tomas postre con nosotros?- negó.

-Ya se me hizo muy tarde, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Entiendo, adiós cielo, nos veremos…- le guiñó el ojo y tras despedirse la guié fuera tomada de la cintura, a pesar de todo tenía curiosidad así que cuando alcanzamos su coche lo hice.

-¿Te parece bien que Paul esté con tu madre verdad?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no había de hacerlo?- sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

-Por nada, sólo quería asegurarme que todo estaba bien…- suspiró.

-No soy quien para juzgar a nadie, mucho menos a mi madre…- tras unos segundos de silencio siguió- Si ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

-Con eso me conformo…- la besé tiernamente pero conforme más largo se hacía también más intenso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por aire.

-Debo irme…- dijo con la voz agitada por el mismo.

-Lo sé, nos vemos en casa…- le abrí la puerta, esperé a que entrara y tras cerrarle quedé viendo cómo se alejaba, cuando la perdí de vista volví dentro y me sorprendí de ver a los chicos algo alterados y Carla algo perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté nada más llegar pero al dirigir mí vista a dónde ellos me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

ANA

Tras despedirme de Christian y emprender el camino de vuelta al trabajo en mi coche recordé mi conversación con mamá…

 _-Así que ellos son nuestra familia política…- sonreí con orgullo._

 _-No puedo decirte que los conozco a fondo pero lo que he conocido de ellos son muy agradables._

 _-Eso mismo me ha parecido…- me sonrió- Me agrada…- suspiró ¿aliviada?- ¡Por un momento esperaba unos estúpidos Snobs que solo pusieran pegas a nuestra diferencia de edad!- dijo divertida y no pude evitar reír._

 _-Mamá no creo que eso importe…- volvió a suspirar mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo._

 _-Tienes razón, tal vez le doy más importancia de la que tiene._

 _-Así es…- me sonrió de lado._

 _-Te veo muy feliz…- sonreí ampliamente._

 _-Lo soy mamá…- asintió._

 _-Me alegro hija…- nos abrazamos- Me alegro que su familia sea tan agradable como ellos- a continuación se alejó para enjuagarse un poco la cara- Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos…- me guiñó un ojo- ¡A menos que haya algo importante que deba saber!- negué._

 _-Por experiencia te digo que lo mejor es dejarse llevar._

 _-¡Eso haré!- a continuación salimos para volver a la mesa y nos sorprendió que hubiera tanto silencio…_

 _-¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó mamá lo mismo que pensaba, por un momento me preocupó que así fuera, tal vez estaban hablando de sus cosas y llegamos en mal momento…_

 _-Nada importante, podemos hablar de negocios después…- contestó Christian haciéndome sentir mucho más aliviada._

 _-No queremos echar a perder nuestra comida familiar hablando de negocios…- corroboró Taylor y seguimos nuestra comida como si nada, mamá se acopló bastante bien con los chicos, aunque no lo dudaba ya que ella era más sociable como Kate…_

Cuando quise darme cuenta llegué a la Editorial y tras dejar el coche en mi aparcamiento fui rápidamente a mi oficina ¡Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido! Me habían venido muchas ideas que necesitaba plasmar cuanto antes, pero James tenía otros planes…

-¡Al fin llegas!- me sorprendió verlo en mi oficina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- rodó los ojos.

-Esperarte…- dijo como si fuera obvio, debió notar que seguía confundida y tras chasquear los dientes siguió- Si no recuerdo mal dijiste que tenías algo que contarme…- ¡Mierda!

-¡Lo había olvidado!- puse mi mejor cara de pena- ¿Te importa que sea después? Tengo mucho que hacer y no quiero irme tarde…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Tendrá el señor "bombón"…- hizo comillas con las manos para enfatizar su punto-…Grey algo que ver?- no pude evitar reír.

-Puede ser…- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – me senté en la silla de mi escritorio quedando frente a él.

-Solo te haré un resumen ¿de acuerdo?

-Mejor que nada…- dijo acoplándose en la silla con la mano en la barbilla y expectante a lo que tuviera que decir.

-Anoche se presentó el imbécil de José en casa de Christian para reclamarle…- su cara tornó más que enfadada y me interrumpió bastante alterado.

-¡No puedo creer que ese idiota no deje de molestar!

-Yo tampoco…- la verdad es que era bastante raro que tras tanto tiempo sin coincidir ahora lo tenga que ver en todas partes.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó sacándome de mis divagaciones.

-En lo raro que me resulta todo…- se puso más serio.

-Lo mismo creo…- tras unos segundos en silencio agregó- Pero no entiendo a que puede deberse su aparición…- negué igual de perdida.

-¡No tengo ni idea!- me recosté sobre la silla- Sólo espero que con la orden de alejamiento y tras dejarle todo claro anoche me deje en paz…- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que me dejara en paz que ya no era la misma tonta de antes…- me guiñó sonriendo.

-¡Eso salta a la vista! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…- volvió a darme una amplia sonrisa- Y lo mejor de todo es que creo que nuestro Christian tiene algo que ver.

-La verdad es que sí, él me ha hecho verme de nuevo y sobre todo valorarme…- aunque lo más exacto sería decir que lo había conseguido por primera vez, si echaba mi vista atrás puedo asegurar que nunca me había sentido tan bien conmigo misma como ahora.

-Ese hombre vale oro…- chasqueó la lengua- Una pena que no sea gay…- agregó divertido fingiendo pena y lo posesiva en mí salió a flote.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Christian es mío!- volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo señorita Steele…- dijo de igual modo alzando las manos- Se lo dejo para usted…- lo señalé con el dedo muy seria.

-¡Más te vale!- volvió a reír- ¿Ahora sería tan amable de dejarme a solas para que pueda adelantar mi trabajo?- asintió.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero antes que me olvide mañana nos quiere tu enamorado en el set…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- sonrió con picardía.

-El bombón de Jean Paul nos quiere allí temprano, puedo pasar a recogerte y nos vamos juntos...- ¿Pero qué?

-¡No lo llames mi enamorado! Christian podría enfadarse…- resopló.

-De acuerdo…- dijo rodando los ojos con exageración- Entonces ¿te recojo?- asentí.

-Mejor… Le diré a Christian que me recoja a la salida o tomaré un taxi…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Puedo acercarte yo mismo cuando terminemos… - lo miré avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento…- a pesar de todo me gustaba la idea- Entonces si Christian no puede recogerme me llevas…- volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Parece que me has pasado a un segundo plano…- resoplé.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero me gusta que me recoja.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente…- me guiñó mientras se levantaba- ¡Ahora será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto! Así puedes crear con libertad.

-Gracias…- una vez sola tras irse volví a lo que estaba antes de irme… Aunque sentía un pellizco en el estómago de sólo pensar en ir al set… ¡No lograba entender porqué!

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos, pude adelantar bastante más de lo que esperaba, por suerte la inspiración había estado de mi parte. Cuando al fin llegó la hora de irme recogí todas mis cosas y puse rumbo a la casa de Christian pero cuando llegué a la puerta delantera caí en la cuenta que no tenía llave ni contraseña para entrar ¡Mierda! Con algo de suerte Christian ya habría vuelto y no tendría que volverme a buscarlo. Como si me hubiera oído se abrió la puerta y suspiré aliviada, conduje al frente de la casa y tras aparcar me dirigí hacía la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, entré con la esperanza de verlo pero cuando lo hice me llevé una desagradable sorpresa…

CHRISTIAN

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté nada más llegar pero al dirigir mí vista a dónde ellos me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa ¿Qué demonios hacía está mujer aquí? Pensaba que tras nuestro último encuentro le había quedado todo claro.

-¡Aquí estás!- dijo aliviada y miró mal al resto- ¿Por qué me mienten?- Taylor suspiró antes de responder.

-Hermano será mejor que llames a la policía ¡Está más loca que antes!- susurró los último hacía mí y se le tiró encima, si no fuera por los reflejos de Sam le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-Jane, ya quedó claro la última vez que no debes acercarte a menos de 500 metros, así que será mejor que te largues o llamaré a la policía…- me dio su tan conocida mirada asesina, por un segundo temí que llevara de nuevo un arma encima.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – me miró bastante enfadada- ¡Soy tu mujer! - volví a resoplar con fuerza y bastante exasperación, a pesar de tratar de tranquilizarme no pude evitar gritarle de muy malos modos.

-¡Sabes de sobra que no somos nada! ¡Solo eres una loca acosadora!

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme solo porque está tu familia aquí!- estaba peor que antes ¿qué demonios tenía eso que ver?

-¡Tío, deja de seguirle el juego y llama a la policía de una vez!- insistió Elliot y le hice caso, no tenía sentido discutir con ella. En un descuido de los chicos se soltó y saltó sobre mí, consiguiendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, entonces me percaté que todos los clientes del restaurante estaban atentos a nosotros.

-Christian no puedes negarme, sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro…- trató de besarme y le grité mientras la apartaba.

-¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez!- Paul la quitó de encima mía y pude levantarme, una vez de pie retomé la llamada a la policía. Ella seguía resistiéndose y tratando de zafarse pero no la dejaríamos marchar, esta vez no. Estaba demasiado loca para hacerlo. Cuando terminé la llamada me percaté de la preocupación de Carla ¡Dios! Por unos momentos me olvidé de su presencia, por suerte Ana no había tenido que ver esto, me acerqué a ella para ofrecerle una disculpa- Lamento todo esto…

-No tienes porque…- miró a Jane- No es culpa tuya.

-Lo sé pero aun así…

-¿Es esa tu zorra? ¿Con esa vieja decrépita me estás engañando?- gritó y Paul la volvió airado.

-¡No se te ocurra insultar a mi mujer o te mataré maldita lunática!- aprovechando el giro se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia la calle, traté de seguirla junto a Taylor y Sam pero se había perdido entre la multitud ¡Mierda! A pesar de todo tuve que esperar a la policía, explicar todo e ir a comisaría a firmar la denuncia para emitir la orden de arresto. Cuando ya me disponía a irme encontré a Seth, él podía ser de gran ayuda ya que sabía todo lo necesario sobre ella.

-Hola Christian… ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Me vendrá bien…- fuimos a su despacho y tras sentarnos le expliqué lo ocurrido.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero puedo asegurarte que haré lo posible por encontrarla y esta vez será mejor que tu abogado pida que la ingresen en un psiquiátrico…- asentí con pesar.

-Eso debí haber hecho la última vez pero me dio pena y llegamos a un acuerdo.

-La orden de alejamiento…- pensaba que era suficiente…

-Así es…- suspiré- Siempre pensé que se le pasaría con el tiempo pero está visto que sigue igual…

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…- se puso más serio- Viendo lo que veo en mi trabajo pudo asegurar que este tipo de personas solo va a peor.

-Por lo menos esta vez no llevaba un arma…- chasqueó la lengua.

-No hace falta una para hacer daño…

-Tienes razón, aun así llevaba tiempo sin aparecer en mi vida.

-Puede ser más simple de lo que crees…- lo miré sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me dijiste que lo tuyo con Ana era reciente…- asentí- Seguramente se enteró que estabas comprometido y apareció para molestar…- eso parecía bastante creíble ¿Podría ser posible que viniera por ella? Pero lo nuestro era demasiado reciente, nadie que no perteneciera a nuestro círculo de amistades lo sabía ¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado?- ¿Qué piensas?

-En cómo pudo haberse enterado cuando apenas hemos comenzado…- sonrió sin ganas.

-Eso mismo he tratado de saber desde que trabajo en esto y tras todos estos años no lo he conseguido…- sonreí.

-¡Estoy seguro que antes o después lo conseguirás! – le guiñé- Eres un buen policía…

-Tú un gran amigo…- negué restándole importancia.

-Solo con quién lo merece…- miré el reloj- Se ha hecho muy tarde será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Bien! Me encargaré personalmente de todo y te iré informando…- asentí- Mientras tanto tengan cuidado y eso va también por tu novia…- me acordé como pensó que era Carla.

-No creo que la conozca o se atreva a buscarla…- eso me recordó lo fácil que era colarse en su empresa y me preocupó que fuera a montarle un espectáculo como hizo ese imbécil.

-¡Nunca te fíes de un loco!- asentí preocupado, sería mejor ponerla sobre aviso.

-En cuanto llegue a casa le diré…- nos levantamos, me acompañó a la puerta y antes de salir estrechamos nuestras manos- ¡Gracias Seth!- me guiñó.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo…- sonreí.

-Aun así…- tras otro apretón me fui hacia el aparcamiento, era demasiado tarde para volver al trabajo, Ana debería estar a punto de llegar a casa y lo mejor era esperarla allí, suspiré ofuscado, se fue tan rápido en la mañana que no recordé darle un juego de llaves de la casa y la contraseña de la verja de entrada… Pero antes de entrar al coche me llamó Elliot.

-Christian ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bastante bien, sólo queda esperar que la encuentren y mi abogado se encargará de todo.

-Debiste haberlo hecho la otra vez…- resoplé.

-¿Crees que no me arrepiento ahora mismo? – suspiré- Pero en ese momento creí en su palabra…

-Pues ya pudimos comprobar que está igual o peor que antes…- reí sin ganas.

-Eso mismo me dijo Seth…

-¿Él te ha tomado la denuncia?

-No, me lo encontré cuando iba de salida y quiso hablar conmigo, pero se hará cargo.

-¡Entonces mucho mejor!

-Lo mismo pienso.

-Pues como es tarde si quieres irte a casa puedes hacerlo, yo me encargo de todo…- suspiré aliviado.

-Gracias Elliot, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana hermano…- tras despedirnos suspiré para tranquilizarme antes de arrancar el coche y poner rumbo a casa, quería llegar antes que ella pero me sorprendió que su coche estuviera aparcado en la entrada ¿Cómo había entrado? Al acercarme a la casa y ver la puerta de entrada mal cerrada los pelos se me pusieron de punta y tuve un mal presentimiento, fiel a mí intuición llamé a la policía y dejé desconectada la verja antes de entrar dejando la puerta de la casa entreabierta, nada más entrar la llamé…

-¡Ana! ¡Ana!- cuando la vi salir de mi cocina con un gran cuchillo en su mano temí lo peor, no pude evitar recordar mi arma ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Por fin llegas mi amor!- dijo como si nada, la miré enfadado y le grité bastante cabreado.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! ¿Dónde demonios está Ana?

-Cuando estábamos juntos me dejabas llamarte como quisiera…- apreté los dientes con enojo.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¡Sabes que no soy el mismo!

-Para mí siempre serás mi hombre…- señaló con el cuchillo la cocina- Ella no se compara a mí…- el corazón se me aceleró, el miedo de perderla me hizo obviar el peligro y correr hacía ella pero corrió también y se puso por detrás de Ana, parecía estar bien aunque la había maniatado en una de las sillas de la cocina, su mirada de miedo al verme me cabreó tanto que le grité bastante alterado.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!- rió.

-Ella quiere separarnos y no lo voy a permitir…

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú y yo nunca hemos sido nada?!- grité de nuevo e hice ademán de acercarme pero puso el cuchillo en su cuello ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo demonios iba a llegar la policía? ¡Cómo le hiciera daño no me lo perdonaría jamás!

-¡Sí que lo somos!- se acercó al oído de Ana- Ninguna zorra conseguirá separarnos…- cuando vi su clara intención de matarla junto a la contracción de su rostro esperando la muerte corrí hacia ella como si la vida me fuera en ello. La alcancé antes que hiciera nada y la aparté de ella, aunque me supuso un buen corte en el brazo logré tirar el cuchillo muy lejos de sus manos- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Debo matarla para estar juntos! ¡Ella no puede meterse entre nosotros!...- siguió gritando mientras trataba de zafarse de mí, pero pude mantenerla sujeta con mi peso ¡Pero necesitaba a la policía! Quería asegurarme que mi Ana estaba bien después de esto… Justo cuando iba a sacar mi móvil entraron a la cocina.

-¡Menos mal!- suspiré aliviado y uno de los agentes se acercó a soltar a Ana mientras el otro vino a nosotros.

-¿Señor Grey? ¿Puede explicarnos que ha pasado?

-Esta mujer ha entrado a mi casa y ha intentado matar a mi mujer…

-¡Esa insípida no es nada! ¡Tú mujer soy yo!- me levanté para que él se hiciera cargo de ella mientras seguía hablando.

-Agente, esta misma tarde tuve que poner una denuncia contra ella porque a pesar de tener una orden de alejamiento por tratar de matarme hace unos años, se presentó en el restaurante donde comía con mi familia…- la miré a los ojos antes de agregar- Nunca estaría con alguien así…- me miró enojada mientras el policía le ponía las esposas.

-Señorita, queda detenida…- comenzó a leerles sus derechos mientras se la llevaba pero antes de salir gritó.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Christian! ¡Lo único que he hecho es amarte! ¡Incluso cuando te dedicabas a follar con otras por dinero! - ¡Mierda! Cuando mi vista se dirigió a Ana estaba tan en shock que no sabría decir si habría pillado el tema, me acerqué a ella.

-Ana ¿estás bien?- asintió pero enseguida se alejó por un trapo.

-La que debería preguntar soy yo… ¡Mira que corte tienes!- sonreí.

-Estoy bien… Solo preocupado…- traté de verla a los ojos pero no levantó la mirada, eso me asustó ¿Habría contado Jane algo de mi pasado? ¿O simplemente lo dedujo por lo que dijo antes?

-Yo…

-Señorita necesito que me explique cómo fue su agresión… - nos interrumpió el agente, por un momento me olvidé que seguía ahí. Ella se sentó y yo lo hice por detrás, escuché atentamente todo esperando y sobre todo anhelando que no hubiera contado de más…

ANA

Cuando entré pude ver a una mujer que no conocía de nada, algo me decía que no confiara así que paré en seco.

-¿Tú eres la zorra?- preguntó bastante furiosa mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida-¿De qué habla?- al ver que me ignoraba no pude evitar preguntar- ¿Acaso está loca?- su mirada entonces tornó de odio.

-¡Nunca he estado más cuerda en mi vida!- me señaló con el dedo- ¡Christian es mío y no voy a consentir que ninguna zorra de cuarta venga a quitármelo!- ¿Christian suyo? Ahora la enojada fui yo.

-¿Tuyo?- le mostré mi dedo con orgullo- ¡La que va a casarse con él soy yo!- se acercó a verlo causándome bastante incomodidad.

-Eso no tiene ningún valor para mí, ya lo tuve a mi disposición antes y volveré a tenerlo ahora…- ¿Su disposición? La interrumpí de nuevo.

-¡Que hayas tenido sexo con él no significa que sea tuyo!- le grité, nos retamos con la mirada unos segundos, cuando parecía que iba a ceder sacó un cuchillo de su espalda.

-Veo que no entiendes por las buenas así que lo haremos a mi manera…- alcé las manos tratando de buscar la forma de tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué no dejas eso y hablamos como las personas…?

-¡Cállate maldita! ¿Qué crees que he intentado cuando llegaste?

-Pero…- me empujó a la cocina y tras hacerme sentarme en una de las sillas me ató a ella. Ya que no había conseguido nada hablando lo mejor era esperar que lo hiciera ella, a continuación comenzó a pasearse alrededor sin quitarme ojo de encima.

-¿Sabes? Yo era un poco mayor que tú cuando contraté sus servicios la primera vez…- ¿qué?- Una amiga me había hablado maravillas…- me guiñó- Como seguramente has comprobado es un crack en la cama...- me miró esperando mi respuesta pero estaba demasiado asustada para contestar- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tímida?- asentí, si algo había aprendido viendo todas las series que veía es que cuando una persona se pone así lo mejor es seguirle la corriente- Ya veo… Bueno, como iba diciendo nuestra historia comenzó cuando contraté sus servicios por primera vez…- puso mirada soñadora- En cuanto lo vi el deseo se apoderó de mí y me lo follé antes de salir…- siguió dando vueltas alrededor sin apartar su mirada de la mía- Esa noche le saqué bastante partido y tras contratarlo un par de veces más supe que había algo especial entre ambos…- ¿o estaba muy perdida o me estaba dando a entender que Christian cobraba por sexo? ¿Sería cierto o sólo parte de su locura?- Fuimos muy felices durante unos años…- rió con cinismo- ¡Hasta que le dio por jugar al empresario y me botó como si no fuera nada!- me miró muy furiosa- Pero ese día fui a su puto Club de mierda para hacerle entender que éramos el uno para el otro…- eso me recordó nuestra conversación sobre una loca que entró a su Club con un arma ¿Sería posible que fuera la misma? Sería mucha casualidad que hubieran sido 2… ¿Pero dónde encajaba la parte que le cobraba por sexo? Justo cuando parecía a punto de explicar escuchamos un coche y temí por Christian ¡Debía avisarle! Esta mujer estaba demasiado loca, cuando salió en su busca traté de soltarme como pude sin éxito. Los escuchaba gritar sin entender lo que hablaban hasta que entró corriendo a la cocina poniéndose tras de mí con el cuchillo muy cerca de mi rostro, enseguida apareció Christian frente a mí, su cara era una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!- gritó enfurecido y ella simplemente rió.

-Ella quiere separarnos y no lo voy a permitir…

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú y yo nunca hemos sido nada!?- gritó de nuevo interrumpiéndola mientras trataba de acercarse y fue cuando puso el cuchillo en mi cuello…

-¡Sí que lo somos!- le gritó colérica y sentí su aliento en mi oído- Ninguna zorra conseguirá separarnos…- dijo antes de pegarlo lo suficiente para que fuera molesto, cerré los ojos temiendo que fuera el final, al menos había conseguido la felicidad antes de hacerlo… Pero sólo sentí un tirón que la alejó de mí, al abrir los ojos vi por el rabillo del ojo como forcejeaban ambos en el suelo- ¡Que haces! ¡Debo matarla para estar juntos! ¡Ella no puede meterse entre nosotros!- siguió gritando mientras yo trataba de soltarme ¡Necesitaba asegurarme que Christian estaba bien! Como caídos del cielo llegaron 2 policías y pude suspirar aliviada.

-¡Menos mal!- escuché a Christian exclamar y uno de los agentes fue con él mientras el otro vino a soltarme.

-¿Señor Grey? ¿Puede explicarnos que ha pasado?

-Esta mujer ha entrado a mi casa y ha intentado matar a mi mujer…- "Su mujer"… La emoción me embargó a pesar de todo.

-¡Esa insípida no es nada! ¡Tú mujer soy yo! – escuché gritar de nuevo a esa loca mujer, por un segundo la había olvidado.

-Agente, esta misma tarde tuve que poner una denuncia contra ella porque a pesar de tener una orden de alejamiento por tratar de matarme hace unos años, se presentó en el restaurante dónde comía con mi familia…- ¡Entonces si era ella! ¿Dijo que fue al Restaurante?- Nunca estaría con alguien así…- en ese momento me levanté de la silla justo para ver la amenazante mirada que le echó a mi Christian, a pesar de la presencia de la policía no podía evitar que me diera muy mal presentimiento, por suerte el policía junto a ellos le puso las esposas.

-Señorita, queda detenida…- comenzó a leerle sus derechos mientras la sacaba de la casa sin que dejara de poner resistencia, antes de salir gritó.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Christian! ¡Lo único que he hecho es amarte! ¡Incluso cuando te dedicabas a follar con otras por dinero! – con esas simples palabras todo tuvo sentido, fue como si por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas y pudo encajar todo, su experiencia en la cama, el hecho que no me hubiera hablado en claro de su trabajo anterior, lo que dijo Lauren en el Club… ¿Eso significaba que todos sus hermanos lo habían sido?

-Ana ¿estás bien?- interrumpió Christian el rumbo de mis pensamientos, entonces fue cuando vi el corte de su brazo que no paraba de sangrar y corrí rápidamente por un trapo.

-La que debería preguntar soy yo… ¡Mira que corte tienes!- sonrió.

-Estoy bien… Solo preocupado…- no sabía qué decir, debíamos hablar pero el policía seguí allí.

-Yo…

-Señorita necesito que me explique cómo fue su agresión… - interrumpió el mismo y tras sentarme Christian se posicionó a mi lado por detrás y comencé a contar todo lo ocurrido desde que llegué a la casa… Cuando estuvo conforme se fue no sin antes recordarme que debía ir a firmar la denuncia al día siguiente ¡Estaba más que harta de ir a Comisaría! Primero José y ahora por una lunática ex amante de mi prometido, sonaba todo tan ridículo que no pude evitar reír en cuanto el policía se fue.

-¿Ana?- preguntó preocupado pero sin parar de reír mientras iba al sofá de la sala a sentarme- ¿Quieres que te haga una tila o un té?- volvió a preguntar de igual modo.

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es ir al médico para que te curen esa herida…- se miró la misma.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, iré por algunas vendas y alcohol para curarme…- me levanté y lo hice sentarse.

-Yo iré…- le guiñé- Seré tu enfermera…- dije divertida.

-Una muy sexy…- sonreí y me alejé al baño por todo lo necesario, cuando volví estaba algo más serio pero aun así lo curé en silencio. Cuando al fin terminé de ponerle la venda le había dado las suficientes vueltas para saber que lo mejor era ir directa al grano y no darle vueltas como imbécil.

-Christian… Tal vez no te sientas cómodo hablando de esto conmigo pero me gustaría que me contaras todo sobre ti…- me miró preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esa mujer me dio a entender muchas cosas…- suspiró fuertemente y por su mirada supe que me había entendido perfectamente.

-Antes de nada quiero decirte que no era mi intención ocultártelo para siempre, solo quería esperar un tiempo…

-¿Esperar a qué?- suspiró a la vez que apartaba la vista de la mía, me senté más cerca para coger su cara y obligarlo a mirarme- Por favor Christian, tú me pediste sinceridad y te la di, ahora quiero lo mismo de tu parte…- suspiró a la vez que besaba mi mano.

-Tienes razón, tal vez no sea la forma en que quería que te enteraras pero es el momento…- asentí- Ya te conté que era huérfano y tuve que trabajar para poder mantenerme…- me miró esperando que dijera algo.

-Si…- contesté simplemente porque estaba ansiosa por saber.

-Al principio sólo eran trabajos como camarero los fines de semana, de esa manera podía trabajar y seguir estudiando pero no era suficiente…- suspiró- Entonces un amigo me habló sobre su trabajo como acompañante y tras pensarlo unos días me dije ¿Por qué no?- rió con sarcasmo- Lo de ser sólo acompañante estaba bien pagado pero si además teníamos sexo…- guardó silencio mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, así que lo dije por él.

-Entonces eras gigoló…- asintió sin apartar la mirada de la mía, a pesar que lo había deducido sola el escucharlo de sus labios me incomodaba tanto como me satisfacía.

-Ana… agarró mi mano y la puso en su mejilla después de darle un beso- No quiero que esto nos separe, ese tipo de vida la dejé atrás hace muchos años…

-Lo sé…- comencé a jugar con mi mano libre bastante nerviosa- Ahora mismo no tienes necesidad de hacerlo a menos que...- me interrumpió antes que terminara.

-Todo eso quedó atrás cuando monté mis Clubs…- asentí- A partir de entonces sólo he tenido sexo por placer…- volví a asentir, la verdad es que no sabía que decir. Era bastante inverosímil que una inexperta como yo hubiera acabado con alguien tan entendido en el tema como él, entonces chasqueó la lengua y volví mi atención a él de nuevo- Jane era mi mejor clienta…

-¿Jane es la loca de antes?- volvió a reír con ironía.

-Cuando la conocí no era así… suspiró con pesar- Supongo que se obsesionó con algo que jamás sucedería…- sonreí, en cierto modo podía entenderla.

-No me extraña que se enamorara de ti…- me hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

-Pero mi corazón le pertenece a usted…- besó ligeramente mis labios- Futura señora Grey…- lo abracé fuertemente y nos besamos con dulzura.

-Me gusta como suena.

-A mí también…- nos dimos un beso más profundo y demandante, cuando tuvimos que separarnos por aire susurré.

-Si hubiera algo más que quisieras contarme o debiera saber me gustaría que lo hicieras ahora…- agarró con fuerza mi trasero y me apretó a su ya evidente erección.

-Era lo único que temía contarte…- me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Temías?- tras quedarse pensativo unos segundos contestó sin apartar nuestras miradas.

-Ya que quieres sinceridad te la daré…- suspiró- Tenía miedo que me dejaras al saberlo…-abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida, no sabía si reírme o sentirme ofendida.

-¿Crees que te dejaría por algo así? ¿Tan superficial me crees?

-No es por eso Ana… Temía por tu extrema inseguridad…- ¡Mierda! Ahora que lo mencionaba si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio seguramente me hubiera echado para atrás por miedo a que me engañara como hacía constantemente José- Estaba convencido que si no conseguía aumentar tu seguridad antes de decirte me dejarías…- no pude debatir su lógica, a día de hoy mi seguridad había mejorado bastante pero cuando empezamos, la tenía por los suelos… - Ana, por favor, di algo, necesito saber que todo sigue bien…- tras sonreírle lo besé y comencé a mecerme sobre él consiguiendo que soltara un gemido ¿Que si me importaba? Lo único importante es que había llegado a mi vida para iluminarla de nuevo, era extremadamente feliz y volví a tener la esperanza de una vida como la que siempre había soñado…

Yo había tenido todo en mi vida menos amor, él había tenido que ejercer ese tipo de trabajo para poder subsistir ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlo? Esa vida había quedado atrás, no era culpa suya estar sólo, el destino unió nuestros caminos por una razón…

-Te amo, es lo único que importa…- susurré entre besos antes de comenzar a desnudarnos con prisas, no hacían falta más palabras dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran por sí mismos. Nos deleitamos con cada poro de la piel del otro como nunca, cuando llegó el momento de nuestra unión cogió mi cara con ambas manos para que nuestras miradas siguieran conectadas mientras entraba lentamente en mi interior. Esta unión no era como las anteriores, cada estocada era como un sello que formalizaba nuestra relación, ahora conocíamos todas nuestras cicatrices y juntos lograríamos dejarlas atrás. Tenía la esperanza y fe puestas en que a partir de ahora todo iría más que perfecto…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

ANA

Anoche, si dejábamos de lado lo ocurrido con la loca, fue sin duda una de las mejores de mi vida. A pesar del mal rato su presencia había hecho a Christian sincerarse conmigo, cosa que agradecía y me hacía sentir más unida a él, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y cuando sonó el despertador no podía levantarme ¡Estaba tan cansada! Pero debía hacerlo si quería llegar puntual al Set, ya que antes debía pasar por comisaría, resoplé, lo que me recordó que debía decirle a James que no pasara por mí que yo iría en mi coche…

-¡Buenos días dormilona!- sentí su aliento en mi cuello justo antes de un beso.

-Estoy muy cansada…- dije como niña pequeña y sentí su risa en él mismo.

-Eso pasa por no dormir lo necesario…- dijo divertido y no pude evitar reír.

-La culpa es suya señor Grey…- mordió mi cuello antes de contestar.

-Si no recuerdo mal fue usted, futura señora Grey, la que insistió por más…- volví a reír de nuevo antes de abrir un ojo para verlo, a pesar de su desaliño se veía más que estupendo.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunté divertida y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas- ¡No Christian! ¡Por favor! ¡No!- siguió en lo suyo mientras no parábamos de reír, cuando al fin se calmó se colocó sobre mí sin dejarse caer y tras agarrar mi cara con sus manos me besó de forma demasiado dulce.

-Te amo Ana…- profundicé en el beso- Me alegro que tras lo de anoche todo siga igual…- me separé y le sonreí.

-¡No era para tanto!- dije quitándole importancia- Entiendo tus razones y también que eso es parte de tu pasado…

-Así es…- nos volvimos a besar pero lo separé de nuevo y me puse algo más seria.

-Aunque quisiera estar así todo el día tengo cosas que hacer…- enseguida se levantó y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Tienes razón! Lo siento…- me guiñó- Contigo siempre me dejo llevar….- lo abracé para besarlo de nuevo sin llegar a profundizar en el mismo.

-Lo mismo me pasa contigo…- mordió mi labio, tras una sonrisa me arrastró a la ducha dónde nos enjabonamos el uno al otro entre besos y caricias, cuando estuve lista salí para secarme y comenzar a vestirme mientras él terminaba de enjuagarse.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a comisaría?- ¡Dios! ¡James!

-Debo llamar a James para decirle…- se asomó por la puerta de la ducha y me miró algo extrañado, me quedé ensimismada admirando como las gotas resbalaban por su hermoso torso…

-¿Decirle?- ¡mierda! Me había olvidado de contarle.

-Ayer no me acordé de decirte…- asintió mientras se anudaba una toalla en la cintura y comenzaba a secarse el pelo con otra- Ayer quedamos en ir juntos al set, pero como debo ir antes a comisaría…- me interrumpió bastante serio.

-¿Set?

-¿Te acuerdas de Jean Paul?- asintió con desgano y me pareció escuchar un gruñido bajo- Hoy quedamos en ir a ver el rodaje...

-¿Lo crees necesario?- suspiré.

-No, pero siendo la autora del libro no me queda más remedio…- chasqueó la lengua pero contrario a lo que esperaba salió del baño sin decir nada- Christian…

-¿Sí?

-No sé si sea idea mía pero me da la sensación que quieres decir algo…- suspiró mirando al techo.

-Ya que insistes lo diré…- me miró bastante serio- Entiendo que tengas que trabajar con él pero sigue sin gustarme…- lo miré extrañada.

-¿No te cae bien?- se acercó a abrazarme por la cintura apretando con fuerza.

-Todo el que trate de tomar lo mío lo hace…- le alcé una ceja.

-No creo que te quiera quitar nada…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¿No te has dado cuenta?- ¡Mierda! Seguro que salía con lo mismo que James, pero como no me apetecía discutir por tonterías opté por hacerme la loca.

-No entiendo de qué hablas…- acarició mi cara mientras sonreía.

-A veces me sorprende tu inocencia…- resoplé.

-La verdad es que ya no me siento así…- dije de forma pícara mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

-Cosa de la que estoy más que orgulloso…- entonces fue que me acordé ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera recordado hasta ahora?

-¿Cómo tienes la herida? ¿Crees que necesite puntos?- negó mientras la enseñaba, la verdad que tenía muy buen aspecto.

-No lo creo…- cogí de nuevo todo lo necesario para curarlo.

-De todas maneras me quedaría más tranquila si te pasaras por el hospital para que te lo miren…- cuando vi su clara intención de quejarse seguí- ¡Por favor!- le pedí poniendo mi mejor cara de pena y eso pareció funcionar.

-¡De acuerdo! Lo haré por ti…- tras un ligero beso en los labios me separé para ir por mi teléfono, él comenzó a vestirse, en cuanto lo tomé marqué el número de James, se me había hecho algo tarde, esperaba que no hubiera salido de casa todavía.

-¡Buenos días! James yo…

-¿Ana? ¿Ocurre algo?- tras un profundo suspiro fui directa al tema en cuestión.

-Sólo te llamaba para decirte que no vengas por mí, yo iré en mi coche…

-¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada?- ¡Mierda! Me conocía demasiado bien.

-No… No te importa ¿verdad?- ¡Juro que pude escuchar su sonrisa a través del auricular!

-¿Se te hizo tarde con tu dios griego particular?- rodé los ojos con exageración a pesar que sabía que no me veía.

-No es eso, pero tengo algo que hacer antes de ir…- me interrumpió.

-¿Vas a seguir disfrutando de tu hombre hasta la hora? - no pude evitar reír.

-Eso quisiera pero no…- suspiré- Debo pasar por comisaría pero ya te contaré después…

-¿Es por ese idiota de Rodríguez?

-No…- resoplé con fuerza- Mejor te cuento luego o se me hará tarde.

-Bien, pero espero todo con pelos y señales…- no pude evitar reír.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato…

-¡Disfruta por ambos!- dijo antes de colgar y no pude evitar reír mientras guardaba el móvil de vuelta en el bolso.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Christian y asentí, ya estaba más que listo y a mí me faltaba maquillarme un poco.

-Sí, le he dicho que nos vemos allí…- me siguió al baño y me observó mientras me pintaba ligeramente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a comisaría y te acerque después al Set?- me sorprendió gratamente su ofrecimiento.

-¿No te importa?- negó al momento.

-Sabes que no, solo debes decirme y lo haré.

-No quisiera que desatendieras tus obligaciones pero preferiría que me acompañaras…- suspiré, no me hacía mucha gracia ir sola, eso sin contar con… - Como bien sabes no me gusta conducir…- sonrió de lado.

-Me he dado cuenta…- no pude evitar sonrojarme- ¡En ese caso te acercaré!- dijo bastante más animado que antes- Así podremos desayunar juntos…

-¿Aquí?- negó.

-Fuera…- antes que me llevara a uno de esos restaurantes preferí dejarlo claro.

-Que sea un sitio normal…- alzó una ceja- No me gustan los sitios demasiados pijos…- comenzó a reír.

-¿Pijos? ¡Dios! Llevaba años sin escuchar esa palabra…- volví a sonrojarme.

-¿Tú como los llamas?

-La verdad es que no les tengo nombre, pero es donde suele ir la gente de alto standing… ¿No te sientes así?

-Si te soy sincera no me importa lo que hagan los demás, prefiero un sitio más tranquilo…- me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco me siento a gusto en ese tipo de sitios pero es a lo que me he acostumbrado por mi trabajo…

-Tampoco quiero que pienses que no me gustan, tan sólo prefiero sitios más familiares y no haya nadie de la élite...- tras quedarse unos segundos pensativo gritó entusiasmado.

-¿Sabes? ¡Conozco el lugar perfecto!- cogió su chaqueta y me apresuró a coger mis cosas- ¡Vamos! ¡Coge tus cosas!- tras terminar de pintarme los labios fui por mi bolso y salimos a tomar el coche de Christian. Durante el trayecto a donde quiera que fuéramos estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, cuando al fin llegamos me sorprendí gratamente cuando vi el lugar. Era una cafetería-restaurante a pie de playa y por su aspecto debía llevar abierta desde los 80 ¡Justo lo que me gustaba!- ¿Te gusta?-sonreí mientras seguía observando.

-¡Me encanta!- tras una sonrisa salió y vino a abrirme la puerta, una vez fuera me cogió de la cintura para llevarme al interior.

-Sabía que te gustaría, no es que venga mucho por aquí pero a veces me apetece estar solo…- lo miré extrañada- Mis hermanos no conocen este lugar, así que cuando necesito algo de espacio vengo aquí…- lo entendía perfectamente, cuando entramos me llevó a una mesa que daba justo a la playa y quedé embelesada con las vistas ¡Tan cerca y nunca había venido a este hermoso lugar! Una vez sentados pregunté.

-Entonces… ¿Vienes mucho?- tras pensarlo unos segundos asintió.

-Entre nosotros…- se acercó a susurrar- Los quiero mucho pero a veces me sacan de quicio…- reímos.

-Te entiendo perfectamente…- suspiré- Me pasa lo mismo con Kate y James… - le sonreí y enseguida me devolvió la sonrisa- Pero aun así no podemos prescindir de ellos…- sobre todo James, sin él estaría más que perdida.

-Así es…- cogió la carta y tras mirarla me guiñó- ¿Pido por ambos?

-Depende de lo que quieras pedir…- rodó los ojos.

-Su especialidad es lo mejor que tienen, estoy convencido que te encantará…- no podía negarme cuando lo veía tan entusiasmado así que sólo asentí, en cuanto pidió al camarero quedamos en silencio admirando la playa, a pesar de lo temprano que era había algún que otro chico paseando a su perro- Hoy tenía pensado venir solo pero me alegro de haberte traído…- dijo Christian rompiendo el silencio y lo miré extrañada.

-¿Por qué?- cogió mi mano y la apretó mientras seguía hablando sin dejar de mirar la playa.

-Anoche lo pasé muy mal…

-Tampoco fue mi mejor día pero esa mujer está donde debería…

-No me refiero solo a ella…- suspiró- Había ideado tantas formas de decirte… Pero al final te enteraste de una que no deberías…- su rostro reflejaba el sufrimiento por algo que no tenía arreglo así que le quité importancia.

-Fue peor el susto…- reí pero él me miró muy serio.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo…- su mirada penetrante me encendió, tragué grueso tratando de tranquilizarme, visto como ahora entendía perfectamente que las mujeres contrataran sus servicios… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?- Me ha costado mucho encontrarte para perderte…

-No vas a perderme…- sonreí para tranquilizarlo- Ahora que nos conocemos mejor estamos más unidos que nunca…- ahora sí me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, ahora sí…- tras besar mi mano continuó- Cabe mencionar que esa vida solo la conocen mis hermanos y ex clientas, que nunca dirán nada por obvias razones…- no hacía falta ser muy lista para adivinarlas- Por lo que confío siga así…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de contarlo?- me miró horrorizado.

-¡No! No es que piense que lo puedas contar a cualquiera, más bien lo decía por tu familia…- suspiró- Preferiría que quedara entre ambos…

-Tampoco me parece una cosa para ir contando… - ya me imaginaba lo que diría Kate o mamá al respecto- Así que puedes estar tranquilo…- me sonrió ampliamente antes de besar mi mano de nuevo.

-Gracias por comprenderlo…- me guiñó y le devolví el guiño.

-Así me libraré de escucharlos… - seguro que no pararía de decir obscenidades… Y James sería el peor… En eso nos trajeron la comida y comenzamos a comer, como dijo Christian ¡Todo estaba exquisito! Nuestro desayuno continuó hablando sobre sus planes de barbacoa para el sábado donde pretendía que fuéramos todos ¡Hacía tanto que no me sentía así! Que por un momento me olvidé de lo otro…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegarás tarde…- ¡Mierda!

-¡Se me fue el santo al cielo!- tras pagar volvimos al coche a paso ligero y emprendimos el camino a comisaría, en cuanto llegamos me acompañó al mostrador donde estaba el mismo agente que me tomó declaración ayer con los papeles listos para ser firmados.

-¿Ana te importa si voy a hablar un momento con Seth?- negué.

-Vete tranquilo, yo iré en cuanto acabe aquí.

-¿Recuerdas donde es?

-Si…- tras un ligero beso se alejó hacía su despacho, en cuanto estuvimos solos el agente volvió a leer el acta de ayer y tras ver que todo estaba bien firmé para mantener la denuncia, en cuanto terminamos fui en su busca y justo cuando llegué al momento de entrar los escuché…

-Me alegro que todo esté saliendo bien entre ustedes…

-¡Sólo me queda convencerla de tener un hijo para que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros!- la mano me tembló de los nervios ¿Un hijo? ¿Ahora? Quedé con ella extendida dudando si entrar o no…

-Solo dale tiempo, es joven, están empezando y esto lleva tiempo…

-La amo tanto que me cuesta esperar a tener nuestra vida perfecta…- Christian quería lo mismo que yo, aunque él deseaba ser padre mientras que yo nunca me lo había planteado ¿Deberíamos hablarlo? ¿O mejor hacía como si nada? Tragué grueso antes de entrar…

CHRISTIAN

Fue un gran alivio ver que Ana seguía conmigo igual que antes ¡Sabía que no me equivocaba con ella! Por fin podía respirar tranquilo confiando que ya nada podría enturbiar nuestra relación, aunque todavía debía encargarme de 2 pequeños inconvenientes, Jane y José, puesto que se habían propuesto jodernos debía hacer lo imposible por quitarlos de nuestra vida. Había pensado ir a desayunar a mi lugar especial pero cuando salió la idea de llevarla quise compartirlo con ella, sonreí, ahora sería nuestro lugar especial… Por otro lado me agradaba saber que le gustaba la idea que la llevara, así ese "director" vería que lo nuestro era más que serio, tal vez ella no lo notara pero yo si podía ver que a ese idiota le gustaba… ¡No podía dejarlo pensar que tuviera siquiera una mísera oportunidad! Pero primero era lo otro, así que cuando llegamos a comisaría, la acompañé donde debía ir y tras asegurarme que no le importaba fui en busca de Seth.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé nada más entrar y enseguida se levantó a darme la mano, en cuanto nos sentamos frente a frente comentó entre serio y divertido.

-He oído que tu noche fue movidita…- le rodé los ojos.

-Mucho más que eso…- se puso más serio.

-Lo sé…- carraspeó- Me ha llegado el informe…- se puso a mirar algunos papeles- Ya hemos hablado con tu abogado y ha pedido su ingreso en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Es lo mejor…- me quedé bastante pensativo y enseguida lo notó.

-¿Vas a contarme?- tras mirar alrededor fui directo.

-¿Podemos hablar en confianza?

-¡Claro!

-Necesito quitarme de encima a ese idiota de Rodríguez.

-También lo hemos hablado con tu abogado, tenemos la orden de alejamiento, va a estar encerrado 3 días por desacato a la autoridad y solo queda esperar que…- resoplé interrumpiéndolo.

-No ha servido de nada… ¡No tienes más que ver que lo primero que hizo al salir de aquí fue presentarse en mi casa!

-Parece que es de los que le cuesta entender…- asentí- Pero después de éstos 3 días y la multa por infringir la orden de alejamiento no debería volver a molestar más…- resoplé ¡Eso mismo esperaba yo! Pero no creía tener tanta suerte...

-¿No pueden retenerlo más tiempo?- rió.

-No, a menos que sea una condena firme…- resoplé de nuevo con exasperación- Pero tendrían que denunciarlo, ir a juicio y si la condena no supera los 2 años no pisará la cárcel…- ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita justicia! ¡Así iba el mundo!

-Necesito quitármelo de encima de alguna manera...- susurré pero alcanzó a oírme.

-Christian, no deberías preocuparte, por propia experiencia te digo que ese tipo caerá solito…- algo en su mirada me dio a entender que sabía algo que yo desconocía.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…- buscó entre sus papeles de nuevo antes de seguir- La vuestra no es la única denuncia que tiene…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Quién más lo ha denunciado?

-Su ex…- ¿su ex? Me acaricié la barbilla con la mano pensando mientras esperaba que siguiera- Por lo visto le ha robado bastantes millones y según él no los tomó…- reí.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que fuera por dinero?

-Parece que le gusta llevar un nivel de vida demasiado alto para alguien como el…- ¡Idiota! Por querer las comodidades se olvida de lo más importante en la vida y que el dinero no puede comprar…

-Las veces que nos ha molestado siempre ha sido por dinero…- aunque seguía sin cuadrarme que apareciera en este momento que Ana está rehaciendo su vida… ¿Será que quiere obtener dinero a través de mí? Aunque ella también tiene dudo que él lo sepa…

-¿Piensas algo más?- asentí.

-En lo raro que me parece su aparición...

-¿También fue a tu casa a pedirte dinero o algo más?

-Según él quería que lo readmitiera…- apreté los dientes con demasiada fuerza- Pero después de lo que dijo no quiero ni verlo…- todavía recordaba con exactitud sus palabras.

-Pero tu abogado lo está llevando bien, seguro que logra quitarlo de vuestra vida...- suspiré.

-¡Eso espero!- ahora su cara seria cambió a una sonrisa.

-Dejando de lado a esos 2, se te ve muy bien…- sonreí ampliamente.

-Y así es…- no se podía imaginar mi nivel de felicidad al respecto.

-Me alegro que todo esté saliendo bien entre ustedes…- sólo me faltaba una cosa para ser plenamente feliz y no dudé en expresarlo en confianza.

-¡Sólo me queda convencerla de tener un hijo para que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros!- me miró asombrado pero asintió.

-Solo dale tiempo, es joven, están empezando y esto lleva tiempo…- sabía todo eso pero también que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro y no importaba nada más que nosotros.

-La amo tanto que me cuesta esperar a tener nuestra vida perfecta…- dije a modo de resumen, al fin y al cabo es lo que sentía, desde que nos conocimos me había dejado llevar por la pasión sin cuidarme por primera vez en mi vida con la esperanza que quedara embarazada, suspiré apenado, para mi mala suerte se cuidaba… No me quedaba más que esperar a que se sintiera preparada, tal vez podría sacar el tema después de nuestra boda…

-¿Se puede?- nos interrumpió su voz tras la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- gritó Seth y me sorprendí de verla aquí tan pronto.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí, solo era firmar unos papeles…- la notaba algo tensa ¿Sería por recordar todo lo ocurrido?

-En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos…- me levanté y tras despedirnos de Seth la llevé agarrada de la cintura de vuelta al coche. No sabía si eran imaginaciones mías o iba demasiado callada… Tenía la sensación que algo le pasaba, así que cuando emprendimos el camino al estudio de grabación no pude evitar preguntar- ¿Vas a decirme o no?

-¿Qué?- no pude evitar reír del sobresalto que dio.

-No pretendía asustarte, solo quiero saber que ocurre.

-No estoy preparada…- susurró y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- se sonrojó demasiado.

-Nada… Yo… Este…- comenzó a balbucear mientras no paraba de jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo- Cosas mías…- sonreí.

-Ana eres muy mala mentirosa…- se sonrojó más si cabe- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?-me dio una extraña sonrisa.

-No es nada, sólo estoy cansada y abrumada por todo esto…- miró sus manos- Yo…- cogí una de ellas y la apreté con fuerza.

-Lo entiendo, pero puedes confiar en que lo arreglaré ¿De acuerdo?- dije decidido para hacerla sentir mejor, ella asintió sonriendo de nuevo pero esta vez con su sonrisa de siempre. Para alejar su mente del tema seguimos conversando de otras cosas, no pude evitar gruñir cuando al llegar vi en la misma puerta a su amigo junto a ese imbécil ¡Necesitaba marcar mi lugar! En cuanto estacioné el coche frente a ellos me bajé enseguida para abrirle la puerta y en cuanto salió la agarré posesivamente de la cintura para darle un beso demasiado ardiente, así le dejaría claro que era sólo mía- ¡Nos veremos después querida!

-¡Hasta la noche Christian!- se despidió algo avergonzada en cuanto nos separamos y también exaltada ¡Me encantaba ponerla así con tan solo un beso! Antes de volver al interior del coche me despedí de ambos con un asentamiento de cabeza, mientras arrancaba la observé alejarse junto a ellos y por inercia apreté el volante con fuerza… ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que hablara con su característica naturalidad con él? No pude evitar resoplar con fuerza mientras arrancaba para ir al Club, necesitaba comenzar mi jornada para poder quitarme a ese idiota de la cabeza ¡Maldita sea!

ANA

A pesar que disimulé lo que pude Christian notó mi estado pero lo achaqué a lo ocurrido anoche y pareció funcionar. No quería que se preocupara por nada… Suspiré, mi torpeza era tal que incluso pensé en voz alta… Como era de esperar no le encontró sentido y lo dejó pasar. En cuanto llegamos al estudio me despidió con un beso demasiado ardiente para estar frente a James y Jean Paul que me esperaban en la puerta, pero era demasiado tentador para resistirme. Cuando volvió al coche me reuní con ellos con mi rostro ardiendo a más no poder. James me miraba con su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras Jean Paul me saludaba como si nada.

-¡Buenos días Ana!

-¡Buenos días…!- nos encaminamos al interior.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- preguntó James con su habitual ambigüedad y el calor en mi rostro aumentó más si cabe.

-Bien…- casi susurré.

-Se nota…- susurró de vuelta y le entrecerré los ojos, por suerte antes que pudiera decirle algo Jean Paul cambió de tema.

-Espero que no te causara ningún inconveniente que te avisara con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

-No te preocupes…- le quité importancia.

-¡Bien!- sonrió bastante animado- Espero que te gusten los cambios, sé que notarás la diferencia pero me parecen bastantes acertados…- dijo con un deje en su voz que me resultó raro pero no le presté demasiada importancia.

-Seguro que si…

-¿Has respetado el trasfondo de todo verdad?- lo interrumpió James y asintió sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Como bien le dije a Ana, solo quería cambiar los aspectos más íntimos de los personajes o para ser más exactos sus muestras de amor…- no pude evitar sonrojarme a pesar que usaba términos demasiado finos para referirse al sexo entre los protagonistas. Sinceramente, cuando lo escribí ¡Ese tema había pasado a un término tan inexistente en mi vida que ni siquiera le puse empeño! Si lo hubiera hecho ahora todo sería tan distinto… Sonreí, Christian me había hecho ver tantas cosas, volví a sentir el calor en mi rostro, sobre todo en el tema en cuestión, mejorando así mi enfoque como escritora...

-¿Te refieres sólo al sexo?- preguntó James tan directo como siempre y sentí mi cara arder.

-Si quieres decirlo así…- asintió- Así es, me pareció que a su relación le faltaba algo de acción…- a pesar que estaba hablando con James me miró a mí y de los nervios aparté la vista. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que a mi edad me pusiera así por hablar de sexo? Sólo con Christian se sentía bien… Volví a sonreír como tonta, estaba más que claro que no estaba hecha para estar fuera de mi despacho…

-Me parece bien…- palmeó sus manos- ¡Estoy deseando verlo!- dijo bastante animado y seguimos hablando de su enfoque mientras íbamos al set de grabación, por suerte el nerviosismo se fue conforme entraba en confianza, para cuando llegamos al mismo me sentía bien de nuevo. Una vez nos presentaron a los actores y nos ofrecieron unas sillas junto a la de Jean Paul para verlo en primera línea, comenzaron a rodar bajo nuestra atenta mirada ¡Era bastante excitante poder ver la recreación de algo que había creado yo misma! Al comienzo fue todo bastante tranquilo, fiel copia a lo que había escrito pero cuando entraron en el tema… ¡Dios santo! Parecía tan real que me entró calor de nuevo…- Ana…- susurró James sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?- tras mirarme extrañado volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba a la pareja.

-¿No te parece demasiado?- antes tal vez, ahora… Tras tragar grueso contesté lo más sincera que pude.

-Me parece que ha quedado genial…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí convencida y tras mirarme de arriba abajo dijo de una forma bastante divertida- ¡Bien! ¡Dime dónde está mi Ana! ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- no pude evitar reír mientras le rodaba los ojos.

-¡Vamos! Me parece que se acerca bastante a la realidad…- al menos a la que había conocido a través del amor de Christian, los recuerdos de su conversación con Seth volvieron de nuevo ¡Mierda!

-Bueno, no puedo negar que se acerca a la realidad pero creía que querías algo más light…

-¿Más light?- lo interrumpió Jean Paul consiguiendo que me sonrojara de nuevo, por un momento me había olvidado que estaba junto a nosotros- ¿Te parece excesivo? – me preguntó directamente- Si es así puedo…

-¡No! ¡Por mi está perfecto!- señalé a James- Es a él a quien le parece demasiado…- resopló antes de explicarse.

-No he dicho eso…- dijo rodando los ojos con exageración- Simplemente pensé que lo verías así…- tras mirarnos alternativamente a ambos se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta? Mi intención es seguir esta misma línea con su relación…- señaló a la pareja que ahora se encontraba charlando mientras los maquillaban de nuevo.

-La verdad es que me ha sorprendido gratamente…- ¡Y tanto! Por unos instantes me vi a mi misma.

-¿Entonces tengo vía libre?

-Sí, tu enfoque no podía ser más acertado…- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa bastante contento. A continuación siguieron algunas escenas de cama más, que no hicieron más que aumentar mi calor, tras terminar los actores y el resto del equipo se retiró para grabar en el exterior quedando solos los 3.

-¡Muchas gracias por haber venido…!- asentí.

-Ha sido un placer.

-¡Y muy emocionante! – agregó James con entusiasmo.

-Como te dije antes seguiré esta misma línea en toda la película, es lo único que voy a cambiar pero si quisieras volver para asegurarte estaría más que encantado…- dijo tras darme una gran sonrisa que me puso nerviosa ¿Pero que me pasaba? Seguramente era la falta de costumbre...

-No es necesario…- sonreí- Confío en ti, estoy segura que saldrá perfecta…

-¡Por supuesto que vendremos en otra ocasión!- volvió a interrumpir James- Me ha gustado la experiencia y quisiera volver… No hay problema ¿Verdad Ana?- ¡Mierda!

-Pueden venir cuando quieran, solo deben dar mi nombre en la entrada y enseguida los harán pasar.

-¡Gracias!- agradecí antes de despedirme y asintió más animado- Es tarde James, debemos irnos…- tuve que tirar de él hacia fuera ya que no se veía muy por la labor.

-¡Tiene razón la jefa!- miró su reloj- ¡Dios! ¡Mira la hora que es y todavía no hemos hecho nada!- Jean Paul nos sonrió.

-Han venido a asegurarse que el rodaje marcha según los planes…- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ahora será mejor que te dejemos volver al trabajo y vayamos a empezar el nuestro…- tras despedirme de 2 besos en la mejilla tiré de James hacía el exterior y por suerte ahora si me siguió.

-¿A qué viene la prisa?

-Tengo mucho que hacer…- me dio una pícara sonrisa.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver el señor Grey?

-¿Cómo crees?- rodé los ojos- Él estará en su trabajo y yo en el mío…- otra vez vino a mi cabeza lo mismo y James enseguida se dio cuenta.

-¿Ocurre algo?- negué y me miró mal- ¿Vas a mentirme a estas alturas?

-No es eso, es que…

-¡Vamos Ana! ¡Soy yo! Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…- tras montarnos en su coche decidí hacerlo.

-Esta mañana escuché a Christian hablar con su amigo y…

-¿Dijo algo malo?

-¡No!- comencé a jugar con mis manos- Pero le dijo que deseaba un hijo…

-¿Qué? ¿Un hijo? ¿Tan pronto?- asentí sin dejar de mirar mis manos.

-¿Verdad que lo es? – Suspiré- Apenas estamos empezando, si bien es cierto que es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…- volví a suspirar- Aun no me siento lista para algo así…- chasqueó la lengua y lo miré expectante a lo que tuviera que decir.

-Ana, según has dicho solo fue una conversación con su amigo.

-Sí pero…- me interrumpió.

-¿Acaso te lo ha pedido directamente?- negué.

-Solo lo escuché.

-¿Ves? Solo fue un deseo expresado con un buen amigo.

-Tienes razón…

-Uno puede desear muchas cosas pero de ahí a tenerlas…- suspiré más tranquila, tal vez lo había sacado todo de contexto dándole más importancia de la que tenía.

-Aun así no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza…- lo miré más seria- ¿Crees que haya algo mal en mí?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué debería?

-No sé…- seguí jugando con mis manos sin parar- Cualquier mujer se sentiría más que halagada que un hombre como Christian dijera algo así y a mí me entra pánico…

-¿Pánico?- preguntó bastante divertido y le rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, no tanto así… Es más bien que me pone nerviosa…

-Ana…- volví a mirarlo- Si siguen juntos antes o después lo hablarán…- asentí- Así que no te agobies por adelantado ¿de acuerdo?- suspiré algo más tranquila.

-Tienes razón… Trataré de hacer como si nada…- al fin y al cabo no sabía que lo escucharía, lo importante es que nuestra relación va bien.

-¡Prométeme que no te comerás la cabeza con eso!

-¡Lo prometo!- dije alzando la mano para dar énfasis a mi juramento- ¿Contento?- negó sonriendo.

-¡Tampoco hay que exagerar!- reímos- Pero sí…- a continuación comencé a relatarle lo ocurrido anoche hasta que llegamos a la editorial- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó preocupado y asentí convencida.

-Sí, sólo necesito comenzar mi labor para distraerme.

-Si estás tan segura no insistiré pero si durante el día sientes la necesidad de irte me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ahora si no te importa me iré adelantando…- salí como alma que lleva el diablo dejando sus risas tras de mí, justo cuando doblé el pasillo a mi despacho tropecé con alguien y casi caemos ambos…

-¡Perdón, yo…!- cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me quedé estática ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	20. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

CHRISTIAN

En cuanto llegué al Club y recordé golpeé el volante con fuerza ¡Mierda! Le había prometido a Ana que iría al médico… Pero no me molestaba y sinceramente era lo que menos me apetecía ahora mismo, suspiré mientras me recostaba sobre el volante ¿qué debía hacer? No quería que se enfadara por esto... Tal vez más tarde…

-¿Vas a salir del coche o te quedarás ahí todo el día?- me sobresaltó al voz de Elliot y suspiré de nuevo antes de salir.

-¡Buenos días!- me miró con la ceja alzada.

-No se ven que lo sean para ti…- asentí frustrado.

-Anoche no fue una de mis mejores noches...- puso su mano sobre mi hombro mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-Ya me contaron… ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, Ana lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba…- dije refiriéndome a ambas cosas pero como él no sabía tuve que especificar- Jane le contó lo mío y tuve que explicarle…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Te refieres a lo nuestro?- hizo un gesto entre ambos para que entendiera y asentí.

-Si…- entramos al Club en completo silencio, por la hora sólo estábamos ambos y como sabía que necesitaba hablar me siguió a mi oficina, una vez dentro nos serví una copa a pesar que nunca bebía en horario de trabajo y tras sentarnos frente a frente comenzó a darle vueltas a su vaso, cuando al fin bebió preguntó algo desesperado.

-¿Vas a decirme o tendré que adivinarlo?- sonreí.

-Yo esperaba lo mismo…- reímos.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Suéltalo de una vez que tengo mucho que hacer!

-Se lo ha tomado muy bien…- dije entre sorprendido y entusiasmado, todavía rebosante de incredulidad, a pesar que lo había vivido me costaba creer lo bien que lo había tomado.

-Ya te dije que lo haría…- bebió de nuevo- Debiste hacerlo desde el principio…- me guiñó.

-Si… Parece que me preocupé por nada…- di un trago a mi bebida y volvía recordar mis 2 grandes y molestos problemas.

-¿Por qué parece que no es así?- suspiré- Se te ve hecho mierda tío…- no pude evitar reír.

-Me preocupa ese idiota…- entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Te refieres a Rodríguez?

-¿Quién más?- puede que no fuera el único pero ese no suponía ningún problema.

-Solo quería asegurarme…- dijo alzando las manos y reí.

-Aunque parece que antes o después recibirá su merecido…- alzó una ceja esperando mi explicación y volví a reír.

-¡Cuéntamelo ahora mismo! – exigió, tras hacerme el interesante le conté con todo lujo de detalles sobre mi conversación con Seth, tras terminar quedó sopesando todo tal como yo lo hice.

-Así que caerá solo.

-Eso parece…- sonreí de lado- Ese imbécil solo piensa en dinero.

-¿Crees que quiera eso de Ana?- negué convencido.

-Ella no tiene mucho que ofrecerle…- a menos que supiera… Pero no era posible ¿O sí?

-¿Qué piensas Christian?

-¿Qué?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo tenías en mente y quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo…- negué haciéndome el desentendido.

-No es nada…- traté de desviar el tema- Es solo…- suspiré- Me gustaría poder hacer algo más que esperar que la justicia haga su trabajo…- asintió.

-Te entiendo perfectamente hermano pero no hay nada más que hacer que confiar en ella…- me miró más serio- Jane no podrá salir de ese hospital esta vez… -suspiré.

-Eso espero…- volví a dar un trago- Después del susto de anoche no la quiero en la calle y mucho menos cerca de Ana…- había experimentado lo que era el verdadero horror y pánico por primera vez en mi vida y no quería hacerlo nunca más. Lo que me llevaba a lo importante- Quiero que contrates alguien de seguridad para mi casa.

-Hablaré con la misma empresa de aquí ¿te parece bien?- asentí.

-Que les manden fotos de nosotros y Ana para que sepan que son los únicos que pueden entrar sin llave.

-Entendido…- sonrió- Me alegro que sea así porque no es la primera vez que la olvido…- reímos.

-Y no eres el único…- volvimos a reír, a continuación volvimos a nuestra seriedad anterior- Así tendré quién se ocupe de los indeseados.

-Ya te dije en su tiempo que deberías haberlo hecho…- rodé los ojos, mi casa era mi santuario, nunca había querido a nadie ajeno a mi familia allí, pero ahora era necesario, no quería que se volviera a repetir lo de anoche- Ahora que ese aspecto está cubierto… Por otro…- chasqueó la lengua- Deberías hablar en claro con Elena…- ¡Mierda! Por un momento ni me había acordado de ella, me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara con exasperación.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-No para de llamar y preguntar por ti…- rodé los ojos- Estoy hasta los cojones de decirle que no lo haga más…- resoplé.

-No sé qué más hacer…- bebí lo último que quedaba en el vaso y lo puse sobre la mesa- Ya le he dejado en claro varias veces mi posición…- alcé los hombros- Prefiero ignorarla a seguirle el juego…- resopló rodando los ojos.

-¡Como no es a ti a quien molesta todo el puto día!

-Cuando vean su número no lo tomen.

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!- eso me dio una idea magnífica, llamé al encargado bajo su atenta y entrañada mirada.

-¿Señor Grey?

-Buenos días…- ¡Mierda! Nunca recordaba los nombres, tras un incómodo silencio seguí- Necesito que pongas inmediatamente un identificador de llamadas con la opción de bloquear ciertos números…- Elliot asintió en entendimiento y se mantuvo atento a nuestra conversación.

-Por supuesto Señor Grey… ¿Sería en todos o sólo en el que suele estar usted?

-¡Mejor en todos!- Elliot asintió guiñándome el ojo- No quiero molestias en ninguno…- le devolví el guiño a Elliot que sonrió.

-Compraré todo lo necesario y trataré de ponerlo lo antes posible.

-Excelente, les informaré a todos.

-De acuerdo señor Grey, si no necesita nada más…

-No, gracias, que tengas un buen día…- colgué, Elliot me dio esa sonrisita suya de enterado.

-¿No recuerdas su nombre verdad?- negué y rió- Para ser el jefe eres demasiado dejado…- rodé los ojos.

-El hecho que no conozca el nombre de mis empleados no lo hace…- me señaló con el dedo y habló interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¡Pero deberías! Es bueno para la relación jefe- empleado…- rodé los ojos.

-Para eso te tengo a ti ¿No crees?- aunque trató de aguantar la risa al final reímos.

-Cabe aclarar que soy tu mano derecha no el jefe en sí…- chasqueé la lengua.

-Eres el que está a cargo de todo cuando no estoy…- le guiñé- Eso te convierte en el segundo jefe…- negó riendo de nuevo.

-¡Contigo no hay quién gane!- exclamó mientras se levantaba con las manos alzadas- Será mejor que vuelva a lo mío, hoy tengo reunión con varios proveedores.

-¡Bien! Yo me pondré a hacer lo mismo, nos vemos después…

-¿Comeremos juntos?- asentí- ¡Bien! Haré la reserva para todos…- una vez solo me puse manos a la obra, al cabo de un rato la herida comenzó a doler pero en vez de mirarla y curarla me tomé una pastilla para el dolor. Al cabo de unas horas empecé a encontrarme mal ¡Mierda! Debería haberle hecho caso a Ana e ir al médico antes ¡Pero en fin! Llamé a Elliot para que me llevara puesto que no me sentía bien para conducir, como estaba ocupado vino Sam en su lugar…

-¡Tío! ¡Te ves como la mierda!- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Así me siento!- suspiré tratando de levantarme- Creo que tengo fiebre… ¿Podrías llevarme la hospital?- se acercó a ponerme la mano en la frente y asintió mientras me agarraba de la cintura y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para ayudarme a llegar al coche.

-¡Claro tío! ¡Vamos! – una vez en su coche comenzó con su interrogatorio, en él era raro tanto silencio- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- rodé los ojos.

-Si me has preguntado es porque ya sabes todo lo que deberías…- me los rodó el a mí.

-Pero no es lo mismo…- se quejó- Quisiera oírlo de tu boca hermano…- tras tomar aire para sentirme algo mejor comencé a relatarle lo mismo que a Elliot mientras escuchaba en silencio, cuando terminé asintió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti…- le alcé una ceja.

-Espero que no sea por lo de Jane…- rió.

-¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero!- reí.

-¡Lo sé! Solo quería bromear contigo…- me miró como si fuera un bicho raro- ¿Qué?

-¿Bromear tú?- reí mientras asentía.

-Si…Yo… ¿Qué pasa?- puso cara de espanto fingido y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Me cuesta creer que el gran y serio señor Grey quiera bromear!- rodé los ojos.

-¡No seas exagerado! Siempre les he seguido las bromas…- alzó una ceja y volvió a analizarme.

-Muy pocas veces…- chasqueó la lengua- Además que nunca las has hecho…- en eso no podía debatirlo así que sólo asentí, tal vez había sido bastante cerrado en ciertos aspectos.

-Pero ahora está bien… ¿O no?- pregunté divertido y sonrió de lado.

-Nuestra hermanita te está haciendo mucho bien…- me guiñó y le devolví el guiño.

-Si…- me había devuelto la vida, o más bien la esperanza de una que nunca esperé tener…

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- gritó mientras aparcaba y me ayudó a salir.

-No es necesario que…- ya me encontraba mejor pero aun así me ignoró.

-¡No es molestia! Así te devuelvo todas las veces que me has cargado tú…- reí.

-Porque estabas lo suficientemente bebido para no tenerte en pie…- rió.

-¡Como sea! Lo hiciste…- me guiñó- Hora de devolverte el favor.

-En mi caso no es necesario, puedo andar solo…- me dio su sonrisa de enterado.

-¡No te quejes más y déjame ayudarte!

-¡Está bien!- me di por vencido y lo dejé hacerlo, en cuanto entramos en la consulta y me revisó la doctora tuve que contarle lo ocurrido. Conforme iba haciéndolo su cara tornaba más enfadada y como era de esperar me dio un sermón por no haber acudido al hospital de inmediato. Como ya sabía tenía algo de fiebre debido a la infección en mi herida, así que tras limpiarla, darle las puntadas necesarias y curarla me dio un papel mientras explicaba los cuidados necesarios hasta que fuera dentro de una semana a quitarme los puntos, todo bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Sam que permanecía en silencio disfrutando de todo.

-¿Ha entendido bien señor Grey?- asentí, por su cara no me atrevía a decirle que no- ¡Bien! En este papel tiene todo detallado también le recetaré…- mientras escribía volví mi atención a Sam que aguantaba la risa y le rodé los ojos- Lo quiero aquí en una semana…- dijo determinante y asentí ¡Total! No me quedaba más opción, a menos que alguno fuera lo suficientemente valiente en quitarme los puntos, cosa que dudaba y mucho… Una vez fuera Sam rompió en risas.

-¡Esa mujer es una bomba!

-Ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar…- me golpeó la espalda.

-Pero tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, debes cuidarte esa herida hasta que se cure del todo….- resoplé.

-Lo sé…- estaba seguro que Ana sería la primera en enojarse si supiera esto, así que…- Si no te importa me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No crees que se dará cuenta de tus puntos?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡A lo que me refiero es a lo de la infección y la fiebre…!- asintió- No quiero preocuparla por nada, ya estoy mejor.

-Bien…- dijo no muy convencido- Pero si te diera lo tuyo sería con razón…- reí.

-Prefiero que quede entre nosotros…- le guiñé- Solo dirás sobre mi visita al hospital y los puntos ¿De acuerdo?- le dije ya más serio.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡No seas pesado!- lo miré con horror.

-¿Pesado yo?- pregunté fingiendo enojo y terminamos riendo ambos.

-¡Si tú! ¡No te hagas! – Cuando volvió a su seriedad anterior, volvió a hablar- Christian…- hubo unos segundos de silencio antes que siguiera- Iré a tu barbacoa familiar con Lauren…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Acaso no quedamos en que lo harías?- tras otro tenso silencio siguió.

-Me refiero a que lo nuestro ya es oficial…

-¿Así que al final te has dignado ver lo que vemos todos?- me alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?- suspiré.

-Se notaba claramente que era para ti mucho más que un polvo…- me miró mal.

-¡No lo llames así!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

-¿Sexo ocasional?- pregunto entre serio y divertido, negué sonriendo.

-¿Ocasional? ¿En serio? – chasqueó la lengua y fijó su vista al frente.

-Para mí era importante, pero hasta que no la vi tonteando con otro no me di cuenta de cuanto…- asentí en silencio, dándole tiempo de asimilarlo, lo entendía a la perfección. Yo mismo había tenido que dejar a Ana con ese idiota que se notaba que le gustaba ¡Pero no podía hacer nada! Era parte de su trabajo- Tras una pequeña discusión…- conociéndolos ya me imaginaba que de pequeña no tuvo nada- Hicimos oficial lo nuestro… ¿Te parece bien?

-Siempre y cuando no vuelva a gritarle incoherencias a Ana…- dije divertido para aliviar el tenso ambiente y rodó los ojos.

-¡Ya le pidió perdón! ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Sólo bromeaba…- volvió a entrecerrarme los ojos.

-Déjame decirte que no eres nada gracioso…- resoplé.

-Gracias…- dije con el mayor sarcasmo que pude y negó mientras nos montábamos en el coche para volver al Club, durante el trayecto me estuvo hablando de su ahora reconocida relación, en mi opinión discutían demasiado pero para ellos era algo normal y atribuible a su amor… Lo importante de todo es que ya éramos 4 con parejas con vista a mucho más… Solo quedaban Taylor y Jack por encontrar a alguien y sería perfecto.

Cuando llegamos al mismo me sorprendí de ver una mujer demasiado arreglada en la puerta ¿Qué hacía aquí a esta hora? Cuando me vio su sonrisa se amplió y enseguida se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Christian Grey?- asentí mientras tomaba su mano para saludarla.

-Si… ¿Usted es…?

-Mia…- en cuanto escuché su nombre supe perfectamente quién era, la cuestión es ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?

ANA

Cuando me fijé en ella la reconocí al instante, iba tan elegante como la última vez que la vi, no pude evitar sonrojarme por los recuerdos…

-Buenos días señorita Steele…- me ofreció su mano pero opté por no tomarla y enseguida la retiró para acomodarse su ajustada falda- Sé que no nos han presentado como es debido pero es importante que hablemos…- no me daba muy buena espina, así que contrario a lo que solía hacer fui bastante cortante.

-No entiendo para qué, ahora mismo estoy en horas de trabajo y…- enseguida me interrumpió.

-Es sobre Christian…- ¡mierda! ¿Debería hacerlo? Sabía que esta mujer lo quería de vuelta y podría hacer cualquier cosa para quitarme de en medio pero por otro lado no podía dejarla creer que me acobardaría ¡Él era mío! ¡Y debía dejárselo bien claro desde ya! Así que en vez de mandarla a su casa como debería la hice seguirme a mi despacho, una vez dentro nos sentamos frente a frente antes de exigirle su explicación.

-¿Y bien?- la apresuré a empezar y esperé pacientemente que lo hiciera mientras la veía acomodarse en la silla.

-Supongo que no conoces a Christian lo suficiente para saber "ciertas cosas" de su pasado…- tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír, ya me imaginaba por donde iba la cosa, en vez de cortarla ahí dejé seguir.

-Y viniste a decirme…- me miró algo apenada ¡No se lo creía ni ella!

-Verás Ana, no es que me guste meterme en cosas ajenas pero creo que es justo que lo sepas…- me recosté en mi silla cruzando los brazos.

-La verdad es que no sé qué podrías decirme que no sepa ya...- apartó la mirada y estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de seguir.

-Supongo que no sabes que antes de ser el que conoces estuvo trabajando como prostituto…- dijo fingiendo una pena que sabía no tenía ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? La miré muy mal ¿Y ella se dignaba a decir que lo amaba? ¡Nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así a quién amo! Me di cuenta que me observaba analizando mi reacción, con la mayor calma me enderecé, tras apoyar mis codos en la mesa, agarré mi cabeza con las manos para mirarla muy seria.

-Creía que eras su amiga…

-¡Éramos más que eso hasta que llegaste!- me interrumpió algo enfadada y le sonreí de lado.

-Eran amantes…- me fulminó con la mirada- Nada más…- suspiré- Y en cuanto a lo otro, no deberías irlo contando por ahí…- siguió analizando mi conducta sin decir nada, como me incomodaba el silencio me recosté de nuevo en la silla, crucé la piernas de forma lenta y comencé a golpear la mesa con mis dedos de forma intermitente.

-¿Acaso no te importa que se prostituyera?- preguntó algo alterada y tuve que suspirar muy hondo para tranquilizarme. Nunca había sido una mujer agresiva pero ahora mismo tenía unas ganas locas de arrancarle esos pelos de diva que llevaba ¿Qué demonios se creía esta mujer? ¡Con que derecho venía a hablar sobre la vida de mi Christian!

-Entiendo que tuviera que hacer cosas para subsistir ya que no tuvo una vida perfecta como nosotras…- nos señalé- Lo que siento al respecto es orgullo por haberse convertido en el gran hombre que es y haber conseguido tanto sin más ayuda que él mismo y su familia…

-¡Y mi dinero!- gritó colérica, esta vez su cara denotaba como realmente se sentía, ya no había rastros de esa mujer apenada que mostró al llegar, como esa parte no la sabía quedé sorprendida y ella volvió a sonreír en triunfo- ¿No te dijo nada?- me recompuse para seguir ¡No iba a dejarla que saliera ganadora! ¡Esa Ana quedó atrás!

-Como comprenderás no es necesario que me cuente todo con lujo de detalles…- seguí golpeando la mesa con mis dedos- Debido a nuestra estrecha relación sabemos lo indispensable el uno del otro…- la miré enfurecida- ¡Lo que puedo asegurarte es que nunca en mi vida se lo contaría a nadie como estás haciendo tú!- su rostro se desencajó y comenzó a balbucear algo nerviosa.

-Yo no…- volví a mi postura anterior sobre la mesa y la miré con toda la ira que sentía.

-Eres su amiga…- antes que debatiera seguí- O algo más…- dije con bastante sarcasmo en mi voz- ¿Y cómo se lo pagas?- sin esperar a que contestara la acusé- ¡Contándole a alguien que no sabes si conoce su pasado sobre el mismo!- agachó la cabeza claramente avergonzada.

-Yo…- resoplé.

-Si eso es todo será mejor que te vayas…- me miró entre enfadada y sorprendida- ¡No necesito que me cuentes lo que le ya me ha dicho en confianza!

-¿Te crees muy lista verdad? - su cara tornó amenazante- ¿Crees que con tu cara bonita y tu cuerpo de escándalo lo retendrás para siempre? - ¿me estaba piropeando? A pesar de lo que decían sus palabras, su mirada no concordaba con las mismas, pero no me dejé amilanar y la miré decidida.

-No puedo asegurar que estemos juntos toda la vida porque no lo sé…- la señalé con el dedo- ¡Pero estamos juntos, bien y pronto nos casaremos!- su rostro se desencajó de nuevo.

-¿Casarse? ¿Ahora?- traté de no mostrar ninguna pizca de nerviosismo.

-No es que vaya a ser inmediatamente pero…

-¡No puede casarse contigo! ¡Yo merezco ser su esposa!- gritó enojada y esta vez me levanté para acompañarla a la puerta ¡No estaba dispuesta a aguantar más! Viendo que no se levantaba tuve que ser clara.

-Será mejor que te vayas o llamaré a seguridad…- no es que fueran a hacer algo más que llevársela pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Me iré…- se levantó al fin, me adelanté a abrirle la puerta y esperé que lo hiciera, al llegar a mi altura paró y susurró sin apartar su vista del frente- No te hagas muchas ilusiones…- la miré mal pero salió sin volverse siquiera ¡Maldita loca! ¿Qué demonios se creía? ¡Cuando le contara a Christian sobre su visita se iba a enterar! Aunque ¿Y si se enojaba por hablar con ella? Suspiré bastante cansada, lo mejor era volver a lo mío y ponerme manos a la obra, así lo hice, no quería retrasarlo más…

Por suerte el resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal, sin más visitas imprevistas o locas apareciendo por doquier. Cuando quise darme cuenta James llamó a mi puerta…

-¿Se puede?- aparté la vista de mi ordenador para mirarlo- Yo me voy ya…- miré el reloj y faltaba media hora para la salida, algo debió intuir porque enseguida siguió- ¡Tengo una cita!- sonreí.

-¿Algo que ver con tu amor?- por su amplia sonrisa deduje que así era.

-Puede ser…- me guiñó- ¡Ya te contaré mañana que voy justo de tiempo!

-De acuerdo, yo termino esto y voy a casa también…- dije señalando el ordenador y se puso más serio.

-¡No se te pase la hora Ana!- resoplé.

-¡Que no!- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso dijiste aquella vez y seguías aquí a las 4 de la mañana…- me sonrojé, ese día la inspiración me había cegado tanto que me dieron las tantas sin darme cuenta. Mi familia preocupada me estuvo buscando hasta que dieron conmigo aquí mismo y me tocó una buena reprimenda por no avisar.

-Solo fue una vez…- rodó los ojos.

-Porque desde entonces te aviso yo…- me señaló muy serio- ¡No se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo!

-¡Que no pesado! ¡Vete ya!- lo insté a irse, miré el reloj de nuevo, podría aprovechar un poco más… así que volví a perderme en lo mío, no sabía cuánto había transcurrido hasta que Christian apareció por mi puerta con una bolsa que parecía ser de comida para llevar…

-Buenas noches…- sonreí.

-Muy buenas…- se acercó a mi antes que pudiera levantarme y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Pensaba que íbamos a cenar en casa pero visto que tardabas decidí acompañarte…- cuando miré el reloj quise darme de golpes ¡Mierda! ¡Era muy tarde! ¡Otra vez se me fue el santo al cielo!

-Lo siento, se me pasó… - señalé mi ordenador- Me pasa mucho…- me dio su sexy sonrisa de lado y sin decir más comenzó a sacar la comida de la bolsa.

-Espero que tengas hambre porque he comprado demasiado…- sonreí admirando todo ¡Me encantaba la comida china!

-La verdad es que si…- en mi hora de comida había bajado a la cafetería por un sandwich ¡Estaba más que hambrienta!

-Tras mi intento fallido de hablar contigo…- señaló mi móvil apagado junto a mí y me sonrojé- Llamé a tu madre y me contó sobre tu costumbre de perderte aquí…- señaló alrededor divertido y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Eso dijo?- pregunté fingiendo enojo y asintió de igual modo.

-Si…- cogió una silla para ponerse junto a mí- Pero que conste que yo lo entiendo…- se sentó tan pegado que nuestras piernas rozaban- Solo te pido que me avises antes de desconectarte…- asentí algo avergonzada.

-Lo lamento…- suspiré apenada- Tengo la costumbre de ponerlo en silencio y no me acordé de avisarte...- me disculpé de igual modo, cogió mi mano y la besó.

-Espero que no vuelvas a olvidarte de mí…- negué sonriente.

-Eso nunca podría pasar…- por inercia me relamí los labios y mientras me observaba bajó su mano a mi pierna.

-Será mejor que comamos o se enfriará…- a continuación nos sirvió a ambos y comenzamos a comer mientras charlábamos sobre nuestro día, me hizo sentir culpable que su herida necesitara puntos y no haberlo llevado anoche al hospital pero según él no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Debería haberle dicho lo de Elena pero no quería estropear el ambiente. Al término de la misma lo metió todo de vuelta en la bolsa y tras echarlo en la papelera volvió a mi lado colocándose de pie entre mis piernas- ¿Sabes?- tiró de mi para levantarme y ponerme sobre la mesa- Como que al final he quedado con hambre…- se relamió los labios y sonreí.

-¿En serio señor Grey?- sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con mis últimas palabras, sin decir más fue a la puerta y tras escuchar el pestillo se acomodó en mi silla poniéndose entre mis piernas, al ver que no las abría lo hizo él.

-Futura señora Grey…- susurró entre ellas ¡Me encantaba como sonaba! ¡Era bastante caliente!- Necesito comer algo más ¿se le ocurre algo?- preguntó mientras sus manos vagaban por mis piernas sin alcanzar el lugar que deseaba.

-No se me ocurre nada señor Grey…- tras darme su sonrisa más sensual cambió una de sus manos por su boca, alternando besos y muerdos por donde pasaba pero sin llegar a subir mucho más arriba de mis muslos, por su mirada deducía que esperaba ser invitado a hacerlo.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó de nuevo y asentí perdida en el placer de su lengua sobre mi piel, subió más y susurró justo en mi centro- ¿Está usted segura futura señora Grey?- un gemido escapó de mi boca causando que se ampliara su sonrisa- Eso me parecía…- a continuación fue bajando mis braguitas con suavidad, demasiado lento para mi gusto, hasta dejarla a la altura de mis tobillos, se pegó a la mesa todo lo que pudo y me hizo recostarme poniendo mi trasero al borde, exponiendo así mi desnudez y sexo a su deleite. Empezó con suaves lamidas que se convirtieron en fuertes chupones, cuando pensaba que no podía experimentar más placer introdujo sus dedos en mi interior llevando un ritmo acorde con su lengua ¡Cuando alcancé el orgasmo fue increíble! Tras limpiarlo bien se levantó, me puso de lado apoyando una de mis piernas en su hombro y la otra en su cintura para introducirse en mi de una fuerte estocada y comenzar un vaivén que me llevó al límite, antes de culminar de nuevo agarró mi cara con una de sus manos para que nuestros ojos estuvieran conectados en todo momento- Te amo…- gimió e hice lo mismo en respuesta.

-Yo también te amo…- tras nuestra confesión culminamos a la vez, tras unos segundos bajó mi pierna de su hombro acomodándola junto a la otra en su cintura sin salir de mi interior me hizo sentarme de nuevo para abrazarme.

-Te he echado de menos…- sonreí mientras lo apretaba fuerte.

-Yo también…- estuvimos unos minutos así en los que ninguno hizo acopio de querer despegarse pero ya era bastante tarde, debíamos descansar- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver a casa?- apretó su agarre.

-Solo un momento más, me gusta tenerte así…- reí.

-Podemos abrazarnos en casa ¿No crees?

-Me da más morbo tu oficina…- susurró en mi oído y no pude sonrojarme, por suerte no podía verme- Aunque nuestra cama también suena genial…- reí emocionada ¡Había dicho nuestra cama!

-Ahora mismo a mí también me lo parece…- lo separé de mi tratando de esconder mi estado- Ahora devuélveme mi ropa interior…- negó divertido mientras salía de mí de forma lenta, haciéndome vibrar en el proceso. Una vez fuera se acomodó la ropa bajo mi atenta mirada, cuando acabó me limpió, me ayudó a bajarme y volvió a colocarme todo en su sitio… ¡Bueno! Todo menos lo que más necesitaba- ¡Christian!

-Esto…- las alzó en sus manos, tras olerla de forma demasiado sugerente y sexy se las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Se queda conmigo…- al ver que no me movía me dio una palmada en el trasero- Ahora será mejor que volvamos a casa…- me apresuró a coger mis cosas y salimos hacia su coche, a pesar que no quedaba casi nadie a estas horas me sentía avergonzada por mi estado ¡Dios! ¡Estaba desnuda! O casi… Mantuvo su sexy sonrisa durante todo el trayecto, se notaba que disfrutaba mi incomodidad, cuando llegamos me sorprendí de ver un chico en la puerta además de su ya conocida puerta de seguridad- No estoy dispuesto a tener otro susto como el de ayer…- asentí en acuerdo- No te preocupes por ellos…- me guiñó- Solo están para asegurar la entrada.

-Supongo que está bien…- no es que me gustara mucho pero lo entendía, nada más entrar por la puerta me alzó al hombro y corrió escaleras arriba conmigo- ¿Qué haces Christian?

-Por si no recuerdas…- dio una fuerte palmada en mi trasero de nuevo- Necesitamos una buena ducha antes de dormir…- sonreí, no se imaginaba lo mucho que me apetecía esa ducha… A pesar de estar apenas comenzando nuestra relación me sentía plenamente feliz… Tras otra sesión de sexo en la misma, nos acurrucamos en la cama y quedé dormida sobre su pecho mientras sentía sus dedos en mi cabello…

Por la mañana me despertó el sonido de su móvil, al desperezarme un poco vi que no estaba. Sin pensarlo mucho contesté…

-¿Diga? – hubo tanto silencio que por un momento pensé que habían colgado.

-¿Acaso no sabes que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas?- ¿Otra vez esta mujer?

-¿Se puede saber porque lo llamas? Pensaba que te lo había dejado bastante claro…

-¿Y crees que me importa? ¡No me conoces lo suficiente querida…!- gritó destilando sarcasmo- ¡No me rindo tan fácil!- tuve que apretar los dientes para no tirar el móvil y descargar mi frustración, al fin y al cabo era de Christian…

-¡Pues yo menos!- grité de vuelta ¡No iba dejarme amilanar por esta arpía!- Y te advierto que…

-¿Ana?- interrumpió Christian mi discurso, me volví hacia él que me miraba expectante, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era su móvil el que tenía en mi mano- ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó con la ceja alzada mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Yo…- sin dejarme terminar me lo quitó de las manos para mirar la pantalla y tras verla se alejó bastante enojado… La cuestión era ¿Con quién?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

CHRISTIAN

Desperté demasiado temprano, todavía quedaba un rato para que sonara el despertador. La observé todavía dormida sobre mí y sonreí, anoche nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión tantas veces que acabamos exhaustos… Ni siquiera me acordé de contarle sobre la visita de esa mujer, tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa pero prefería que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros. Mientras acariciaba su cabello los recuerdos vinieron a mí…

 _Cuando llegamos al mismo me sorprendí de ver una mujer demasiado arreglada en la puerta ¿Qué hacía aquí a esta hora? Cuando me vio su sonrisa se amplió y enseguida se acercó a nosotros._

 _-¿Christian Grey?- asentí mientras tomaba su mano para saludarla._

 _-Si… ¿Usted es…?_

 _-Mia…- en cuanto escuché su nombre supe perfectamente quién era, la cuestión es ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?_

 _-Esto… Hermano ¿Quieres que me quede o vuelvo a lo mío?- preguntó Sam, con solo mirarlo supo que hacer sin necesidad de decirle- ¡Bien!- Se quedó junto a mí y la insté a hablar._

 _-¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita?- asintió algo avergonzada._

 _-Bueno… No sé si sabe sobre mi pasada relación con el señor Rodríguez…- resoplé bastante harto ¡Estaba hasta los mismísimos de ese idiota!_

 _-Si le soy sincero me importa poco todo el tema relativo al señor Rodríguez…- dije con bastante odio en mi voz- Está en manos de mí abogado…_

 _-Creo que no me ha entendido bien…- le alcé una ceja esperando su explicación- Debido a que ambos tenemos problemas con él podríamos ayudarnos en nuestros respectivos juicios…- seguía sin fiarme del todo pero tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se refería._

 _-¡Adelante! ¡Soy todo oídos!- miró alrededor algo incómoda._

 _-¿No tienes un lugar más tranquilo donde podamos hablar?_

 _-¡Vayamos a mi despacho!- fui en cabeza y ambos me siguieron en silencio, una vez dentro me senté en mi sitio, ella y Sam lo hicieron frente a mí- ¿Y bien?_

 _-Verá… No sé si sabe que tengo una denuncia por robo contra el señor Rodríguez._

 _-Algo he oído._

 _-También supe sobre sus problemas con él por dinero…_

 _-Mi mayor problema con el señor Rodríguez es que no respete y deje en paz a mi mujer…- la interrumpí aclarando el tema en cuestión de forma clara y alzando la voz más de la cuenta._

 _-Bueno… En ese aspecto no creo poder ser de ayuda…- chasqueó la lengua- Aunque sí puedo decirle que siempre ha estado obsesionado con su ex…- me apoyé sobre la mesa para verla mejor._

 _-¿Habla de Ana Steele?- asintió ¡Mierda! – Ella es mi mujer…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida._

 _-No lo sabía…- suspiré algo malhumorado._

 _-Ahora me interesa saber… ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con lo de su obsesión?_

 _-Supongo que ya sabe que no es hombre de una sola mujer…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si fuera algo nuevo!- El caso es que conmigo también hubo otras… Pero con ella…- hizo una mueca- Creo que lo dejó tocado aunque no lo reconozca…_

 _-¿Le importaría ser más clara? Sigo sin entender nada…- pregunté tratando de mantener la tranquilidad pero no creía estar haciéndolo nada bien, por suerte Sam estaba allí._

 _-Christian…Creo que lo que trata de decir es que tal vez siga enamorado…- no pude evitar reír con ganas ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!_

 _-Yo no diría tanto así, pero una vez que tomé su cartera para buscar pruebas…- me imaginaba que tipo de pruebas o de qué, ella se removió algo incómoda en la silla antes de seguir – Encontré una foto suya que tenía bastante escondida…- apreté los puños con fuerza ¡Ese maldito hasta en la cárcel aparecía para joderme! Tras suspirar tratando de tranquilizarme le contesté._

 _-Si le soy sincero, no creo que ese tipo pueda estar enamorado ni querer a nadie más que él mismo…- dije algo cortante y Sam volvió a hablar._

 _-Puede que no sea el término adecuado pero debes reconocer que no es normal…- asentí ¡Nada estos putos días era normal!_

 _-Puede ser… -suspiré- Pero de todas maneras prefiero dejarlo en manos de mi abogado…- ¡aunque desearía poder partirle su cara de imbécil con mis propias manos!_

 _-En eso estoy de acuerdo…- volvimos a mirarla casi a la vez y volvió a removerse algo incómoda._

 _-Mi intención al venir aquí no era incomodarte, solo quería que nos echáramos una mano para que José pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho…_

 _-No puedo ayudarte…- dije tajante y me miró sorprendida._

 _-Creía que queríamos lo mismo._

 _-No me malentiendas ¡Por supuesto que quiero verlo en la cárcel y lejos de mí o mi mujer! Pero nuestros cargos no tienen nada que ver con dinero…_

 _-Pensaba que había sido por un contrato…_

 _-No, fue por acoso y amenazas tanto a mí como a mi mujer…- bajó la mirada algo perdida, realmente había habido un contrato pero fue roto debido a su acoso._

 _-En ese caso, lamento haberte molestado… Supongo que me informaron mal…- traté de ignorar su cara apenada, a pesar que había venido en buen plan no quería saber nada de ese idiota que no fuera a través de la policía o mi abogado._

 _-No te preocupes…- sonreí- De todas maneras le daré la tarjeta de mi abogado para que se ponga en contacto con el suyo…- me devolvió la sonrisa algo más animada._

 _-Gracias Christian…- tras tomar la tarjeta quedé esperando que agregara algo más, como no lo hizo me levanté para que lo hiciera también._

 _-Ahora si no tiene más que decir…- asintió mientras se levantaba, la acompañé a la puerta y Sam nos siguió._

 _-Gracias de nuevo Christian, espero que podamos hacer justicia…- sonreí en acuerdo._

 _-¡Bien! ¡Ahora la acompañaré personalmente a la salida mientras nuestro jefe vuelve al trabajo!- insistió Sam y le agradecí con la mirada, a pesar de todo quedé observándolos sin quitarme sus palabras de la cabeza… ¿Podría ser que ese imbécil estuviera realmente obsesionado? Acababa de ver con mis propios ojos a lo que llevaba eso, tal vez debiera extremar las precauciones con ella para evitar otro susto más…_

Volví a suspirar mientras la admiraba, estaba seguro que no le agradarían las medidas que iba a tomar, así que optaría por no decirle… Seguramente ni se daría cuenta, llevaría seguridad de incógnito ¡Dios! ¡Con todo esto mi comedero de cabeza era tal que me vi obligado a levantarme para refrescarme un poco! Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla fui al baño, mientras me echaba abundante agua en la cara no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, si le contaba lo de esa mujer podría imaginarse mi preocupación e intuir lo que quería hacer… Pero por otro lado… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacía? Entonces me pareció escucharla y fui de nuevo a nuestra habitación, conforme me acercaba pareció que gritaba algo alterada ¿Estaría discutiendo con alguien?

-¡Pues yo menos!- escuché cuando llegué a la puerta, debido a que me daba la espalda ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia- Y te advierto que…- ¿eso era amenaza? ¡Como fuera el idiota lo iba a matar!

-¿Ana?- pregunté esperando que me explicara pero me sorprendió ver que no era su móvil con el que hablaba si no el mío- ¿Con quién hablas?- pregunté algo descolocado, nunca me había gustado que toquen mis cosas, pero conociéndola sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención… La cuestión es ¿Con quién estaría discutiendo? Al ver que no contestaba me acerqué.

-Yo…- se lo quité de las manos y cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla la ira me invadió, no quería que Ana me viera así por lo que me alejé de nuevo al baño para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me sigues llamando?

-¡Christian! ¡No sabes la alegría que me da hablar contigo…!

-¿Acaso oíste lo que dije?- suspiró.

-Verás… Necesitaba hablar contigo… Ayer fui a hablar con tu novia…- dijo destilando sarcasmo en su voz y resoplé bastante enojado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- grité mientras me pasaba la mano por la frente- ¡Te dije que la dejaras en paz! ¡Y de paso deja a mis hermanos y a mí también!- escuché un fuerte suspiró de su parte.

-Tienes razón… No debí hacerlo… Pero quería asegurarme que iba en serio y no por dinero…- no pude evitar reír mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¿Oíste? ¡Quiero que nos dejes en paz!

-Pues deberías saber que me lo contó…- alcé una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues que tu querida "novia" me contó tu secreto cuando fui a hablar con ella… Seguramente pensaba que no sabía y lo hizo para alejarme…- ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!- Debido a nuestra estrecha relación me pareció importante que lo supieras…

-¿Estás tratando de decir que te dijo que era gigoló pensando que no lo sabías?- pregunté mientras trataba de tranquilizarme de nuevo.

-Exactamente…- ¡maldita sea! Ahora mismo no sabía si estaba más enfadado con Ana por hablar con ella o con Elena por no dejarnos en paz.

-¡Como te dije, no me importa!- grité- Otra cosa más…- chasqueé la lengua- ¡Cómo vuelvas a hablar de mí o mi anterior trabajo hablaré con mi abogado!- dije con un tono bastante amenazante con la intención que le quedara claro de una vez- Como sabes tenemos un acuerdo… ¿O te gustaría que tu ex se enterara de ciertas cosas?- a pesar que no la veía sabía que había tragado grueso, a ninguno nos convenía que se supiera nada de esto.

-Yo solo…

-¡Ya te dije que no me importa! ¡No me llames más!- grité antes de colgar bastante exasperado, me senté sobre el inodoro mientras respiraba hondo ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar con ella? ¡Debía hablar con Ana! Tomé aire antes de salir, en cuanto llegué de nuevo a la habitación la encontré sentada en la cama con su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, parecía estar llorando ¡Mierda! No quería que se pusiera así por esto- Ana… ¿Estás bien?- negó y me senté junto a ella para abrazarla, enseguida se abrazó a mí.

-Lo siento…- besé el tope de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué hablaste con ella?

-¿Te lo contó?

-Más o menos… ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú?

-Cuando llegué del rodaje la encontré allí, quería hablar de ti…- suspiré pero no dije nada esperando que siguiera- No quería ser la misma tonta de siempre y decidí darle la cara…

-Ana, nunca has sido tonta…- volví a suspirar- Pero hubiera preferido que lo dejaras de lado… Esta mujer se ha obsesionado con algo que no sucederá jamás…- se alejó de mí lo justo para verme a los ojos.

-¿Te contó lo que me dijo?- asentí y ahora se puso algo enojada- ¡No entiendo como puede ser tan ruin! ¡Pero le dejé bien claro que no se atreviera a meterse más!- sonreí y volví a abrazarla, pegando su cabeza a mi pecho.

-Me alegra ver que recuperaste tu autoestima…

-Creo que la encontré… No recuerdo haber sido así nunca… Ante cualquier adversidad siempre he sido de las que agachan la cabeza y pasan de largo…- la apreté fuerte contra mí- Pero no podía dejarlo así cuando estaba traicionando tú confianza.

-Estoy muy orgulloso Ana…- besé el tope de su cabeza- Aunque espero que no dejes de lado esa chica tímida que me encanta…- sentí su risa sobre mi pecho.

-Nunca…- alzó la cabeza y la besé con pasión, no necesitaba saber más. Ahora mismo la deseaba y no importaba más que nosotros 2- Christian…- gimió mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí, al caer la sábana dejó su desnudez a mi deleite, fui deslizando mis manos con suavidad por toda su pierna, costado, al llegar a su pezón hice una pequeña presión que la hizo arquearse y gemir de nuevo mi nombre- Christian… Te necesito…- la besé intensamente de nuevo, mientras la recostaba me quitaba los pantalones y bóxer para hacerle el amor con deseo, me fui introduciendo en ella poco a poco, una vez dentro comencé un vaivén alternando la velocidad, nuestros labios seguían unidos besándose sin parar hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo. Cuando terminamos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos en completo silencio, aparté un mechón de pelo de su cara antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios.

-Te amo…- su sonrisa se amplió.

-Yo también te amo Christian…- metió las manos en mi cabello y me acercó a ella para besarme con pasión- Estoy deseando casarme contigo…- susurró entre los mismos y quedé más que asombrado, ella detuvo sus besos para mirarme preocupada- ¿Es precipitado? Yo… Esto… Pensé…- comenzó a balbucear con su característico nerviosismo, en cuanto lo asimilé me levanté y la alcé en brazos para abrazarla con fuerza mientras daba un par de vueltas.

-¡No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo!

-¿Por casarnos?- volví a besarla.

-¡Es lo que he deseado desde que nos conocimos! Pero tenía miedo de asustarte…- sonrió.

-Debo reconocer que en ese momento lo hubieras hecho… Pero ahora me siento más que preparada… - volvimos a besarnos con pasión, la necesitaba de nuevo y tras acorralarla contra la pared hice que enlazara sus piernas en mi cintura mientras la volvía a penetrar de una estocada hasta que alcanzamos un nuevo orgasmo.

-Iremos a coger fecha este fin de semana ¿Te parece bien?- asintió sonriente.

-Me parece perfecto Christian…- muy a mi pesar me hizo soltarla- Pero ahora será mejor que nos demos una ducha…- reí.

-¡Perfecto!- enseguida la alcé al hombro como anoche y la llevé dentro donde entre juegos, besos y caricias quedamos totalmente limpios, mientras nos vestíamos pensé que la mejor opción para mantenerla a salvo sería encargarme yo mismo de llevarla y recogerla, así que durante nuestro desayuno decidí comentarle al respecto.

-Ana…- me miró bastante sonriente y le sonreí de vuelta- He pensado…- chupó el tenedor de forma demasiado sensual para mi bien, así que me vi obligado a quitárselo para poder centrarme en lo que estaba.

-Ehhh… ¿Por qué?- reí.

-Me distraes…- se relamió los labios admirando mi torso- Ana…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Dime!

-Después de lo que me has contado de Elena y puesto que no te gusta conducir me gustaría encargarme personalmente de ser quién te lleve y recoja todos los días…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Todos los días?- se los entrecerré.

-¿Algún problema?- negó.

-Es solo que… ¿Podrás hacerlo? No me gustaría que tuvieras que cambiar tu rutina por mi culpa…- rodé los ojos mientras cogía su mano para besarla.

-No es ninguna molestia, así estaré más tranquilo y también evitaré que te olvides de mí…- rió.

-Sabes que nunca podría hacerlo…- le guiñé.

-Lo sé… Pero mejor prevenir ¿No crees?- sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Si no supone ninguna molestia para ti estaré más que encantada…- volví a besar su mano.

-Ahora lo principal eres tú…- se levantó para echarse sobre mí y besarme con pasión, pero ya era bastante tarde para dejarnos llevar de nuevo, tendríamos que dejarlo para después, miré la encimera con deseo… Sí, después…- Ana…- susurré entre besos.

-Mmmmmm…- reí mientras la apartaba y veía su adorable puchero.

-Debemos irnos…- asintió de mala gana.

-Tienes razón…- me miró de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios- ¡Pero es tu culpa por ser tan sexy e irresistible!- dijo mientras iba por su bolso y reí, en cuanto llegó de nuevo la tomé de la cintura para llevarla al coche.

-Usted también lo es futura señora Grey…- susurré mientras salíamos y volvió a sonreírme, su cara reflejaba la misma felicidad que yo mismo sentía, muy pronto le quitaría el "futura" para ser solo señora Grey… Durante el trayecto a la Editorial estuvimos conversando amenamente hasta que llegamos y nos despedimos de un beso bastante recatado. Quedé observando como entraba al edificio antes de emprender el camino al Club, nada más llegar contactaría con mi jefe de seguridad para que le pusieran un guardaespaldas de incógnito ¡No estaba dispuesto a perderla por nada ni nadie!

ANA

Tras hablar con Christian sobre lo ocurrido con Elena me sentí mucho mejor, debí hacerlo antes, aunque anoche no es como si hubiera tenido demasiadas oportunidades… O esta mañana…. Me relamí los labios recordando todas y cada una de las veces que lo hicimos ¡Dios! ¡Me estaba volviendo una adicta! Cuando entré a mi oficina me dio calor solo de ver la mesa y recordar lo ocurrido anoche, aun así traté de serenarme para empezar mi jornada.

-¡Buenos días!- me sobresaltó al voz de James a mi espalda y me entrecerró los ojos al ver mi reacción- ¿Ocurre algo?- enseguida negué y me senté rápidamente, conociéndolo ¡Ni loca le cuento! Se pasaría la vida recordándomelo.

-Nada, solo me asustaste…

-Vale…- dijo sin muchas convicción, al entrar cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla frente a mí y sonrió- ¿No vas a preguntarme como me fue?- ¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de su cita!

-¿Cómo te fue?- puso ojos soñadores antes de hacerlo, eso era buena señal.

-¡Fue maravillosa!- su sonrisa lo decía todo- No es que nos entretuviéramos hasta tarde pero fue perfecta… Tal como siempre soñé.

-Me alegro por ti… ¿Hubo algo más?

-¿Te refieres a sexo?- asentí y suspiró algo desanimado.

-Queremos ir poco a poco, así que sigo a dos velas…- reí y me miró muy serio- ¡No tiene gracia!- no pude evitar reír más.

-Antes te hubiera dicho que no importa, pero ahora…- alcé los hombros- ¡No podría estar sin sexo teniendo a Christian junto a mí!- al principio pareció sorprendido, a continuación se puso bastante feliz e incluso diría que orgulloso.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Cualquiera diría que eres la misma Ana que fue a aquella fiesta con un vestido elegido por su hermana y quejándose porque le quedaba muy corto…- sonreí.

-Si…- susurré perdida en los recuerdos de aquella noche ¡Había sido fantástica!

-¡Tierra llamando a Ana!- gritó y volví a reír.

-Por extraño que parezca, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida…- dije bastante sonriente y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra que se encontraran, es perfecto para ti.

-Lo sé…- suspiré poniendo mi cara sobre mis manos para apoyarme en la mesa- ¡Y pronto será mi marido!- pensé en voz alta y me miró asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Has dicho marido?- me sonrojé.

-Bueno, después de los últimos acontecimientos creo que estoy más que preparada para dar el paso…- quedó unos segundos en silencio, sopesando mis palabras.

-¡Me encanta ver cómo has crecido!- dijo con un deje divertido en su voz y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- negó sonriente.

-Solo digo la verdad…- me guiñó- ¡Has madurado tanto desde que estás con Christian!- sonreí ampliamente recordando todo, habían sido apenas unos días en los que había vivido más que el resto de mi vida…- ¿Estás pensando guarradas?- preguntó con cara pícara y volví a sonrojarme ¡A veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien!

-¡No! Sólo recordaba cómo nos conocimos…- me sonrojé más si cabe y el rió a carcajadas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Pensabas en sexo!- tras pasarme las manos por la cara traté de cambiar de tema.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes que eres muy mala disimulando?

-¿Y tú sabes que tengo mucho que hacer?- se levantó resoplando.

-¡Mensaje captado!- se alejó a la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió para gritar- ¡Tómate algo frío no vayas a tener un orgasmo!- antes de poder responder salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y no pude evitar reír de nuevo, por suerte había tenido bastante acción antes de venir, además que no podría conseguir tener uno sin Christian… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Sentí como los colores subían por mi rostro y me puse con lo mío antes que mi mente divagara por esos derroteros…

La mañana pasó bastante tranquila, cuando me percaté era la hora de comer. Tenía bastante hambre y me apetecía salir a la cafetería de en frente pero no quería ir sola, así que pasé por la oficina de James, pero no estaba, suspiré ¿Lo llamaba? Pero… ¿Y si había quedado con su amigo? No quería hacer mal tercio, mejor iba sola… Dado que no había mucha gente enseguida me dieron mesa y tras hacer mi pedido me puse a mensajear a Christian…

-¿Qué haces?- esperé que contestara pero parecía tardar, suspiré de nuevo, hoy sería un día aburrido- Yo he venido a comer sola, estoy muy aburrida…- viendo que seguía sin contestar cerré el chat y me puse a mirar las noticias, cuando trajeron mi comida comí mientras veía un capítulo de mi serie favorita y en cuanto terminé fui de vuelta a la Editorial, pero con mi poca suerte tropecé con alguien y caí de rodillas ¡Mierda!

-¿Se encuentra bien?- alcé la mirada a la chica frente a mí, no parecía ser mucho mayor que yo.

-Si…- me levanté lo más rápido que pude.

-Te has hecho daño en las rodillas…- mientras me miraba sacó algo de su bolso y se agachó a curarme- Siento haber chocado pero estaba distraída con mis cosas…- me dio una sonrisa bastante sincera y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Yo iba demasiado rápido, no me di cuenta que venías.

-¡Bueno! Esto ya está…- se levantó de nuevo- Procura curarte cada rato para que no se infecte.

-Lo haré, gracias…- ella siguió su camino y yo volví corriendo a mi oficina, allí miré mejor mis rodillas, por suerte eran solo unos raspones que se curarían en poco tiempo, así que volví de nuevo a mi trabajo hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- ¿Esa era…?- ¡Buenos días hermanita!- gritó al entrar sin esperar que contestara y me sorprendí de verla aquí a estas horas, lo más raro es que no venía sola. El abuelo estaba con ella, ambos se veían bastante felices.

-¡Buenas tardes cariño!- me saludó de beso y me hizo sentarme en el sofá junto a ellos.

-Me alegro de verlos, pero… ¿A qué se debe su visita?- se miraron entre ellos y Kate fue la que me respondió más que contenta.

-¡Vamos a tener una hermanita!- la miré con una mezcla de horror y alegría ¿Mamá estaba embarazada? ¡Dios! ¡No lo podía creer!

-Pero…- el abuelo tomó mi mano y tras una sonrisa agregó.

-Lo que tu hermana quiere decir es que seré papá…- quedé sin palabras, sopesando las suyas, hace nada me enteré de su relación y ya iba a ser padre…- ¿Te parece bien Ana?- asentí, a pesar que no sabía bien como sentirme.

-Sí, es solo que…- Kate me interrumpió.

-¡Vamos! ¡No pienses tanto las cosas!- me dio un codazo en el costado algo más fuerte de la cuenta y la miré mal.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!- me quejé pero me ignoró totalmente.

-¡Tendremos una hermanita pequeña que cuidar!- puso ojos soñadores- ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Kate todavía no sabemos el sexo…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Ni falta que hace! ¡Estoy segura que será otra niña! ¿Verdad Ana?

-Sí, yo…- ahora fue el abuelo quién me interrumpió a mí.

-Ana, quiero que seas sincera… ¿Te parece bien?- le sonreí, no quería sacar el tema del trabajo de su novia o si ya lo había dejado, aunque suponía que ahora que estaba embarazada lo tendría que hacer ¿O no?

-Sí, abuelo…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo estoy impresionada…- Kate me abrazó.

-¿Verdad? ¡Nunca pensé que el abuelo pudiera darnos una hermanita!- le rodé los ojos.

-Realmente sería nuestra tía…- hizo una mueca y negó.

-¡Nada de tía, será nuestra hermanita!- el abuelo rió.

-Dado que son como hijas para mí me parece más que perfecto…- ahora se volvió a Kate- Kate ¿te importa ir por algo de beber para celebrar?- se levantó de un salto.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!- una vez solos volvió a preguntar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres agregar nada?- chasqueé la lengua.

-De verdad que estoy feliz…

-¿Pero?- insistió y decidí ser sincera.

-Su trabajo y lo que oí en su conversación me hace pensar…- agarró mis manos y lo miré a los ojos.

-Ana… Sé lo que piensas y puedo asegurarte que es mío…- suspiré entre avergonzada y preocupada.

-Lamento si soy aguafiestas pero pienso en la posibilidad…- traté de sonreírle pero no me salió más que una mueca.

-Lo entiendo, pero a pesar de todo confío en ella y sé que sólo hacía el amor conmigo…

-Pero…- negó interrumpiéndome.

-El sexo por dinero no cuenta…- alzó los hombros- Y sé perfectamente que se cuidaba…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú no lo hacías?- se sonrojó un poco y se removió incómodo antes de contestar.

-Bueno… Verás, hay momentos en los que la cosa viene y uno no dispone de algo a mano…- dijo tratando de no ser muy obvio pero lo entendí perfectamente, volví a suspirar, no me apetecía hablar de esto con él.

-¡Mejor dejémoslo!- sonrió en acuerdo.

-¡Concuerdo contigo! No es un tema del que me apetezca hablar con mi hija…- lo abracé muy fuerte.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también…- suspiró- También quería decirte que vengas esta noche a casa de tu madre a cenar, quiero que la conozcan…- me separé para verlo a los ojos y le asentí.

-Le diré a Christian, cuando me recoja iremos para allá.

-Me alegro de verte tan feliz.

-Yo también…

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Y traigo al que faltaba!- gritó Kate entrando con un James bastante divertido, tras darle la enhorabuena al abuelo, Kate sirvió las copas y brindamos a su salud… A pesar que me encontraba bastante a gusto tenía que terminar el capítulo antes de retirarme hoy.

-Bueno, ahora debo volver a lo mío…- dije señalando mi ordenador sobre la mesa mientras me levantaba y esperaba que hicieran lo mismo.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el abuelo y se levantó el abuelo para darme un abrazo- Nos vemos después.

-Si…- tras separarse Kate se me tiró encima, casi me hace perder el equilibrio y caerme.

-¡Adiós hermanita!- antes de alejarse susurró en mi oído- Cuídate de ciertas posturas o quedarás sin rodillas…- sentí como los colores subían a mi rostro- ¡Nos veremos después!- me guiñó antes de salir junto a un divertido James que si alcanzó a oírlo ¡Esta Kate! ¡Qué mal pensada es! Una vez cerré la puerta volví a mi asiento y traté de concentrarme de nuevo en lo que estaba, pero mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto… ¿Por qué me sentía así? Tampoco era para tanto que el abuelo tuviera una relación con alguien que ha cobrado por sexo… Christian también lo había hecho… Me despeiné con nerviosismo ¿Por qué me sentía así entonces?

Apenas pude avanzar y cuando quise darme cuenta fue Christian quien entró por la puerta tras dar 3 golpes en ella.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Lista para irnos a casa? – me golpeé la frente con frustración.

-¡Mierda!- me alzó una ceja y me sonrojé.

-Es que olvidé decirte que teníamos que ir a cenar a casa de mamá.

-¡Bien! No hay problema…- cuando me levanté para recoger todo me miró muy serio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó señalando mis rodillas y suspiré.

-Me caí…- resoplé- Pero no es nada…- me hizo sentarme en el sofá y tras coger mi pequeño botiquín se dispuso a curarme.

-Lamento no haber podido hablar o comer contigo pero estaba reunido…- le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, maté el tiempo viendo Evil…- suspiré antes de contarle lo importante- La novia del abuelo también estará…- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Sue vendrá?- asentí y sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya es oficial?

-Supongo…- dije suspirando y volvió a alzarme la ceja.

-¿Y…?- tras poner el botiquín de vuelta en su sitio se sentó junto a mí y decidí ser clara.

-Van a tener un hijo…- por su cara deduje que ya lo sabía pero no dijo nada y asintió.

-¿Eso es un problema para ti?

-No, estoy contenta de verlo feliz, pero me da miedo que le haga daño…- me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Voy a decirte algo que verás por ti misma después…- lo miré muy atenta esperando su explicación- Ella ama a Ray como yo a ti.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- negó.

-No hace falta…- me guiñó- Solo con verla hablando de él o verlos juntos se nota…- besó ligeramente mis labios- ¿O no es lo mismo que nos pasa a nosotros?- pasé mis manos por su cuello antes de entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello.

-Gracias Christian…- no sabía cómo, sus palabras siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

-No hay de qué…- tras darnos un intenso beso me obligó a alejarme- Ahora será mejor irnos, después podrás agradecerme mejor…- dijo con tono bastante sugerente y sonreí del mismo modo.

-Tienes razón…- susurré mientras le daba un muerdo en el labio antes de ir por mi bolso para irnos a casa de mamá, cuando llegamos y vi los coches aparcados me di cuenta que ya estaban todos allí. A pesar de todo estaba nerviosa, Christian debió intuirlo, pasó su mano por mi cintura para acercarme a él y susurró.

-Te caerá bien…- asentí mientras tomaba aire sin parar durante el trayecto del coche a la puerta, en cuanto la abrí pude escuchar sus voces, como era de esperar el pequeño Ethe fue el primero en saltar sobre mí.

-¡Tía Ana!

-¡Hola Ethe! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien!- miró a Christian y le ofreció su mano- Hola tío Chris.

-¡Hola pequeño!- rodó los ojos.

-Ya soy mayor…- nos miramos tratando de aguantar la risa- ¡Pero ahora quiero que conozcas a mi nueva abuelita!- tiró de mi mano para arrastrarme al salón, Christian nos seguía de cerca. En cuanto entré y nuestras miradas se cruzaron quedamos ambas igual de sorprendidas ¿Ella era la novia del abuelo?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

CHRISTIAN

Tras dejar a Ana fui directamente al Club, dónde encontré a Elliot nada más entrar.

-Buenos días hermano.

-Buenos días… ¿Hay algo urgente hoy?- negó y suspiré aliviado, últimamente no me apetecía mucho trabajar.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte…- sonrió divertido, seguramente se imaginaba mis pensamientos, pero no lo podía evitar… ¡Por fin un día tranquilo!- Veo que te alegras…- asentí mientras palmeaba su hombro y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No podía estarlo más!- su cara denotaba extrañeza.

-¿No vas a contarme?

-Me voy a casar…- dije entusiasmado, él abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, tras unos segundos en silencio reaccionó.

-¿Qué? ¿Casarte?

-¡Así es hermano! Mi Ana ya está lista para dar el paso…

-¿No será muy precipitado?- preguntó desconcertado y lo miré mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- rodó los ojos.

-¡No malpienses tío!

-Si no quieres que lo haga explícate…- dije cruzándome de brazos y suspiró.

-Es solo porque lleváis muy poco tiempo saliendo juntos… ¿No es mejor esperar unos meses?

-No veo la razón…- insistí.

-Estáis viviendo juntos ¿Por qué no compruebas que funcionáis como pareja antes de dar el paso?- chasqueé la lengua antes de contestar.

-Elliot, te diré algo…- asintió- Cuando encuentras a la persona correcta no es necesario esperar porque el corazón te dicta el camino a seguir…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso te volviste poeta?- se los rodé.

-¡Que gracioso!- solté una risa bastante sarcástica y me dio una palmada en el hombro sonriendo.

-No te enojes hermano, solo doy mi opinión.

-Lo sé…- suspiré- Pero lo que necesito es que te alegres por mí y no que me hagas dudar…- resopló algo apenado.

-No era mi intención…- me miró sonriente- Pero te verdad que me alegro por ti.

-Gracias…- tras darle otra palmada en la espalda, decidí dejarlo hasta aquí- Ahora voy a meterme en mi cueva…- reímos- Si surge algo me avisas…- me guiñó.

-¡Dalo por hecho!- me alejé a mi oficina bajo su atenta mirada, sabía que en el fondo lo entendería. Nada más llegar y tomar asiento llamé a seguridad.

-¿Señor Grey?

-Buenos días…- ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar los nombres?- Necesito que busques alguien de confianza para que vigile a mi mujer.

-¿Se refiere a un guardaespaldas?

-No…- tosí algo incómodo- Ella no debe saber que lleva vigilancia.

-Entiendo…- suspiró- Debido a mi experiencia no me parece la forma adecuada pero si usted insiste…

-Ella no lo querría de otra manera.

-De acuerdo, buscaré al mejor…- escuché sonido de papeles- Pero necesito toda la información que pueda darme de su mujer.

-Te mandaré un mensaje con todo lo necesario ahora mismo…- suspiré mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz con los dedos- Lo más importante es que no debe enterarse.

-No se preocupe señor Grey, así será.

-¡Bien! Eso es todo…- antes de colgar recordé- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo instalarán lo que pedí?

-Como a muy tardar hoy en la tarde.

-De acuerdo, que tenga un buen día…

-Lo mismo le digo señor Grey…- tras colgar quedé más tranquilo, ahora podría tener a Ana a salvo de todos estos malditos locos que se habían empeñado en molestarnos… ¡Una buena noticia al fin! Una vez arreglado me puse con unos pendientes hasta que llamaron a la puerta y suspiré frustrado.

-¿Quién?- pregunté con algo de molestia.

-Soy yo Christian…- me levanté bastante extrañado, al abrir y ver su cara me temí lo peor.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- negó enseguida.

-Necesitamos hablar…- lo invité a entrar y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Te apetece algo de tomar?

-No, gracias…- suspiró y esperé que empezara, algo me decía que era bastante importante para que viniera a buscarme a la oficina- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos?- ¡Como para olvidarla!

-Si…- volvió a suspirar.

-Sue va a dejarlo…- sonreí.

-Me alegro por ti, ya te dije que solo era cuestión de hablarlo…- me interrumpió.

-¡Está embarazada!- dijo bastante feliz dejándome algo desconcertado- Vamos a ser padres, después de hablarlo y meditarlo hemos llegado a la conclusión que debe dejarlo…- asentí en acuerdo, al fin y al cabo en su estado no podría hacer "ciertas cosas"- Más adelante buscará algo diferente.

-Me parece bien…- dije sin más y me miró muy serio.

-¿No vas a decir nada más?- negué.

-No soy quién para juzgar a nadie, me alegro por vosotros…- sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa en agradecimiento- No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no entiendo porque vienes a decírmelo a mí.

-¡Eso tiene fácil explicación! Ella lo ha querido así…- asentí.

-No hacía falta que te mandara, nos conocemos lo suficiente para haberme llamado o venido ella personalmente.

-Lo sé…- miró el reloj- Debe estar por llegar, quedamos en vernos aquí para hablar contigo...- ahora me cuadraba más.

-Y tú te has adelantado…- asintió.

-Necesitaba asegurarme que no había ningún problema antes que ella viniera, lo que menos quisiera es que se llevara un disgusto en su estado…- rodé los ojos con exageración.

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy así…- volvió a suspirar.

-Puede que esté demasiado paranoico…- sonreí con algo de envidia, daría lo que fuera por estar en su situación- Pero hace tanto que no me siento así...- su mirada quedó perdida unos segundos, me imaginaba que en los recuerdos de su hijo fallecido.

-Seguramente estaría igual que tú…- negó.

-Y yo sería el papá más feliz del mundo…- sonreí- Aunque le va a costar dar ese salto por culpa del estúpido gilipollas…- dijo con odio en su voz y no pude evitar reír.

-Demasiado diría yo…- resoplé- Pero por suerte no será una molestia demasiado tiempo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No irás a matarlo verdad?- reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, aunque ganas no me faltan.

-Te entiendo perfectamente…- chasqueó la lengua- ¡Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión! ¿Tendrás algún problema con el hecho que Sue se vaya antes de terminar su contrato?

-Ninguno…- sonrió en agradecimiento y le devolví la sonrisa de igual modo.

-Gracias Christian…- en eso volvieron a llamar y Ray se levantó a abrir, esta vez era ella así que me levanté para saludarla de 2 besos en la mejilla.

-Perdón por la demora…- nos volvimos a sentar, ellos lo hicieron muy juntos y dándose las manos- Pero he tenido un pequeño accidente…

-¿Te ha pasado algo querida?- preguntó Ray preocupado y negó mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-Nada querido, pero la chica con la que tropecé se lastimó y me paré a curarla…- volvió a besarla.

-Esas cosas son las que más me gustan de ti…- tosí para llamar su atención, no me apetecía verlos dándose arrumacos y mucho menos cerca de mi hora de comer.

-¿Y bien?- insistí y ella se ruborizó completamente.

-Lo siento…- negué quitándole importancia.

-No es nada, solo quisiera saber que tienen que decirme antes de ir a comer…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No comiste?

-Me entretuve con el trabajo hasta que llegó Ray...- le dio una mirada algo rara antes de volverse a mí de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a comer mientras hablamos?

-¿Ustedes no comieron?- se miraron y asintieron- Entonces iré después, ahora cuentéenme…- insté de nuevo y comenzaron a contarme sobre su relación, el bebé y el trabajo. Por mi parte no habría ninguna objeción como ya le había dicho a Ray… Aunque deseaba con toda mi alma estar en su lugar… ¿Algún día Ana me diría que estaba embarazada? Ahora mismo teníamos la boda en puerta, ya después insistiría en tener hijos… Conforme se explicaban transmitían la misma felicidad que sentían… A pesar de sus diferencias, no estaba solo la edad si no también su posición social y trabajos… Ella había seguido "ejerciendo" a pesar de su relación, aun así él quería estar con ella y aceptaba ese hijo como propio… Yo no sabría qué hacer en su lugar ¡Agradecía haberme enamorado de alguien sin mucha experiencia! El sólo hecho de imaginarme al idiota de su ex tocándola ya me ponía bastante cabreado, si hubieran sido tantos como yo me volvería loco…

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo ves Christian?- preguntaron al terminar y sonreí.

-Me parece perfecto…- me levanté para tomar su contrato y tras hacerle unas modificaciones se lo devolví firmado, a pesar de no haberse cumplido el tiempo le hice un cheque con el dinero correspondiente al pactado, ella me abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Christian! ¡No te imaginas como te lo agradezco!- tras separarse fue Ray quien me dio un apretón de manos en agradecimiento.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-Somos familia…- asintió orgulloso.

-Ana no podía haber encontrado nadie mejor…- se miraron de nuevo- Ya que hemos arreglado todo te dejamos para que vayas a comer…- suspiró- Yo debo notificar las buenas nuevas a mis hijas…- volvieron a besarse.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No querida, será mejor que lo haga a solas ¡Ya te las presentaré!

-Como quieras…- volvieron a prestarme atención.

-¡Adiós Christian!

-Nos veremos…- en cuanto quedé solo, tomé mis cosas y salí a ver si alguno de los chicos me acompañaba pero debido a la hora todos habían comido ya, así que no me quedó de otra que ir solo. Mientras esperaba la comida miré mi móvil y vi un par de mensajes de Ana ¡Mierda! No había podido contestar y ahora seguramente debía estar trabajando, suspiré con frustración, tendría que esperar… Además tenía curiosidad por saber cómo tomaría la noticia de su futura "tía"… Cuando se enteró de su trabajo no se lo tomó muy bien ¿Podría enfadarse por esto?

Mientras comía no dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, tras comer volví a mi trabajo y me enfrasqué en mis cosas hasta que vi que se acercaba la hora de su salida y fui a buscarla, al llegar a su puerta di 3 golpes antes de entrar.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Lista para irnos a casa? – nada más verme se golpeó la frente y la miré extrañado.

-¡Mierda!- le alcé una ceja y sus colores subieron de golpe.

-Es que olvidé decirte que teníamos que ir a cenar a casa de mamá…- me podía hacer una idea de para qué.

-¡Bien! No hay problema…- enseguida se levantó para recoger sus cosas y me percaté de las heridas en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunté algo alterado y suspiró.

-Me caí…- resopló avergonzada- Pero no es nada…- dijo quitándole importancia pero no podía dejarla así, tras hacerla sentarse tomé su botiquín para curarla.

-Lamento no haber podido hablar o comer contigo pero estaba reunido…- me disculpé mientras lo hacía y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, maté el tiempo viendo Evil…- suspiró un poco decaída- La novia del abuelo también estará…- traté de fingir sorpresa.

-¿Sue vendrá?- pregunté tratando que fuera ella por iniciativa propia quien me contara, asintió mientras sonreía- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya es oficial?- seguí insistiendo.

-Supongo…- dio otro suspiro bastante apagado y alcé la ceja esperando su "pero", como no llegaba insistí de nuevo.

-¿Y…?- tras poner el botiquín de vuelta en su sitio me senté junto a ella.

-Van a tener un hijo…- asentí.

-¿Eso es un problema para ti?

-No, estoy contenta de verlo feliz, pero me da miedo que le haga daño…- entendía su preocupación, la abracé muy fuerte.

-Voy a decirte algo que verás por ti misma después…- necesitaba que entendiera para aliviar su preocupación- Ella ama a Ray como yo a ti.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?- preguntó curiosa y negué.

-No hace falta…- le guiñé- Solo con verla hablando de él o verlos juntos se nota…- besé ligeramente sus labios- ¿O no es lo mismo que nos pasa a nosotros?- pregunté tratando que lo entendiera mejor, entrelazó los dedos en mi cabello.

-Gracias Christian.

-No hay de qué…- tras un beso más intenso de la cuenta la obligué a separarse- Ahora será mejor irnos, después podrás agradecerme mejor…- dije de forma sugerente para que entendiera, todavía tenía una cita pendiente con la encimera… Ella sonrió del mismo modo.

-Tienes razón…- susurró mientras mordía mi labio antes de alejarse por su bolso para irnos, en cuanto llegamos, fui a abrirle la puerta y al bajarse me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa, así que la tomé fuertemente de la cintura para pegarla y susurrar en su oído.

-Te caerá bien…- asintió antes de avanzar hacia la puerta, durante el corto trayecto no paraba de suspirar con fuerza, en cuanto abrió el pequeño Ethe saltó sobre ella.

-¡Tía Ana!

-¡Hola Ethe! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien!- se volvió a mí para darme la mano- Hola tío Chris.

-¡Hola pequeño!- saludé mientras le daba un apretón de manos y me rodó los ojos.

-Ya soy mayor…- se quejó y tras mirarnos entre nosotros tratamos de aguantar la risa- ¡Pero ahora quiero que conozcas a mi nueva abuelita!- gritó entusiasmado y no pude evitar alegrarme por ambos, sobre todo por ella, había entrado a formar parte de la mejor familia posible. Los seguí al salón, una vez en la puerta me di cuenta que se miraron de forma extraña ¿Acaso se conocían de antes? Pero no entendía en qué circunstancias o lugar… Para romper el tenso silencio me acerqué a saludar.

-Buenas noches…- mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a las chicas y un apretón a Ethan y Ray no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto sin dejar de mirarla para que reaccionara de una vez…

ANA

Cuando fijé mi vista en Christian frente a mí fue cuando caí en la cuenta que había quedado demasiado tiempo parada sin reaccionar ¡Dios! ¡Pensaría que era tonta o algo así! Enseguida puse una sonrisa en mi cara para acercarme a ella.

-Hola, soy Ana…- me dio una sonrisa bastante amable- Siento lo de antes pero no esperaba verte aquí...- hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, me ha pasado lo mismo…- el abuelo nos miraba extrañado.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- negamos riendo.

-Encantada Ana, Sue…- se presentó, el abuelo la agarró de la cintura mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y a su vez hacía lo mismo con ella- Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

-Lo mismo te digo…- al mirarse entre ellos pude ver lo que dijo Christian, reflejaban el mismo amor que sentíamos, eso me hizo pensar, seguramente su vida no había sido nada fácil y había salido adelante como había podido… Ahora era feliz junto al abuelo y viceversa… ¿Quién era yo para poner objeciones? En mi caso, si las pusieran por el pasado de Christian me importaría bien poco… Más concretamente nada… Lo amaba y no importaba nada más.

-¿Verdad que es guay tía Ana?- preguntó Ethe sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, su madre se recolgó de mi brazo sonriente ¿Cuándo había llegado junto a mí?

-¿No es adorable?- puso ojos soñadores y tanto Ethe como yo nos miramos negando- ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Yo también…- el abuelo me sonrió agradeciendo y le guiñé.

-¡Por fin estamos felices con nuestras respectivas parejas!- gritó entusiasmada, mamá se acercó a nosotras y el abuelo le alzó una ceja, por su cara de nerviosismo me imaginaba que no sabía nada de Paul.

-Kate…- le dijo pero siguió ignorándola completamente.

-¡Oh vamos, mamá! ¡Debiste invitar a ese bombón tuyo para juntar a la familia al completo!- el abuelo agudizó su mirada pero ella siguió sin atender- A James se lo dije pero tenía una cita con el suyo y no podía venir…- suspiró- Para la próxima será…- terminó al fin, Ethan vino enseguida junto a ella.

-Mi amor… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a poner la mesa?- me soltó y se agarró a él.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos cariño!- nos guiñó a ambas y se alejó llevándose también al pequeño Ethe, que no paraba de quejarse porque prefería quedarse con nosotros.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme Carla?- mamá suspiró.

-Sé que debí hacerlo antes pero…- volvió a suspirar- Es tan reciente que prefería esperar.

-Ya…- chasqueó la lengua y se puso en plan papá- Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé y lo siento… Pero no tienes porqué…- miró a Christian, él se encontraba por detrás de mí- Seguramente lo conoces también…- el abuelo le alzó la ceja a Christian.

-¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no es cosa mía hacerlo…- dijo alzando los hombros, enseguida vino junto a mí y me agarró la cintura.

-Ray, la única que debe contarte mi vida soy yo, nadie más.

-Si…- rodó los ojos- Pero no me gusta que me dejen al margen…- dijo apenado, mamá ella lo abrazó, Sue se alejó un poco para darles espacio.

-Lo sé y te quiero más por eso…- volvió a suspirar- Pero no ha sido por querer dejarte al margen simplemente quería esperar al sábado…- se separó abruptamente.

-¿Qué ocurre el sábado?- volvió a mirar a Christian y fue él quien contestó.

-He organizado una barbacoa en casa para celebrar nuestra pronta boda…- todas las miradas se centraron en mí y sonreí más que feliz- En la que todos están invitados…- asintió.

-Entiendo…- chasqueó la lengua de nuevo- Supongo que lo conoceré allí…- Christian volvió a mirar a mamá y ésta le asintió.

-Ya lo conoces…- le entrecerró los ojos- Es Paul…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Paul? ¡Pero es muy joven para ti!- tanto mamá como yo lo miramos con la ceja alzada pero fue Sue quien lo expresó.

-¿En serio Ray? ¿Eso te parece importante?- se apenó demasiado.

-No es lo mismo mi amor…- se puso en arras.

-¿Cómo que no lo es? ¡Paul es casi de mi misma edad! Y ella es más joven que tú…- se acercó a ella pero se alejó.

-Tal vez me he precipitado cariño, no te alteres…- suspiró y decidí hablar yo ahora.

-No deberías alterarte…- le sonreí- Ya estamos acostumbradas a sus cabezonerías y comentarios fuera de lugar por sus celos de padre…- rió mientras que el abuelo me miraba mal.

-¿Cómo que cabezonerías? – rodé los ojos.

-Ray, Ana tiene razón, a veces te pones demasiado protector…- rodó los ojos.

-Pero es porque las quiero demasiado…- ambas nos miramos y lo abrazamos a la vez.

-Nosotras a ti también…- dijimos a coro y quedamos unos segundos así hasta que Kate se nos echó encima y casi caemos.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron?- se quejó- ¡Abrazo familiar! ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes 2! ¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo!- no tardaron en unirse a nosotros, incluso Ethan y el pequeño Ethe…- ¡Se siente bien estar en familia!

-Muy bien…- susurró el abuelo, tras separarnos se agarró a Sue tal como Christian de mí y le dio un ligero beso en los labios- ¿Todo bien cariño?

-Más que bien…

-¡En ese caso pasemos a la mesa y empecemos a comer…!- la cena fue de lo más agradable, me cayó muy bien y tras saber de sus conocimientos supe cuál sería el mejor puesto para ella…

La noche terminó antes de darnos cuenta, aprovechando que el abuelo salió un momento al baño quise hablar con ella antes de irme…

-¿Sue podríamos…?- asintió y me acompañó al jardín, una vez fuera fui directa- No quiero andarme por las ramas…-suspiré- Pero dado que conozco su historia y sé que tu trabajo actual no es el más indicado para ti, me gustaría proponerte algo…

-¿Eso sería?

-Tenemos una recepcionista realmente mala…- puse cara de horror y reímos- Podría proponer que ocuparas su puesto, estoy convencida que con tus conocimientos estás más que cualificada…

-No sé…- dijo dudosa y tragué grueso antes de preguntar.

-¿Acaso no quieres dejarlo?- me miró algo molesta.

-Ya lo he hecho…- suspiré aliviada- Pero dado que Christian me ha pagado bien a pesar de irme antes de cumplir mi contrato, lo mejor es esperar que mi bebé nazca para ver que hago con mi vida…- me sentí algo idiota ¡Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así!

-Lamento si te he molestado, yo solo…

-¡Nada de eso!- me interrumpió- Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tienes porqué…- dijo alzando los hombros y desviando su mirada al frente- Siempre he salido adelante y esta vez no será la excepción…- me dio una fugaz sonrisa antes de volver su mirada al frente- Eres tal cual me contó tu abuelo…- me sonrojé- Y me alegro que Christian te tenga en su vida.

-Me siento más que afortunada de tenerlo…- asintió.

-Así mismo me siento con Ray…- volvió a sonreírme antes de volver su mirada al frente- Sé que sabes sobre mis andanzas y nuestra relación…- suspiró- Pero quiero que entiendas que hice lo que hice porque necesitaba el dinero…- soltó una risa algo sarcástica- No voy a negar que Ray se ofreció a "mantenerme"…- otra risa sarcástica- Pero no soy una chica que le guste depender de los demás…- ahora me miró directamente- ¿No sé si lo entiendes?- asentí.

-Me pasa lo mismo…- sonrió.

-Entonces entenderás la razón por la que nunca quise dejarlo a pesar de la insistencia de tu abuelo, pero en mi defensa diré que fueron pocos y sólo cuando realmente lo necesitaba.

-Entiendo…

-¡Y lo más importante, siempre tomando precauciones!- no pude evitar sonrojarme, precisamente esa fue una de las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza.

-Sue…- suspiré- No soy quién para juzgarte…- ahora fui yo quien miró al frente- Lamentablemente he desperdiciado años de mi vida a la sombra de un idiota que no hizo más que dañarme y romperme hasta que llegó Christian a mi vida…- se acercó, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y cuando la miré sonrió.

-Voy a decirte algo que negaré si me preguntan…- asentí curiosa- También has llegado a la de Christian para hacerlo feliz, antes de conocerte siempre andaba serio e irritable…- dijo seria mientras resoplaba- Sobre todo cuando lo acompañaba esa horrible mujer…- terminó poniendo cara de horror.

-¿Horrible mujer?- pregunté a pesar que me imaginaba quién podía ser, miró hacia la puerta antes de susurrar.

-Elena…- asentí cansada.

-Es demasiado insistente…- rodó los ojos.

-¡Eso se le queda corto! Siempre ha estado obsesionada con él, si me preguntas te diré que se creía su dueña…- sonrió- Pero como has podido comprobar no es un hombre que se deje convencer de nada…- reí.

-Tienes razón.

-Cada vez que venía al Club nos miraba mal a todas…- rodó los ojos con exageración- A veces había razones de estar celosa…- me guiñó- Entenderás que dado su atractivo más de una trató de conquistarlo…- asentí, no podía culparlas por eso- Pero nunca ha mezclado trabajo y sexo…- me miró de reojo- Así que supongo que se conocieron en otro entorno…- tosí tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Algo así…- hubo algo de silencio antes que volviera a hablar.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres… Pero hay algo que debes saber…- tras mirar de nuevo a la puerta susurró cerca de mi oído- Eres la única relación que le he conocido…- sonreí más que feliz, yo podría decir lo mismo- Y puedo asegurarte que…

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- nos interrumpió Christian mirándonos extrañado.

-Solo hablábamos…- contestó separándose de mí mientras me guiñaba y reí- Pero ya íbamos a entrar.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- rodó los ojos mientras se alejaba a la puerta.

-¡No tengo ni idea!- dijo como si nada, antes de entrar volvió a guiñarme bajo la atenta mirada de Christian, una vez solos me alzó una ceja.

-¿Vas a explicarme?- lo abracé.

-Solo nos estábamos conociendo…- besó ligeramente mis labios.

-¿Pudiste verlo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- asentí y sonrió.

-Lo he visto bastante bien…- nos dimos un beso más apasionado.

-Pero eso no explica que salieran aquí.

-Porque no quería hablar ciertas cosas frente a mamá.

-Ya… ¿Y?

-Nada…- alcé los hombros- Ahora me siento más tranquila…- sonrió de lado.

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece si nos despedimos y volvemos a casa?

-Me parece una idea maravillosa…- se acercó a darme un ligero muerdo en el labio dónde susurró-Tenemos una cita con la encimera…- lo miré extrañada.

-¿La encimera?- sin pararse a contestar me llevó dentro tras guiñarme el ojo, el abuelo y Sue estaban a punto de irse, así que tras despedirnos de todos volvimos a casa. En cuanto atravesamos la puerta me llevó a la cocina, cosa que me extrañó- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Así es…- le entrecerré los ojos pero me ignoró completamente mientras me acorralaba contra la encimera- Esta mañana quedé con ganas…- reí, ahora entendía lo de "la cita".

-¿En serio?- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja consiguiendo que perdiera el control- ¡Christian!- gemí deseosa de sentirlo dentro de mí otra vez.

-Quiero disfrutarlo…- comenzó a desnudarme lento, demasiado… Tan solo me dejó quitarle la parte de arriba para poder acariciarlo mientras lo hacía, cuando me dispuse a sacar su miembro me cogió la mano- Después…- una vez desnuda me subió a la encimera y tras agacharse a la altura de mi intimidad me hizo alzar la piernas y abrirlas lo más que pude, tras darle una lamida susurró- Deliciosa…- siguió volviéndome loca con su lengua mientras sus manos vagaban traviesas por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis pechos y comenzaron a jugar con mis pezones consiguiendo que soltara un fuerte gemido de placer al alcanzar mi orgasmo, a pesar de todo no paró y siguió en lo mismo pero bajó una de sus manos para penetrarme con sus hábiles dedos, esta vez el estallido fue más que increíble, quedé totalmente laxa mientras se levantaba y se colocaba sobre mí para besarme, sentir mi sabor en su boca era una sensación indescriptible- Ahora voy hacerte el amor Ana…- asentí perdida en las sensaciones de mi más reciente orgasmo, durante el mismo escuché como se desnudaba de cintura para abajo, a continuación me arrastró al borde en la encimera y tras apoyarse en una de las banquetas fue acercándome para introducirse en mi interior, con la perfecta visión de sus músculos marcados por la fuerza de moverme me deleité con su penetraciones cada vez más fuertes hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo casi a la vez, tras sentarse en la misma banqueta quedé sentada sobre él sin romper nuestra unión- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- sonreí antes de darle un ligero muerdo en el labio.

-Demasiado bien…- sonrió sobre los mismos.

-Eso me complace…- pasé los brazos por sus hombros para besarlo con pasión.

-Te amo Christian.

-Como yo a ti…- volvimos a perdernos en el deseo pero esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a moverse a un ritmo marcado, dado mi escasa movilidad por el lugar me ayudó un poco con sus manos… Justo cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzarlo sonó mi teléfono.

-¡Mierda!- grité más que molesta y susurró.

-¡Déjalo!- sonreí.

-Puede esperar unos minutos…- dije al fin y tras volvernos a besar con pasión aceleramos el ritmo hasta que volvimos a alcanzar el clímax- Como sigamos así acabaré escocida…- rió con fuerza.

-Compraré crema por si acaso…- me guiñó y sonreí.

-Será lo mejor…- tras un corto beso señalé mi bolso- Ahora debería…- asintió y me ayudó a bajarme, sin molestarme en limpiarme o vestirme caminé hacia él y me extrañó ver que la llamada era de James cuando pude ver mí móvil, eso me preocupaba ¿Le habría pasado algo? No era propio de él llamarme a éstas horas, enseguida le marqué pero no lo cogía ¿Qué demonios? ¡Vamos cógelo!

-¿Ocurre algo?- susurró en mi oído abrazándome por detrás.

-Era James…

-¿Qué quería?- suspiré.

-No lo sé, le estoy marcando y no lo coge…- dije bastante frustrada mientras lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Crees que sea algo de gravedad?- negó.

-No lo creo…- tomó mi móvil y tras toquetearlo puso un mensaje de voz de James.

-Ana…- suspiró demasiado hondo- ¡Mierda! Esperaba que siguieras despierta, bueno ya ni modo hablaremos mañana…- su voz sonaba ahogada- Necesito…- otro suspiro- ¡Ahhh! Mejor mañana…- colgó, ambos nos quedamos mirando igual de perdidos… ¿A qué se debía su misteriosa llamada…?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

ANA

Tras la extraña llamada de James trató de tranquilizarme y nos fuimos a la cama, me acurruqué sobre él, pero no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Cuando sentí que estaba dormido me levanté con cuidado y lo llamé varias veces sin éxito, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama a las 6 de la mañana de levanté, me vestí y tras dejarle una nota a Christian fui a su casa en mi coche ¡Necesitaba saber que estaba bien! Echaría de menos desayunar juntos y que me acompañara al trabajo.

En cuanto llegué fui corriendo a su puerta y llamé desesperada, fueron unos angustiosos 5 minutos hasta que al fin abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Ana? - se rascó los ojos varias veces como para asegurarse que era yo- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? - le entrecerré los ojos a la vez que empujaba la puerta para entrar sin esperar su invitación.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así después del mensaje que me dejaste? - suspiró.

-Lamento eso…- se pasó la mano por el cabello- Anoche me precipité, cuando me di cuenta quise dar marcha atrás, pero él…

\- ¿Qué? - resopló- ¿Puedes hablarme en cristiano? - me dio una de sus sonrisas y me llevó hasta el sofá.

-Espera aquí mientras preparo algo de café.

-Bien…- tras esperar otros 10 minutos, se sentó junto a mí con su café en la mano, tomé el mío y esperé que empezara a hablar.

-Anoche salimos.

-Lo sé.

-Fue una noche increíble, cenamos, fuimos a pasear…- estuvo unos segundos en silencio- Sentimos una gran complicidad y nos dejamos llevar por el momento…

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

-No…

\- ¿Entonces? ¡Dios! ¡No sé si es la hora, la falta de sueño o qué! ¡Pero no pillo nada! - rió y gruñí.

-Nos besamos intensamente…- otro eterno silencio ¡Me estaba desesperando! - Pero cuando la cosa subió de nivel le paré los pies…- comenzó a despeinarse sin control- ¡Joder! Me siento tan estúpido… Llevaba años deseándolo y cuando tengo la oportunidad me rajo…

-No le veo el problema, todas las parejas no llegan siempre al final…- me miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Ana… Esas cosas solo te pasan a ti…- resoplé ofuscada- Creo que debí dejarme llevar…

-Ya no puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió, mejor habla con él y explícale las razones.

\- ¿Pero qué razones cuando ni yo mismo las sé?

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Pues no se hable más! Hoy lo llamarás, quedarás con él y arreglareis esto…- sonrió.

-Gracias…- nos recostamos en el sofá y me hizo echarme sobre él- Sabía que me harías sentir mejor…- sonreí- Me alegra que hayas venido, aunque jodieras mi espléndido sueño caliente con Thor…- reímos.

\- ¿Thor?

-Ajá…

-Yo prefiero a Starlord…- me apretó con fuerza y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Sabía que me levantarías el ánimo.

-Es lo justo, siempre has estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado…- volvió a besarme el tope de la cabeza.

-Y por eso te quiero tanto…- bostezó y me contagió- Hoy el día será una mierda por mi falta de sueño.

-El mío será peor ¿Cómo voy a concentrarme en nada si solo quiero dormir?

-Nos queda poco más de una hora ¿Dormimos juntos? - asentí sonriente.

\- ¡Vamos! – tiró de mi mano para irnos a la cama y una vez en ella no tardé en quedarme profundamente dormida… Cuando desperté estaba sola y al mirar el reloj abrí los ojos con horror- ¡Mierda! ¡No puse el despertador! -No había rastro de James, fui corriendo al baño para retocarme un poco- ¡Dios! ¡Que mala cara tengo! – cuando terminé lo llamé, pero no lo cogía- ¿Dónde se habría metido? Cerré la puerta y fui a mi coche mientras seguía insistiendo, al final tuve suerte y le reproché- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Te veías muy bien durmiendo…- rodé los ojos.

\- ¡Pero voy muy tarde!

\- ¡Vamos! Nadie va a decirte nada, eres su mejor escritora…- resoplé.

-Me gusta ser profesional.

-Por llegar un día tarde no dejarás de serlo…- rodé los ojos a pesar que no podía verme- Yo no pude hacer lo mismo porque seguí tu consejo…- sonreí- Lo llamé para desayunar juntos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Más que bien, tras explicarle completamente mis miedos y sentimientos lo ha entendido a la perfección, concuerda conmigo en ir con calma.

-Me alegro…- suspiré mientras me acomodaba al volante- Te dejo que voy a conducir…

-Deberías llamar a tu chico.

\- ¿Christian?

\- ¿Tienes otro?

-Ja, ja…

\- Como te he dicho varias veces el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo…- volví a rodar los ojos- Me llamó esta mañana bastante alterado porque te habías ido sin decirle nada.

\- ¡Pero si le dejé una nota!

-De eso no me dijo nada, pero se veía muy preocupado y yo diría que algo cabreado...- ¡Mierda!

\- Lo llamaré enseguida, nos vemos en un rato.

\- Adiós bella durmiente…- gruñí por su mote y pude escuchar su risa antes de colgar. Aunque odiaba hablar mientras conducía, lo llamé por el manos libres mientras iba a la editorial, enseguida lo cogió.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de madrugada sin decirme?

-Estabas dormido, no quería molestarte.

\- ¿Molestarme? ¡Dios! Preferiría que lo hubieras hecho a pasar el mal rato que pasé cuando vi que no estabas.

-Dejé una nota…

\- ¡La vi muy tarde! ¡No quiero notas! ¡Ni mensajes! ¡Quiero que me digas las cosas a la cara o me llames por teléfono! - gritó bastante alterado y con su voz de mando, lo que logró sacarme de mis casillas.

\- ¡Para la próxima lo haré papá! – contesté destilando sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso?

\- ¡No! Pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir, nos vemos Christian…- colgué sin esperar su contestación, nada más hacerlo me sentí mal ¡Joder! Pero… ¿Por qué es tan exagerado? ¡Le había dejado una nota, aunque al señorito no le gustara! Cuando llegué a mi despacho mi humor seguía igual, pero debía concentrarme o perdería el día por completo ¡Iba a ser un día muy largo!

CHRISTIAN

¡Mierda! ¿Me había colgado? Quedé mirándolo como idiota ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Esta mañana me asusté al despertar, verme solo y su sitio bastante frío, debió avisarme en vez de dejar una nota… Para cuando la vi ya estaba demasiado preocupado, asustado y cabreado para poder calmarme ¿Acaso pedía tanto? ¡Encima se enfada y me cuelga! ¡Yo mismo la hubiera llevado con su amigo y no habría tenido que conducir sola a esas horas de la mañana! Nervioso llamé a mi encargado de seguridad…

-Señor Grey.

-Quisiera saber si ya tienes a alguien asignado a mi mujer.

-Comenzó esta mañana, pero tuvo un percance…- me podía hacer una idea de cual- Ella no se encontraba dónde debía y tuvo que buscarla, no tardó en encontrarla en casa de su amigo…- suspiré tratando de calmarme ¡Joder! Con el cabreo me había olvidado por completo.

-Siento no haberte informado del cambio, pero surgió algo…

-No se preocupe señor, trataremos mantenerla vigilada a todas horas…- suspiré mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz ¿Vigilarla todo el día? Me parecía excesivo…

-No es necesario, yo le informaré de cualquier cambio.

-Como quiera señor Grey.

-Lo dejo, tengo que irme.

-Que tenga un buen día señor.

-Igualmente…- tras colgar respiré hondo tratando de tranquilizarme, no había pasado nada, ella estaba bien… Aunque no se dignó llamarme antes de irse… Resoplé ¡Necesitaba tomar algo de aire! Salí de mi despacho y me dirigí a la puerta, al ver mi cara enseguida se acercó a mí.

-Hermano ¡Te ves peor que antes! - gruñí.

-Lo estoy…- negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Todavía no hablas con ella?

-Si…- me entrecerró los ojos.

\- Por lo que veo no te gustó su explicación.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - seguí mi camino para dejar zanjado el asunto, pero en vez de dejarme tranquilo vino tras de mí.

-Te acompañaré…- resoplé ofuscado.

-No es necesario, solo voy a tomar el aire…- negó.

-En esa condición será mejor que andemos…- iba a quejarme, pero insistió- Así te despejas mejor…- en cierto modo tenía razón…

-De acuerdo…- seguimos el camino en silencio, algo muy raro en Sam hasta que al final no pudo aguantarlo más.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

-Ana me colgó…- vi como trataba de ocultar su risa- ¡No tiene gracia!

\- ¡Vamos hermano! Seguro que fue por una buena razón…- gruñí- ¿No te pusiste en plan cabezón reprochándole la nota? - a pesar que trataba de estar serio se veía perfectamente que escondía su risa, cuando llegué esta mañana y vio mi cara no me dejó en paz hasta que le conté y por supuesto le parecía exagerada mi reacción.

\- Salió de casa sola de madrugada y sin decirme.

-Christian…- chasqueó la lengua- Por si no te has dado cuenta tu mujer es mayor de edad…- lo miré muy mal.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? - rodó los ojos.

-Que no eres su padre…- volví a resoplar con fuerza, la misma puta broma que ella hizo.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero eso no quita que debió llamarme antes de irse y no dejar una maldita nota en el salón!

-Desde mi punto de vista estuvo bien que te la dejara…- le entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Qué parte de la dejó en el salón no entendiste?

\- ¡Joder Christian! Seguramente la dejó donde la escribió ¿Acaso iba a escribirla a oscuras en la habitación?

-No…- gruñí.

\- ¿Ves? No tienes motivos para comportarte como un idiota con ella… Deberías disculparte…- suspiré, tal vez tuviera razón y había exagerado un poco. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días tenían la culpa de todo.

-Lo haré…- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¡Ese es mi chico! - no pude evitar reír.

-Gracias…- negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia, seguimos paseando en silencio y se me ocurrió la manera perfecta de disculparme. Sonreí, le encantaría…

ANA

¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía pensar en nada que no fuera Christian y su enfado! Mientras me removía incómoda en mi silla no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Estaría muy enfadado? ¿Se le habría pasado cuando llegara a casa? ¡Dios! Miré el móvil de nuevo pensando en llamarlo o no, me mordí el labio ¿Qué hacía?

\- ¡Buenas tardes bella durmiente! - rodé los ojos.

-No me agrada ese mote ¡Así que déjalo! - me entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿De mal humor?

-No he dormido bien…- rió y lo miré peor.

\- ¡Pero si dormiste más que yo! ¡Y mírame! - suspiré.

-Christian se ha enfadado conmigo…- rodó los ojos.

-Todas las parejas discuten…- me guiñó- Lo mejor son las reconciliaciones…- el calor y los colores volvieron a subir recordando nuestra última reconciliación- Veo que lo has captado…- dijo divertido mientras me alzaba ambas cejas, dejando a un lado su clara connotación sexual tal vez debería...

-Debería hacerlo ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Yo lo haría encantado! - reímos- Pero seguro que ni tú ni el me dejan…- negué.

-Es solo mío.

\- ¡Bien por ti! Por cierto ¿No vas a preguntarme como fue mi desayuno con Mike?

\- ¿Me contarás, aunque no lo haga? - comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Que mal te sienta discutir con tu hombre! - me pasé las manos por el cabello, de tantas veces que llevaba debería parecer una loca.

-Tal vez me pasé un poquito…

-Si tanto te preocupa llámalo…

-Después, primero cuéntame cómo te fue…- su sonrisa lo decía todo y me alegraba mucho por él, comenzó a relatarme todo y escuché con atención. Ambos tenían razón, uno tenía miedo de ir deprisa y estropearlo mientras el otro temía que se les escapara la oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, quedaron en tomarlo con calma, pero sin pausa…

Sería una novedad que escribiera una historia de amor así, aunque estaba convencida que la editorial se quejaría porque no es un género demasiado conocido…

-Y eso es todo…- terminó y volvió a darme su sonrisa pícara- Ahora ¿Quieres decirme algo? - negué.

-Lo llamaré, necesito hablar con él y disculparme…- suspiré- Estaba de mal humor y lo pagué con él.

\- ¡Estoy convencido que ni se acuerda! - entonces pegaron a la puerta y nos miramos extrañados.

\- ¿Quién? - cuando se abrió me sorprendí de ver a Jean Paul ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Me alegro de verte…- nos saludó a ambos, cuando vi la intención de James de irse le hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera, me incomodaba quedarme a solas ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡Soy imbécil! - Verás necesitaba hablar algunas cosas y dado que es casi la hora de comer quería invitarte…- bueno, era solo por trabajo, me relajé y le sonreí.

-Claro ¿Nos acompañas James? - negó.

-Tengo una cita…- me guiñó y ya supuse con quién sería- Nos vemos luego bella durmiente…- lo miré mal y salió sonriendo, Jean Paul rió.

\- ¿Bella durmiente? - suspiré.

-Hoy me quedé dormida y me puso ese mote.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo de bella…- sentí mis mejillas arder, el miró alrededor- ¿Nos vamos? - asentí mientras cogía mis cosas ¿Por qué me sonrojaba por todo? Que me llamara bella tampoco era para tanto, peor sería que me llamara fea ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo, nuestra relación es meramente profesional.

Como ya tenía hecha la reserva se ofreció a llevarme y acepté, si me costaba conducir por sitios conocidos, por los que desconocía era mucho peor, cuando llegamos me alegré de ver un restaurante más familiar, nada que ver con el otro, tras saludar al encargado que resultó ser un buen amigo de Jean Paul, tomamos asiento y tras pedir la comida lo insté a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo más que quieras cambiar?

-Algo…- dijo sin ahondar dejándome descolocada, viendo que no añadía más pregunté.

\- ¿Y que sería?

-Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en el rodaje, aunque sea un rato cada día…- lo miré más que horrorizada.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo! Estoy liada con otro de mis libros, tengo que terminarlo antes de navidad y…- cogió mi mano sobre la mesa y me miró con dulzura.

-Solo sería cuando tuvieras tiempo, me gusta saber que todo va bien contando con la crítica de la experta, en este caso tú…- enseguida aparté mi mano de la suya y comencé a jugar nerviosa con ambas.

-No soy experta en estas cosas, tal vez la opinión de James te vendría mejor…- enseguida negó.

-Él no conoce la obra como tú…

-No te creas, a veces pienso que me conoce mejor que nadie, incluso que yo misma…- reímos, en ese momento dejaron nuestras bebidas sobre la mesa, enseguida tomé la mía y casi la bebí de golpe.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-No sé… Estoy bastante agobiada, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y…- volvió a coger mi mano.

-Para mí significaría mucho…- la intensidad en su mirada me puso bastante nerviosa, bajé la vista a mi plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y volví a retirarla- ¿Y bien?

-Lo intentaré…- suspiré rendida- Pero con la condición que James me acompañe…- tomó su copa de vino y bebió sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿Por qué no quieres verme a solas? - abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-No es eso…- tragué grueso- Es porque si lo hiciera tendría que ser a la salida, sería tarde y no me gustaría andar sola a esas horas por la calle…- su mirada me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa- Además, Christian me recoge todos los días para ir juntos a casa y no quisiera molestarlo.

\- ¿Temes que se enfade tu novio?

-Prometido…- aclaré y asintió de nuevo- Pronto pondremos fecha a nuestra boda…- se quedó callado bastante tiempo antes de volver a preguntar.

\- ¿Lo amas? - asentí sonriente.

-Conocerlo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tiene mucha suerte, me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar…- ahora sí que el calor subió tanto que me agobié y comencé a echarme aire con las manos, por suerte llegó la camarera con nuestra comida y me puse a comer para no tener que decir nada, el debió notar mi incomodidad y se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, cuando terminamos añadió- No quisiera que te sintieras incómoda conmigo, llevo mucho tiempo en esto y me gusta tener buen feeling con quien trabajo.

-No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada…

-No puedo creerlo…- asentí sin apartar la mirada de mi plato.

-Soy demasiado tímida…- suspiré con pesar- A veces quisiera parecerme un poco a mi hermana.

\- ¿Ella no es tímida? - negué divertida.

-Nada de nada…- el cambio de conversación me hizo sentir más cómoda, continuamos charlando dejando de lado el tema anterior. Cuando terminamos el postre, volvimos a la Editorial y tras despedirme entré rápidamente ¡Debía darme prisa en terminar el capítulo empezado! Pero cuando entré en mi despacho me sorprendí de ver a Christian, por su cara debía seguir enojado.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

-De comer…- señaló la mesa, había unas preciosas flores y unos chocolates.

\- Había venido a invitarte y así disculparme, pero veo que no tenías muchas ganas de hablar conmigo…- le entrecerré los ojos y señaló mi móvil ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había dejado sobre la mesa antes de salir! - Se me olvidó…- la forma en la que apretaba los dientes no me gustaba.

-Hablaremos en casa…- dijo sin más y salió dando un portazo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se había puesto así por olvidarme el móvil? ¿O seguía molesto por la nota? Tras suspirar varias veces salí a buscarlo, no me gustaba estar peleada con él, tuve que darme prisa para alcanzarlo ¿Cómo podía correr tanto? Por suerte lo hice antes que entrara al coche.

-Christian, espera…- paró y suspiró sin volverse- Quisiera pedirte disculpas…- comencé a jugar nerviosa con mis manos- Esta mañana fui algo borde, lamento haberte contestado así… Pero estaba cansada, agobiada, llegaba tarde…- resoplé- Y tus reproches no ayudaron mucho… Lo siento…- siguió sin moverse mientras no paraba de despeinar su cabello ¡Dios! ¡Que sexy se veía así!

-Yo no debí enfadarme tanto…- se volvió y me abrazó- Fue cosa de 2…- su olor me hizo volverme loca y no tardó en besarme, necesitaba sentirlo sin importar dónde estábamos, pero él enseguida me separó- Aquí no podemos…- sonreí.

-No hay cámaras…- miró alrededor para asegurarse y volvió a negar.

-Es mejor prevenir, el parking es público y podría venir cualquiera.

-Tienes razón, contigo me olvido de mi vergüenza…- rió.

-Me gusta que así sea…- acarició mi cara- Solo conmigo…- asentí mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de sus caricias- Debo volver al trabajo, hoy apenas he hecho nada, nos veremos en casa.

-Si…- volvimos a darnos un beso bastante ardiente que me dejó anhelante de más ¡Dios! Si por mi fuera le haría el amor aquí mismo, en cuanto terminó se montó en su coche y tras darme un guiño se fue y me quedé como boba mirando el lugar por el que se perdía ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Más contenta me apresuré en volver, quería terminar cuanto antes para volver a casa y dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión…

CHRISTIAN

¡Maldita sea! Volví a golpear el volante con fuerza por no sé cuanta vez ¡Por culpa de ese imbécil se había echado a perder mi plan! Suspiré frustrado, había cogido mesa en nuestro sitio especial… Me hubiera gustado compartir con ella… Pero ese… ¡Mierda! Me cabreaba más conforme más lo recordaba, en cuando llegué, salí del coche directo a mi despacho… Elliot no tardó en alcanzarme.

-No pareces muy contento.

-No lo estoy…- casi gruñí mientras entraba y me sentaba en mi mesa, él lo hizo frente a mí.

\- ¿Vas a contarme o debo adivinarlo?

-Había organizado algo especial con Ana y se echó a perder.

-Entiendo…- chasqueó la lengua- Pero no debes sentirte mal, son cosas que pasan…- quedamos en un tenso silencio en el que no paraba de analizarme- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que hay algo más? - necesitaba desahogarme.

-Jean Paul…

\- ¿Lo conozco?

-Es el que dirige la película de…- callé abruptamente ¡Mierda! Resoplé y me miró raro- No me hagas caso, es solo un idiota que le gusta mi mujer…- sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Despertó tu lado celoso?

-No es por celos, ese hombre la mira como yo…- negó.

-Tal vez los celos te hacen ver lo que no es.

-No lo creo…- le mandé un mensaje a mi jefe de seguridad para que me mandaran al correo las últimas fotos, necesitaba asegurarme que no había osado hacer nada indebido o lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-Si vas a ignorarme mejor te dejo…- rodé los ojos- Pero antes debes saber que tu abogado ha recibido un acuerdo con Rodríguez.

\- ¡No quiero acuerdos! ¡Quiero que desaparezca de nuestra vida! Y de paso joderlo lo más que pueda…- suspiró.

-Es solo un idiota, parece que los cargos que tiene por robo lo tendrán en la cárcel un tiempo…- eso me gustaba y aunque no lo aprobaría tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Y puede saberse que trato propone?

-Ha prometido que si no presentan cargos no los molestará más…- no pude evitar reír.

-No es garantía suficiente, para eso está la orden de alejamiento, prefiero que siga como está y le caiga el mayor tiempo posible.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Se hará como digas ¿Le dirás tú o quieres que me encargue?

-Encárgate tú, hoy no estoy de humor…- me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo…- se levantó y fue hacía la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió- Y Christian… No pienses cosas raras, Ana no es como las chicas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

-Lo sé…- suspiré de nuevo pasando las manos por mi cabello- Pero no voy a permitir que nadie se entrometa…- rodó los ojos y sin decir más salió dejándome solo. Entonces abrí el correo y agradecí que mi encargado de seguridad, se llame como se llame, era bastante profesional, las fotos habían llegado. Tras dudar unos segundos lo abrí, todas eran normales, en la mayoría se veía angustiada hasta que salió con ese tipo, fueron en su coche a un sitio bastante tranquilo y estuvieron comiendo… Se atrevió a cogerle la mano en 2 ocasiones ¡Maldito cabrón! Ana las retiraba casi al momento y denotaba nerviosismo ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no lo haga? Me recosté en la silla y suspiré hondo, a pesar que no era propio de mí, necesitaba beber algo… Fui al almacén y tras coger una botella de mi whiskey favorito volví a mi despacho y me senté de nuevo a beber mientras pensaba en ese desgraciado…

ANA

Cuando volví a mi despacho aparté los regalos de Christian ¡Era tan detallista! Pero ahora debía centrarme, por suerte pude por fin hacerlo y adelanté bastante, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que había entrado alguien hasta que sentí su aliento en mi oído.

-Hola preciosa…- me sobresalté del susto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraste? - rodó los ojos mientras reía.

-Por la puerta…- la señaló y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Has bebido? – negó sin parar de reír, pero era evidente que estaba bastante achispado- No me digas que has conducido así hasta aquí?

-Tomé un taxi, Elliot me quitó las llaves…- suspiré más tranquila.

-Me alegra que lo hiciera…- me hizo levantarme y me abrazó dejando su cara en la curva de mi cuello.

-Te amo Ana, no quiero perderte…

-Nunca me perderás…- suspiró con fuerza antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello, fue bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar mi escote- Christian…

-Quiero demostrarlo…- me guiñó el ojo- He cerrado la puerta, nadie entrará…- negué.

-Estás bebido, no me parece buena idea…- me dio una pícara sonrisa desde su posición, sin hacerme el menor caso sacó uno de mis pechos y lo metió en su boca ¡Dios! Cuando sentí su lengua jugar con mi erecto pezón perdí el control, me quité la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior. Tras admirarme unos segundos comenzó a desnudarse demasiado lento para mi gusto.

-Quiero que te tumbes en la mesa dejando tu hermoso trasero al borde…- tras apartar mis cosas hice lo que dijo, se alejó un momento hacia la caja de chocolates y la puso en mi silla- Toma…- metió uno en mi boca y antes de comenzar a saborearlo unió su boca a la mía y su lengua entró para saborearlo conmigo ¡Dios!- Sabrosa…- Me agarró por la cintura para pegarme más al filo haciendo que su erección chocara con mi humedad, agarró mi tanga y lo fue deslizando lentamente por mis piernas hasta que lo dejó colgando en uno de mis tobillos- Perfecta…- volvió a coger otro bombón, lo puso entre sus dientes y se agachó sobre mí para unir nuestras bocas ¡El sabor del chocolate junto al suyo y ese toque a alcohol me estaba volviendo loca! Tras quedar satisfecho fue regando besos y muerdos por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis pechos- Esto también va fuera…- tras quitarme el sujetador y ponerlo junto a la caja de bombones se deleitó con ellos haciéndome olvidar de todo, cuando creía que no podía excitarme bajó una de sus manos a mi centro y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris ¡Oh, Dios! Me quedaba muy poco para culminar cuando su boca siguió bajando y cambió su mano por su lengua… Entonces estallé…

\- ¡Christian! - siguió tomando todo de mí hasta que estuvo satisfecho, volvió a enderezarse y me penetró de golpe ¡Joder! Puso mis piernas en paralelo a su pecho y tras agarrarlas con fuerza para que no pudiera moverlas comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, era excitante a pesar que me molestaba el roce de la mesa en mi piel desnuda, seguí disfrutando hasta que volvimos a alcanzar el orgasmo- ¡Oh, joder! - tras bajar mis piernas tiró de mi para quedar sentada y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero…- besó el tope de mi cabeza e hice lo mismo con su pecho.

-Yo también…

-Lamento haber sido tan brusco...- reí.

-Me ha gustado…- se separó lo justo para verme a los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro? - asentí mientras me pegaba más haciendo que su erección, todavía dentro de mí, despertara de nuevo.

-Aunque preferiría que no olieras a alcohol…- me besó de forma tierna y mordió mi labio inferior.

-No volverá a ocurrir…- metió los brazos bajo mis rodillas y tras agarrar mi trasero con fuerza comenzó a moverme al compás de sus embestidas, no cabía duda de que Christian achispado era digno de disfrutar… Cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo…

\- ¡Ana!

\- ¡Mierda! - contrario a lo que esperaba Christian aceleró sus acometidas haciendo que vibráramos de nuevo.

\- ¡Ana! ¿Por qué cierras? - tras ayudarme a bajar de la mesa nos apresuramos a limpiarnos y vestirnos de nuevo.

\- ¡Un momento!

-Deberías estar camino de casa, es tarde y seguro que tu delicioso hombre te espera…- Christian me alzó una ceja y negué, una vez vestidos fui a la misma y abrí lo justo para asomarme, su mirada era digna de admirar- No es por nada, pero tienes cara de recién follada…- los colores subieron y el calor se intensificó- ¿Te has estado tocando en horas de trabajo? ¿Por eso cerraste? - preguntó divertido, pero Christian abrió la puerta del todo y no hizo falta más explicaciones, me guiñó- Entiendo…- se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla- Me sorprendes, pero me gusta…- tras alejarse le dio un apretón de manos a Christian- Encantado de verte amigo, será mejor que los deje, es hora de descansar…- una vez solos me abrazó desde atrás.

-Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo ¿No crees?

-Si, estoy muy cansada…- rió.

-No puedo negarlo…- los colores volvieron a subir.

\- ¡No es eso! Anoche no dormí nada, estaba preocupada por James…- suspiró bastante hondo y me hizo volverme.

-Entiendo que es importante para ti, pero la próxima vez que pase algo así quiero que me despiertes, da igual la hora, me quedo más tranquilo si me dices lo que pasa.

-No pensaba que dejarte una nota te molestaría tanto…- reímos.

-No me gustan las notas prefiero hablar cara a cara…- levantó mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿De acuerdo? - asentí y volvió a besar ligeramente mis labios.

-De acuerdo…- volvimos a besarnos y susurró.

-Mañana iremos sin falta a poner fecha, no quiero esperar más para que seas mi mujer…- sonreí más que feliz y tras enredar mis manos en su cabello con fuerza metí mi lengua en su boca haciendo que el beso se saliera de control- Será mejor que volvamos a casa, te prepararé un baño relajante antes de dormir ¿Te parece bien?- asentí eufórica, cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas tomé la caja de chocolates y me sonrió de lado.

-Necesito degustarlos más a fondo…- con una gran sonrisa, me llevó cogida de la cintura hasta mi coche y nos llevé a casa, durante el trayecto su mano se deslizó traviesa por mis piernas, pero nunca alcanzaba dónde deseaba, tras saludar al portero y aparcar en la entrada me alzó al aire, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y me dejé llevar hasta arriba ¡Dios! Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz y mucho menos que pudiera disfrutar del sexo de esta manera… Cada vez estaba más de cerca de cumplir mi sueño… ¡Muy pronto sería la señora Grey, la mujer más feliz del mundo!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


End file.
